Aventura e Magia
by FireKai
Summary: Esta fic é dedicada à LaDiNi, à Yami no Goddess, à Hikari-Hilary-Chan, à VampirePheonix e à Meygan. Num mundo diferente, a magia existe e é ensinada numa escola. As personagens da fic vão aprender a magia. AU, Crossover.
1. Introdução à Primeira Fase

**Capítulo 1: Introdução **

Olá a todos! Bem vindos à minha nova fic. Como viram no sumário, a fic é AU e Crossover. Nesta fic, não existem beyblades, apenas as personagens. Além disso uma das partes essenciais da fic é a magia. Estas personagens frequentam a Escola de Magia onde aprendem todas as artes mágicas. O mundo onde eles vivem é muito diferente do nosso, muito mais evoluído em certos aspectos, mas também muito mais perigoso. Darei mais detalhes sobre o mundo deles nos próximos capítulos. Além disso, na fic aparecerão outras personagens de outros anime, séries, etc. Esta fic é dedicada à Hikari-Hilary-Chan, à Yami no Goddess, à LaDiNi, à VampirePheonix e à Meygan. Espero que gostem.

Bem, vamos ver as fichas das personagens:

_FireKai  
_**Nome:** Firekai  
**Idade:** 18 anos  
**Cor do Cabelo:** Castanho  
**Cor dos Olhos:** Verdes  
**Personalidade:** Calmo, Prefere usar a cabeça antes de usar a força, Inteligente, Teimoso, Leal, Gentil.  
**Habilidades:** Magia de todos os tipos, ataque com espada.  
**Mais Informação:** Aluno aplicado nas aulas de magia e defesa, não gosta das aulas de história. Namora com Hiromi há 1 ano. Não suporta o Kai. É romântico e gosta de surpreender a namorada. Gosta de ajudar os outros.

_Hikari-Hilary-Chan  
_**Nome:** Hiromi  
**Idade:** 17 anos  
**Cor do Cabelo:** Castanho, pelos ombros  
**Cor dos Olhos:** Rosa  
**Personalidade:** Meiga, Calma, Detesta violência, Muito ingénua, Gentil.  
**Habilidades:** Magia curativa.  
**Mais Informação:** É uma aluna aplicada, mas tem dificuldade em dominar magias muito complicadas, por isso especializou-se em magia curativa. A sua melhor amiga é Cloe. Ela é gentil com todas as pessoas. É muito romântica e sonhadora.

_VampirePheonix  
_**Nome:** Cloe  
**Idade:** 17 anos  
**Cor do Cabelo:** Loiro, comprido, normalmente apanhado com um laço  
**Cor dos Olhos:** Azuis  
**Personalidade:** Ponderada, Calma, Corajosa, Honesta.  
**Habilidades:** Magia incolor.  
**Mais Informação:** A Cloe namora com o Ray, mas tem uma paixão secreta pelo Kai, embora nunca tenha pensado em trair o namorado. É a melhor amiga de Cloe e irmã gémea de Meygan. Como não gosta muito de praticar magia, apenas aprende as magias que não são nem curativas, nem elementares. Embora ponderada, não hesita em arriscar-se para salvar as pessoas que são preciosas para ela.

_Meygan_  
**Nome:** Meygan  
**Idade:** 17 anos  
**Cor do Cabelo:** Roxo, comprido, normalmente usa-o entrançado  
**Cor dos Olhos:** Azuis-escuros  
**Personalidade:** Decidida, Prática, Sensível, Ciumenta.  
**Habilidades:** Poções e ervas mágicas.  
**Mais Informação:** Irmã gémea de Cloe, não é parecida com a irmã nem fisicamente nem psicologicamente. É impulsiva e magoa-se facilmente. O seu grande desgosto é não poder usar magia correctamente. Por causa disso, dedica-se às poções e ervas mágicas. Ama o Firekai, mas não quer estragar o relacionamento entre ele e a Hiromi.

**Nome:** Ray  
**Idade:** 18 anos  
**Cor do Cabelo:** Preto  
**Cor dos Olhos:** Dourados  
**Personalidade:** Calmo, Ponderado, Inteligente, Romântico.  
**Habilidades:** Magia variada, ataque com arco.  
**Mais Informação:** O Ray é o namorado da Cloe. É um dos melhores alunos da Escola de Magia. Consegue manter a calma nas situações mais complicadas. É um grande amigo do Kai. Tenta fazer a maioria das vontades da namorada, para a ver feliz.

_Yami no Goddess  
_**Nome:** Yami  
**Idade:** 17 anos  
**Cor do Cabelo:** Preto, pelos ombros  
**Cor dos Olhos:** Pretos  
**Personalidade:** Decidida, Adora usar a força para derrotar os seus inimigos, Vingativa, Gosta de provocar as outras pessoas, Influenciável.  
**Habilidades:** Magia negra.  
**Mais Informação:** Chegará à Escola de Magia em breve. O seu poder mágico é maior do que o dos outros. Ela prefere dedicar-se ás artes das trevas. Vai tornar-se inimiga do Firekai e da Hiromi. Poderá aliar-se ao lado negro facilmente, porque é muito influenciável. Apesar da sua personalidade negra, ainda tem sentimentos muito humanos, que não mostra a ninguém.

**Nome:** Kai  
**Idade:** 18 anos  
**Cor do Cabelo:** Cinzento na parte da frente, preto na parte de trás  
**Cor dos Olhos:** Castanhos  
**Personalidade:** Arrogante, Normalmente calado, Não mostra os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, Pensa que sabe mais que todos os outros e que é o melhor em tudo.  
**Habilidades:** Ataque com Espada, Magia para aumentar o poder.  
**Mais Informação:** O Kai prefere usar a força bruta em vez da magia, é um péssimo aluno, excepto nas aulas de Defesa. As únicas magias que usa, são as magias para aumentar o poder. Ama a Hiromi, mas sabendo que ela não gosta dele e não deixará o Firekai, resolver ser um dos piores inimigos do Firekai e fazer-lhe a vida negra. Com a chegada de Yami ganha uma aliada.

_LaDiNi  
_**Nome:** Din  
**Idade:** 18 anos  
**Cor do Cabelo:** Castanho, usa-o num rabo-de-cavalo  
**Cor dos Olhos:** Pretos  
**Personalidade:** Cruel, Inteligente, Ponderada, Gosta de maltratar as pessoas.  
**Habilidades:** Magia de todos os tipos, especialmente negra.  
**Mais Informação:** Adora a magia negra. É mais poderosa que muitos dos alunos da Escola de Magia. É cruel e gosta de fazer as outras pessoas sentirem-se inferiores. Pertence ao lado negro. Poderá um dia voltar a pertencer ao lado da luz? Ela está fora da escola neste momento, treinando nas montanhas.

**Só para não ficarem confusos com os tipos de magia que cada personagem usa, aqui estão eles:**

**Magia Elementar -** Magia que se apoia nos 4 elementos: Fogo, Água, Terra e Ar.  
**Magia Curativa -** Magia que cura feridas e outros tipos de coisas. Também é chamada de Magia Branca.  
**Magia Incolor -** Magia que não é nem branca nem negra e que também não pertence aos 4 elementos  
**Magia Negra -** Magia mais destrutiva, que se apoia no poder da escuridão.

**Para as cinco meninas a quem a fic é dedicada, espero que não tenham ficado surpreendidas com a aparência que dei ás vossas personagens, eu inventei, não me baseie em nenhum dado vosso, apenas escolhi a aparência a condizer com a personalidade da vossa personagem, obviamente que a personalidade também é inventada. **

No próximo capítulo a história vai mesmo começar. Fiquem atentos! E mandem reviews!


	2. O Mundo em que eles vivem

**Capitulo 2: O Mundo em que eles vivem**

Quando a campainha tocou, os alunos da Escola de Magia começaram a dirigir-se para as aulas. O Ray ia caminhando na companhia da namorada, Cloe e da irmã dela, Meygan. As duas raparigas estavam a ter uma discussão sobre a aula que iriam ter a seguir.

"Acho que o professor Yukio nos vai falar outra vez da Guerra da Magia." – disse a Meygan com um ar não muito feliz.

"Já estou cansada de ouvir sempre a mesma história…" – queixou-se a Cloe.

"É verdade. Todos os anos ele nos dá aulas sobre a Guerra da Magia. Nós já sabemos tudo o que aconteceu, mas ele insiste em contar a história todos os anos…" – disse a Meygan.

Não muito longe dos três, o Firekai tinha o braço por cima do ombro da namorada, Hiromi. Os dois iam caminhando para as aulas e Hiromi ia contando ao namorado que já tinha conseguido aperfeiçoar os seus feitiços.

"Consegui fazer com que o meu feitiço de cura ficasse mais poderoso. Agora posso curar feridas mais graves. A professora de Magia Curativa ficou muito contente comigo." – disse a Hiromi, sorrindo.

"Tu já és uma das melhores alunas da classe de magia curativa. Ainda ficarás mais forte." – disse o Firekai. – "Eu sei que um dia serás a melhor."

"Obrigado amor." – disse a Hiromi, beijando o namorado.

Os alunos entraram na sala. O professor Yukio, um homem já idoso, com uma longa barba branca esperava que todos os alunos entrassem para poder começar a dar a sua aula.

O Firekai sentou-se ao lado da Hiromi. A Cloe decidiu ficar ao lado da Meygan e o Ray sentou-se na mesma mesa do Kai, que nessa manhã, como em todas as outras, tinha uma cara de poucos amigos.

"Bom dia a todos. Hoje vou falar-vos da Guerra da Magia." – disse o professor Yukio.

A Meygan fechou os alunos, a Cloe bocejou, o Firekai suspirou e o Kai mexeu-se na sua cadeira. A aula não seria de maneira nenhuma divertida, para nenhum deles.

"Com sabem, a Guerra da Magia aconteceu há mais ou menos 500 anos. Antigamente, todos podiam usar magia e o poder subiu à cabeça das pessoas. Uns defendiam que quem não soubesse usar magia não poderia conviver com os que a podiam usar, outros tinham uma ideia completamente contrária. Por causa disso, iniciou-se uma grande guerra. Quase metade da população do mundo morreu. Não se sabe exactamente porquê, mas a partir desse momento, nem todas as crianças que nasciam tinham poderes mágicos. Parecia que apenas algumas crianças possuíam o poder. Vocês possuem esse poder." – disse o professor Yukio.

Ele olhou para os alunos. Ninguém parecia estar interessado no que ele estava a ensinar, a não ser a Hiromi. O professor decidiu continuar, afinal tinha de dar aquela matéria, quer os alunos gostassem ou não.

"Além das mortes e da magia passar a ser mais rara, muitas experiências genéticas foram feitas nesse tempo. Os dois lados queriam vencer a guerra e não hesitaram em criar autênticos monstros. Muitos deles revoltaram-se e mataram os seus próprios criadores. Em consequência do que aconteceu há 500 anos, ainda hoje em dia esses monstros existem e nós temos de os combater. Nessa altura também foram usadas magias proibidas, como a magia para matar as pessoas instantaneamente. Foram tempos negros. Claro que agora já se passou muito tempo." – disse o professor Yukio.

A mão da Hiromi apareceu subitamente no ar. O professor olhou para ela e deu-lhe permissão de falar.

"Professor, podia falar-nos das Escolas de Magia?" – pediu a Hiromi, sorrindo ao professor.

"Claro que sim. Bem, em todo o mundo existem apenas 3 Escolas de Magia. Elas têm a função de ensinar os jovens que têm poderes mágicos, o que é raro hoje em dia. De qualquer forma as escolas têm a função de educar os jovens para que aprendam a usar a magia, mas não para o mal. Ainda há muita gente que quer dominar o mundo usando a magia e os monstros também não são fáceis de lidar. A vossa função, alunos, é aprenderem o mais que puderem e ajudarem a melhorar este mundo, quer seja por se tornarem curadores ou caçadores de monstros." – disse o professor, conseguindo finalmente captar a atenção dos alunos, que ainda estava preocupados com o seu futuro.

"Professor, é verdade que os anciões negros, também têm uma Escola de Magia Negra?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Bem, nada está provado quanto a isso, mas é provável que sim." – disse o professor Yukio. A turma agitou-se um pouco.

"Professor, quais são as magias que ficaram proibidas depois da guerra?" – perguntou a Meygan, pondo a dedo no ar.

"Bem, houve várias, uma delas era a magia de morte instantânea. Claro que nenhuma destas magias é ensinada nas escolas. Na próxima aula eu trago uma lista das magias proibidas." – disse o professor.

"Professor, temos de saber a história da Guerra? Vai sair no exame?" – perguntou a Cloe, embora já estivesse à espera duma resposta afirmativa.

"Sim Cloe, têm de saber a história porque ela sai no exame." – disse o professor Yukio.

"Então, podia fazer-nos um resumo?" – pediu o Ray.

O Kai, que estava sentado ao lado do Ray fez uma expressão séria e disse:

"É basicamente isto." – disse o Kai, aclarando a voz. – "Antigamente todos usavam magia. Houve uma guerra. Agora a magia é rara. Muitas pessoas morreram. Criaram-se monstros e agora nós temos de lutar com eles ou morremos. Agora a magia é ensinada nas escolas próprias para pessoas com poderes mágicos. Nós temos de aprender magia para podermos defender o mundo e esse é o nosso destino miserável."

"Porque dizes que o vosso futuro é miserável?" – perguntou o professor Yukio.

"Porque nós seremos enviados para destruir os monstros. De certo que não vamos conseguir. Morreremos a tentar. É esse o destino das pessoas que usam magia. Não é a maravilha que os outros pensam. Temos de matar ou morrer a tentar." – disse o Kai, numa voz que não demonstrava qualquer tipo sentimento.

Todos ficaram chocados com as ideias que o Kai tinha do futuro deles. Por muito que as pessoas não gostassem do que ele estava a dizer, tinham de admitir que até certo ponto, ele tinha razão.

"Escutem todos." – disse o professor Yukio, tentando fazer com que a turma prestasse atenção ao que ele lhes ia dizer. – "Não é preciso pensarem assim. A magia tem muitas utilidades. Vocês poderão ser professores de magia, curandeiros, poderão combater os monstros, sem correr risco de vida ou, se assim o desejarem, podem levar uma vida normal, como todas as outras pessoas.

Com as palavras do professor a turma pareceu acalmar, porém o que o Kai lhes tinha dito só lhes saiu da cabeça quando a campainha tocou e os alunos começaram a sair da sala. A Cloe e o Ray saíram juntos.

"Achei estranha a reacção do Kai." – disse a Cloe.

"Eu não achei. Depois do que aconteceu ao irmão dele…" – disse o Ray.

O irmão mais velho de Kai tinha morrido há 2 anos. Ele era um dos melhores feiticeiros que tinha passado por aquela escola. O seu destino foi combater os monstros, mas apesar da sua grande habilidade com a magia, acabou por morrer. A partir desse momento, o Kai mudou de atitude. Deixou de ser o aluno exemplar que era e tornou-se revoltado com o destino do irmão e com o seu próprio destino.

O dia passou rapidamente. À noite, os alunos da escola costumavam reunir-se na sala de convívio. A escola tinha dormitórios e eles estavam separados, por isso a sala de convívio era o único sitio onde eles estavam juntos, tirando as aulas e os jardins da escola.

A Hiromi estava a mostrar ao Firekai como conseguia dominar bem a magia.

"É pena não teres nenhuma ferida, porque se tivesses eu mostrava-te como consigo curar bem as feridas." – disse a Hiromi.

"Até parece que me queres ver ferido…" – disse o Firekai num tom de brincadeira.

"Não é isso." – disse a Hiromi. – "Claro que não te quero ver ferido."

O Firekai sorriu e beijou a namorada.

No outro lado da sala, a Meygan examinava a sua Pedra Mágica. Esqueci-me de referir que, como ainda são alunos, para praticarem magia têm de usar uma pedra mágica. Cada aluno tem uma. Quando focam o seu poder na pedra e dizem as palavras mágicas, o feitiço realiza-se.

"Quero fazer o exame de magia o mais rápido possível. Se passar no exame, os meus poderes são aumentados e já não vou precisar desta pedra para fazer feitiços." – disse a Meygan.

A Cloe sorriu à irmã. O Kai, que ia a passar nesse momento sorriu maliciosamente à Meygan, sabendo que ela tinha muito poucas chances de passar no exame.

"Amanhã de manhã temos aulas de Defesa." – disse o Ray.

"Eu gosto das aulas de Defesa. Aprendemos a manejar armas e a defendermo-nos dos golpes dos nossos inimigos. Só é pena ser uma aula um pouco pesada para uma rapariga." – disse a Cloe.

"Bem, eu vou deitar-me. Amanhã temos muito que fazer." – disse a Meygan, levantando-se do sofá.

E assim, a Meygan deixou a sala de convívio e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Pouco depois, a Cloe também se foi deitar. O Ray ficou a conversar com o Kai durante um tempo e depois também se foram deitar. O Firekai e a Hiromi foram os últimos a sair da sala de convívio. Deram um beijo e cada um se dirigiu para o seu quarto.

**Então, que tal foi este capítulo? Decidi falar um pouco do mundo em que eles vivem e porque é que eles estão numa Escola de Magia. A Yami e a Din ainda não apareceram neste capítulo, mas vão aparecer em breve. **

**Gostava que vocês dessem a vossa opinião sobre a fic. O que está mal na fic? Encontraram erros? O que é que vocês gostariam que acontecesse? A fic é Crossover, por isso, que personagem de outro anime, livro, etc, é que vocês gostavam de ver na fic? Dêem a vossa opinião e sugestões. Elas são importantes, para eu saber que rumo darei à história. E não se esqueçam de mandar uma review!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Yami no Goddess: **Obrigado pela review. Com tantas fics dedicadas a mim, também decidi fazer uma e dedicá-la.

Ainda bem que gostou da descrição. Tu vais ser malvada, ainda não sei se será só um pouco ou se serás muito malvada. Quanto a triângulos amorosos, já pensei nisso, mas não pus todos no primeiro capitulo porque quero ir surpreendendo. Vais aparecer já no próximo capítulo!

**Hikari-hilary-Chan: **Obrigado pela review. Espero que gostes do teu papel na fic. Depois diz se estás a gostar ou não. Beijos.

**LaDiNi: **Pois é, não sabia o que haveria de pôr, Di, Diana ou outra coisa, por isso saiu Din. Avaliando, tu e a Yami são más, mas neste caso ela é só um pouco má e tu és totalmente má. Estás a ver a Anne? Tu és pior que ela. És o diabo em pessoa :P  
Quanto a ter tempo para actualizar, esta ainda está em fase de desenvolvimento, mas a outra fic de Mistério já está quase toda escrita, falta apenas o capítulo final.


	3. A verdade dói

_Como podem ver, mudei o formato do texto da fic, porque é mais fácil para mim escrever assim, em vez de começar pelo nome das personagens e depois pôr o texto. Bem, é só isso, podem começar a ler._

**Capitulo 3: A verdade dói**

O dia amanheceu solarengo. No dormitório de Cloe e Meygan, a Cloe tentava desesperadamente acordar a irmã.

"Acorda Meygan." – pediu a Cloe.

"Deixa-me dormir mais cinco minutos." – pediu a Meygan, virando-se para o outro lado e continuando a dormir.

"Se queres dormir, dorme, mas depois não te venhas queixar que chegaste atrasada ás aulas." – disse a Cloe, olhando para a irmã com um olhar reprovador.

"Hum…" – a Meygan estava indecisa. Ou acordaria imediatamente e chegaria a tempo ás aulas, ou dormiria mais tempo, mas teria de houver os professores a queixarem-se de ter chegado atrasada. Ela optou pela primeira hipótese. – "… está bem, vou levantar-me."

Cada quarto do dormitório tinha duas camas. A Cloe e a Meygan partilhavam um quarto, o Ray e o Kai partilhavam outro, o Firekai não partilhava o quarto com ninguém e a Hiromi também não.

"Vamos chegar atrasadas para o pequeno-almoço." – disse a Meygan.

"A culpa é tua." – respondeu a Cloe.

Quando a Meygan e a Cloe chegaram ao salão principal, onde se tomavam as refeições, o Ray, o Kai, o Firekai e a Hiromi já lá estavam à espera deles.

"Bom dia." – disseram a Cloe e a Meygan ao mesmo tempo.

"Bom dia." – responderam os outros, sorrindo-lhes.

"Demoraram muito para chegar." – disse a Hiromi. – "Nós já estamos a acabar de tomar o pequeno-almoço."

"A culpa foi da Meygan, que não quis levantar-se." – disse a Cloe.

"Ora, eu estava cansada." – disse a Meygan, servindo-se de uma torrada.

"Bem, agora têm de se apressar ou vão chegar atrasadas à aula." – disse o Firekai.

Depois de todos terem tomado o pequeno-almoço, todos se dirigiram à sala de aula onde iriam ter a aula de Defesa. A aula de defesa era extremamente popular entre os alunos.

"Bom dia a todos!" – disse o professor Mike, o professor de Defesa.

O professor Mike tinha cerca de 30 anos de idade, cabelo e olhos castanhos e era um óptimo lutador. Os alunos gostavam muito dele, por causa da sua habilidade com as armas, mas também por não ser adepto da violência gratuita.

"Hoje vamos praticar com as armas que cada um de vós sabe manejar melhor. Vamos fazer um mini-torneio entre vocês, ok? Escolham as vossas armas." – disse o professor Mike.

Todos os alunos se dirigiram ao lugar onde estavam as armas que queriam e escolheram a que manejavam melhor.

"Vocês sabem que estas armas estão revestidas com várias magias para que vocês não fiquem feridos. Pensem que as armas devem servir para vocês se defenderem e não para maltratar os outros. Vamos começar pelas pessoas que escolheram o arco para a sua arma. Dêem um passo em frente." – disse o professor Mike. A Meygan, o Ray e outros alunos deram um passo em frente. – "Vocês sabem que o arco é uma das melhores armas para se ter, se se quer atingir alguém que está longe de nós, no entanto, se a pessoa ou criatura estiver perto de nós, o arco não será uma boa arma. Para esta prova vocês têm de usar o arco para acertar no centro do alvo. Vamos testar a vossa pontaria. Não é uma prova muito difícil. Boa sorte para todos."

Todos os alunos que tinham escolhido o arco se puseram em fila e dispararam para o alvo. A maioria falhou o centro do alvo por muita distância, o Ray acertou em cheio no meio do alvo e a Meygan falhou por pouco.

"Muito bem Ray, tens uma óptima pontaria. Meygan, se melhorares um pouco, também estarás perfeita. Agora vamos passar aos alunos que escolheram a espada como a sua arma de preferência. Vocês têm de tocar nos outros com as vossas espadas. As pessoas em quem tocarem ficam de fora. O último a não ser tocado ganha. Como as espadas estão enfeitiçadas, não vos vão magoar, mas mesmo assim tenham cuidado. As espadas são das armas mais fortes, mas como não têm um longo alcance, são utilizadas apenas para combate corpo a corpo. Bem, vamos começar." – disse o professor Mike.

O Firekai, o Kai e outros alunos espalharam-se pela sala. A Hiromi desejou boa sorte ao namorado. A Cloe observava tudo com entusiasmo, torcendo pelo Kai. A Meygan, desejava que o Firekai ganhasse. O professor deu a partida e logo todos os alunos que tinham escolhido a espada como a sua arma, começaram a tentar acertar nos outros.

"Força Firekai! Tu consegues!" – gritou a Hiromi.

Todos tentavam acertar nos seus rivais. Um a um foram saindo do jogo e cinco minutos depois, já só restavam o Kai e o Firekai.

O Kai saltou para a frente, tentou usar a espada para acertar no Firekai mas não atingiu o seu oponente. Depois, o Firekai tentou atingir o Kai, mas também não conseguiu. Então, o Kai saltou para longe do Firekai e o Firekai tentou atingi-lo. Com mais outro salto, o Kai fugiu, correu rapidamente e atingiu o Firekai nas costas.

"Muito bem Kai, ganhaste." – disse o professor Mike. – "Firekai, também te saíste muito bem."

O Kai passou pelo Firekai, sorrindo maliciosamente. A Hiromi aproximou-se do Firekai com uma cara que mostrava uma mistura de tristeza e compreensão.

"Não fiques triste por teres perdido." – disse a Hiromi. – "Acontece a todos."

"Não te preocupes, eu não estou triste." – disse o Firekai, sorrindo à namorada. – "Ganho da próxima vez."

"Agora vamos para as pessoas que escolheram as varinhas mágicas. Lembrem-se que não podem usar feitiços destrutivos. Tentem vencer honestamente." – disse o professor Mike. – "As varinhas possuem grande poder mágico. São muito mais fáceis de usar que as pedras mágicas, porque vocês não precisam de se concentrar, apenas precisam de saber as palavras certas. Bem, vamos começar."

"Boa sorte Hiromi." – disse o Firekai, sorrindo à namorada.

"Força Cloe, vais ganhar." – disse o Ray, encorajando a namorada.

A Cloe e a Hiromi juntaram-se aos outros alunos que tinham escolhido as varinhas. Depois o professor deu inicio ao mini-torneio.

"Paralisar!" – gritou a Cloe, paralisando alguns dos colegas.

"Chama!" – gritou a Hiromi, pegando fogo ao cabelo de uma das suas colegas. – "Ai, desculpa…"

Depois de muitos feitiços lançados pela sala, as concorrentes restantes foram a Hiromi e a Cloe.

"Agora somos só nós as duas." – disse a Hiromi.

"Que ganhe a melhor." – disse a Cloe.

"Paralisar!" – gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Os feitiços acertaram em cada uma e as duas ficaram paralisadas.

"Bem, elas paralisaram-se uma à outra, por isso é um empate." – disse o professor Mike.

Em pouco tempo, a Hiromi e a Cloe voltaram a mexer-se.

"Esta aula foi muito boa, portaram-se todos muito bem." – disse o professor Mike.

Nesse momento bateram à porta da sala. Quando o professor foi abrir, entrou na sala uma rapariga de cabelos pretos pelos ombros. Ela e o professor falaram durante um pouco e depois o professor virou-se para o resto da turma para lhes comunicar a novidade.

"Esta é a Yami. Ela acabou de chegar e é a nova aluna desta turma. Espero que todos se dêem bem."

"Sê bem vinda." – disseram os alunos.

"E onde é que ela vai dormir?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Como a Hiromi está sozinha num quarto, elas vão partilhá-lo." – respondeu o professor.

A Hiromi sorriu. Sempre queria ter tido uma companheira de quarto.

Depois daquela aula, tiveram uma aula de Magia Elementar. Parecia que a maioria das pessoas estava a ter problemas em controlar as magias de fogo. As únicas pessoas que pareciam conseguir controlá-lo eram o Firekai, e para espanto de todos, Yami, a recém chegada.

Depois do jantar, todos se reuniram de novo na sala de convívio. E foi aí que começaram as brigas entre a Yami e o Firekai.

"Eu sou muito dotada. Sou a melhor aluna desta escola, de certeza absoluta. Fui a única a conseguir controlar as magias de fogo." – disse a Yami, para todos os que a quisessem ouvir.

"Ei! Tu não foste a única, eu também consegui controlar as magias de fogo." – disse o Firekai.

A Yami olhou para o Firekai, como se fosse a primeira vez que o via realmente.

"Bem, tu podes ter conseguido, mas é óbvio que eu sou melhor que tu." – disse a Yami, exibindo um sorriso provocador.

O Firekai sentiu um calor dentro dele. Não gostava de discutir, muito menos com raparigas, mas se esta queria luta, então teria luta.

Os dois passaram parte da noite a discutir. Depois, o Firekai despediu-se da Hiromi e foi deitar-se. A Cloe e a Meygan também se foram deitar. Depois, a Hiromi e a Yami também decidiram que era altura de irem dormir.

"O teu namorado é um convencido. Pensa que sabe mais que eu. Mas vou mostrar-lhe quem é o melhor!" – disse a Yami, tentando provocar a Hiromi.

"Talvez sejas melhor em algumas coisas, mas asseguro-te que o Firekai é um óptimo feiticeiro." – disse a Hiromi.

"Duvido." – disse a Yami numa voz gélida.

A Hiromi decidiu não responder para não criar mais confusão.

Quando chegou ao seu quarto, a Meygan reparou que se tinha esquecido de um livro na sala de convívio e decidiu voltar lá. Quando ia para entrar lá, ouviu o Kai a falar com o Ray.

"Escolheste bem a namorada Ray. A Cloe é uma rapariga muito bonita e também consegue dominar a magia. É uma rapariga talentosa." – disse o Kai.

"Eu sei Kai. Mas eu não escolhi a Cloe, eu apaixonei-me por ela e é por isso que estamos juntos." – disse o Ray, numa voz calma e esclarecedora.

"Está bem, mas imagina que te tinhas apaixonado pela irmã dela, a Meygan. Ela é totalmente burra. Não consegue acertar com um único feitiço. Nem sei porque é que ela anda numa escola de magia, se nem a sabe usar. Só sabe fazer poções e coisas do género." – disse o Kai com uma voz desdenhosa.

A Meygan sentiu lágrimas virem-lhe aos olhos. Será que todos pensavam o mesmo que o Kai? Que ela era burra e por causa disso não conseguia usar magia? Nesse momento sentiu uma raiva enorme para com o Kai. E decidiu que iria aprender o máximo que pudesse, iria mudar a ideia que o Kai tinha dela e sobretudo, iria vingar-se dele.

**E aqui está o terceiro capítulo da fic. Neste capítulo já apareceu a Yami, no próximo aparecerá a Din. A Meygan ficou chateada com o Kai, o Firekai arranjou uma nova rival e muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer na fic. Continuem a ler a fic e não se esqueçam de mandar reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**LaDiNi: **Calma mulher, não te zangues. lol É só para saberes que a tua personagem é mesmo má. Quanto ao machado, quem diz que ele não é a tua arma, nesta fic?  
Pois, dei um irmão ao Kai, mas tirei-lho logo a seguir. Quanto aos capítulos maiores, ok, eu vou tentar. Este não é maior, porque não tive tempo de fazer grandes coisas. Eu já o tinha escrito no outro formato e quando li a tua review decidi voltar ao formato original, que usei nas duas fics de Yaoi. Acho que é mais fácil para mim, porque já estou habituado a escrever assim. Quanto ás sugestões, obrigado, gostei do dos monstros. Vou usá-la na minha fic. Beijos.

**Yami no Goddess: **Aqui está mais um capítulo. Já apareces neste, contente? Eu vou tentar pôr um capítulo por dia, se conseguir.

**VampirePheonix: **Ainda bem que gostaste da ideia. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo anterior. Estás a gostar do teu papel na fic? Ainda bem. Vais ser a boazinha da fic, a Yami e a Din vão ser as más.


	4. Poções de Amor

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_Os alunos da Escola de Magia têm uma aula de Defesa, onde treinam com as suas armas preferidas. A Yami chega à escola e arranja confusão com o Firekai. A Meygan ouve uma conversa entre o Kai e o Ray. O Kai está a falar mal dela e ela decide mudar._

**Capitulo 4: Poções de Amor**

"Bom dia a todos!" – disse a professora Jenna.

A professora Jenna tinha mais ou menos 25 anos de idade. Tinha um longo cabelo loiro e uns olhos azuis muito claros. Ela ensinava Encantamentos. Todos os alunos lhe disseram bom dia à professora e sentaram-se.

"Hoje vamos praticar o Feitiço Flutuar. Todos vocês têm à vossa frente uma bola cheia de penas. É leve, por isso não terão dificuldade em fazê-la flutuar. Concentrem-se e gritem Flutuar!" – disse a professora, exemplificando para todos os alunos verem. "Bem, comecem a praticar."

"Flutuar!" – gritou a Cloe. Imediatamente a bola elevou-se no ar. Cloe sorriu. Não gostava muito de usar magia branca ou elementar, mas as magias de tipo incolor, como a magia Flutuar fascinavam-na.

"Flutuar!" – gritou a Hiromi, mas a bola não se mexeu. – "Oh, consegui! Está a flutuar!"

"Flutuar!" – gritou o Firekai e imediatamente a bola elevou-se no ar. – "Aha! Pronto, já está."

Uma bola veio a flutuar e só não bateu no Firekai por pouco.

"Ei, tenham mais cuidado." – disse o Firekai, olhando à volta para ver quem é que tinha feito a bola flutuar até ele. – "Ah. Tinhas de ser tu! Aposto que fizeste de propósito."

"Claro que não." – mentiu a Yami, fazendo uma cara de falso arrependimento. – "Foi sem querer. A bola escapou do meu controlo."

"A bola escapou do teu controlo?" – perguntou o Firekai. – "Então parece-me que não tens tanto controlo sobre a magia como pensavas. Nem consegues controlar a magia Flutuar."

O sorriso que Yami estava a exibir desvaneceu-se rapidamente e ela voltou a cara para outro lado. O Firekai sorriu. 1 a 0, pensou ele.

"Oh, não consigo!" – disse a Meygan.

O Firekai virou-se para o outro lado e viu que a Meygan estava a ter problemas com a magia. Do fundo da sala, ouviu-se o Kai a rir. A Meygan corou de vergonha.

"Eu ajudo-te Meygan." – disse o Firekai, sorrindo. – "Tens de te concentrar na tua pedra mágica. Vá lá. Tu consegues. Deixa os outros pensamentos de lado e concentra-te na bola."

"Sim, eu consigo…" – disse a Meygan, respirando fundo. – "Flutuar!"

Ã bola elevou-se no ar. O Kai ficou a olhar para ela no fundo da sala.

"Sim, consegui." – disse a Meygan. – "Obrigado Firekai."

"Muito bem." – disse o Firekai.

"É assim mesmo Meygan." – disse a Cloe.

Depois da aula de Encantamentos terminar, eles dirigiram-se para a aula de Poções.

"Poções. Eu adoro estas aulas." – disse a Meygan.

"São as únicas onde não fazes asneiras." – disse o Kai, passando pela Meygan.

A Meygan ignorou-o.

Ao entrarem na aula, a professora Mei, professora de Poções, sorriu-lhes. Ela tinha mais ou menos 50 anos, um cabelo castanho-escuro e era muito simpática. Quando todos os alunos se sentaram nos seus lugares a professora disse:

"Hoje vou ensinar-vos a fazer uma poção do amor."

Murmúrios encheram a sala de aula. Muitos dos alunos sorriam, outros estavam muito envergonhados e outros mantinham completamente calmos.

"Calma meninos." – disse a professora Mei, tentando acalmar os alunos. – "Bem, eu vou dar-vos os ingredientes e quero que vocês façam a poção. Não a vão administrar a ninguém… hum, pensando bem, se houver aqui algum casal de namorados, podemos testar a poção neles, porque já são mesmo namorados." – muitos dos alunos da turma ficaram desapontados. – "Lembrem-se de pôr a quantidade exacta de ingredientes ou a poção pode ter um efeito muito diferente."

A professora começou a escrever no quadro os ingredientes de que eles iam precisar. Os alunos foram tomando nota.

"O último ingrediente da poção é algo que seja vosso, como por exemplo um cabelo." – disse a professora. Muitos dos alunos fizeram caras feias. – "Quando a pessoa que querem que se apaixone por vós, beber a poção, terá esse mesmo efeito mas, se vocês não puserem na poção algo que seja vosso, a pessoa pode apaixonar-se por qualquer pessoa. Bem, comecem a fazer a poção."

Todos começaram a preparar as suas poções. A Meygan foi a primeira a acabar a poção, lamentando-se de não poder dá-la ao Firekai. A Cloe terminou a poção pouco depois. Deitou lá dentro um dos seus cabelos. O Ray, o Firekai e a Hiromi fizeram o mesmo. No final da aula a professora foi ver as poções.

"Muito bem, parecem estar todas bem feitas. Com a quantidade de ingredientes que usaram, o efeito da poção deve durar mais ou menos uma hora." – disse a professora Mei. A Meygan escreveu algumas notas. – "Agora, os namorados podem trocar poções. Atenção, só os namorados!"

O Firekai e a Hiromi trocaram as suas poções e o mesmo, fizeram o Ray e a Cloe. Eles beberam as poções de um trago. Todos fizeram uma cara feia, afinal o sabor não era muito agradável.

"Kai. Bebe a minha poção!" – ordenou a Yami ao Kai, que estava sentado a seu lado.

"Nem penses! É só para namorados! Eu não sou teu namorado…" – disse o Kai. A Yami olhou atentamente para ele. – "Nem quero ser!"

A Yami fez uma cara de desagrado, cruzou os braços mas não insistiu mais.

"Bem, por hoje é tudo. Continuamos na próxima aula. Podem sair." – disse a professora Mei.

Os alunos começaram a sair da aula. O Ray vinha abraçado à Cloe, que não parava de dizer que o dia estava maravilhoso. O Firekai e a Hiromi beijavam-se.

"Bem, espero que o efeito passe depressa." – disse a Meygan olhando para os dois casais. - "Não quero estar a ver-vos a beijarem-se durante todo o dia."

**Longe dali, nas montanhas…**

Numa cabana nas montanhas vivia um casal. A cabana, embora não fosse muito grande, tinha várias divisões, ela quentinha e muito confortável. A rapariga estava a treinar no exterior quando o rapaz a veio chamar.

"Amorzinho. Anda para dentro. Está frio cá fora. Treinas depois." – disse o Johnny, sorrindo à namorada.

"Se me chamas outra vez amorzinho, transformo-te me pó!" – disse a Din mostrando uma expressão ameaçadora.

"Tu não fazias isso pois não?" – perguntou o Johnny, sorrindo. – "Tu amas-me!"

"Eu não te amo!" – gritou a Din. – "E experimenta chamar-me amorzinho de novo e vês se eu te transformo em pó ou não."

"Pronto, não te zangues." – disse o Johnny. – "Está frio aqui, é melhor entrares na cabana."

"Não. Tenho de treinar." – disse a Din de modo definitivo. – "Tenho de ser mais forte que os monstros. Quando estiver completamente treinada e mais forte que eles vou lutar. Eles vão ver que sou mais forte e vou ter de me obedecer. Depois disso vou escravizar o resto da humanidade."

"Não era mais fácil se tu deixasses essas ideias de lado e nos casássemos?" – perguntou o Johnny, ainda com esperança que a Din concordasse com ele.

A Din levantou a mão e lançou uma energia negra contra uma árvore. A árvore começou a queimar num fogo negro. Ela olhou sugestivamente para o Johnny.

"Se me voltas a falar nisso, destruo-te como fiz àquela árvore!" – disse a Din com um ar sério e ameaçador.

"Bem… tu é que sabes." – disse o Johnny com um ar resignado. – "Eu vou voltar para dentro."

O Johnny volta para dentro da cabana.

"Eu vou ser a mestra da magia. Quando controlar todos os monstros, avançarei para destruir os humanos." – disse a Din, sorrindo maliciosamente.

**De volta à Escola de Magia…**

"Finalmente o efeito passou." – disse a Meygan com um ar de alivio. – "Vocês não se descolavam uns dos outros um minuto."

"Bem, eu não me importei nada." – disse a Hiromi sorrindo.

"Eu também não." – concordou o Firekai.

A Meygan ficou constrangida com aquela cena e decidiu voltar para o seu quarto. Do outro lado da sala de convívio, a Yami conversava com o Kai.

"Estou a ver que temos os mesmos interesses." – disse a Yami.

"Não exactamente. Eu só quero a Hiromi para mim." – disse o Kai.

"Sim, mas primeiro tens de tirar o Firekai do caminho." – disse a Yami. – "Eu também o quero tirar do caminho, por isso parece que podemos formar uma aliança."

"Bem, parece-me uma boa ideia." – concordou o Kai.

"Óptimo. Vou arranjar maneira de o humilhar à frente de todos." – disse a Yami sorrindo maliciosamente.

A Cloe estava sentada num dos sofás a ler. O Ray estava sentado ao lado dela.

"O que estás a ler Cloe?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Estou a ler sobre a magia incolor. Quero aprender tudo o que puder." – disse a Cloe, folheando o livro.

"Não percebo porque não te dedicas a outra tipo de magia. Na minha opinião, a magia incolor é a menos interessante." – disse o Ray.

"Eu não acho." – disse a Cloe, voltando mais uma página do livro.

A Cloe e o Ray ficaram a discutir as magias que gostavam mais e enquanto isso a Meygan estava no quarto a pensar.

"Eu não queria estragar o relacionamento deles… mas… sinto-me tão sozinha…" – disse a Meygan suspirando. – "O Kai gosta dela, por isso ela não ficaria sozinha se eu ficasse com o Firekai… sim, é isso. Amanhã vou preparar uma poção de amor para conquistar o Firekai!"

**Mais um capítulo. A Din já apareceu e ela não está para brincadeiras. A Meygan, por seu lado, vai tentar fazer uma poção de amor, será que ela vai conseguir ter os resultados que quer? Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer. Fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e… mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**VampirePheonix: **Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo. Quanto ao comentário sobre a Meygan, foi para ver se a Meygan melhorava na magia e para tornar o Kai um pouco mais malvado. Quanto ao que ela vai fazer para se vingar, ainda não sei. É bom que dês a tua opinião, para eu saber que futuro é que gostavas que as personagens tivessem. Não quer dizer que eu faça exactamente o que os leitores querem, mas tento fazer algo parecido para não desapontar ninguém.


	5. Uma poção e um anime

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_Os alunos estiveram a praticar o feitiço Flutuar na aula de Encantamentos. Todos se saem bem, até a Meygan. Depois da aula de Encantamentos, eles tiveram uma aula de Poções. A professora Mei ensinou-os a fazer uma poção de amor, mas só deixo que os namorados a bebessem, mais ninguém. Nas montanhas a malvada Din treina para escravizar a humanidade, nem o Johnny, o suposto namorado dela, a consegue fazer mudar de ideia. A Yami e o Kai formam uma aliança contra o Firekai. A Meygan decide fazer uma poção de amor para conquistar o Firekai._

**Capítulo 5: Uma poção e um anime**

"Bem, deixa ver o que eu encontro aqui." – disse a Meygan, pesquisando na Internet.

Afinal, mesmo num mundo cheio de magia, a tecnologia tinha-se desenvolvido e até existiam vários sites sobre magia e todo o tipo de feitiços.

"Bem, se o Firekai vir a poção, vai saber que é uma poção de amor e não a vai beber, por isso tenho de arranjar outra solução." – disse a Meygan, clicando numa página sobre poções de amor. – "Aha! Encontrei."

No monitor do computador estava outra forma de manusear a poção.

_As poções de amor podem ser administradas de várias maneiras. A mais fácil é fazer com que a pessoa que se quer que se apaixone por você beba a poção, no entanto, se acha que essa pessoa não vai beber a poção, você tem outra opção, a poção de amor gasosa. Desde que você espalhe o poção gasosa no compartimento onde a pessoa que você quer que se apaixone, a efeito será o mesmo do da poção. No entanto, o efeito da poção gasosa é mais limitado do que o efeito da poção normal e pode não ter exactamente o efeito desejado._

"Bem… é mais arriscado, mas acho que é isto que eu vou fazer." – disse a Meygan, decidida.

Na sala de convívio, a Cloe e a Yami estavam as duas em frente à televisão.

"Eu adoro este anime." – disse a Cloe.

"É muito bom." – concordou a Yami.

"Olha que lindo, eles estão abraçados!" – disse a Cloe.

"Oh, apareceu a Carta Areia e eles tiveram de se separar, que pena." – disse a Yami.

Uma rapariga de cabelos cor de mel e uns lindos olhos verde-esmeralda apareceu ao pé das duas e perguntou:

"O que é que vocês estão a ver na televisão?"

"Estamos a assistir a Card Captor Tomoyo!" – disse Cloe, numa voz entusiasta.

A rapariga de cabelos cor de mel tremeu violentamente.

"Não acredito que estão a ver isso!" – gritou ela.

"Ei, mas porque é que estás tão chateada." – perguntou a Yami.

"Porque esse anime é uma fraude!" – gritou a rapariga. – "Eu é que devia estar lá!"

"Mas afinal quem és tu?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"O meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto." – respondeu a rapariga.

"E porque é que dizes que devias ser tu a estar neste anime?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Eu vou contar-vos a minha história." – disse a Sakura, sentando-se num sofá ao lado da Cloe e da Yami. – "Eu é que sou a dona das Cartas Mágicas. Depois de eu ter terminado de transformar todas as Cartas de Clow em Cartas de Sakura, decidi tirar umas férias e sai do Japão. Nessa altura a Tomoyo, que supostamente era a minha melhor amiga e que tinha filmado as minhas aventuras, escreveu um guião para um anime, Card Captor Tomoyo."

"Sim, estou a ver, continua." – pediu a Cloe.

"Bem, depois, quando voltei ao Japão, descobri que o guião tinha sido aprovado. E ela tinha usado as minhas aventuras! Fiquei muito chateada e bati o pé." – disse a Sakura. – "Mas ninguém me apoiou e a Tomoyo ficou com o lugar que era meu por direito!"

"Mas e o Shaoran?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Outro traidor! Disse que me amava, mas acabou por ficar com a Tomoyo." – disse a Sakura, com um olhar triste.

"E o Kero? O Yue e os outros?" – perguntou a Yami.

"O Kero passou para o lado da Tomoyo depois dela lhe prometer que ele podia comer tudo o que quisesse durante todo o dia. O Yue tornou-se um ganancioso! Viu que ia ganhar muito dinheiro e também se juntou à Tomoyo. A Meilin, a prima do Shaoran, tomou o lugar da Tomoyo e agora é ela que canta e ainda por cima canta mal!" – esclareceu a Sakura.

"Mas e o teu pai e o teu irmão?" – perguntou a Cloe. – "O que fizeram eles?"

"Bem, o Touya e o meu pai ganharam uma mansão enorme, ou melhor a Tomoyo deu-lhes uma mansão. Agora a minha pobre casa amarela já era. A Tomoyo deu-lhes a mansão e o meu pai pôs-me nesta escola, para que eu não atrapalhasse o anime." – disse a Sakura.

"Coitada de ti." – disse a Cloe.

A Yami levantou-se e saiu da sala. Voltou pouco depois acompanhada do professor Yukio.

"É esta?" – perguntou o professor.

"Sim." – respondeu a Yami.

"Sakura, andas outra vez a mentir?" – perguntou o professor Yukio com uma expressão séria.

"Eu não estou a mentir. Tudo o que digo é verdade!" – disse a Sakura. – "Porque é que ninguém acredita em mim?"

"Ai, ai, não sei o que faço contigo rapariga." – disse o professor Yukio. – "Contas sempre essa história a toda a gente. Vou ter de falar com o teu pai. Vamos, vem comigo."

O professor Yukio levou a Sakura da sala de convívio.

"Bem, não sei se ela estava a mentir ou não." – disse a Cloe.

"Eu também não faço ideia." – disse a Yami. – "Ei, vamos continuar a ver o anime. Já está quase a terminar o episódio."

**Nas montanhas…**

"Estás outra vez a ver esse anime?" – perguntou o Johnny mal-humorado.

"Estou, porquê, tens alguma coisa contra?" – perguntou a Din de mau humor.

"Não, mas acho que tu, querendo governa o mundo, devias dedicar-te a outras coisas em vez de ver televisão." – disse o Johnny.

"Tu queres é que eu saia daqui para tu veres os programas que quiseres." – disse a Din.

"Claro que não. Eu só estou preocupado com os teus planos futuros." – disse o Johnny.

"Não estás nada. Tu queres é ver televisão. No outro dia apanhei-te a assistir aos Teletubbies!" – disse a Din.

"Bem, eu não estava bem a assistir… eu estava a fazer zaping e por acaso estavam a dar os Teletubbies na altura em que eu carreguei no botão." – disse o Johnny com o rosto corado.

"Ai sim, mas se estavas a fazer zaping, porque é que te puseste a dançar as músicas dos Teletubbies quando eles começaram a cantar? ¬¬" – perguntou a Din.

"Bem… humm…" – o Johnny ficou muito vermelho.

"Agora deixa-me em paz. Eu quero continuar a ver Card Captor Tomoyo." – disse a Din, voltando a prestar atenção à televisão.

"Mas eu quero ver os Teletubbies!" – gritou o Johnny.

"Se tu me chateias mais, eu destruo-te!" – gritou a Din com um ar ameaçador.

"Bem… humm… ok, podes ficar a ver televisão." – disse o Johnny, voltando para o seu quarto.

**De volta à Escola de Magia…**

"Oh, que pena que acabou o episódio." – disse a Cloe.

"É verdade. Estava a gostar." – disse a Yami.

"Não sabia que gostavas de animes." – disse a Cloe.

"Bem, não é das minhas coisas favoritas…" – mentiu a Yami. – "…mas vejo de vez em quando."

"Hum, estou a ver." – disse a Cloe.

"Então, o que estiveram a fazer?" – perguntou a Hiromi aproximando-se das duas raparigas.

"Estivemos a ver Card Captor Tomoyo e tu Hiromi?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Eu estive a passear no jardim com o Firekai." – disse a Hiromi sorrindo.

A Meygan saiu do quarto, com a sua poção já pronta.

"Ei Meygan, onde vais?" – perguntou o Ray, passando pela Meygan.

"Hum… vou… vou até ao jardim. Até já." – mentiu a Meygan, escondendo o frasco da poção.

"Bem, não sei onde está o Firekai… o que faço agora?" – perguntou a Meygan a ela mesma. – "Já sei! Vou pôr a poção no sistema de ventilação. Assim vai espalhar-se por toda a escola e vai acabar por atingir o Firekai.

A Meygan foi até onde havia uma abertura para o sistema de ventilação e deitou lá a poção de amor gasosa.

"Pronto, agora é só esperar que a poção chegue até ao Firekai." – disse a Meygan sorrindo.

**Uma aparição especial da Sakura neste capitulo. A coitada foi traída pela Tomoyo. Ficámos a saber que até os vilões assistem a animes. A Meygan já pôs o plano em prática. Será que ela vai conseguir que o Firekai se apaixone por ela? Para saberem isto fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e… mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Yami no Goddess: **Ainda bem que gostaste. Neste capítulo a tua personagem não foi muito malvada, mas tudo bem, foi só para variar um pouco. Mesmo que não sejas convencida na vida real, aqui és e pronto. XD Eu vou tentar actualizar a fic sempre que puder.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Obrigada pela review. Ainda bem que estás a gostar. Pois, a Meygan vai tentar roubar o Firekai de ti, vamos ver se ela consegue ou não.


	6. Uma poção e muita confusão

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_A Meygan procura na Internet uma forma de fazer uma poção de amor que passe despercebida. Enquanto isso, a Cloe e a Yami estão a assistir a Card Captor Tomoyo. Quando a Sakura Kinomoto aparecee lhes conta que a Tomoyo roubou a sua história e a transformou num anime, a Cloe e a Yami duvidam dela. O professor Yukio acaba por levar a Sakura dali. Nas montanhas, a Din também assiste ao mesmo anime que a Cloe e a Yami. O Johnny queria ver outra coisa, mas a Din não deixa. A Meygan acaba de fazer a poção de amor gasosa e deita a poção no sistema de ventilação da escola, com o objectivo de atingir o Firekai._

**Capítulo 6: Uma poção e muita confusão**

"Pronto, agora é só esperar que a poção chegue até ao Firekai." – disse a Meygan sorrindo.

A poção gasosa espalhou-se rapidamente pela escola. Na sala de convívio, a Cloe e Yami estavam a conversar, quando pararam abruptamente.

"Não te cheira a nada?" – perguntou a Yami.

"Não." – respondeu a Cloe.

"Eu estou a sentir um cheiro parecido com… o cheiro de uma poção de amor." – disse a Yami.

"Não pode ser. Não há aqui nenhuma poção de amor." – disse a Cloe.

"Pois é… estranho, devo estar enganada." – disse a Yami.

Embora o sabor da poção de amor fosse muito mau, ela tinha um cheiro adocicado. O Ray passou pela Cloe e pela Yami em direcção à saída da sala de convívio.

"Ray, onde vais amor?" – perguntou a Cloe ao namorado.

"Eu… tenho de encontrar a Meygan." – disse o Ray, num estado de semi-transe.

"Porque é que precisas de a encontrar?" – perguntou a Yami.

"Porque… preciso de lhe fazer uma pergunta." – mentiu o Ray, saindo da sala de convívio.

Todos os rapazes da escola, bem, nem todos, estavam a andar em semi-transe à procura da Meygan, porque todos tinham sido afectados pela poção de amor.

A Meygan ia a passar num corredor quando um rapaz, que ela nunca tinha visto se aproximou dela.

"Tu és a Meygan, não és?" – perguntou o rapaz.

"Sim, sou." – respondeu a Meygan.

"Meygan… eu estou apaixonado por ti!" – disse o rapaz.

"Estás o quê?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Estou apaixonado por ti. Dá-me um beijo!" – disse o rapaz, aproximando-se dela.

"Não. Ei, deixa-me! Ah." – gritou a Meygan, quando o rapaz se aproximou dela para lhe dar um beijo. A Meygan não deixou e empurrou-o, começando a correr pelo corredor.

Parou mais há frente, vendo que o rapaz já não a seguia.

"Ufa, mas que raio foi aquilo?" – perguntou a Meygan. – "Eu nem o conhecia."

"Meygan." – chamou uma voz atrás dela.

Ela virou-se bruscamente, pensado que seria o mesmo rapaz outra vez.

"Ah, Kai, és tu. Pensava que fosse outra pessoa." – disse a Meygan, sorrindo de alivio.

"E ficaste feliz por me ver?" – perguntou o Kai, sorrindo à Meygan, o que ela achou estranho, visto que o Kai quase nunca sorria e muito menos para ela. – "Que tal se nós fossemos dar uma volta?"

"Dar uma volta?" – perguntou a Meygan confusa.

"Sim, sabes, eu sempre gostei muito de ti…" – disse o Kai, aproximando-se da Meygan, demasiado para o gosto dela.

"Kai, o que estás a fazer?" – perguntou a Meygan, afastando-se dele.

"Vou beijar-te." – disse o Kai.

"Nem pensar! Eu é que vou." – gritou o Ray, correndo pelo corredor e empurrando o Kai. Muitos outros rapazes vieram a correr na direcção da Meygan.

"Mas o que se está a passear?" – perguntou a Meygan assustada.

Começou a correr para o outro lado do corredor, de onde não vinham os rapazes.

_Mas o que se está a passar? Será que o efeito da poção se modificou… espera, eu deitei-o pela escola toda, então, todos os rapazes ficaram apaixonados por mim! Oh não…_

A Meygan correu para um corredor que normalmente não tinha ninguém. Quando lá chegou, ficou feliz por ver que os rapazes já não estavam atrás dela e que apenas havia uma rapariga no corredor. Quando ela ia a atravessar o corredor, a rapariga chegou-se perto da Meygan.

"Tu és a Meygan?" – perguntou a rapariga sorrindo.

"Sim." – respondeu a Meygan, com algum receio.

O sorriso da rapariga desapareceu e ela agarrou os cabelos da Meygan com força. A Meygan gritou.

"Pára!" – gritou a Meygan.

"Eu vou bater-te!" – gritou a rapariga com uma cara furiosa.

"Mas eu não te fiz nada." – disse a Meygan, libertando-se da rapariga.

"Tu… eu não sei, mas… tenho uma vontade imensa de te bater!" – gritou a rapariga, tentando atirar-se contra a Meygan, que fugiu.

Continuou a correr pelo corredor e encontrou a porta de uma sala aberta. Entrou lá dentro e trancou a porta. Olhou à sua volta. Estava na sala do primeiro andar que também tinha uma escadas que a ligavam ao segundo andar. Esperava que não estivesse lá ninguém, mas estava.

**Nas montanhas…**

"Din, não devias estar a treinar?" – perguntou o Johnny.

"Já saíste do quarto?" – perguntou a Din. – "Bem, eu acabei de ver o meu anime, depois vou treinar. Tenho tempo."

Nesse momento bateram à porta da cabana.

"Vai abrir Johnny!" – ordenou a Din.

"Porquê eu e não tu?" – perguntou o Johnny.

"Porque eu sou mais forte que tu e posso destruir-te quando quiser." – disse a Din.

"Boa resposta…" – disse o Johnny, resignando-se a ir abrir a porta.

Quando abriu a porta, uma rapariga de cabelos e olhos castanho sorriu-lhe.

"Bom dia. O meu nome é Lara Croft e eu precisava que me dessem uma informação sobre a região." – disse a rapariga.

"Certo. Espere um momento." – disse o Johnny, voltando à sala. – "Din, está ali uma rapariga que precisa de uma informação."

"Não quero saber. Manda-a ir dar uma volta." – disse a Din.

"Mas ela precisa de uma informação e tu sabes mais sobre a região do que eu." – disse o Johnny.

"Já te disse que não quero saber. Manda-a embora." – disse a Din, num tom definitivo.

"Está bem, vou dizer à senhorita Lara Croft que não a podes ajudar…" – disse o Johnny.

"O quê? Repate lá o que disseste." – disse a Din.

"Eu disse que ia dizer à senhorita Lara Croft que não a podes ajudar." – disse o Johnny.

"Ah! Lara Croft! Não acredito. Tenho de ir buscar um papel e uma caneta." – disse a Din, saindo da sala e indo buscar um papel e uma caneta ao quarto a seguir, foi ter com a Lara. – "Oh! É mesmo a Lara Croft!

"Olá. Eu precisava de uma informação." – disse a Lara.

"Claro. Dou-lhe as informações que quiser." – disse a Din. – "Pode dar-me um autógrafo?"

Depois da Lara Croft ter dado o autógrafo à Din, a Din disse-lhe que havia um templo na base da montanha.

"Ah. Obrigado. Eu ando À procura das 4 partes do amuleto sagrado. Bem, obrigado pela ajuda." – disse a Lara.

"De nada. Volte quando quiser!" – disse a Din, fechando a porta.

"Que vergonha Din. Uma vilã a pedir autógrafos!" – disse o Johnny.

"Ora, está calado." – disse a Din. – "Consegui um autógrafo da Lara Croft!"

E a Din começou a dançar no meio da sala, para espanto do Johnny.

**De volta à escola…**

O rapaz que estava naquela sala, virou-se para encarar a Meygan.

"Olá Meygan." – disse o rapaz.

O sangue da Meygan gelou. Á frente dela estava o rapaz a que era destinada a poção.

"Firekai…" – disse a Meygan.

"Então, o que estás aqui a fazer, eu estava aqui à procura de um livro que o professor Mike disse que estava aqui, mas ainda não o encontrei." – disse o Firekai.

"Bem… eu…" – nesse momento, algumas pessoas estavam a tentar abrir a porta. Todas elas gritavam pelo nome da Meygan.

"O que se passa ali?" – perguntou o Firekai.

A Meygan contou que tinha feito uma poção de amor para um rapaz, mas não disse quem e também contou que a tinha deitado pelo sistema de ventilação.

"Bem, não sei porque não fui afectado, mas temos de arranjar uma solução até o efeito passar." – disse o Firekai.

Nesse momento uma faca surgiu espetada na porta. Os dois amigos assustaram-se.

"Oh não. Algo deve ter corrido muito mal." – disse a Meygan. – "Eles parecem querer matar-me."

"Calma, nós vamos escapar. Vamos sair pela escada que liga ao segundo andar." – disse o Firekai e os dois amigos começaram a subir a escada.

**A Meygan e o Firekai estão com muitos problemas em mãos. Será que vão escapar? E mais um crossover, desta vez sem ser de anime. Bem, se quiserem saber o que vai acontecer à Meygan e ao Firekai fiquem atentos ao próximo capitulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**LaDiNi: **Talvez aconteça alguma coisa entre o Kai e a Yami, ou talvez não (nem eu sei). Pois, quanto ao Ray não falar, acontece que eu desenvolvo mais as personagens baseadas nos autores do que os outros que já conheces, de qualquer maneira vou pôr o Ray a falar mais. Pois, os tempos mudam e as poções também. O efeito de se apaixonar pela primeira pessoa que visse estava muito passado, por isso mudei. Quanto ao que ia acontecer, acertaste em cheio. Bem, decidi pôr a Sakura para animar um pouco as coisas. Espero que tenhas gostado do crossover do capítulo.

**kagomebestada-Leave Fighter: **Obrigado pela review. Não sei se vão aparecer personagens de Slayers ou Sant Seiya, vamos esperar e ver se aparecem ou não.

**Yami no Goddess: **Ainda bem que você gostou do capítulo. Não se preocupe, eu não vou parar de escrever a fic.


	7. Perseguição e Fuga

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_Depois da Meygan ter deitado a poção gasosa de amor pelo sistema de ventilação, começa a confusão. Os rapazes, como o Ray e o Kai, entre outros, tentam beijar a Meygan, enquanto as raparigas tentam bater-lhe. Quando a Meygan entra numa sala, que pensava não ter ninguém, encontra lá o Firekai, que parece não ter sido afectado pelo efeito da poção. Nas montanhas, a Din recebe a visita da Lara Croft que lhe pede algumas informações. A Din dá-lhe as informações e recebe um autógrafo. Na escola, o Firekai e a Meygan vêem que os alunos estão muito revoltados e decidem tentar fugir deles até que o efeito da poção passe._

**Capítulo 7: Perseguição e a Fuga**

"Calma, nós vamos escapar. Vamos sair pela escada que liga ao segundo andar." – disse o Firekai e os dois amigos começaram a subir a escada. – "Bem, parece que podemos sair por aqui."

O Firekai abriu a porta e ele e a Meygan saíram para o corredor do segundo andar.

"Está deserto. Perfeito." – disse a Meygan.

Nesse momento ouviu-se passos de várias pessoas que vinham do andar de baixo.

"Oh não. Eles vão chegar aqui rapidamente." – disse a Meygan.

Os alunos começaram a chegar àquele corredor. De entre os alunos que vinham na linha da frente, encontravam-se a Cloe e a Hiromi. A Cloe trazia nas mãos uma faca e a Hiromi um machado.

"Hiromi, o que estás a fazer?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Tu… o que estás a fazer com ela?" – perguntou a Hiromi. Os seus olhos estavam de uma cor vermelho vivo. – "Estás a trair-me!"

"Não estou nada Hiromi." – defendeu-se o Firekai.

"Ela está sobre o efeito da poção, não sabe o que está a dizer." – disse a Meygan.

"Vocês vão morrer os dois!" – gritou a Hiromi e ela e todos os outros começaram a correr na direcção do Firekai.

"Vamos fugir." – gritou a Meygan, agarrando no braço do Firekai e arrastando-o para o outro lado do corredor. Começaram a correr rapidamente, mas chegaram a um beco sem saída. Uma das portas de uma das salas de aula abriu-se e saiu de lá a Yami.

"Yami…" – disse a Meygan, receosa de que a Yami os fosse atacar.

"Venham por aqui." – disse ela entrando na sala. Os outros dois, sem mais nenhuma hipótese, entraram na sala e trancaram a porta.

"Bem, conseguimos escapar." - disse a Meygan. – "Oh, estamos na sala que tem acesso directo ao topo da escola."

"Yami, também não foste afectada pela poção." – disse o Firekai, sorrindo. – "ainda bem."

"Quem disse que não fui afectada?" – perguntou a Yami, mostrando um sorriso malicioso. – "Agora vou ser eu a matar-vos! Raio Negro!"

Um raio foi disparado na direcção da Meygan e do Firekai, que se desviaram com dificuldade.

"Ah, isto não fica assim." – gritou o Firekai. – "Congelar!"

Um raio de gelo acertou na Yami e ela ficou totalmente congelada.

"Eu sabia que as aulas de Magia Elementar iam dar muito jeito." – disse o Firekai.

Nesse momento, o machado que Hiromi trazia foi cravado na porta da sala.

"Oh não, eles estão a tentar entrar. E vão acabar por conseguir!" – gritou a Meygan desesperada.

"Calma. Vou tentar fazer alguma coisa… já sei. Vou usar a magia Selar para selar a porta." – disse o Firekai. – "Muito bem. Selar!"

A porta deixou de tremer porque os alunos estavam a tentar forçá-la e permaneceu quieta.

"Vamos continuar a subir. A porta não vai aguentar muito tempo." – disse o Firekai.

Eles subiram as escadas e acabaram por chegar a uma ampla varanda. O sol brilhava no céu e dali via-se tudo o que se passa perto da escola. A vista era muito bonita e os dois amigos teriam parado para a apreciar se não tivessem os seus colegas atrás deles, dispostos a matá-los.

"Bem, já não podemos subir mais." – disse a Meygan. – "O que vamos fazer agora?"

**Nas montanhas…**

"Bem, vou vestir a minha roupa de desporto para ir treinar." – disse a Din, entrando no seu quarto.

Nesse momento alguém bateu à porta e o Johnny foi abrir. Quando abriu a porta, viu uma rapariga de longo cabelo avermelhado, um rapaz com cabelo azul-arroxeado e um gato que estava de pé ao pé deles. O rapaz e a rapariga tinham uniformes com a letra R estampada neles.

"Olá, nós queríamos saber se era aqui que morava a Din." – pediu a rapariga.

"É sim." – respondeu o Johnny.

"Será que nós poderíamos falar com ela?" – perguntou o rapaz.

"Bem, sim. Esperem um momento, eu vou chamá-la." – disse o Johnny indo até à porta do quarto da Din e batendo ao de leve. – "Din, estão ali umas pessoas que querem falar contigo."

A Din abriu imediatamente a porta, sorriu e perguntou: "É a Lara Croft outra vez?"

"Não." – respondeu o Johnny. O sorriso desapareceu da cara da Din. – "São um rapaz, uma rapariga e um gato."

"Hum… está bem. Vou atendê-los." – disse a Din, dirigindo-se à porta da casa, onde os visitantes a esperavam.

"Olá. Tu é que és a Din?" – perguntou a rapariga.

"Sim, sou. O que é que vocês querem?" – perguntou a Din, numa voz fria.

"Bem, nós queremos fazer-te uma proposta." – disse o rapaz. – "Importas-te de vir cá para fora? É que há mais espaço."

A Din saiu da casa, seguida pelo Johnny.

"Bem, primeiro, sabes quem somos?" – perguntou o gato. A Din olhou para ele, surpreendida.

"Não faço a mínima ideia. E nunca ouvi nenhum gato falar." – disse a Din. Os 3 visitantes entreolharam-se.

"Então vamos apresentar-nos." – disse o gato.

"Para proteger o mundo da devastação."

"Para unir todos os povos da nossa nação."

"Para denunciar todos os males da verdade e do amor."

"E para conquistar todo o universo em redor."

"Jessie!"

"E James!"

"O Team Rocket à velocidade da luz vai atacar."

"Rendam-se agora ou preparem-se para lutar."

"Meowth, isso mesmo!"

Derrepente apareceu um monstrinho azul com cara de parvo e disse: "Wobbuffett!"

"¬¬" – pensaram a Din e o Johnny.

"Bem, nós somos de uma Organização Mundial de Vilões e vinha-mos propor-te que te juntasses a nós." – disse a Jessie.

"Hum, e quem mais faz parte dessa organização?" – perguntou a Din.

"Bem, mais quatro pessoas…" – disse o James.

"Sim, mas quem?" – voltou a perguntar a Din.

"Bem, eu, o James, a Jessie e o Wobuffett…" – disse o Meowth, timidamente.

"Wobbuffett!"

"Ora, desapareçam da minha vista." – disse a Din, zangada.

"Mas…" – começou a Jessie.

"Já disse para se irem embora." – disse a Din, ainda mais zangada.

"Veja bem, é uma óptima oportunidade de se juntar a nós." – disse o James.

A Din, enfurecida, ergue a mão e disse: "Explosão Negra!"

O chão à volta da Jessie, do James, do Meowth e do Wobbuffett e eles foram lançados no ar com muita força.

"Oh não…" – disse o James.

"Parece que lá vamos nós de novo…" – lamentou-se o Meowth.

"O Team Rocket vai partir outra vez!" – gritou a Jessie.

"Wobbuffett!"

E os 4 desapareceram no horizonte. O Johnny voltou para casa e a Din começou a treinar.

**De volta à escola…**

"Bem, agora… não sei o que temos de fazer…" – lamentou-se o Firekai.

Nesse momento ouviram a porta do andar de baixo ser escancarada.

"Oh não, eles vêem ai." – gritou a Meygan.

Demorou poucos segundos até que os outros alunos chegassem à varanda e encurralassem.

"Oh não… já sei o que fazer." – gritou o Firekai. – "Atordoar!"

O feitiço atingiu os outros colegas e eles ficaram confusos.

"É a nossa oportunidade de escapar." – disse o Firekai, agarrando no braço da Meygan e correndo pelas escadas abaixo.

Em poucos segundos, os colegas recuperaram da confusão.

Chegaram à sala, onde a Yami ainda continuava congelada.

"Agora temos de fugir." – disse o Firekai.

"Vocês não vão fugir." – disse a Hiromi, que apareceu na frente deles. Ela empunhava o machado. Levantou-o e disse: "Agora vão morrer."

Nesse momento começou a soprar um vento forte, que durou cerca de três segundos. O Firekai e a Meygan ficaram a olhar para a Hiromi, enquanto ela baixava lentamente o machado.

"O que se passa? Porque é que eu estou aqui?" – perguntou a Hiromi confusa. – "E porque é que tenho um machado nas minhas mãos?"

Os outros colegas foram descendo as escadas, igualmente confusos.

Mais tarde, na sala de convívio, todos falavam sobre o que se tinha passado nessa tarde.

"Os professores dizem que deve ter sido algum gás que se espalhou por toda a escola e nos deixou confusos." – dizia a Cloe. – "Eles também não têm bem a certeza, porque eles também não se lembram do que aconteceu."

O Firekai olhou para a Meygan. Tinham combinado não contar a verdade sobre o que se tinha passado, iria ficar um segredo só deles. Eles tinham medo que os professores castigassem a Meygan, que seria decerto o que fariam se soubessem a verdade.

Nessa noite, a Meygan aprendeu a lição de que o amor não é brincadeira e que pode trazer consequências graves. Se gostava do Firekai antes daquele dia, agora ainda gostava mais e decidiu que iria tentar conquistá-lo, não usando poções, mas sim fazendo-o de força natural, indo conquistando-o aos poucos.

**A Meygan e o Firekai conseguiram escapar e a Meygan aprendeu a lição. Neste capítulo apareceram algumas personagens de Pokémon e a Din mais uma vez mostra que não é uma pessoa com um temperamento muito bom. A pobre da Yami foi congelada, mas já está tudo bem com ela. Será que a Meygan vai conquistar o Firekai ou ele permanecerá fiel à Hiromi? E a Din, que irá ela fazer a seguir? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capitulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**VampirePheonix: **Pois a Meygan é mesmo uma personagem um pouco… bem, um pouco burra, mas não no sentido que o Kai a descreveu. Quanto à Din, fiz com que elas se encontrassem porque sei que a Din adora a Lara. Quanto a ti, se me disseres dois ou três personagens que gostavas de conhecer na fic, eu escolho um deles para se encontrar contigo.

**LaDiNi: **Eu sei que adoras a Lara, foi por essa razão que a pus na fic. Bem, beijos para ti. :)

**Yami no Goddess: **Ainda bem que você está gostando da fic. A Meygan causou muita confusão e ainda pode vir a causar mais. Você ficou congelada neste capítulo, paciência, é o destino dos maus. lol


	8. Uma Ideia e uma Reconciliação

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_A Meygan e o Firekai são perseguidos pelos seus colegas, que estão sob o efeito da poção gasosa, que os confundiu. A Yami parecia não ter sido afectada e fez com que os dois amigos caíssem numa armadilha. O Firekai usou o feitiço Congelar e congelou a Yami. Nas montanhas, o Team Rocket faz uma visita à Din e propõe-lhe que ela se junte a uma Organização Mundial de Vilões. Quando a Din descobre que os únicos membros da Organização são os membros do Team Rocket, a Din usa o seu poder negro para os fazer voar dali e eles desaparecem no horizonte. Na escola, quando o Firekai e a Meygan pensam que está tudo perdido, o efeito da poção passa e todos voltam ao normal. O Firekai guarda segredo sobre o que a Meygan fez e os professores concluem que a culpa foi de algum gás que não conseguiram identificar._

**Capítulo 8: Uma Ideia e uma Reconciliação**

"Bem meninos. Hoje vamos curar feridas de alguns animais." – disse a professora Marguerite, a professora de Magia Curativa.

A professora Marguerite tinha 50 anos, cabelo preto apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo e uns lindos olhos castanhos. É uma óptima professora, adora ensinar e é simpática para todos os alunos.

"Temos dois tipos de animais para curar: coelhos e cães. Os coelhos são mais fáceis de curar, porque são mais pequenos. Os cães são mais difíceis de curar que os coelhos, mas também não são muito mais difíceis. Bem, concentrem-se na vossa pedra e digam Curar." – a professora demonstrou como se fazia. – "Facilmente curarão o coelho e se estiverem suficientemente concentrados, também conseguirão curar o cão com um só feitiço. Podem começar."

Pela sala começaram a ouvir-se várias vozes, gritando Curar. A Hiromi, extremamente dotada na Magia Curativa, curou o coelho rapidamente e usando apenas um feitiço, curou também o cão.

"Já está." – disse a Hiromi, sorrindo.

Olhou para o lado, para ver como se estavam a sair os outros. A Meygan estava com dificuldades em curar o coelho. A Cloe já tinha curado o coelho, mas não conseguia curar o cão. O Ray estava a lançar o seu terceiro feitiço de curar sobre o cão. O Kai não parecia conseguir curar o coelho de forma nenhuma. Quanto à Yami e ao Firekai, estavam os dois envolvidos numa briga. A Yami dizia que ela tinha acabado de curar o cão primeiro e o Firekai dizia que quem tinha curado o cão primeiro tinha sido ele.

"Não vale a pena discutir com a Yami. Ela quer sempre ter razão." – disse o Firekai. – "Então Hiromi, também já acabaste não é? És a melhor aluna a Magias de Curar."

"Obrigado." – agradeceu a Hiromi.

Ela ainda estava um pouco confusa com o que se tinha passado no dia anterior. Quando dera por si, estava com um machado na mão, pronta a enterrá-lo na cabeça do seu namorado e na cabeça da irmã da sua melhor amiga. O pensamento fez com quem ela estremecesse. Afastou o pensamento quando a professora Marguerite se aproximou dela.

"Foste a primeira a acabar Hiromi. Muito bem." – disse a professora sorrindo. – "De certeza que tens futuro na Magia Curativa. Continua com o bom trabalho."

A Hiromi sorriu. A professora foi ajudar o Kai, que continuava a não conseguir curar o coelho. A Meygan ria-se baixinho. O Kai chamava-a de burra, mas ela já tinha curado o coelho e o cão e ele ainda não.

**Nas montanhas…**

"Devias descansar um pouco." – disse o Johnny à Din. – "Está a treinar há três horas seguidas."

"Não me apetece descansar." – disse a Din. – "Tenho de treinar para ficar mais forte."

"Sim, eu sei." – disse o Johnny. – "Mas vais levar meses ou talvez anos até teres a força que queres."

"E o que tem isso?" – perguntou a Din zangada. – "Eu treino o tempo que for preciso."

"Não era mais fácil roubares a energia a alguém? Assim ficarias mais forte e não precisavas de treinar. Além disso, demorarias muito menos tempo a atingir a força que queres." – disse o Johnny.

A Din parou de treinar e olhou espantada para o Johnny.

"Oh, é a primeira vez que dizes algo que preste Johnny." – disse a Din, com um olhar frio. – "Tens razão, é muito mais fácil roubar energia, mas eu preciso de muita energia…"

"É só encontrares um lugar onde haja muita gente." – disse o Johnny.

"Sim, boa ideia. Assim posso tirar a energia ás pessoas." – disse a Din. – "Mas… assim vão descobrir logo os meus planos."

"É só usares alguma coisa para lhe retirares energia, como por exemplo um objecto." – disse o Johnny. – "Enfeitiças o objecto e depois é só dares esse objecto ás pessoas. Elas irão perder energia e não vão saber que foste tu."

"Johnny, estou mesmo surpreendida contigo." – disse a Din. – "É uma ideia muito boa. Vou fazer isso, mas… ainda tenho de escolher um lugar para actuar… e além disso, o que é que eu faria se eles me descobrissem?"

"Bem, tenta consultar um dos teus livros mágicos." – disse o Johnny. – "Há várias maneiras de invocar um monstro para te proteger."

"Sim, outra boa ideia." – disse a Din. – "Agora só falta escolher o lugar para onde vou…"

Depois das aulas terem terminado, os alunos foram fazer o que queriam. A Meygan decidiu voltar para o seu quarto e praticar magia. O Ray foi treinar luta com o Kai. O Firekai foi passear com a Hiromi para o jardim. A Yami decidiu ir dormir e a Cloe foi ter com a Sakura.

"Então Sakura, como estás?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Mais ou menos. O meu pai vem cá hoje." – disse a Sakura. – "O professor Yukio chamou-o para ter uma conversa com ele."

"Por causa das tuas mentiras?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Não são mentiras!" – gritou a Sakura. – "Eu é que sou a verdadeira caçadora de cartas."

"Está bem Sakura." – disse a Cloe. – "Que tal irmos dar uma volta pelo jardim?"

As duas raparigas deixaram a sala de convívio e foram até ao jardim. O dia estava bonito, mas mesmo assim não havia muita gente no jardim. As duas raparigas andaram durante algum tempo e depois sentaram-se debaixo de uma árvore, aproveitando a sombra.

"Sakura, és mesmo a verdadeira caçadora de cartas?" – perguntou a Cloe, ainda sem acreditar.

"Sou. Juro que sim." – disse a Sakura. Os seus olhos verde-esmeralda, brilharam.

Nesse momento uma figura desceu do céu. O seu cabelo era branco como a neve, tinha umas longas asas e uns olhos azuis que pareciam ser muito frios.

"Sakura." – disse o Yue, parando em frente das duas raparigas.

"Yue!" – gritou a Sakura, surpreendida.

Para surpresa da Sakura, o Yue aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a.

"Yue…"

"Desculpa pelo que te fiz Sakura." – disse o Yue. Dos seus olhos começaram a sair lágrimas.

"Yue…" – disse a Sakura, passando as mãos pelo cabelo do anjo. – "… não chores."

A Cloe sorriu perante a cena que estava a presenciar.

"O teu pai vem a caminho." – disse o Yue. – "Ele vem tirar-te daqui. A Tomoyo e o Shaoran vêem com ele.

"O Shaoran e a Tomoyo?" – perguntou a Sakura, numa voz fria.

"Eles estão arrependidos do que te fizeram." – disse o Yue. – "Todos estamos."

"Oh sim, devem mesmo estar arrependidos." – disse a Sakura de uma maneira desdenhosa. – "A Tomoyo agora é famosa e ainda é mais rica que anteriormente e o Shaoran também está rico e agora namora com a Tomoyo."

"Bem, o dinheiro não trás felicidade." – disse o Yue. – "A Tomoyo ficou famosa, mas perdeu a sua melhor amiga e o Shaoran perdeu a sua grande paixão. Eles nunca namoraram os dois, apenas fingiam estar juntos."

"A… sério?" – perguntou a Sakura, sem acreditar.

"Sim." – respondeu o Yue.

"E quando é que eles chegam?" – perguntou a Sakura, levantando-se.

"Devem chegar dentro de um ou dois minutos." – disse o Yue.

A Cloe olhou para a Sakura, que agora sorria. Afinal era mesmo a verdadeira caçadora de cartas. Passados uns segundos um carro parou perto da porta da escola. De lá saíram o Shaoran, a Tomoyo e o Fujitaka, o pai da Sakura.

"Sakura!" – gritou a Tomoyo, ao ver a amiga a vir na direcção dela, acompanhada pelo Yue e pela Cloe.

As duas amigas abraçaram-se.

"Sakura, desculpa…" – pediu a Tomoyo.

"Não faz mal." – disse a Sakura, sorrindo à amiga.

"Filha, como estás?" – perguntou Fujitaka, abraçando a filha.

"Estou bem pai." – disse a Sakura.

"Sakura… tive saudades tuas." – disse timidamente o Shaoran.

A Sakura correu para ele e abraçou-o fortemente. O Shaoran corou intensamente. A Cloe pegou numa câmara fotográfica, que apareceu não se sabe de onde e tirou uma foto ao casal.

"Que lindo." – disse a Cloe.

O pai da Sakura foi falar com o professor Yukio. Depois de ele ter falado com o professor, disse à Sakura que ela ia voltar para casa nesse mesmo dia.

"Sim." – disse a Sakura, sorrindo.

A Sakura foi arrumar as suas malas, com a ajuda da Tomoyo e da Cloe. Em poucos minutos a Sakura estava pronta para partir.

"Adeus Cloe." – disse a Sakura abraçando a rapariga.

"Adeus Sakura. Vai dando notícias." – disse a Cloe, sorrindo.

"Não te preocupes, eu vou dando notícias. Espero ver-te em breve Cloe." – disse a Sakura, entrando no carro.

"Adeus Sakura." – disse a Cloe, acenando enquanto o carro desaparecia no horizonte.

**Nas montanhas…**

A Din estava deitada na sua cama a pensar. Já tinha decidido para onde iria. Já não ia àquele lugar à muito tempo, desde que os seus pais a tinham tirado de lá.

"Sim, a melhor opção é essa." – murmurou a Din. – "Vou voltar à Escola de Magia. Lá terei muitos alvos."

**A história da Sakura ficou resolvida. A Cloe ganhou definitivamente uma amiga. Quanto à Din, agora que decidiu voltar à escola, os problemas irão começar para os alunos de lá. Será que a Din conseguirá roubar a energia dos alunos? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capitulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pela review. Eu não estou só a pôr várias personagens porque me apetece, eu estou a pô-las porque terão um papel no futuro. Depois verás que papéis terão eles.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Obrigado pela review. Será que o Firekai permanecerá fiel à Hiromi? Bem, nem eu sei ainda. Tenho tido umas ideias, mas ainda não decidi nada quanto ao futuro deles. Quanto às fics em que tens um namorado e te separem dele, deve ser porque as pessoas querem ver uma diferença entre o início e o fim da fic. Se o casal começa junto, as pessoas querem separá-los, mas se o casal está separado, as pessoas querem juntá-lo. Vá-se lá perceber a mente das pessoas. Também espero que nos encontremos no Msn. Há muito tempo que ando a tentar falar contigo, mas parece que nos desencontramos sempre. Vamos ver se falamos em breve. Beijos.

**Yami no Goddess: **Ainda bem que você gostou do capítulo. A sua personagem ainda vai ter muita coisa para fazer no futuro, vamos ver se ela continua malvada ou não.


	9. Decisão e Partida

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_Os alunos têm uma aula de Magia Curativa. A Hiromi é a que se sai melhor. O Kai tem muitas dificuldades nessa aula. Nas montanhas o Johnny sugere à Din que ela roube a energia a outras pessoas. Dessa maneira vai ficar forte rapidamente e sem muito esforço. O Johnny sugere que o melhor lugar para ela roubar energia é um lugar com muitas pessoas e também lhe diz que é melhor ela usar alguns objectos enfeitiçados para roubar a energia das pessoas sem que elas suspeitem. Por fim, ele sugere que ela invoque monstros para a proteger, se for caso disso. Na escola, a Cloe vai falar com a Sakura. O Yue aparece lá e diz à Sakura que ele e os outros estão arrependidos do que fizeram. A Sakura perdoa-os e abraça, o pai, a Tomoyo e o Shaoran. A Sakura acaba por voltar para casa e despede-se da Cloe, prometendo ir dando notícias. A Din decide que o seu alvo será a Escola de Magia._

**Capítulo 9: Decisão e Partida**

"O que estão a fazer?" – perguntou o Ray ao aproximar-se de uma mesa onde estavam a Cloe, a Meygan, o Firekai e a Hiromi. Além deles também estava ali o Yugi.

"O Yugi está a ensinar-nos a jogar ás cartas." – disse a Cloe.

"Mas, vocês já sabem jogar ás cartas." – disse o Ray.

"Mas estas cartas são diferentes." – disse o Yugi.

"Bem, explica lá como se joga." – pediu a Meygan.

"Bem primeiro, cada jogar tira cinco cartas." – disse o Yugi. – "Depois escolhe-se um dos jogares para começar a jogar…"

Não muito longe deles, a Yami e o Kai estavam a conversar.

"Lá estão eles a divertir-se." – disse a Yami. – "São mesmo parvos."

"A mim parece-me que estás com ciúmes." – disse o Kai.

"Ciúmes? Eu?" – perguntou a Yami, ofendida.

"Sim. Estás com ciúmes porque eles são amigos e se estão a divertir. E tu não tens amigos." – disse o Kai.

"Ai sim? E tu? Também estás aqui!" – disse a Yami.

"Mas a diferença entre nós é que, se eu for para perto deles, eles convidam-me a sentar com eles e se fores lá tu, eles vão ignorar-te." – disse o Kai, fazendo com que a Yami ficasse furiosa. – "Aliás, já estou farto de estar a falar contigo. Vou para o pé deles. Atá já."

O Kai levantou-se da sua cadeira e dirigiu-se ao grupo de amigos, deixando uma Yami furiosa para trás.

**Nas montanhas…**

"Já fizeste as malas?" – perguntou o Johnny surpreendido.

"Sim, porquê?" – perguntou a Din.

"Porque ainda não tive tempo para fazer a minha mala." – disse o Johnny. – "Nós temos de estar preparados para partir."

"Como nós?" – perguntou a Din.

"Ora, nós os dois!" – disse o Johnny.

"Quem disse que tu vinhas comigo?" – perguntou a Din, de um modo frio.

"O quê? Eu não vou? Mas, nós estamos juntos à tanto tempo…" – disse o Johnny.

"Eu sei, mas desta vez eu vou sozinha." – disse a Din. – "Será mais fácil assim."

"Mas eu não quero que vás sem mim." – disse o Johnny.

"Vamos eu vou." – disse a Din de um modo definitivo.

"Eu não te vou deixar ir!" – disse o Johnny.

"Não me podes impedir!" – disse a Din.

"Posso sim!" – gritou o Johnny.

A Din levantou a sua mão direita e disse: "Se não paras com isso, destruo-te!"

"Eu não vou parar!" – gritou o Johnny.

"Sono!" – gritou a Din. Um pó especial envolveu o Johnny e ele adormeceu instantaneamente. – "Devia destruir-te, mas não consigo. É melhor que fiques aqui."

A Din deitou o Johnny no sofá, deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios, agarrou nas suas malas e saiu da cabana.

**De volta à escola…**

"Vamos dar uma volta?" – perguntou o Firekai à Hiromi.

"Está bem amor." – respondeu ela.

Os dois namorados saíram da sala de convívio, em direcção ao jardim. Quando lá chegaram, andaram durante algum tempo, até que um rapaz, aparentando ser um viajante se aproximou deles.

"Olá." – disse ele. – "Eu queria que me dessem uma informação."

"Claro que damos." – disse a Hiromi.

"O que queres saber?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Por acaso vocês não viram por ai nenhum Moltres?" – perguntou o rapaz.

"Moltres? O que é isso?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"É um grande pássaro alado, que tem o corpo coberto de chamas." – disse o rapaz.

"Não, não vimos nada disso." – disse o Firekai.

Nesse momento, por detrás do rapaz apareceu um animal, que se parecia com um rato amarelo.

"O que é isso?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"Ah, este é o Pikachu." – disse o rapaz sorrindo. – "E eu nem me apresentei, o meu nome é Ash Ketchum."

"Prazer em conhecer-te Ash." – disse a Hiromi.

"Mas, isso não é um monstro?" – perguntou o Firekai, apontando para o Pikachu.

"Bem, é sim, mas nem todos os monstros são maus. Eu capturo-os e domestico-os." – disse o Ash. – "Agora ando à procura do Moltres, o Pássaro de Fogo, é um monstro muito raro."

"Pois, mas nós não o vimos." – disse a Hiromi.

"Desculpa, mas não te podemos ajudar." – disse o Firekai.

"Bem, obrigado na mesma." – disse o Ash. – "Mas ainda não me disseram o vosso nome."

"Eu sou a Hiromi."

"Eu sou o Firekai."

"Bem, foi um prazer conhecer-vos, até à próxima." – disse o Ash, seguindo o seu caminho.

"Interessante, domesticar os monstros." – disse a Hiromi.

"Sim, mas também pode ser um pouco perigoso." – disse o Firekai.

"Talvez seja…" – disse a Hiromi pensativamente.

No caminho de volta para a escola, o Firekai e a Hiromi passaram por cinco raparigas que conversavam animadamente.

**Nota do autor: **Como os nomes das Sailors são diferentes em Portugal e no Brasil, eu vou usar os nomes Japoneses, mas aqui estão os Portugueses e Brasileiros:

**Nome Japonês - **_Nome Português_ – Nome Brasileiro

**Usagi Tsukino - **_Bunny Tsukino – _Serena Tsukino  
**Ami Mizuno - **_Ami Mizuno – _Ami Mizuno  
**Rei Hino - **_Rita Hino – _Rei Hino  
**Makoto Kino - **_Maria Kino – _Lita Kino  
**Minako Aino - **_Joana Lima – _Mina Aino

"Olá meninas!" – disse a Hiromi.

"Olá Hiromi." – disse a Usagi.

"Como estás?" – perguntou a Ami.

"Olá Firekai." – disse a Minako sorrindo.

"Olá a todas." – disse o Firekai.

"Eu estou muito bem Ami." – respondeu a Hiromi. – "E vocês?"

"Nós também estamos bem." – disse a Rei.

"Estávamos a falar de novo anime que vai passar na televisão." – disse a Makoto.

"Card Captor Tomoyo vai ser substituída por um novo anime baseado no primeiro, Card Captor Sakura." – disse a Ami.

"Sim, parece que o papel principal, passou para a Sakura Kinomoto."- disse a Usagi.

"Ela também andava nesta escola." – disse a Minako.

"Bem, depois falamos, agora eu e o Firekai temos de ir embora." – disse a Hiromi.

"Adeus." – disseram as cinco raparigas.

A noite chegou rapidamente. Não muito longe dali, a Din tinha montado uma tenda. Deveria chegar à escola na manhã do dia seguinte.

"Vou ser a mais forte." – pensou ela, antes de adormecer.

**Bem, este capítulo, teve vários crossovers desde Yu-gi-oh, passando por Pokémon e acabando em Sailormoon. Agora que a Din vai chegar à escola, os problemas vão começar para os nossos heróis. Conseguirão eles acabar com os planos da Din? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capitulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**LaDiNi: **Sim, podes crer que o Team Rocket tem importância para a fic, já a Lara Croft, não tem muita importância, foi só para te agradar. Eu disse que ias ser a má da fita e vais mesmo ser. Quanto ao que te vai acontecer, não vou dizer, depois tu vês. Quanto à Sakura, sim, ela ainda vai aparecer.

**VampirePheonix: **Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic. Obrigado pela tua opinião. Tens razão, a Cloe e a Hiromi não parecem nada melhores amigas, vou tratar disso. Quanto às personagens que tu escolheste, uma delas já aparece no próximo capítulo. Se achares que ainda é preciso melhorar algo na fic ou assim, diz porque às vezes me escapam as coisas, como o facto da Cloe e da Hiromi serem melhores amigas e nem conversarem. Por isso já sabes, se tiveres alguma coisa a dizer, diz que eu vou tentar melhorar.

**Yami no Goddess: **Ainda bem que você achou o capítulo engraçado. Agora que a Din está a chegar à escola, o seu lugar de personagem maligna está em risco. Qual das duas será mais malvada? Fique atenta ao próximo capítulo e você vai saber.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Pois, ainda há muita coisa para ser descoberta e muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer. A história da Sakura está resolvida, mas ela ainda vai aparecer mais na fic.

**Meygan: **Será que a Meygan conseguirá ter o Firekai para ela? É uma boa pergunta, mas terás de continuar a ler para saberes a resposta. Obrigado pelo elogio.


	10. A Chegada da Din

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_Os nossos amigos jogam às cartas com o Yugi. O Kai diz à Yami que ela tem ciúmes do Firekai e dos outros porque eles são todos amigos e que ela não tem amigos. A Din faz as malas para partir para a Escola de Magia. O Johnny quer ir com ela, mas ela não deixa. Depois de muita insistência, a Din usa o feitiço do Sono para adormecer o Johnny. Ela parte para a escola. O Firekai e a Hiromi vão dar um passeio pelo jardim. Eles acabam por conhecer o Ash e o Pikachu, que andam à procura do Moltres. No caminho de volta eles encontram-se com a Usagi, a Ami, a Rei, a Makoto e a Minako. _

**Capítulo 10: A Chegada da Din**

"Muito bem, estão todos nos seus lugares?" – perguntou o professor Yukio, olhando para os alunos. – "Então vamos começar a nossa aula de Magia Elementar. Na última aula, apenas o Firekai e a Yami conseguiram controlar as magias de fogo. Hoje vamos treinar a magia Onda. O que vocês têm de fazer é concentrarem-se na vossa pedra mágica e gritarem Onda. Mas antes disso, tenho de perguntar, vocês já aprenderam a magia Proteger nas aulas de Magia Curativa?"

"Sim, já aprendemos professor." – disse a Hiromi.

"Óptimo. Então, antes de usarem a magia Onda, usem a magia Proteger, porque senão, vocês vão ficar todos molhados." – disse o professor. – "Vá, comecem."

Todos os alunos usaram a magia Proteger e depois começaram a praticar a magia Onda. Em poucos segundos, a sala estava cheia de pessoas a gritar e de água a aparecer por todos os lados. A meio da aula, o professor mandou-os parar.

"Muito bem. Todos se saíram muito bem." – disse o professor sorrindo. – "Agora, como viram, a sala está completamente encharcada. Para a secarmos vamos usar a magia Calor. Se fizerem bem a magia, a água irá evaporar-se por causa do calor. Espero que se saíam bem nesta magia, porque ela é do tipo fogo e já vi que vocês têm alguma dificuldade nesse tipo de magia."

No final da aula, a sala estava totalmente seca, como no início.

"Muito bem. Fizeram um óptimo trabalho. Por hoje é tudo. Podem sair." – disse o professor. Os alunos agarraram nas suas coisas e começaram a sair.

"Foi uma boa aula, não foi?" – perguntou a Cloe ao Ray.

"Sim. Conseguimos dominar as duas magias." – disse o Ray.

"Ray, que tal irmos dar uma volta ao jardim?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Bem, não temos nada para fazer, por isso podemos ir." – disse o Ray.

"Para onde vamos agora?" – perguntou a Meygan ao Firekai e à Hiromi.

"Não faço ideia." – disse a Hiromi.

Já iam quase a chegar à sala de convívio, quando o Firekai percebeu que tinha deixado um livro na sala de aula. Ele decidiu que iria voltar lá e a Meygan e a Hiromi decidiram ir com ele. Quando chegaram à sala, procuraram por todo o lado, mas não conseguiram encontrar o livro.

"Onde é que ele poderá estar?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Provavelmente o professor Yukio achou-o e levou com ele." – disse a Hiromi.

"Pode ter sido isso, mas onde estará ele agora?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Bem, ele é o director da escola, por isso é provável que esteja no gabinete dele." – disse o Firekai.

"Bem, vamos até lá." – disse a Hiromi.

Subiram até ao segundo andar, onde se situava o gabinete do director e bateram à porta. O director veio abrir a porta e sorriu-lhes.

"Ah, vieste buscar o teu livro não foi Firekai?" – perguntou o professor Yukio. – "Entra, eu dou-to já."

A Meygan, o Firekai e a Hiromi entraram no gabinete. No gabinete, de pé diante da secretária do director estava uma rapariga que aparentava ter 18 anos, tinha um cabelo castanho preso num rabo-de-cavalo e uns olhos negros e penetrantes. Quando o Firekai a viu disse:

"Não pode ser…" – o Firekai abanou a cabeça. – "És tu Din?"

A rapariga, que até ao momento ainda não tinha percebido que eles tinham entrado no gabinete, virou repentinamente a cabeça.

"Oh, Firekai…"

"És mesmo tu Din." – disse o rapaz, abraçando a outra rapariga.

A Meygan e a Hiromi ficaram ambas sem perceber.

"Eu já não te vejo há tanto tempo." – disse o Firekai.

"Sim, desde que os meus pais me tiraram da escola." – disse a Din.

"E o que estás a fazer aqui agora?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Ela veio inscrever-se novamente nesta escola." – disse o professora Yukio, sentando-se na sua cadeira. – "Vai fazer uns testes e se tudo correr bem, vai para a mesma turma que vocês os três."

"A sério?" – perguntou o Firekai. – "Isso é óptimo."

"Bem, aqui tens o teu livro." – disse o professor Yukio, entregando o livro ao Firekai. – "Vê se tens mais cuidado da próxima vez. Agora por favor retirem-se porque tenho de falar com a Din."

"Está bem. Depois falamos Din. Até logo." – disse o Firekai.

"Até logo." – disse a Din.

A Meygan, a Hiromi e o Firekai deixaram o gabinete, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Firekai, quem era aquela?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"É a Din. Ela esteve na mesma turma que eu quando andávamos no primeiro ano da Escola de Magia. Mas no segundo ano, os pais dela tiraram-na da escola. Já não a via à muito tempo. Nós éramos grandes amigos, espero que agora que ela voltou a esta escola, que continuemos a ser amigos." – disse o Firekai.

"Bem, isso é bom, achas que ela vai passar nos testes?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Não tenho dúvidas. Ela sempre foi uma grande feiticeira. Conseguia fazer todo o tipo de magias e diria que ela sabia mais do que todos os colegas juntos, pelo menos da última vez que a tinha visto, agora não sei." – disse o Firekai.

"Bem, vamos esperar para ver se ela passa ou não." – disse a Hiromi.

No jardim, o Ray e a Cloe tinham-se sentado num banco e estavam a conversar animadamente, quando uma mulher de longos cabelos cor-de-laranja, com um vestido verde e amarelo apareceu do céu e pousou perto deles.

"Olá, o meu nome é Jean Grey e eu precisava que vocês me dessem uma informação." – disse a mulher.

"Jean Gray? A Fénix?" – perguntou a Cloe entusiasmada.

"Sim, sou eu." – disse a mulher.

Não se sabe bem de onde, mas apareceu uma folha de papel e uma caneta na mão da Cloe.

"Dá-me o teu autógrafo!" – disse a Cloe.

"Está bem." – disse a Jean.

Depois de ter dado o autógrafo, a Jean perguntou à Cloe e ao Ray se tinham visto um dos seus colegas X-Men.

"Eu sei quem são." – disse a Cloe. – "Mas infelizmente não te podemos ajudar. Não vi nenhum deles."

"Oh, então devo ter-me desencontrado deles." – disse a Jean.

"Bem, hoje de manhã vi uma mulher com um fato branco a voar por cima da escola. Ela foi na direcção norte." – disse o Ray.

"Ah, deve ser a Storm." – disse a Jean sorrindo. – "Bem, obrigado pela vossa ajuda."

A Jean levantou voo, disse adeus ao Ray e à Cloe e partiu.

"Cloe?"

"Diz."

"Tens de me ensinar como é que fazes aparecer coisas sem mais nem menos. No outro dia foi uma câmara fotográfica, hoje foi papel e caneta. Como fazes isso?"

"Bem, digamos que é um poder especial."

"Mas quem te deu esse poder?"

"Digamos que foi Ele!"

"Deus?"

"Não, o autor da fic."

"Ah, ok, já percebi." – disse o Ray.

De volta à sala de convívio. O Firekai estava impaciente por saber se a Din sempre ia frequentar aquela escola ou não. A Yami estava sentada a um canto da sala, pensando na sua vida e o Kai estava a jogar um jogo de cartas contra o Yugi e já tinha perdido três vezes.

Quando a Din entrou na sala, o Firekai foi a correr para ao pé dela.

"Então, passas-te?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Sim." – disse a Din.

"Boa! Sê bem vinda de novo a esta escola." – disse o Firekai sorrindo. – "Eu vou apresentar-te a todos e depois podemos falar do que se passou nestes anos."

"Se não te importas, eu gostava de não falar do meu passado." – disse a Din.

"Bem, tudo bem." – disse o Firekai. – "Continuamos amigos como antigamente não é?"

"Sim." – disse a Din. – "Mas eu mudei muito nestes últimos anos."

"Todos mudamos." – disse o Firekai.

"Acho que não vais gostar de ser meu amigo agora." – disse a Din.

"Que parvoíce." – disse o Firekai. – "Por muito que tenhas mudado, não deixas de ser a Din que eu conheci há alguns anos. Vem comigo, vou apresentar-te aos outros."

Enquanto a Din ia sendo puxada pelo Firekai para ir conhecer os outros, ela cruzou o seu olhar com a Yami.

"Hum… esta rapariga tem uma aura diferente. Ela poderá ajudar-me no futuro, mas sinto que ela não é de muita confiança." – pensou a Din.

"Hum… aquela rapariga é estranha. Sinto que ela tem uma aura negra em volta dela. Acho que vou ter de estar atenta ao que ela vai fazer." – pensou a Yami.

**E neste capítulo, a Din chega à Escola de Magia. A Cloe conhece a Jean Gray e a Yami desconfia da Din. Além disso descobre-se que o Firekai é amigo da Din. O que acontecerá agora? Será que a Din vai roubar energia a toda a gente? Será que ela irá poupar o seu amigo ou nem por isso? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

**P.S: Eu nem era para postar um capítulo hoje, porque é o dia do meu aniversário. De qualquer maneira, fiz um esforço para fazer o capítulo e espero que tenham gostado.**

_Agradecimentos_

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic. Quanto à Meygan ter uma relação com o Kai, logo se verá.

**LaDiNi: **Ainda bem que gostaste da parte do Ash. Quanto às cartas do Yugi, ainda não sei se vou fazer monstros sair delas, mas… até estou a ter uma ideia. Bem, depois vês. Quanto ao Firekai e à Hiromi, o que interessa é eles namorarem, os outros que não atrapalhem muito XD  
Bem, fiz a Din dar um pequeno beijo ao Johnny, só para que ela não parecesse tão sem sentimentos. No próximo capítulo verás se a Yami se dará bem com a Din.


	11. A Batalha das Guerreiras

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_Os alunos da Escola de Magia aprendem novos feitiços como a Onda ou o feitiço Proteger. A Din aparece na escola para se matricular. O Firekai vê a Din e descobre-se que eles são amigos. Enquanto estão no jardim, a Cloe e o Ray, recebem a visita de Jean Gray. O Firekai quer falar sobre o passado, mas a Din diz que prefere não falar no passado dela. Ela diz ao Firekai que mudou, mas ele diz que não pode ter mudado assim tanto. Enquanto a Din atravessava a sala de convívio, o seu olhar cruzou-se com o olhar da Yami. Ambas sentiram que a outra era perigosa._

**Capítulo 11: A Batalha das Guerreiras**

"Então Hiromi, onde está o Firekai?" – perguntou a Cloe, sentando-se ao pé da amiga.

"Ele foi dar uma volta com a Din." – disse a Hiromi.

"A Din? Aquela rapariga que conhecemos ontem?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Sim." – respondeu a Hiromi.

"Hiromi, tu não tens ciúmes?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Ora, porque haveria de ter?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"Porque o Firekai, o teu namorado, está a passear com outra rapariga." – disse a Cloe.

"Ela é amiga do Firekai e eles já não se viam há muito tempo. É natural que fossem dar uma volta para porem a conversa em dia." – disse a Hiromi.

"Bem, se tu estás certa disso…" – disse a Cloe.

"O Firekai não me trairia, confio nele." – disse a Hiromi.

"Bem, está bem." – disse a Cloe, encerrando o assunto. – "Já não falamos há muito tempo, pois não?"

"É verdade. Mesmo estando todos os dias em contacto, não temos tido muito tempo para isso." – disse a Hiromi.

"Bem, então está na altura de conversar-mos." – disse a Cloe.

"Certo." – concordou a Hiromi.

"Vou contar-te o que me aconteceu ontem." – começou a Cloe. – "Nem vais acreditar, mas eu estava no jardim com o Ray, quando a Jean Gray apareceu do céu. Foi espectacular…"

No jardim, o Firekai falava animadamente com a Din, que parecia um pouco alheada ao assunto.

"Aprendi muito aqui na escola. E comecei a namorar com a Hiromi à mais ou menos 1 ano." – disse o Firekai. – "Gostava de saber o que se passou contigo nestes anos que estivemos separados."

"Um dia eu conto-te." – disse a Din.

"Está bem. Bem, de qualquer maneira, vou contar-te sobre as mudanças na escola. Apareceram novos professores para nos ensinar. Vais gostar deles, são todos muito simpáticos. E vais aperfeiçoar a tua magia. E… Din, tu não tens uma pedra mágica?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"É verdade. Aprendi a fazer magia sem usar a pedra mágica. Agora não preciso de nenhuma." – disse a Din.

"Oh, mas o uso de magia sem a pedra mágica faz com que te canses ao usar magia." – disse o Firekai.

"Eu já estou habituada a fazer magia assim." – disse a Din. – "Já não me canso quase nada."

"Oh, impressionante. Nós aqui na escola, só vamos começar a fazer magia sem a pedra mágica, quando tivermos feito os exames finais." – disse o Firekai.

A Din levantou uma das mãos e disse: "Sono!"

O Firekai ficou parado durante um segundo, depois os seus olhos fecharam-se e caiu num sono pesado. A Din, deitou o corpo do amigo perto de uma árvore.

"Estou a gostar da conversa, mas tenho algo para fazer." – disse a Din ao Firekai, que obviamente não a podia ouvir, porque estava a dormir. – "Volto já."

A Din levantou-se do chão e começou a voar para o cimo da escola. Qualquer pessoa que a tivesse visto ficaria espantada porque para voar era preciso muito treino e dedicação. Quando a Din chegou ao cimo da escola, tirou de um saco, um pequeno cristal verde e pousou-o num local mais ou menos escondido.

"Agora vais absorver a energia das pessoas da escola." – disse ela e o cristal começou a brilhar.

A Din voltou rapidamente para ao pé do Firekai. Ela abanou-o ao de leve e ele acordou.

"Hum… onde estou?" – perguntou o Firekai olhando à sua volta. – "Ah sim, estava no jardim. Mas o que aconteceu?"

"Adormeceste." – disse a Din.

"A sério? Que estranho." – disse o Firekai, confuso com a situação.

"Bem, não faz mal." – disse a Din, mostrando um falso sorriso. – "Que tal voltarmos à sala de convívio?"

"Ah, sim. É melhor voltarmos." – disse o Firekai e os dois amigos encaminharam-se para a sala de convívio.

"Estou a sentir-me sonolenta." – queixou-se a Meygan, que se tinha sentado ao pé da Cloe e da Hiromi.

"Engraçado." – disse a Hiromi. – "Eu também me estou a sentir sonolenta."

No outro lado da sala, a Yami sentia as vibrações no ar.

"Algo está errado." – pensou ela. – "Tenho de ir ver o que se passa… mas estou a sentir-me muito cansada…"

Num dos quartos, cinco raparigas estavam reunidas.

"Ami, então o que se está a passar?" – perguntou a Usagi.

"Há algo no telhado da escola que está a emitir vibrações." – disse a Ami, usando o seu computador.

"Então temos de ver o que se passa no telhado da escola." – disse a Makoto.

"Mas eu estou cansada…" – queixou-se a Minako.

"Temos de ir." – disse a Rei.

"Muito bem, vamos embora pessoal." – disse a Usagi, saindo do quarto e sendo seguidas pelas amigas.

As cinco amigas passaram pela sala de convívio, onde a Cloe tinha adormecido profundamente, juntamente com a Meygan.

"Meninas, vá lá, acordem." – disse a Hiromi. – "Eu sei que estão com sono, eu também estou, mas não devem dormir aqui."

"Hiromi, vem comigo." – disse a Yami aproximando-se dela.

"Ir contigo? Onde?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"Há um grande distúrbio de energia no telhado." – disse a Yami.

"Eu não sinto nada." – disse a Hiromi.

"Concentra-te e vais sentir." – disse a Yami.

A Hiromi fechou os olhos e concentrou-se na sua pedra mágica. Sentiu umas estranhas vibrações que vinham da direcção do telhado da escola.

"É verdade. Sinto vibrações." – disse a Hiromi.

"Temo que seja algo de mau." – disse a Yami.

"Pode ser. Vamos até lá." – disse a Hiromi.

As duas raparigas saíram a correr da sala de convívio. Passaram pela Din e pelo Firekai, sem sequer repararem neles.

"Oh, a Hiromi passou aqui e não me viu. Onde irá ela com tanta pressa?" – perguntou o Firekai. A Din encolheu os ombros. – "Eu vou atrás dela."

O Firekai começou a correr pelo corredor.

"Espera!" – gritou a Din, correndo atrás dele.

"É aqui perto meninas." – disse a Usagi.

"Bem, vamos transformar-nos." – disse a Minako.

As cinco raparigas ouviram passos.

"Vem aí alguém. Vamos transforma-nos nesta sala de aula." – disse a Rei, abrindo a porta.

Todas elas entraram e depois fecharam a porta. Poucos segundos depois, a Yami e a Hiromi passaram a correr pelo corredor. Segundos depois delas, veio o Firekai e atrás dele a Din.

"Estou a sentir as vibrações cada vez mais perto." – disse a Yami.

"Olha Yami." – disse a Hiromi, apontando para o jardim.

Muitos alunos estavam estendidos no chão do jardim.

"Mas o que se está a passar?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"Algo está a retirar a energia das pessoas." – disse a Yami.

"Hiromi, Yami, o que se passa com vocês?" – perguntou o Firekai, que chegou à varanda mais alta da escola, naquele momento.

"Firekai, algo está a roubar a energia às pessoas." – disse a Hiromi.

A Din chegou nesse momento e olhou friamente para a Yami, que percebeu que aquilo só podia ser obra dela.

"Aha! Já descobri o que está a sugar a energia das pessoas." – disse a Yami, apontando para o telhado. – "Aquele cristal é o causador de todos os problemas. Vou trazê-lo para baixo. Flutuar!"

O cristal veio a flutuar até à Yami.

"Muito bem, agora, Chama!" – uma bola de fogo apareceu e destruiu o cristal. Do cristal saiu um raio amarelo que se espalhou por toda a escola, devolvendo toda a energia ás pessoas.

Mas nesse momento, dos estilhaços do cristal, apareceu um monstro. Tinha o corpo coberto de escamas verdes e uns olhos vermelhos sangue. Um sorriso maldoso adornava a sua face. A Din olhou decididamente para o monstro. Ele não atacaria ninguém com a sua mestra ali, a não ser que ela mandasse. Como a Din queria parecer uma vitima, para que não houvesse suspeitas delas, contactou com o monstro através de pensamentos e fez com que ele a atacasse. Ela desviou-se rapidamente.

De seguida o monstro tentou atacar a Hiromi, que usou o feitiço Proteger, para criar uma barreira.

"Pára monstro!" – gritou uma voz e todos os rostos se voltaram para as cinco figuras que estavam em cima do telhado.

"Eu sou a Sailor Moon." – disse a rapariga, agitando o seu longo cabelo loiro. – "E em nome da lua, vou castigar-te!"

"Nem pensar!" – gritou o monstro, saltando para o telhado e tentando atacar as Sailors.

Elas saíram do caminho. O monstro caiu no jardim e as cinco guerreiras foram para lá também.

"Desiste monstro, nós vamos vencer." – disse a Sailor Moon.

"Nem pensar!" – gritou o monstro. – "Água Negra!"

Um jacto de água negra voou na direcção das Sailors.

"Rapsódia da Água de Mercúrio!" – gritou a Sailor Mercúrio. Os dois jactos de água acertaram um no outro, anulando os seus efeitos.

"Agora vais ver!" – gritou a Sailor Júpiter. Se o monstro era aquático, então ela teria muito mais vantagem contra ele. – "Revolução do Carvalho de Júpiter!"

As folhas electrificadas, voaram na direcção do monstro, electrocutando-o. Com uma explosão, o monstro morreu. As cinco guerreiras olharam para as várias pessoas no jardim que olhavam para elas, sorriram e desapareceram correndo pelo bosque que havia perto da escola.

"Oh, uau, elas são óptimas!" – disse a Hiromi.

"É verdade." – concordou o Firekai.

A Din olhou friamente para a Yami. Desta vez os seus planos tinham sido estragados, mas para a próxima ela iria vencer.

**Olá todos. Desta vez demorei mais para actualizar, porque a escola ocupa muito tempo. Bem, a Cloe e a Hiromi já tiveram a sua conversa, a Din tentou roubar a energia, mas não conseguiu. As cinco Sailors estão a proteger a escola, mas será por muito tempo? E a Yami, será que está a passar de vilã a heroína? E o Firekai, descobrirá que a sua amiga não é exactamente quem ele pensa que ela é? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**VampirePheonix: **Obrigado pelos parabéns. O Firekai ainda não sabe que a Din é má, mas vai acabar por descobrir. Depois veremos o que irá acontecer.

**littledark: **Obrigado pelos parabéns. O par Meygan x Kai, não está propriamente nos horizontes da fic, mas quem sabe, ainda muita coisa pode mudar. A Din ainda vai fazer muita coisa que poderá prejudicar o Firekai e a Hiromi.

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pela review. E eu sou o Deus da fic mesmo. :P

**Super Princess Aeka-Kagome: **A Jean Gray é do anime X-Men. Ela pertence a um grupo de mutantes que protege a terra e tem enormes poderes psíquicos. Além disso, também foi afectada pela Fénix, o que lhe deu mais poder. Obrigado pelas suas sugestões.


	12. Problemas a Dobrar

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_A Cloe e a Hiromi têm uma conversa. A Cloe pergunta à Hiromi se ela não tem ciúmes pelo Firekai andar a dedicar o seu tempo à Din. A Hiromi responde que não tem, porque confia no Firekai. No Jardim, o Firekai e a Din, também conversam. Mais uma vez a Din recusa-se a falar sobre o seu passado. A Din faz com que o Firekai adormeça e voa até ao telhado da escola, onde coloca um cristal verde, para que roube a energia dos estudantes. Pouco depois, ela volta para perto do Firekai e acorda-o. Ele não se recorda de ter adormecido. A Yami senta vibrações estranhas vindas do telhado. As cinco Sailors também as sentem e decidem ir investigar. A Yami convence a Hiromi a ir com ela até ao telhado, ver o que se passa. O Firekai e a Din, acabam por as seguir. No telhado, a Yami consegue destruir o cristal Os estudantes recuperam a sua energia, mas apareceu um monstro. As cinco Sailors apareceram para enfrentar o monstro e com um ataque forte, a Sailor Júpiter acaba por destruir o monstro. A Din olhou friamente para a Yami. O seu próximo plano não iria falhar._

**Capítulo 12: Problemas a Dobrar**

"A sério? Aconteceu isso?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"É verdade, eu vi tudo." – disse a Hiromi.

"Uau, cinco super guerreiras." – disse a Cloe com um suspiro. – "Queria ter estado lá para as ver."

"Pois, mas tinhas adormecido." – disse a Hiromi. – "Não sei o que é que o cristal tinha a ver com o vosso sono, mas a verdade é que depois dele ter sido destruído, a energia das pessoas voltou…"

No seu quarto, a Din olhava fixamente para três cristais que estavam espalhados em cima da sua cama.

"O cristal verde, o cristal esmeralda foi destruído, agora só tenho mais três cristais." – disse a Din, olhando para os três cristais que estavam em cima da cama. Um era vermelho cor de sangue, o outro era de um azul forte e o último era de um amarelo alaranjado. – "Agora só tenho três cristais. O rubi, a safira e o topázio. Tenho de planear o meu plano com exactidão, não posso perder outro dos cristais que contêm monstros."

A Din fechou os seus olhos por alguns segundos. No dia anterior tinha-se protegido a ela e ao Firekai, usando um feitiço especial, desse modo eles não tinham sido afectados, mas desta vez ela não poderia proteger o amigo. E o que aconteceria quando ele descobrisse o que ela andava a fazer? A Din evitou pensar nisso e dedicou-se a pensar no seu próximo plano. O cristal verde tinha emitido muitas radiações, por isso desta vez, ela tinha de pensar em outro plano.

"Se o cristal emitia radiações, tenho de fazer com que ele emita menos radiações para ninguém perceber… já sei! Se o puser nos computadores da escola, conseguirei roubar energia dos alunos e as radiações serão menos." – disse a Din. – "O meu monstro, Esmero falhou, mas se as coisas se complicarem desta vez, os dois monstros gémeos vão cuidar da situação."

A Din saiu do quarto e foi à procura de um computador vago. Depois, usou magia para inserir o cristal amarelo dentro do computador.

Na sala de convívio, a Cloe tinha-se sentado ao pé da Hiromi, que estava a ler um livro sobre Magia Curativa.

"Hiromi, posso fazer-te uma pergunta?" – perguntou a Cloe timidamente.

"Sim, o que queres?" – perguntou a Hiromi, desviando o seu olhar do livro.

"Bem, hum…" – disse a Cloe atrapalhada.

"Vá, pergunta o que quiseres." – disse a Hiromi sorrindo. – "Afinal somos melhores amigas não somos?"

"Sim… bem…" – a Cloe respirou fundo e perguntou: "Hiromi, tu e o Firekai já alguma vez… bem… hum… fizeram amor?"

"Ah, não era preciso estares tão atrapalhada para perguntares isso." – disse a Hiromi sorrindo. – "Bem, ainda nunca tínhamos falado disso, mas a resposta é não, eu e o Firekai ainda não fizemos amor."

"Não?" – perguntou a Cloe, surpreendida.

"Não, porquê o espanto?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"Bem, vocês namoram à mais de um ano. Ele já tem 18 anos e tu também farás 18 anos em breve…"

"Ora, isso não implica que tivéssemos de fazer amor um com o outro." – disse a Hiromi. – "Nem todos têm a mesma preparação e mentalidade dos outros. Cada um tem o seu tempo."

"Mas, já falaram disso?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Bem, sim. Mas também não nos estamos a forçar a avançar rapidamente. Quando chegar a hora, nós saberemos." – disse a Hiromi. – "Por enquanto, eu e o Firekai estamos bem assim."

"Ainda bem…" – disse a Cloe.

"Mas porque me perguntaste isto?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"Bem é que… eu e o Ray…" – começou a Cloe.

"Vocês… já..."

"Não, ainda não." – disse a Cloe. – "Mas como é que eu sei se estou preparada?"

"Bem Cloe, isso eu não sei, mas se tu gostas mesmo do Ray, não tens de recear, se ele avançar." – disse a Hiromi.

A Cloe reflectiu durante uns segundos. Ela gostava do Ray, ela sabia que sim. Mas a imagem do Kai surgiu na sua mente. Será amor que ela sentiu pelo Ray ou só atracção? E pelo Kai? A Cloe estava confusa.

"Bem, obrigado Hiromi." – disse a Cloe, levantando-se e dirigindo-se ao quarto.

"Não tens de agradecer Cloe, as amigas são mesmo para podermos desabafar." – disse a Hiromi. – "Até logo."

A Hiromi voltou a ler o seu livro. A Meygan sentou-se à frente de um dos computadores. Do seu lado esquerdo, a Yami procura algo sobre feitiços de magia negra e do seu lado direito, o Kai via um vídeo de tácticas com a espada.

A Meygan digitou o endereço do site a que queria aceder e começou a ler um texto que lá se encontrava. Pouco depois, começou a bocejar.

"Que estranho, derrepente sinto-me muito cansada." – pensou a Meygan.

A Yami levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentada e abandonou a sala de convívio. Quando ia a passar por uma das salas de aulas, encontrou a pessoa que andava à procura.

"Ah, estás aí Din." – disse a Yami.

"O que é que tu queres Yami?" – perguntou a Din num tom frio.

"Andas outra vez a tentar roubar a energia dos alunos!" – acusou a Yami.

"Eu? Que ideia mais parva." – disse a Din.

"Eu sei que tu foste a responsável pelo que aconteceu ontem." – disse a Yami.

"Não sei do que estás tu a falar." – disse a Din.

"Sabes sim." – disse a Yami. – "Um dia, hei-de apanhar-te!"

"Veremos." – disse a Din, saindo da sala de aula, deixando para trás uma Yami furiosa.

A Ami Mizuno sentou-se no lugar que a Yami tinha deixado vazio.

"Ami, sinto que algo está errado." – disse a Meygan.

"O que queres dizer Meygan?" – perguntou a Ami.

"Estou a sentir-me cansada como ontem." – disse a Meygan. – "Algum cristal deve estar a roubar energia."

"Achas que sim?" – perguntou a Ami.

"Tenho a certeza." – disse a Meygan. – "Fiquei sem energia quando me sentei em frente ao computador, por isso, o cristal deve estar relacionado com o computador."

"Bem, se for assim, eu encontro-o." – disse a Ami. Começou a mexer freneticamente no computador, até que com um olhar de vitória achou o que queria. – "Aqui está ele."

"Mas, como o vamos destruir?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Bem, o cristal é como um vírus, basta usar o antivírus e destruímos o cristal!" – disse a Ami.

"Boa ideia!" – disse a Meygan.

A Ami iniciou o antivírus. O Kai tinha adormecido em frente ao computador, porque tinha perdido muita energia.

"Bem, está quase… só mais um pouco…" – disse a Ami. – "Já está!"

No ecrã apareceu a mensagem _Vírus Eliminado. _As duas raparigas sorriram, mas derrepente, uma luz amarela começou a sair do computador e as duas raparigas caíram no chão.

Do computador surgiram dois monstros quase iguais. Tinham longos cabelos loiros, o corpo era amarelo brilhante. Um dos monstros tinha uns olhos vermelhos, o outro tinha olhos verdes.

"Vamos destruir tudo!" – gritou o monstro de olhos vermelhos.

"Sim." – concordou o monstro de olhos verdes.

"Quem são vocês?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Eu sou Toppz." – disse o monstro de olhos vermelhos.

"Eu sou Azzio." – disse o monstro de olhos verdes.

Os dois monstros saltaram para o meio da sala de convívio, fazendo com que todos os alunos começassem a correr assustados. A Hiromi também fugiu.

Em pouco tempo, as únicas pessoas presentes na sala eram a Meygan, a Ami e o Kai que continuava adormecido. A Ami olhou à volta, se a Meygan não estivesse ali, ela poderia transformar-se.

"Raio Negro!" – gritou um dos monstros, destruindo algumas coisas na sala de convívio.

O monstro Toppz correu para a Ami, o Kai e a Meygan.

"Bem, vocês destruíram o cristal, por isso acho que temos de… os matar!" – gritou o monstro, dando uma gargalhada sinistra.

A Meygan tremeu e atirou-se contra o monstro, fazendo-o cair no chão. O monstro levantou-se e agarrou a Meygan pelo pescoço.

"Pára!" – gritou a Ami. Ela tomou uma decisão. – "Não vou deixar que faças isso. Poder do Cristal de Mercúrio!"

Um cristal azul com um símbolo de uma rapsódia, apareceu. A Ami levantou a sua caneta mágica. A caneta e o cristal juntaram-se. Depois, o símbolo de Mercúrio surgiu e envolveu a Ami. Com a caneta mágica, a Ami criou laços de água, que envolveram o seu corpo. A sala brilhou com uma luz azul. Bolhas apareceram no ar e ouviu-se o murmurar da água. A Ami, agora Sailor Mercúrio, fez uma pose, onde surgiu o símbolo da Rapsódia.

"Ami…" – disse a Meygan surpreendida.

"Espuma de Sabão!" – gritou a Sailor Mercúrio, fazendo com que a sala ficasse enevoada.

A Sailor Mercúrio arrancou a Meygan dos braços do monstro.

"Ami, eu não sabia…"

"Não digas nada." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio. A espuma dissipou e a Sailor Mercúrio enfrentou os monstros. – "Rapsódia da Água de Mercúrio!"

O jacto de água acertou em Azzio, destruindo o monstro e fazendo-o em pedaços.

"Já só falta um." – disse a Meygan.

O Toppz começou a rir. As duas raparigas não perceberam a razão, até que, as partículas do corpo de Azzio começaram a juntar-se e o monstro reapareceu.

"Oh não." – disse a Meygan. – "O que vamos fazer agora?"

**Novos inimigos, mais conversas entre a Hiromi e a Cloe e a Meygan descobre que a Ami é a Sailor Mercúrio. Os dois monstros parecem ser muito fortes, conseguirão a Sailor Mercúrio e a Meygan vencer os monstros? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Yami no Goddess: **Ainda bem que você gostou do capítulo. Não se preocupe que a Yami não vai virar heroína assim tão cedo, ou talvez nunca venha a ser heroína, mas visto que a Din é a verdadeira malvada da fic, a Yami fica meio deslocada. Tenho de pensar em algo para a tornar um pouco mais má.

**LaDiNi: **Tu parece que adivinhas sempre o que eu vou dizer no capítulo seguinte. Tens alguma bola de cristal ou assim? lol Pronto, aqui está mais um pouco de conversa entre a Hiromi e a Cloe, satisfeita?

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic. Obrigado pela review. Não sei se a Yami se vai tornar heroína, é pouco provável, mas lê os próximos capítulos e verás o que acontece.

**littledark: **Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo. As Sailors ainda vão aparecer muito, mas como todos os personagens passageiros, acabarão por desaparecer. Se a Sailor Mercúrio não vencer os monstros pode até morre no próximo capítulo.

**VampirePheonix: **Mais um pouco de conversa da Hiromi com a Cloe. A Yami e a Din já são rivais, mas será que elas lutarão uma contra a outra ou irão aliar-se e roubar a energia a todos os alunos? Descobrirás nos próximos capítulos.


	13. Um Combate e uma Promessa de Vingança

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_Toda a escola fala das cinco misteriosas guerreiras e do monstro que apareceu. A Din elabora um novo plano. Ela agora já só tem três cristais mágicos. Ela decide inserir um cristal num computador para que roube energia e não emita muitas vibrações. A Cloe pergunta à Hiromi se ela e o Firekai já tinham feito amor. A Hiromi responde que não e que chegará a altura, mas que eles não estão com pressa. A Cloe fica em dúvida se gosta realmente do Ray ou se gosta mesmo é do Kai. Quando a Meygan começa a usar o computador, repare que algo está errado. A Yami confronta a Din, tentando que ela confesse ser responsável pelo que está a acontecer. A Din ignora-a. A Ami também usa o computador e a Meygan diz-lhe que há algo de errado. A Ami destrói o cristal usando um antivírus, mas dois monstros saem do computador. Toppz e Azzio, os monstros começam a destruir a sala de convívio, afugentando todos os alunos, com excepção da Ami, da Meygan e do Kai, que tinha caído num sono profundo, porque tinha muito pouca energia. A Ami não tem outra opção e acaba por transformar-se em Sailor Mercúrio à frente da Meygan. A Sailor Mercúrio usa o seu ataque de água para destruir o Azzio e acaba por conseguir, mas pouco depois ele volta à vida e as duas raparigas não sabem o que fazer._

**Capítulo 13: Um Combate e uma Promessa de Vingança**

O Toppz começou a rir. As duas raparigas não perceberam a razão, até que, as partículas do corpo de Azzio começaram a juntar-se e o monstro reapareceu.

"Oh não." – disse a Meygan. – "O que vamos fazer agora?"

"Calma. Eu vou vencê-los!" – disse a Sailor Mercúrio. – "Rapsódia da Água de Mercúrio!"

O jacto de água acertou em Toppz, destruindo o monstro e fazendo-o em pedaços. Mas, segundos depois, o monstro reapareceu.

"Mas… não pode ser." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio desesperada.

"Ahahaha." – riram os monstros. – "Não nos podem vencer."

"Sailor Mercúrio, eu tenho um plano." – disse a Meygan. A Sailor Mercúrio aproximou-se dela. – "Vamos fazer assim. Tu lanças-lhe o teu ataque e depois, quando os pedaços do monstro estiverem espalhados pelo ar, eu uso um ataque para destruir todos os pedaços."

"Está bem." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio. - "Rapsódia da Água de Mercúrio!"

O jacto de água acertou em Azzio, destruindo o monstro e fazendo-o em pedaços. A Meygan concentrou-se e gritou: "Explosão de Terra!"

Uma bola de energia foi até onde o monstro estava e explodiu, espalhando pó pela sala de convívio e destruindo os pedaços do corpo do monstro.

"Conseguimos!" – gritaram as duas raparigas.

Mas, para desanimo delas, o monstro voltou a reaparecer, mesmo sem usar os seus pedaços.

"Oh não… não pode ser…" – disse a Meygan. – "O que vamos fazer agora?"

Vários alunos começaram a tentar entrar na sala de convívio, para ajudarem a Sailor Mercúrio e a Meygan, mas os monstros usaram uma barreira negra para os impedir.

"Oh não." – disse a Cloe.

"Eu vou chamar os professores." – disse o Ray, desaparecendo no corredor.

"Tenho de fazer alguma coisa, mas o quê?" – perguntou a Hiromi. – "Tenho de avisar o Firekai, mas não sei onde ele está… vou ter de usar o feitiço Telepatia para o encontrar, mas isso gasta muita energia… tenho de tentar na mesma… Telepatia!"

A Hiromi concentrou-se até sentir a aura do Firekai.

"Firekai, sou eu a Hiromi."

"Hiromi, estás a usar telepatia?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Sim. Ouve…"

A Hiromi contou ao Firekai o que se estava a passar. O que nenhum deles sabia é que a Yami estava também a ouvir o que eles estavam a dizer telepaticamente. Ela tinha usado o feitiço Interceptar. Mesmo assim, ela não conseguia ouvir tudo o que eles diziam.

"Monstros gémeos? Sim, já li sobre isso." – disse o Firekai.

"Então diz-me o que elas têm de fazer… ai…"

"O que se passa Hiromi?" – perguntou o Firekai, preocupado.

"Estou a ficar… se energia…" – disse a Hiromi.

"Calma, eu vou já para aí." – disse o Firekai, quebrando a ligação de telepatia.

Quando ele começou a correr em direcção à sala de convívio, a Yami barrou-lhe o caminho.

"Sai da caminho Yami." – disse o Firekai. – "Tenho pressa."

"Nem pensar." – disse a Yami. - "Não te vou deixar passar por aqui."

"Porquê?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Porque tu me desafiaste no primeiro dia de aulas e agora vou vingar-me!" – gritou a Yami.

"Agora não Yami, há pessoas a correr risco de vida." – disse o Firekai.

"Não quero saber." – gritou a Yami. – "Raio Negro!"

Um raio negro veio na direcção do Firekai, que se conseguiu desviar.

"Se é luta que queres, então vais tê-la." – disse o Firekai. – "Chama!"

A Yami desviou-se da bola de fogo e deu um soco ao Firekai, o que o fez cair no chão. Ele levantou-se rapidamente e gritou: "Trovão!"

Um trovão acertou na Yami, que caiu no chão. Ela levantou-se rapidamente e gritou: "Ventania!"

Um vento forte começou a pairar em volta do Firekai, mas ele usou o feitiço Proteger e nada lhe aconteceu.

"Agora vais ver!" – gritou o Firekai, dando um pontapé à Yami. Ela caiu no chão.

"Isto não fica assim." – gritou a Yami. – "Raio Negro!"

Mais uma vez, o Firekai se desviou do raio.

"Acabou a brincadeira Yami." – disse o Firekai. – "Tenho de ajudar a Meygan e os outros. O Kai também lá está."

"O Kai?" – perguntou a Yami surpreendida. – "Eu não ouvi nada disso."

"Tu estiveste a ouvir a minha conversa e a da Hiromi!" – disse o Firekai zangado.

"Sim, é verdade. Não ouvi tudo, mas… o Kai…" – disse a Yami confusa. – "Estás a mentir para que eu te deixe ir. Raio Negro!"

Desta vez, o Firekai levou com o raio. A muito custo levantou-se e gritou: "Congelar!"

A Yami congelou instantaneamente.

"Agora tenho de ir salvar a Meygan e a Sailor Mercúrio… e o Kai também." – disse o Firekai, começando a correr.

A Din estava sentada numa árvore, a saborear a confusão que se estava a passar na escola. Ela contactou os monstros e ordenou-lhes que não matassem a Meygan nem o Kai, apenas os magoassem um pouco. Quanto à Sailor Mercúrio, ela disse-lhes que a deviam eliminar.

Quando o Firekai chegou ao corredor que dava até à sala de convívio, já lá estavam os professores, além dos alunos, mas ninguém sabia o que fazer. A Hiromi estava sentada num banco, exausta por ter usado telepatia.

"Firekai, finalmente chegaste." – disse a Hiromi. – "Porque demoraste tanto tempo?"

"Eu depois explico-te." – disse o Firekai, abrindo caminho pela multidão.

A Usagi, a Rei, a Minako e a Makoto estavam a observar atentamente enquanto a Sailor Mercúrio se defendia dos golpes dos monstros. Todas tinham o coração apertado. O Firekai chegou o mais perto que pode da barreira.

"Meygan! Meygan, olha para aqui." – gritou o Firekai. A Meygan virou a cabeça para lá. – "Eles são monstros gémeos, a única maneira dos eliminar é destruindo os dois ao mesmo tempo."

"Obrigado." – gritou a Meygan, virando-se depois para a Sailor Mercúrio. – "Temos de os vencer ao mesmo tempo."

"Está bem." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio.

"3… 2… 1… agora! Explosão de Terra!" – gritou a Meygan.

"Rapsódia da Água de Mercúrio!" – gritou a Sailor Mercúrio.

O Azzio foi destruído pela explosão e o Toppz foi destruído pelo jacto de água. A barreira negra desapareceu instantaneamente. Os alunos começaram a entrar rapidamente na sala, a Sailor Mercúrio passou a correr por eles.

"Estás bem Meygan?" – perguntou a Hiromi, abraçando a outra rapariga.

"Sim, estou." – disse a Meygan, ainda um pouco abalada.

"És uma heroína Meygan." – disse o Firekai.

Os professores restauraram a sala de convívio com magia, mas ficaram muito alarmados por estarem a aparecer monstros na escola. Quando a Cloe soube que a irmã tinha estado em tamanho perigo, começa a chorar agarrada à Meygan. O Kai acordou pouco tempo depois da confusão passar, não tinha sentido ou ouvido nada. A Yami acabou por descongelar e voltou a tremer para o seu quarto. A Din apanhou um pedaço de cristal do chão e guardou-o na sua bolsa, onde já tinha também um pedaço do cristal verde. O Firekai contou à Hiromi o que se tinha passado para ele ter chegado atrasado.

"Ela fez isso?" – perguntou a Hiromi furiosa. – "Por causa dela, a Meygan, o Kai e a Sailor Mercúrio podiam ter morrido. Eu vou falar com ela."

Enquanto isso acontecia, a Ami estava a falar com a Meygan.

"Meygan… eu…" – começou a Ami.

"Não precisas de dizer nada." – disse a Meygan. – "Eu não vou contar a ninguém que és a Sailor Mercúrio."

"Oh, obrigado Meygan." – disse a Ami.

"Não tem problema." – disse a Meygan sorrindo. – "Amigas?"

"Sim, amigas." – disse a Ami sorrindo também.

No quarto da Hiromi…

"E se tu mais alguma vez voltas a fazer o que fizeste nem sei o que te acontece, mas garanto-te que te vais arrepender." – gritou a Hiromi.

Ela não costumava ser agressiva, todos a conheciam como pacifistas e adorava Magia Curativa porque ela ajudava as pessoas. Mas desta vez, ela tinha-se zangado a sério.

"Pensas que tenho medo das tuas ameaças?" – perguntou a Yami com um ar superior.

"Devias ter." – disse a Hiromi.

"Não passas de uma rapariga parva que acha que o mundo é perfeito." – disse a Yami.

"O mundo não é perfeito, mas é por causa de pessoas como tu que ele é assim!" – gritou a Hiromi.

"Ah, agora foste longe de mais desta vez. Raio Negro!" – gritou a Yami.

"Proteger!" – gritou a Hiromi, que já estava preparada para um ataque da Yami. – "Agora é a minha vez de atacar, Paralisar!"

O corpo de Yami ficou paralisado. A Hiromi foi até ao armário, de onde tirou uma mala com roupas. Já tinha preparado tudo naquela tarde.

"Aqui estão as tuas coisas." – a Hiromi abriu a porta do quarto e atirou a mala para o corredor. – "E agora tu vais procurar outro quarto para ti, porque aqui não ficas."

A Hiromi empurrou a Yami, que ainda estava paralisada, para o corredor e fechou a porta do quarto. Pouco depois, a Yami recuperou os movimentos.

"Argh… como é que ela se atreve a fazer isto?" - perguntou a Yami furiosa. – "Se os quartos não tivessem uma protecção contra a magia, destruía a porta e tirava-a de lá pelos cabelos. Mas eu vou vingar-me!"

A Yami pegou na sua mala e começou a andar pelo corredor, em busca de um quarto para se instalar.

**A Meygan ficou amiga da Ami, o Firekai salvou a situação. Já a Yami não ficou tão bem, porque além de perder a luta, ainda foi expulsa do quarto. Quanto à Hiromi, ela mostrou que tem um carácter forte e mesmo sendo pacífica, pode enfrentar situações difíceis. O que fará agora a Din? E será que a Yami se vai vingar? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**VampirePheonix: **A Meygan está a ficar diferente, mas ainda vão acontecer muitas coisas. Quanto à Cloe e à Hiromi, tentei que elas ficassem mais íntimas no capítulo anterior, ainda tenho de pôr mais conversas nos outros capítulos que virão aí. Quanto à Cloe, eu sei quem é que ela vai escolher, mas não vou dizer agora, Kai ou Ray? Ficas na dúvida até daqui a alguns capítulos. Tinhas razão quanto ao segredo da Ami estar seguro com a Meygan. Agora que a Yami mostrou a sua verdadeira face malvada, quem sabe se ela irá juntar-se à Din. Quanto aos "testamentos", quanto maiores as reviews, melhores. Se tu deres a tua opinião e me disseres o que achas que precisava de mudar ou de acontecer algo, como as conversas entre a Hiromi e a Cloe, diz para que eu possa ao menos tentar fazer o que pedires.

**Hikari-hilary-Chan: **Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo. A dúvida de quem a Cloe verdadeiramente gosta ainda vai ficar no ar por alguns capítulos. Obrigado pelos parabéns, mesmo atrasados. lol

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pela review. Será que tens mesmo uma bola de cristal escondida por aí? lol A tua personagem vai ficando cada vez mais malvada e quanto ao Johnny, por agora não digo nada, depois verás.

**Super Princess Aeka – Kagome: **Ainda bem que você gosta de Sailor Moon. Ainda vão aparecer mais personagens. Continua a ler os capítulos e verás.

**Yami no Goddess: **Eu já tinha dito que não consigo fazer capítulos muito grandes, por isso não reclame. lol, tô brincado, mas eu não consigo mesmo. A fic está actualizada, por isso não precisa me bater. lol, você queria a Yami mazinha, por isso aqui está ela. Agora nem quarto tem…


	14. Um dia Agitado

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_A Sailor Mercúrio e a Meygan continuam a sua luta contra os monstros gémeos. Mas, por mais que elas tentem, os monstros não são destruídos. Enquanto o Ray vai chamar os professores, os monstros usam uma barreira negra para impedir os alunos de ajudarem a Sailor Mercúrio e a Meygan. A Hiromi usa o poder da Telepatia para contactar o Firekai. Eles conversam telepaticamente, mas a Yami ouve tudo. Por fim, o Firekai parte em direcção à sala de convívio, mas a Yami impede que ele avance. Os dois lutam e por fim, o Firekai consegue congelar a Yami. Quando ele chega à sala de convívio, diz à Meygan que a única forma dos monstros serem destruídos é se os destruírem ao mesmo tempo. A Sailor Mercúrio e a Meygan unem forças e acabam por destruir os dois monstros. O Firekai conta à Hiromi que a Yami o tentou impedir de chegar à sala de convívio, a Hiromi fica muito zangada. A Meygan diz à Ami que guardará o seu segredo. No quarto da Hiromi e da Yami, as duas discutem e a Hiromi acaba por expulsar a Yami do quarto._

**Capítulo 14: Um dia Agitado**

A Yami pegou na sua mala e começou a andar pelo corredor, em busca de um quarto para se instalar. Percorreu o corredor e bateu à porta de um dos quartos. A Din veio abrir a porta.

"O que queres Yami?" – disse a Din, num tom frio.

"Din, preciso que me deixes ficar no teu quarto." – pediu a Yami, cheia de frustração. – "A Hiromi expulsou-me do quarto."

"A sério?" – perguntou a Din, surpreendida.

"Sim." – disse a Yami.

A Din começou a rir descontroladamente.

"Isso é muito engraçado." – disse ela continuando a rir. – "Já não me ria assim há muito tempo."

"Posso ficar no teu quarto?" – pediu a Yami, forçando uma cara humilde e escondendo a raiva que estava a sentir naquele momento.

"Bem… não!" – disse a Din com um sorriso maldoso. – "Espero que o chão do corredor seja um bom lugar para tu dormires. Até amanhã."

A Din fechou a porta, deixando uma Yami furiosa do lado de fora do quarto.

"Raios!" – gritou ela.

Ouviu-se uma gargalhada de dentro do quarto da Din. A Yami pegou na sua mala e foi até à sala de convívio. Já não lá estava ninguém. Ela deitou-se num dos sofás e adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, à mesa do pequeno-almoço, a Hiromi contava ao Firekai o que se tinha passado na noite anterior.

"Tu fizeste isso Hiromi?" – perguntou o Firekai, olhando surpreso para a namorada.

"Sim." – disse a Hiromi, bebendo o seu copo de leite.

"Bem, não estava à espera de uma coisa dessas vinda de ti." – disse o Firekai.

"Olha… aconteceu. Fiquei furiosa naquela altura e expulsei-a." – disse a Hiromi.

"E fizeste muito bem." – disse a Cloe, intrometendo-se na conversa. – "Por causa dela, a Meygan poderia ter morrido."

"Eu não me arrependo do que fiz." – disse a Hiromi.

Nesse momento, a Yami sentou-se na outra ponta da mesa. Tinha umas grandes olheiras e parecia muito cansada. De certo que não tinha dormido muito bem.

Quando chegaram à aula de Defesa, o professor Mike não os recebeu com um sorriso, como era habitual. A sua cara demonstrava uma extrema preocupação.

"Bem, bom dia a todos. Hoje temos de praticar a dobrar. Como sabem, parece que os monstros andam a invadir a nossa escola. Isso representa um grande perigo para todos nós, alunos e professores. Hoje dêem o vosso melhor. Vamos tentar estar na melhor das formas, caso um dia tenhamos de enfrentar um desses monstros." – disse o professor Mike. – "Bem, peguem nas armas que mais gostam e comecem a praticar."

O Firekai, o Kai e a Din começaram a treinar com as espadas. A Meygan e o Ray preferiram os arcos. A Cloe, a Hiromi e para desprazer das duas, a Yami, escolheram as varinhas mágicas.

"Vá lá Firekai, força!" – gritou o Kai. – "Não me consegues acertar com a espada!"

O Firekai tentou acertar no Kai, mas não conseguiu.

"Aha! Eu sou melhor que tu." – disse o Kai. – "Bem, isso eu já sabia…"

Por detrás do Kai, apareceu a Din, que acertou com a sua espada na cabeça do Kai. Como as espadas estavam enfeitiçadas para não magoar ninguém, nada aconteceu ao Kai.

"Ora muito bem Kai, eu ganhei." – disse a Din.

"Ei, isso não valeu." – disse o Kai. – "Eu estava distraído."

"Paciência." – disse a Din. – "É um jogo de todos contra todos, por isso tens de estar atento."

"Grr… perdi para uma rapariga…" – murmurava o Kai entre dentes enquanto se afastava.

"Boa Din." – disse o Firekai, sorrindo à amiga. – "O Kai ficou furioso."

"É bem feito. É para ele aprender a não se gabar." – disse a Din.

Do outro lado da sala, a Meygan tinha acabado de acertar com uma flecha no centro do alvo.

"Muito bem Meygan." – disse o Ray.

"Meygan, estás muito melhor. O teu progresso é espantoso." – disse o professor Mike, fazendo a Meygan corar. – "Melhoraste a esta disciplina, bem como a todas as outras. Ontem enfrentaste aqueles monstros com bravura. Parece que és uma aluna muito promissora, continua assim."

A Meygan sorriu de satisfação.

"Ai! Fizeste de propósito." – gritou a Hiromi, enquanto parte da sua roupa pegava fogo. Imediatamente, a Cloe extinguiu o fogo com o feitiço Onda, mas a Hiromi acabou por ficar toda molhada. – "Cloe! Já não basta a Yami ter pegado fogo à minha roupa e ainda ficou toda molhada."

"Foi sem querer." – disse a Yami, mostrando um sorriso maldoso.

"Desculpa Hiromi." – disse a Cloe. – "Calor!"

Imediatamente, a roupa da Hiromi secou.

"Ah, assim está melhor." – disse a Hiromi.

A Yami afastou-se das duas amigas.

"Aquela Yami…" – disse a Hiromi.

"Calma Hiromi." – disse a Cloe.

"Sim, tenho de me acalmar." – disse a Hiromi, respirando fundo. – "Desculpa ter gritado contigo, mas depois da minha roupa ter pegado fogo por causa da Yami, fiquei muito zangada."

"Não há problema." – disse a Cloe.

"Bem, a seguir a esta aula vou até à sala onde ensinam culinária." – disse a Hiromi. – "Sempre aprendo alguma coisa e pelo menos descanso um bocado, a Yami não vai aparecer ali de certeza."

"Não é a professora Marguerite, a nossa professora de Magia Curativa que ensina culinária?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Sim." – disse a Hiromi sorrindo. – "Ela é simpática e calma, por isso sei que vai ser uma aula agradável."

Quando a aula terminou, a Hiromi despediu-se dos amigos e do namorado e foi até à sala onde se ensinava culinária. A Hiromi estava feliz por haver actividades extra curriculares, pelo menos podia distrair-se um pouco.

Quando a Hiromi chegou à sala de culinária, apenas três pessoas estavam lá: a professora Marguerite, a Makoto e uma rapariga de cabelos azuis que a Hiromi não conhecia.

"Olá Hiromi, vens juntar-te a nós nesta aula de culinária?" – perguntou a professora Marguerite, sorrindo.

"Sim." – respondeu a Hiromi.

"Bem, então vai para o teu lugar ao lado da Makoto." – disse a professora Marguerite. A Hiromi fez o que ela disse.

"Olá Makoto." – disse a Hiromi.

"Olá Hiromi." – disse a Makoto.

"Bem meninas, hoje vamos aprender a fazer um bolo de morango." – disse a professora. – "Vou escrever os ingredientes no quadro."

Enquanto isso acontecia, a Din estava no seu quarto a ler um livro.

"Isto é interessante. Transformar um objecto em um monstro." – disse a Din. – "Aqui diz que é precisa muita energia para usar este feitiço, mas não custa tentar. Mas não sei que objecto transformar em monstro…"

A Din pensou durante algum tempo.

"Já sei. Vou criar sarilhos nesta escola. Vou lançar o feitiço sem especificar um objecto. Qualquer objecto nesta escola poderá ser transformado em um monstro. Vai ser divertido." – a Din esboçou um sorriso malicioso. – "Bem, vamos ver… Monstrificar!"

Uma energia negra saiu da Din e desapareceu logo a seguir. A Din acabou por desmaiar, porque o feitiço lhe tirou muita energia.

"Ora, vamos ver." – disse a professora Marguerite, olhando para os três bolos que estavam em cima da mesa. – "Perfeito. Estão os três muito bem feitos. Parabéns para as três."

"Obrigado." – disseram as três raparigas ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem, a aula acabou, eu tenho de ir embora, será que alguma de vocês poderia arrumar a sala?" – pediu a professora Marguerite.

"Eu arrumo." – disse a Makoto.

"Eu ajudo-te." – disse a Hiromi.

A professora e a outra rapariga, abandonaram a sala, deixando a Makoto e a Hiromi a limpar.

"Cozinhas muito bem Makoto." – disse a Hiromi.

"Eu gosto muito de cozinhar." – disse a Makoto. – "Mas tu também cozinhas muito bem."

Nesse momento, a energia negra entrou na sala e infiltrou-se numa cadeira. As duas raparigas ficaram a olhar para o fenómeno que se passou na frente delas. A cadeira ganhou vida e modificou-se até se tornar totalmente negra. Em poucos segundos surgiu na frente delas um monstro negro com olhos vermelhos.

"Ah!" – gritaram as duas raparigas.

"Sou o Darkke e vou destruir-vos!" – disse o monstro.

O monstro lançou um raio negro contra as duas raparigas, mas elas desviaram-se. A seguir, ele mandou uma cadeira contra elas, mas a Hiromi usou o feitiço Proteger. A Makoto saltou para a frente do monstro e lançou-o contra o quadro.

"Isto não fica assim!" – gritou o monstro. – "Raio Negro!"

O raio negro acertou nas duas raparigas que caíram para trás, debilitadas.

"Oh não, o que vamos fazer?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"Eu vou acabar com este monstro." – disse a Makoto.

A Hiromi virou-se para ela: "Como é que vais fazer isso?"

"Usando o meu poder especial." – disse a Makoto. Sem outra chance, a Makoto gritou: "Poder do Cristal de Júpiter!"

**A Din negou abrigo à Yami. O Kai ficou humilhado porque perdeu contra uma rapariga, a Hiromi queria ter uma aula calma e descansar e afinal apareceu um monstro. Agora que o monstro estava disposta a matar a Hiromi e a Makoto, a Makoto não teve outra opção a não ser transformar-se em Sailor Júpiter. Mas será que ela conseguirá vencer o monstro? E a Hiromi, o que pensará ela da Makoto ser uma Sailor? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**littledark: **Quando eu disse que a Sailor Mercúrio podia morrer, foi só para não revelar o que iria acontecer a seguir. Quanto à Meygan, ela ainda vai fazer muita coisa na história e irá ficando cada vez mais forte.

**VampirePheonix: **lol, o Kai ficou a dormir durante toda a batalha entre a Sailor Mercúrio e os monstros, foi mesmo para mostrar que ele não é assim tão bom como pensa. Pois é, a Yami foi para o quarto da Din, mas a Din não a deixou ficar lá. As duas ainda continuam rivais. Quanto à rivalidade do Firekai e da Yami acabar por destruir a escola… não é exactamente isso, mas há alguma verdade nessas palavras…

**Yami no Goddess: **Pois é, o feitiço congelar tornou-se a nova moda de derrotar a Yami. lol, vamos ver se a Yami não fica congelada de novo, num dos próximos capítulos. Sem quarto, sem amigos, plena solidão, o que é que isso tem de bom?

**Maresia Eterna: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic.

**LaDiNi: **lol, sim levantei-me no Domingo, mas como era de esperar não foi logo às oito da manhã. Bem, quanto à Yami vou explicar o porquê das duas personalidades: Como a Din é a vilã de serviço, a Yami ficou um pouco de lado. Eu comecei a fazer com que ela ficasse boazinha a pouco e pouco, mas a seguir, a Yami (autora) disse que preferia que a Yami continuasse vilã e lá veio a reviravolta. Agora ela está má de novo, mas continua sem estar aliada à Din. Isto de ter dois vilões que não se associam um ao outro, é complicado, mas eu não posso fazer com que elas tenham um pacto. Depois vês porquê. Eu bem digo que tu tens uma bola de cristal. Tinhas de reparar nos pedaços de cristal, uma coisa insignificante de apenas uma linha no texto e tu tinhas de reparar… ok, ela vai usá-los de novo, mas não digo mais nada. A Yami está a ficar apaixonada? Por quem? Eu que sou o escritor não reparei em nada, talvez tinha escrito algo que te tenha feito pensar isso. Bem, eu tenho planos para a Yami, mas acho que ainda não revelei nada.


	15. Um Cristal e um Novo Monstro

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_A Yami pede à Din que a deixe ficar no seu quarto, no entanto, a Din ri-se dela e fecha-lhe a porta na cara. Os alunos têm aula de Defesa. O Kai fica muito zangado, quando a Din o consegue vencer, usando a espada. A Meygan é elogiada pelo professor Mike e ela fica muito contente. A Yami pega fogo às roupas da Hiromi. A Cloe consegue extinguir as chamas. Para se acalmar, a Hiromi decide ir fazer uma aula de culinária. A professora Marguerite, encarregada da aula, diz que irão preparar um bolo de morango. A Hiromi cumprimenta a Makoto, que também está a participar da aula. No seu quarto, a Din lê um livro sobre como fazer objectos transformarem-se em monstros. Ela decide usar o feitiço. Depois de usar o feitiço, ela desmaia, porque fica sem energia. A Makoto e a Hiromi ficam a limpar a sala, quando uma das cadeiras se transforma num monstro. Elas protegem-se dos ataques do monstro, até ele usar o raio negro, o que derruba as duas raparigas. Sem outra opção, a Makoto decide transformar-se à frente da Hiromi._

**Capítulo 15: Um Cristal e um Novo Monstro**

"Poder do Cristal de Júpiter!" – gritou a Makoto.

Um cristal verde com um símbolo de uma coroa de folhas, apareceu. A Makoto levantou a sua caneta mágica. A caneta e o cristal juntaram-se. Depois, o símbolo de Júpiter surgiu e envolveu a Makoto. Com a caneta mágica, a Makoto criou vários raios que rodearam o seu corpo. Depois, um trovão ecoou na sala, a sala brilhou com uma luz verde e a electricidade percorreu o ar. A Makoto, agora Sailor Júpiter, fez uma pose, onde surgiu o símbolo da Coroa de Folhas.

"Makoto tu és a… Sailor Júpiter!" – disse a Hiromi, surpresa.

"Sim, depois eu explico tudo." – disse a Sailor Júpiter. - "Revolução do Carvalho de Júpiter!"

As folhas electrificadas voaram pelo ar, acertando em cheio no monstro e atirando-o ao chão.

"Boa Makoto!" – gritou a Hiromi.

O monstro levantou-se lentamente.

"Vou matar-vos!" – gritou ele, atirando-se contra a Sailor Júpiter.

Os dois começaram a lutar furiosamente, até que o monstro, a agarrou.

"Larga-me!" – gritou a Sailor Júpiter.

"Agora vou dar-te o aperto da morte." – disse o monstro, exibindo um sorriso malicioso.

"Nem penses." – disse a Sailor Júpiter. Ela concentrou-se uma a sua tiara começou a brilhar. – "Agora vais ver. Supremo Trovão!"

O monstro foi atingido pelo trovão e caiu para trás, mas não sofreu nenhum dano.

"Raios, ele é muito forte." – disse a Sailor Júpiter.

"O que vamos fazer?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

Em outro lugar da escola, o Firekai caminhava pelo corredor, em direcção ao quarto da sua suposta amiga Din.

"Olá Firekai." – disse uma rapariga de cabelos pretos, parando na frente do rapaz.

"Olá Rei." – disse o Firekai.

"Onde vais?" – perguntou a Rei.

"Vou até ao quarto da minha amiga Din." – disse o Firekai.

"Ah, então vais para aqueles lados, eu também vou." – disse a Rei. – "Importas-te que eu te acompanhe?"

"Claro que não. Vamos." – disse o Firekai e os dois começaram a andar de novo pelo corredor.

A Rei não tinha intenções de ir para aqueles lados, mas pressentia que a Din tinha uma aura negativa e que havia muita magia negra ali perto, por isso decidiu acompanhar o Firekai para descobrir de onde vinha a energia negra e para o proteger, caso fosse preciso.

No quarto, a Din tinha recuparado os sentidos, mas quase que não se conseguia mexer, porque tinha perdido muita energia. Com muito esforço, ela agarrou o livro que tinha estado a ler.

"Oh não, porque é que eles deixam sempre a informação importante no finalzinho da página, nas letras pequeninas?" – queixou-se a Din.

No livro estava escrito: _Cuidado com este feitiço. O monstro que você criar, usará a sua energia para sobreviver, o que quer dizer que você estará muito debilitado. O feitiço tem duração de um dia, depois disso, o monstro desaparece e você recupera a sua energia, mas se não tiver energia suficiente para aguentar durante um dia, você poderá morrer. A única maneira do monstro desaparecer antes que se passe um dia, é se for destruído._

"Tenho de arranjar maneira de o destruir ou vou correr risco de vida." – disse a Din, lamentando ter criado o monstro. – "É a minha única chance."

Ela tirou o cristal azul de dentro da sua bolsa.

"Este cristal vai transformar um dos alunos num monstro… não o devia fazer mas… o aluno transformado em monstro irá lutar com o monstro Darkke e espero que o consiga derrotar. Cristal azul, vai!" – gritou a Din e o cristal desapareceu.

De volta à Sailor Júpiter e à Hiromi.

"Cuidado!" – gritou a Hiromi.

A Sailor Júpiter desviou-se dum raio negro.

"Já vais ver." – disse a Sailor Júpiter, encarando o monstro. – "Supremo Trovão!"

O trovão acertou no monstro, paralisando-o por momentos.

"Vamos unir as nossas forças." – disse a Hiromi.

"Está bem." – concordou a Sailor Júpiter. – "Revolução do Carvalho de Júpiter!"

"Trovão!" – gritou a Hiromi.

As folhas electrificadas e o trovão acertaram no monstro, mas ele não foi destruído. O embate lançou o monstro Darkke contra a janela da sala. A janela partiu-se e ele caiu no jardim. Vários alunos que estavam ali perto, fugiram assustados.

A Ami, a Usagi e a Minako também estavam no jardim.

"Vamos ter de nos transformar." – disse a Ami.

"Sim, vamos para um lugar onde não esteja ninguém." – disse a Usagi.

Nesse momento, o monstro Darkke usou uma onda de energia negra. As 3 raparigas foram atiradas para trás e caíram nuns arbustos ali perto.

A Sailor Júpiter saltou para o jardim e deu um murro ao monstro.

"Tenho de a ir ajudar." – disse a Hiromi, deixando a sala e correndo para o jardim.

De volta ao Firekai e à Rei…

"Bem, é aqui o quarto dela." – disse o Firekai, batendo à porta. – "Din, sou eu, o Firekai, abre a porta por favor."

O Firekai e a Rei não obtiveram resposta.

"Din? Estás aí?" – perguntou o Firekai. Ele e a Rei ouviram um barulho vindo do quarto. – "Din. Eu ouvi-te. Porque não abres a porta?"

"Firekai… ajuda-me…" – disse a Din.

"Oh não. Ela precisa de ajuda… não sei o que se passa, mas tenho de a ajudar." – disse o Firekai, lançando-se contra a porta e fazendo-a abrir-se.

O Firekai correu rapidamente para a Din, que estava em cima da cama. A Rei seguiu-o.

"Din, o que se passa?" – perguntou o Firekai, ajoelhando-se ao pé da amiga.

"Estou… sem energia…" – disse a Din, com muito esforço.

"Mas o que se passou?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Não sei…" – mentiu a Din. – "Sinto-me muito fraca…"

O Firekai abraçou a Din e disse-lhe: "Não te preocupes Din, eu vou buscar um dos professores para te ajudar."

O Firekai pousou delicadamente a Din na cama e saiu do quarto a correr, sendo seguido pela Rei.

Na sala de convívio, alguns alunos já falavam que havia um monstro no outro lado da escola.

"Vamos lá ver?" – perguntou a Meygan aos amigos.

"Vamos." – disse o Kai.

O Kai, a Meygan, a Cloe e o Ray saíram apressadamente da sala de convívio.

"Hum… isto é obra da Din." – pensou a Yami. – "Eu vou saber exactamente o que se passa."

E a Yami também saiu apressadamente da sala de convívio, mas ela iria até ao quarto da Din para a confrontar.

A Sailor Júpiter continuava a lutar contra o Darkke.

"Raio Negro!"

"Supremo Trovão!"

Os dois ataques acertaram um no outro e anularam-se.

"Cuidado Sailor Júpiter." – disse a Hiromi, que estava agora no jardim.

A Ami, a Usagi e a Minako esconderam-se no meio de algumas árvores.

"Agora ninguém nos vê." – disse a Minako.

"Então vamos transformar-nos." – disse a Ami.

"Poder da Lua Eterna!"

"Poder do Cristal de Mercúrio!"

"Poder do Cristal de Vénus!"

"Supremo Trovão!" – gritou a Sailor Júpiter, acertando em Darkke.

"Isso não me vai vencer." – disse Darkke. – "Sozinha nunca me irás derrotar."

"Tens razão."

"E é por isso que aqui estamos."

"Nós vamos vencer-te."

O monstro virou-se rapidamente e viu a Sailor Moon, a Sailor Mercúrio e a Sailor Vénus.

"Em nome da lua, vou castigar-te!" – disse a Sailor Moon.

"Isso é o que vamos ver." – disse o monstro.

"Temos de chegar rapidamente à sala dos professores." – disse o Firekai, correndo.

"Sim." – disse a Rei, que ia atrás dele.

Nesse momento, o cristal azul apareceu a flutuar diante deles.

"Um cristal?" – perguntou a Rei.

"É igual ao outro cristal que estava a retirar energia ás pessoas." – disse o Firekai.

O Cristal lançou-se contra a Rei.

"Cuidado!" – gritou o Firekai, empurrando a Rei. O cristal acertou em cheio no Firekai.

"Não!" – gritou a Rei, enquanto uma luz azul envolvia o Firekai.

Segundos depois, a Rei já não tinha diante de si o Firekai, mas sim um monstro.

**Agora o Firekai foi transformado num monstro, A Rei não sabe o que fazer, a Sailor Júpiter não conseguiu vencer o Darkke, a Yami vai tentar fazer com que a Din confesse que é ela que cria os monstros. Por seu lado, a Din está fraca, a Meygan e os outros foram assistir à luta entre a Sailor Júpiter e o Darkke. Por fim, as outras Sailors vão ajudar a Sailor Júpiter, mas conseguirão elas vencer dois monstros? E o Firekai irá voltar ao normal? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**littledark: **Também pensei em transformar o bolo em monstro, mas decidi escolher outra coisa. Quanto à Yami passar umas noites mazinhas, podes ter a certeza que sim. O que achas de participares na segunda fase da fic? Diz algo uma coisa e depois combinamos.

**Maresia Eterna: **Ainda bem que gostas da forma como as personagens interagem umas com as outras. Ainda bem que achas as minhas ideias interessantes. Quanto a não precisar de agradecer, eu acho que preciso, isto porque é muito importante para cada autor receber reviews e acho que agradecendo as reviews às pessoas que lêem a fic e respondendo às suas perguntas, é uma forma das pessoas perceberem que a review que mandaram foi importante e que para mim tem significado vocês estarem a ler a fic. Que tal se participares na segunda fase da fic? Deixa a tua resposta na review que mandares e depois combinamos.

**LaDiNi: **A Yami detesta a Din, mas a Din também não gosta muito dela, logo está quites (é assim que se escreve:P) Será que todo o grupo se vai virar contra a Din, para a derrotar? Bem… não vou responder, já sabes que tens de continuar a ler para saberes a resposta à pergunta. lol, é verdade, reparas em tudo. Muitos anos de experiência. Como diria alguém de quem não me lembro o nome agora, são muitos anos a virar frangos. lol. Ok, a Yami estava preocupada com o Kai, mas isso não quer dizer nada… ou será que quer? Bem, como eu disse à pouco, continuas a ler e vais descobrir. Beijos.

**Yami no Goddess: **Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo :) Ainda bem que você está adorando a fic. Ainda bem que a sua personagem lhe agrada. Se você gosta que ela seja solitária, então para mim está tudo bem. Sim, tenho planos para a Yami, mas não os vou revelar agora.


	16. Uma Luta Interminável

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_A Makoto acaba por se transformar em Sailor Júpiter à frente da Hiromi. A Sailor Júpiter ataca o monstro Darkke, mas não o consegue derrotar. O Firekai vai a caminho do quarto da Din, quando aparece a Rei que decide acompanhá-lo. Ela está preocupada com a quantidade de energia negra que a Din liberta. No quarto, a Din relê o livro e descobre que o monstro está a usar a sua energia para continuar vivo. O feitiço só se quebra depois de 1 dia ou se o monstro for destruído. A Din usa o cristal azul, que transformará alguém num monstro. A Hiromi e a Sailor Júpiter unem as suas forças para vencerem Darkke. As duas lançam ataques, mas Darkke não morre. O monstro cai no jardim, afugentando os alunos que ali estavam. A Ami, a Usagi e a Minako decidem transformar-se mas são atingidas por uma onda negra. O Firekai e a Rei chegam ao quarto da Din e vendo que ela não abre a porta o Firekai arromba-a. O Firekai vê que a Din está mal e decide ir pedir ajuda. Na sala de convívio, a Meygan e os outros decidem ir ver o que se passa no outro lado da escola. A Yami decide ir até ao quarto da Din. No jardim, a Sailor Júpiter está a lutar contra o Darkke e finalmente aparecem as outras Sailors, tirando a Sailor Marte. O Firekai e a Rei correm pelo corredor para ir chamar um dos professores. O cristal azul aparece e lança-se contra a Rei. O Firekai tira a Rei do caminho, mas o cristal acerta nele. O Firekai transforma-se num monstro. _

**Capítulo 16: Uma Luta Interminável**

A Yami corria rapidamente pelo corredor.

"Em breve chegarei ao quarto da Din." – pensou ela.

Não muito longe dali, a Rei estava frente a frente com um monstro que segundos antes era o Firekai. O monstro, de nome Saffir, tinha longas escamas azuis-safira que lhe cobriam todo o corpo. Os seus olhos eram um misto de vermelho e azul.

"Oh não." – disse a Rei.

O monstro lançou para a frente e tentou atacá-la, mas ela desviou-se.

"Pára." – gritou a Rei, mas o monstro tentou atacá-la novamente. – "Não me deixas outras escolha. Poder do Cristal de Marte!"

Um cristal vermelho com um símbolo de um arco e uma flecha, apareceu. A Rei levantou a sua caneta mágica. A caneta e o cristal juntaram-se. Depois, o símbolo de Marte surgiu e envolveu a Rei. Com a caneta mágica, a Rei criou vários anéis de fogo que rodearam o seu corpo. Depois, uma parede de fogo envolveu a Rei, o corredor brilhou com uma luz vermelha e o ar ficou mais quente. A Rei, agora Sailor Marte, fez uma pose, onde surgiu o símbolo do Arco e da Flecha.

A Yami, que ia quase a chegar ao quarto da Din, viu a luz e depois espreitou para aquela corredor. Não viu quem é que se tinha transformado, mas agora estavam ali um monstro azul e a Sailor Marte.

No jardim…

"Raio Crescente!" – gritou a Sailor Vénus, tentando acertar no monstro, mas falhando.

"Raio Negro!" – gritou o Darkke, fazendo com que as quatro Sailors caíssem no chão.

"Oh não, elas estão feridas." – gritou a Hiromi, correndo para as quarto Sailors. – "Eu vou ajudar-vos. Curar!"

A Hiromi usou o seu poder mágico e curou as quatro Sailors.

"Obrigado." – disseram elas, voltando a preparar-se para lutar.

Nesse momento, apareceram no jardim a Cloe, o Kai, o Ray e a Meygan.

"O que estão aqui a fazer?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"Pergunto-te o mesmo." – disse a Cloe.

Nesse momento, deu-se uma grande explosão e eles foram lançados contra algumas árvores.

"Agora vais ver." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio irritada. – "Ilusão de Água Brilhante!"

O jacto de água acertou em Darkke, mas não lhe fez muito dano.

No corredor, a Sailor Marte estava a lutar contra o Saffir.

"Liberta o Firekai!" – gritou a Sailor Marte. – "Flecha de Fogo de Marte!"

"Água Negra!" – gritou o monstro, fazendo com que a flecha desaparecesse.

"Oh não… tenho de libertar o Firekai, mas não posso fazer nada aqui, posso causar muitos estragos nestes quartos." – pensou a Sailor Marte. – "Ei monstro, vem apanhar-me!"

A Rei começou a correr pelo corredor e o Saffir correu atrás dela. A Yami saiu de onde estava.

"Ela chamou-lhe Firekai? Será que ele se transformou num monstro?" – perguntou a Yami confusa.

Ela continuou a correr até ao quarto da Din. Quando lá chegou, viu que a porta estava apenas encostada e por isso entrou. Viu a Din deitada em cima da cama.

"Ah, estás aqui Din." – disse a Yami. – "Vá, confessa que foste tu que fizeste aparecer os monstros."

"Deixa-me em paz." – disse a Din.

"Pareces fraca, o que aconteceu?" – perguntou a Yami. Ela viu o livro aberto em cima da cama e leu o que estava lá escrito. – "Aha! Eu sabia. Então estás com falta de energia. É bem feito. Nunca pensei que pudesses transformar o teu amigo num monstro."

"O que estás a dizer?" – perguntou a Din.

"Ora, estou a falar do Firekai." – disse a Yami.

"O que tem o Firekai?" – perguntou a Din.

"Ora, não te faças de parva, tu transformaste-o num monstro." – disse a Yami.

A Din ficou pálida. Afinal o seu cristal tinha-se apoderado do Firekai.

"Para onde foi ele?" – perguntou a Din.

"Bem, acho que foi em direcção ao jardim." – disse a Yami.

"Leva-me até lá." – disse a Din.

"Eu?" – perguntou a Yami.

"Sim, leva-me até lá." – disse a Din.

"Nem pensar." – disse a Yami.

"Por favor, leva-me até lá." – pediu a Din.

"Oh, a poderosa Din a rebaixar-se… não sei porque estás a fazer isso." – disse a Yami.

"Não faças perguntas e leva-me até lá por favor." – pediu a Din.

"E o que é que eu ganho com isso?" – perguntou a Yami.

"Dou-te o que quiseres." – disse a Din.

"Bem, nesta altura parece que não me podes dar nada, porque estás muito fraca, mas se prometeres que quando ficares bem me darás o que eu pedir, eu levo-te até lá." – disse a Yami.

"Eu prometo." – mentiu a Din. – "Agora ajuda-me a chegar ao jardim."

A Yami agarrou a Din e passou um dos braços da rapariga pelo seu ombro. Devagar, as duas deixaram o quarto da Din, em direcção ao jardim.

No jardim, as Sailors estavam a juntar forças para vencer o Darkke.

"Vamos lá." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio. – "Rapsódia da Água de Mercúrio!"

"Revolução do Carvalho de Júpiter!"

"Choque do Amor e da Beleza de Vénus!"

Os três ataques foram em direcção a Darkke, que usou uma barreira negra para se proteger.

"Não pode ser." – disse a Sailor Moon.

"Não tem nem um arranhão." – disse a Sailor Vénus.

Nesse momento, a Sailor Marte apareceu no jardim, o monstro Saffir vinha a segui-la.

"Ah, mais um monstro!" – gritou a Meygan.

"Flecha de Fogo de Marte!"

A flecha acertou em Saffir, mas pareceu não lhe causar muitos danos.

"Sailor Marte, mais um monstro?" – perguntou a Sailor Moon chateada. – "Nós a tentarmos livrar-nos deste e tu trazes outro!"

"Ora, a culpa não é minha." – disse a Sailor Marte.

"Parem de discutir." – disse a Sailor Júpiter.

"Quem és tu?" – perguntou o Darkke.

"Eu sou o Saffir." – disse o Saffir.

"O que estás aqui a fazer?" – perguntou o Darkke. – "Eu sou o único monstro que devia existir!"

"Nem penses." – disse o Saffir. – "Vou destruir-te e depois destruirei tudo o resto!"

O Saffir e o Darkke começaram a lutar furiosamente.

"Oh, agora os dois monstros estão a lutar." – disse o Ray.

"Há algo de familiar naquela monstro azul." – disse a Hiromi.

"Agora é a nossa oportunidade." – disse a Sailor Vénus.

"Sim, vamos atacá-los." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio.

Nesse momento, a Yami apareceu no jardim, ainda segurando a Din.

"Vamos atacar os monstros!" – disse a Sailor Júpiter. – "Revolução do Car…"

"Não!" – gritou a Sailor Marte.

"O que foi?" – perguntou a Sailor Moon.

O Darkke lançou um raio negro que acertou nas Sailors, fazendo-as voar até ao pé dos alunos que ali estavam.

"Não podemos destruir o monstro azul." – disse a Sailor Marte.

"Mas porquê?" – perguntou a Sailor Moon.

"Porque… é um dos alunos transformados em monstro!" – disse a Sailor Marte.

"Oh não." – disseram as outras Sailors e os alunos que se encontravam ali.

"Mas… qual foi o aluno que foi transformado em monstro?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Bem… foi o Firekai." – disse a Sailor Marte.

"O quê?" – disse a Hiromi horrorizada. – "Não pode ser… Firekai!"

**Agora já todos sabem que o Firekai foi transformado em monstro. A Hiromi ficou horrorizada, as Sailors ficaram perplexas, a Din rebaxiou-se à Yami e os dois monstros, Darkke e Saffir lutam um contra o outro. E o que farão agora as Sailors e os alunos? Será que vão atacar o Saffir, sabendo que ele é o Firekai? Será que o Firekai voltará ao normal? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Yami no Goddess: **Ainda bem que você gostou do capítulo (porque é que eu digo sempre isto? lol) Se gostas da personalidade da Yami, ainda bem era mau é se não gostasses, não é verdade? A Yami ainda vai ter algumas coisas para fazer na fic, mas vais ter de esperar para ver… ou para ler.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Bem, como pudeste ver… ou, neste caso, ler, a Hiromi notou algo de familiar no monstro, mas obviamente não adivinhou que fosse o seu namorado. Os dois monstros estão a lutar, a Din está fraca e agora que se sabe que Saffir é o Firekai, as pessoas estão em dúvida. Será que vão matar o monstro? Tens de ler o próximo capítulo para ficares a saber. Queria agradecer-te também pela review que mandaste para a fic "O Diário da Hilary".

**littledark: **Ainda bem que queres participar. Eu sei reconhecer quando alguém está interessado numa fic. Como tu costumas mandar várias reviews, acho que mereces participar. Ok, agora tenho de saber algo sobre ti, para me basear para fazer a personagem, por isso agradecia se, na próxima review, me deixasses estes dados: Cor dos olhos, cor do cabelo, sexo, tipo de roupa que usas (não é preciso especificar é só dizer se são modernas ou mais clássicas, ou se são todas da mesma cor, por exemplo preto ou azul) e por fim, descreve-me em poucas palavras um pouco da tua personalidade, ok? E só isso. Xau.

**HikariTenchi: **Obrigado pelo elogio. Tentei fazer com que as personalidades das personagens fossem todas diferentes, para que não parecessem todas iguais. Eu também gosto muito de magia, foi por isso que fiz com que a fic se baseasse em magia. Quanto à mistura de animes, é verdade, mas isso têm a sua própria função mais para a frente, vais ver que algumas personagens que aparecem têm mesmo valor para a fic. Não me inspirei na Meilin para criar a Meygan, mas por acaso, elas têm algumas semelhanças, principalmente porque em matéria de magia as duas têm muita dificuldade. Pois, a Cloe ainda não revelou de quem gosta realmente, mas está para breve. Eu vou tentar actualizar a fic sempre que puder, mas é difícil por causa da escola. E quanto maiores as reviews, melhor :)


	17. O Fim de Darkke e Saffir

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **Enquanto a Yami se dirigia rapidamente para o quarto da Din, a Rei estava frente a frente com o Saffir, o monstro que em que o Firekai se tinha transformado. Sem outra hipótese, a Rei acaba por se transformar em Sailor Marte para enfrentar Saffir. A Yami passa no corredor nesse momento e vê a Sailor Marte e o Saffir, mas ela não viu quem é que se tinha transformado. No jardim, as Sailors lutam contra Darkke e são gravemente feridas. A Hiromi cura-as usando a sua magia. A Cloe, o Kai, o Ray e a Meygan aparecem no jardim nesse momento. O Darkke lança uma onda negra e eles são derrubados. A Sailor Marte tenta libertar o Firekai do monstro Saffir, mas não consegue. Ela decide ir lutar para outro lado com Saffir, para não destruir nada. A Sailor Marte e o monstro correm para o jardim e a Yami vai até ao quarto da Din. Ela exige que a Din confesse ser responsável pelos monstros terem aparecido. A Yami vê o livro que a Din estava a ler e tem a sua prova de que a Din é responsável pelo aparecimento dos monstros. Quando a Yami confronta a Din por ter transformado o Firekai num monstro, a Din fica muito perturbada e pede à Yami que a leve ao jardim. A Yami exige que ela lhe dê alguma coisa quando tiver recuperado as forças, a Din mente-lhe, dizendo que lhe dará o que ela quiser. No jardim, a luta contra Darkke continua, até que aparecem a Sailor Marte e o Saffir. Para espanto de todos, Saffir e Darkke começam a lutar um com o outro. As Sailors vão atacar os monstros, mas a Marte para as amigas, revelando que o monstro é o Firekai. A Hiromi fica horrorizada.

**Capítulo 17: O Fim de Darkke e Saffir**

"O Firekai não pode ter sido transformado num monstro!" – gritou a Hiromi.

"Calma Hiromi." – disse a Cloe, abraçando a amiga.

A Meygan também estava muito chocada, mas não se manifestou. A Din olhava para o combate entre os dois monstros.

"Temos de fazer alguma coisa." – disse a Sailor Júpiter.

"Sim, mas não podemos destruir o Saffir." – disse a Sailor Marte.

Nesse momento, os dois monstros pararam de lutar e sorriram maliciosamente para as Sailors e os estudantes.

"Não vamos lutar um com o outro." – disse o Darkke.

"Vocês é que são o inimigo." – disse o Saffir.

"Por isso…"

"Vamos destruir-vos!"

Os dois monstros lançaram-se contra as Sailors, lançando ataques negros. Elas desviaram-se com dificuldade.

"O que vamos fazer?" – perguntou a Sailor Moon, desviando-se de um ataque de Darkke.

"Não sei." – respondeu-lhe a Sailor Vénus, enquanto fugia de um ataque de Saffir.

Nesse momento, os professores apareceram no jardim. Todos eles empunhavam varinhas mágicas.

"Meninos, saíam daqui e deixem os monstros connosco." – disse o professor Mike.

"Nem pensar!" – disse a Hiromi, para espanto dos outros. – "O meu namorado foi transformado num monstro e eu não arredo pé daqui."

"Menina Hiromi, está a colocar-se em risco…" – começou a professora Marguerite.

"Não quero saber!" – disse a Hiromi.

"Deixem as discussões, temos de tratar dos dois monstros." – disse a professora Jenna. – "Qual deles é o Firekai?"

"O azul." – respondeu a Hiromi.

"A que ponto isto chegou." – lamentou-se o professor Yukio. – "Um dos alunos transformado em monstro isto é uma desgraça."

"Bem, deixem-se disso, vamos atacar o monstro negro primeiro." – disse o professor Mike. – "Todos prontos?"

"Sim." – responderam os outros professores.

"Então vamos! Chama!"

"Congelar!"

"Trovão!"

"Onda!"

"Ventania!"

Os cinco feitiços acertaram em Darkke, mas não lhe fizeram nenhum dano.

"Não pode ser." – disse o professor Yukio.

O Darkke levantou a mão e lançou uma energia negra contra os cinco professores. Deu-se uma explosão e os cinco foram lançados para longe e ficaram inconscientes.

"Ahaha! Bem feito." – disse o Darkke. – "Agora é a vossa vez!"

Ele levantou novamente a mão e lançou a mesma energia negra contra a Cloe, o Ray, o Kai, a Meygan, a Hiromi, a Yami e a Din.

"Proteger!" – gritou a Hiromi.

Mesmo com a protecção, todos os alunos caíram ao chão.

"Com te atreves a magoá-los?" – disse a Sailor Júpiter furiosa.

O Saffir apareceu por detrás da Sailor Moon e lançou-lhe um raio negro, mandando-a para longe. Depois deu um pontapé à Sailor Vénus e um murro à Sailor Mercúrio.

"Não!" – gritou a Sailor Marte.

"Agora vais ver!" – gritou a Sailor Júpiter a Darkke. – "Júpiter, Deus do Trovão, concede-me o teu poder! Ciclone de Cocos de Júpiter!"

A Sailor Júpiter levantou as duas mãos para o céu. O símbolo de Júpiter apareceu por cima delas. Apareceu um círculo verde à volta da Sailor Júpiter. O símbolo de Júpiter transformou-se num coco. Depois, o coco tornou-se amarelo e electrificado. O círculo verde brilhou intensamente com a energia do trovão. A Sailor Júpiter lançou o coco electrificado contra Darkke. O coco dividiu-se em vários cocos pequenos e várias explosões ocorreram à volta de Darkke, destruindo-o.

"Já está." – disse a Sailor Júpiter satisfeita.

"O ataque definitivo da Sailor Júpiter." – disse a Sailor Vénus.

"Agora é a minha vez." – disse a Sailor Marte, falando com o Saffir. – "Vais arrepender-te por teres atacado as Sailors!"

"Calma Marte, lembra-te que ele é o Firekai!" – disse a Sailor Júpiter.

"Eu sei." – disse a Sailor Marte. – "Confiem em mim. Marte, Deus da Guerra, dá-me o teu poder! Serpente de Fogo de Marte!"

A Sailor Marte cruzou os braços em forma de X. O símbolo de Marte apareceu no meio dos seus braços. Tudo escureceu à volta da Sailor Marte. O símbolo de Marte transformou-se em chamas que adquiriram a forma de X, tal como os braços da Sailro Marte. A Sailor Marte lançou o seu ataque contra Saffir. O X transformou-se numa enorme serpente de chamas que acertou em Saffir e depois o enrolou. Com um ataque forte de fogo, a serpente desapareceu. O Saffir caiu ao chão, debilitado.

"Firekai!" – gritou a Hiromi, correndo para Saffir e ajoelhando. – "Por favor, façam com que ele volte ao normal."

"Eu penso que vou conseguir fazer isso." – disse a Sailor Moon. – "Bem, não custa tentar. Beijo de Terapia da Luz da Lua!"

A Hiromi desejou com todas as forças que o Firekai voltasse ao normal. A Din e a Meygan desejaram a mesma coisa. O Ray e a Cloe estavam esperançosos e o Kai e a Yami, não estavam muito preocupados se o Firekai voltava ao normal ou não. ¬¬

O ataque curativo atingiu o Saffir. Lentamente, ele começou a transformar-se no Firekai. Quando se transformou totalmente, o cristal azul apareceu por cima da sua cabeça e partiu-se em vários bocados que se espalharam pelo jardim. A Din apanhou um, quando ninguém estava a ver.

"Firekai, estás bem?" – perguntou a Hiromi preocupada.

"Sim, acho que sim." – disse o Firekai, levantando-se.

A Din libertou-se da Yami. A sua força tinha voltado e agora estava apenas um pouco cansada. Ela correu para o Firekai, ao mesmo tempo que a Meygan fazia o mesmo.

"Como te sentes?" – perguntaram as duas raparigas ao mesmo tempo.

"E estou bem." – disse o Firekai. – "Ah, Din, estás aqui. Já te sentes bem."

"Sim, já estou bem." – disse a Din.

"Obrigado por o ajudarem." – disse a Hiromi às Sailors.

"De nada." – disseram elas. – "Adeus."

As cinco Sailors desapareceram na floresta e pouco depois, os professores vieram a correr até aos alunos.

"O que aconteceu aos monstros?" – perguntou o professor Mike. – "E como voltou o Firekai ao normal?"

"Foram as Sailors." – disse a Cloe, começando a explicar o que se tinha passado.

"Bem, ainda bem que está tudo resolvido." – disse a professora Mei.

"Vamos ter de reforçar as defesas da escola." – disse o professor Yukio. – "Não queremos que isto volte a acontecer."

Todos voltaram para dentro da escola, com excepção da Yami e da Din.

"Bem, agora tens de me dar o que eu quiser." – disse a Yami.

"Eu? Nem pensar!" – disse a Din.

"Tu prometeste!" – disse a Yami.

"E onde está escrito isso?" – perguntou a Din com um olhar frio.

"Enganaste-me!" – disse a Yami furiosa. – "Mas eu vou mostrar a toda a gente o livro que tens no teu quarto e todos saberão quem tu és!"

"Ai sim?" – perguntou a Din. – "Bem… Desaparecer!"

"O que fizeste?" – perguntou a Yami.

"O livro desapareceu. Agora já não tens provas contra mim." – disse a Din. – "Adeuzinho."

A Din virou as costas à Yami e entrou na escola.

Na sala de convívio, a Hiromi conversava com a Makoto.

"O teu segredo está seguro comigo." – disse a Hiromi.

"Obrigado." – agradeceu a Makoto.

O Firekai estava pensativo, sentado numa cadeira. Ele lembrava-se de tudo o que tinha acontecido quando se transformara em monstro. Ele lembrava-se de ter visto a Rei transformar-se em Sailor Marte. Ele olhou para o outro lado da sala e viu a Rei a brigar com a Usagi. Ele decidiu não abordar o assunto e guardar segredo, afinal a Rei estava a proteger a escola.

A Cloe caminhou até a um cartaz que tinha sido afixado nesse mesmo dia na sala de convívio.

"Ah! Vai haver um Concurso de Música!" – disse ela feliz. – "Eu vou participar e ganhar o primeiro prémio!"

**O Firekai voltou ao normal, a Hiromi vai guardar segredo sobre a Makoto e a Din enganou a Yami. No próximo capítulo, a Cloe vai entrar num concurso de música, será que ela vai ganhar? Será que vão competir muitas pessoas? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

**P.S: Eu não inventem os ataques da Sailor Júpiter e da Sailor Marte, eles existem mesmo, só que não aparecem no anime. Quanto às descrições dos ataques, fui eu que imaginei.**

_Agradecimentos_

**Maresia Eterna: **Obrigado pela review. Agora o Firekai voltou ao normal. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo.

**Littlerdark: **Bem, já tenho feita a tua personagem. Já sei como vai ser e tudo o mais. Podemos dizer que vai mudando várias vezes de atitude, depois vês se gostas, mas ainda vai demorar um pouco para a segunda fase começar. Quanto à pedra negra, na segunda fase já não vão aparecer as pedras mágicas. Sobre as armas de fogo, isso pode ser feito, até condiz com a personagem.

**Yami no Goddess: **Pois é, a Yami foi enganada pela Din. Parece que a tua personagem não está a ter um futuro muito feliz. lol. Bem, o Firekai transformou-se num monstro, mas já voltou ao normal. Ainda vai acontecer muito coisa com a Yami, por isso fica atenta.

**LaDiNi: **Ok, pobre modem… pronto, a Yami foi burra ao acreditar na Din, mas pronto. Nem tu acreditas que ela seja de confiança. O cristal tinha de entrar num herói para dar mais drama e aproveitei a tua ideia de transformar uma pessoa num monstro. Pronto, fiz com que o Firekai ou Saffir não atacasse a Hiromi, satisfeita? Ok, os professores já apareceram… mesmo não tendo resolvido nada. Quanto à parte de voar, do teletransporte e dos elementos, não percebi se estavas a criticar ou a elogiar.

**VampirePheonix: **lol, ninguém confia na Din, coitada… ou não, ela não é de confiar mesmo. A Cloe ainda não se decidiu com quem quer ficar e quanto a mais acção da Cloe na fic, o próximo capítulo é dedicado a ela.

**HikariTenchi: **Obrigado pela review. A Cloe vai escolher com quem quer ficar, mas ainda não é para já. Eu também sou um super fã de Harry Potter e foi por isso que fiz esta fic com magia, para a tornar um pouco diferente das outras. Obrigado por todos os elogios que fizeste. Que tal se entrares na segunda fase da fic? O elenco ainda tem um espaço para o tua personagem, se quiseres entrar. Diz a tua resposta quando me mandares a review.

**Ayume-chann: **Obrigado pela review. O Kai podia aparecer mais, mas como todos o conhecemos bem, prefiro desenvolver as outras personagens.


	18. O Concurso de Música

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_A Hiromi fica muito perturbada quando descobre que o Firekai foi transformado num monstro. Os dois monstros, Saffir e Darkke, unem as suas forças para destruírem as Sailors e os Estudantes. Os professores acabam por chegar ao jardim. Eles dizem que os estudantes devem voltar rapidamente para a escola, mas a Hiromi recusa-se a obedecer. Os professores atacam Darkke, mas não o conseguem ferir, ele por seu lado lança um ataque que derruba os professores. Depois, o Darkke ataca os estudantes, mas a Hiromi protege-os usando o feitiço Proteger. A Sailor Júpiter fica furiosa por Darkke ter atacado os estudantes. O Saffir ataca as Sailors, dexando a Sailor Marte muito zangada. A Sailor Júpiter usa um novo ataque, Ciclone de Cocos de Júpiter e consegue destruir o Darkke. Por sua vez, a Sailor Marte reúne forças e ataca o Saffir usando um novo ataque, Serpente de Fogo de Marte. O Saffir fica muito ferido e a Hiromi corre para ele. Ela pede que o transformem de novo no Firekai. A Sailor Moon usa o seu ataque, Beijo de Terapia da Luz da Lua. Todos ficam à espera do que irá acontecer e o Firekai volta ao normal, para felicidade de todos. As cinco Sailors desaparecem na floresta. Os professores dizem que têm de reforçar as defesas da escola. A Yami diz que quer que a Din cumpra o que prometeu, mas a Din diz-lhe que não fará nada, deixando a Yami furiosa. A Hiromi conversa com a Makoto e promete guardar segredo. O Firekai lembra-se que a Rei é a Sailor Marte, mas resolve guardar segredo. A Cloe vê um cartaz anunciando um concurso de música e decide participar._

**Capítulo 18: O Concurso de Música**

A Cloe caminhou até a um cartaz que tinha sido afixado nesse mesmo dia na sala de convívio.

"Ah! Vai haver um Concurso de Música!" – disse ela feliz. – "Eu vou participar e ganhar o primeiro prémio!"

A Cloe correu para a sua amiga Hiromi que acabava de se despedir da Makoto. Enquanto corria para a sua amiga, a Cloe passou pela Usagi e pela Rei que estavam a discutir furiosamente.

"Ora, eu tenho muitas hipóteses de ganhar o concurso de música." – disse a Usagi.

"Hahahaha. Deves estar a gozar." – disse a Rei, começando a rir.

"Estás a rir-te de quê?" – perguntou a Usagi furiosa.

"Tu não sabes cantar nada." – disse a Rei.

"Ora, tu também não!" – disse a Usagi.

"Eu sou uma óptima cantora!" – reclamou a Rei.

"Sim, sim…" – disse a Usagi, com pouco entusiasmo.

As duas olharam furiosamente uma para a outra e depois deitaram a língua de fora uma à outra.

A Cloe sorriu e sentou-se ao lado da Hiromi.

"Hiromi, sabias vai haver um concurso de música?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Não, não sabia. Vais participar?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"Sim." – disse a Cloe sorrindo. – "Achas que tenho hipótese de ganhar?"

"Claro que sim, tu és uma óptima cantora." – disse a Hiromi.

"Obrigado amiga." – disse a Cloe segurando as mãos da amiga. – "E tu, vais participar?"

"Não. Acho que vou dedicar o meu tempo ao meu namorado." – disse a Hiromi, olhando para o Firekai que estava no outro lado da sala de convívio. – "Só quando vimos que podemos perder alguém é que percebemos que essa pessoa é muito importante, mais importante do que imaginávamos."

"Bem, hoje estás inspirada." – disse a Cloe.

Nesse momento a Yami estava a falar com uma rapariga que tinha uns grandes óculos de aros cor-de-laranja.

"Obrigado Trinny." – disse a Yami. – "Eu depois levo as minhas coisas para o quarto."

A Yami afastou-se sorrindo. Finalmente tinha outro lugar para ficar. Ela não simpatizava nada com a Trinny, mas sabia que a outra rapariga não partilhava o quarto com ninguém por isso aproveitou e fez-se de boazinha para arranjar outro quarto onde ficar. Tinha a alternativa de contar aos professores que tinha sido expulsa do seu quarto, mas de certo que a Hiromi contaria o que ela tinha feito, tentando deter o Firekai de ajudar a Meygan e a Sailor Mercúrio e com certeza que os professores não ficariam nada contentes com a atitude dela.

No dia seguinte, a professora Marguerite ensinou-lhes um novo feitiço.

"Quando estiverem num lugar escuro e não conseguirem ver nada, usem o feitiço Iluminar para fazerem luz. Bem, comecem a praticar!"

Os alunos começaram a usar o feitiço, que parecia relativamente fácil.

"Muito bem. Vocês fizeram o feitiço correctamente." – disse a professora.

"Professora, posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta?" – perguntou a Cloe, com a mão no ar.

"Sim, claro que podes." – disse a professora Marguerite.

"Eu sei que não tem a ver com a aula, mas podia explicar-nos como funciona o concurso de música?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Bem, acho que posso gastar cinco minutos para vos dizer como funciona o concurso." – disse a professora. – "É assim, primeiro todas as pessoas que se querem inscrever, devem deixar os seus nomes junto do local que está reservado para as inscrições na sala de convívio. Depois serão feitas algumas audições e só passarão à fase seguinte dez cantores e depois disso o concurso começará a sério, sendo que toda a escola verá as actuações do grupo de dez cantores. Desses dez, apenas três passarão à final, onde cantarão uma música e é aí que será escolhido o vencedor ou vencedora."

"E quem é que será o júri do concurso?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Além de mim, também serão a professora Mei, o professor Mike, a professora Jenna e o professor Yukio." – respondeu a professora.

Nessa mesma tarde, a Cloe inscreveu-se no concurso, juntamente com a Meygan. A Din, o Kai, a Yami e o Ray também se inscreveram. A Usagi, a Rei, a Minako e a Makoto também se inscreveram, a Ami decidiu não participar.

Dois dias depois, começaram as eliminatórias.

"Estou nervosa." – disse a Cloe.

"Vai correr tudo bem." – disse a Hiromi. – "Boa sorte."

"Obrigado." – disse a Cloe, entrando no salão onde só podiam entrar os concorrentes. A Meygan e o Ray seguiram-na. A Hiromi e o Firekai foram esperar para a sala de convívio.

"Muito bem pessoal. Alinhem-se todos." – disse o professora Mike, tentando que a multidão de alunos ficasse ordenada. – "Bem, eu vou chamar-vos um a um e cada um vai cantar uma música. Espero que dêem o vosso melhor."

Passados alguns minutos…

"Ora, vamos ver, a próxima concorrente é a concorrente número 34, a Meygan. Por favor sobe ao palco e canta."

A Meygan destacou-se da multidão e parou em cima do palco, onde cantou uma canção muito conhecida, mas a voz da Meygan pareceu não agradar o júri.

"Bem, agora é a vez da concorrente número 35, a Cloe." – disse o professor Mike. – "Por favor Cloe, sobe ao palco e começa a cantar."

A Cloe respirou fundo e começou a cantar. A sua voz era muito mais melodiosa a cantar do que a da irmã e o júri pareceu satisfeito com a sua actuação.

A Yami também surpreendeu todos pela positiva, cantando muito bem a música que tinha escolhido.

O Kai foi um autêntico desastre. Desafinou imenso, fazendo com que todos tapassem os ouvidos.

O Ray também não cantou nada mal, claro que não chegou ao nível da Yami e da Cloe, mas foi dos cantores mais afinados.

A Din teve mais ou menos a mesma prestação que o Ray, cantando muito bem a música e impressionando várias pessoas.

A Usagi fez uma das piores prestações que foram feitas naquela tarde, apenas perdendo para o Kai, que desafinou totalmente.

A Rei cantou melhor que a Usagi, o que já era de esperar, mas o júri também não ficou muito impressionado com a sua actuação.

A Makoto surpreendeu todos com a sua voz melodiosa para as canções. O júri ficou muito agradado.

Por fim, a Minako cantou lindamente, sendo uma das melhores de entre todos os candidatos.

"Bem, já estão todos. Amanhã iremos anunciar quem são os dez concorrentes que passarão à próxima fase. Até amanhã."

Todos os concorrentes abandonaram o salão e dirigiram-se à sala de convívio.

"Então, como foi?" – perguntou a Hiromi dirigindo-se à Cloe.

"Acho que correu bem." – respondeu a Cloe.

"Só o Kai é que desafinou totalmente." – disse a Meygan.

"Ei!" – disse o Kai indignado.

"Ora, não disse mentira nenhuma." – disse a Meygan, exibindo um sorriso provocador.

"E tu Din, como te saíste?" – perguntou o Firekai, dirigindo-se à amiga.

"Bem, não fui das melhores, mas também não fui das piores." – disse a Din. – "Eu também não estou à espera de ir muito longe no concurso."

"Então, como se saíram?" – perguntou a Ami às quatro amigas, quando elas se sentaram nos sofás ali perto.

"Acho que me sai bem." – disse a Makoto.

"Eu também não estive mal." – disse a Usagi.

"O quê?" – perguntou a Rei. – "Tu cantaste pessimamente!"

"Ora, não foi assim tão mau! E tu também não cantaste nada bem." – defendeu-se a Usagi.

"Não briguem meninas." – disse a Ami.

"Está bem." – disseram a Rei e a Usagi, ficando caladas.

"E tu Minako?" – perguntou a Ami.

"Bem, acho que não cantei mal…" – disse a Minako.

"Ela cantou muito bem." – disse a Makoto.

"Foi excelente." – disse a Usagi.

"Arrasou." – disse a Rei.

A Minako corou.

No dia seguinte, os professores reuniram todos os concorrentes no salão.

"Bem, a escolha foi difícil, mas tivemos de escolher apenas dez." – disse o professor Mike. – "Agora vou dizer quem são os dez finalistas. Ok, a primeira semi-finalista é a Minako!"

A Minako sorriu e a Usagi abraçou-a.

"Ok, a segunda semi-finalista é… a Yami!" – gritou o professor Mike.

Algumas pessoas aplaudiram, mas não foram muitas. A Yami sorriu.

"Parece que até agora são só meninas, por isso aqui vai mais uma… a terceira semi-finalista é… a Makoto!" – gritou o professor Mike.

A Makoto saltou de contentamento e as amigas sorriram-lhe.

"Ok, vamos passar ao quarto semi-finalista, desta vez é um rapaz… e o quarto semi-finalista é… o Ray!" – gritou o professor Mike.

O Ray sorriu e a Cloe abraçou o namorado.

"A próxima pessoa, a quinta semi-finalista é… a Din!" – gritou o professor Mike.

A Din não teve uma reacção muito efusiva, mas foi felicitada por muita gente.

Depois da Din, mais quatro concorrentes foram seleccionados, nenhum deles sendo uma das Sailors ou algum das personagens principais.

"E agora… a última pessoa semi-finalista é…"

A Meygan suspirou, a Rei inspirou profundamente, a Usagi sorriu nervosa, o Kai nem se mexeu sabendo que não seria ele o escolhido, a Cloe fechou os olhos.

"… a pessoa que é a última semi-finalista é a Cloe!" – gritou o professor Mike.

"Sou eu!" – gritou a Cloe agarrando-se ao namorado e depois sendo abraçada pela irmã.

"Muito bem, agora já conhecem os dez semi-finalistas. Recordo que a ordem por que anunciei os semi-finalistas nada tem a ver com as suas prestações, por isso não pensem que os primeiros semi-finalistas têm mais talento do que os outros. Por hoje é só. Vemo-nos na próxima etapa do concurso e nas aulas, é claro."

**Começou o Concurso de Música. A Cloe, a Yami, o Ray e a Din passaram à fase seguinte do concurso mas será que algum deles irá vencer? Será que a Minako ou Makoto também poderão ser possíveis vencedores do concurso? E será que a Din usará mais algum monstro? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**LaDiNi: **(Pego no machado e ameaço-te) Sempre a reclamar não é Miss Di? lol, ok os professores estão um bocado fora de forma mas como não interessam quase nada para a história pouco me importo com eles. Ok, deixa-me anotar… não se confia nos maus nem para lavar a louça, essa eu não sabia, lol. Aha! Incrível como tu tocas sempre em pontos vitais da história. Sim, no final desta fase vai saber-se um pouco da história da Din. Também se vai descobrir porque é que ela se preocupa com o Firekai. Mas a história só será mesmo desenvolvida na segunda fase da fic. Sim, a segunda fase é a continuação da primeira, mas muitas coisas (a maioria) tirando os personagens, vai mudar, depois verás o que irá acontecer. Quanto a pôr as personagens mais cedo, não posso porque já tenho papéis para eles na segunda fase da fic e se os pusesse já, tinha de alterar tudo. Pronto, o problema de onde a Yami estava a dormir está resolvido. Já sabes, mais alguma reclamação, elogio, sugestão, ideia ou ameaça de morte, pode ser enviada na tua próxima review. Beijos.

**Maresia Eterna: **Obrigado pela review.Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo. Como disse no capítulo anterior, os ataques que as Sailors usaram só aparecem no manga por isso é normal não os conheceres.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo. Bem, a Cloe e a Hiromi não falaram muito, mas já é alguma coisa. Já pus mais discussões entre a Rei e a Usagi e um momento romântico da Hiromi em relação ao Firekai. Quanto a aparecerem mais personagens de beyblade, vão aparecer mais na segunda fase da fic, mas vou pensar em pôr alguns nesta fase.

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review. A tua personagem já está prontinha para a segunda fase e será uma das personagens principais.

**Yami no Goddess: **Bem, haja um capítulo de que não gostaste. Bem, eu demoro para actualizar porque tenho muito que fazer mas eu tento actualizar sempre que posso. Sobre a se sempre se ferrar, bem neste capitulo ela passou à próxima fase do concurso por isso espero que estejas contente.

**VampirePheonix: **Obrigado pela review. Bem, a Hiromi é uma boa namorada e como era óbvio a Yami foi enganada. Bem, não sabia que gostavas de cantar nem que tinhas cantado em frente da escola toda, mas achei que a Cloe ficava bem num concurso de música. Parece que acertei em cheio, ainda bem. Vamos ver se a Cloe chega à final ou não.

**HikariTenchi: **Ainda bem que ficas feliz por entrares na fic. Bem, a Sailor Marte e a Sailor Júpiter foram mais fortes que os professores porque usaram os seus ataques mais fortes (também os professores não interessam quase nada para a história). A Din é má, mas há uma razão para isso, a razão será revelada mas não é para já. Quanto à segunda fase da fic, ainda não sei quantos capítulos faltam para passar à segunda mas vou tentar não demorar muito tempo para não vos deixar à espera.

**Super Princess Aeka – Kagome: **Obrigado pela review. É pena mas já não há mais espaço para novas personagens na fic, desculpa, talvez se eu fizer mais outra fase além da segunda ou outra fic.


	19. Kai ou Ray? A Decisão de Cloe!

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_A Cloe decide participar no concurso de música que se vai realizar na escola e ela está disposta a ganhar. A Usagi e a Rei discutem uma com a outra, cada uma dizendo que tem uma boa voz e que podem muito bem vencer o concurso de música. A Cloe pergunta à sua amiga Hiromi se ela sabia do concurso de música e diz-lhe que vai participar. A Cloe pergunta à Hiromi se ela vai participar no concurso e a Hiromi diz que não, porque quer passar um tempo com o seu namorado, porque só depois de haver a possibilidade de ela o perder é que percebeu que ele é muito importante para ela. A Yami consegue convencer a Trinny, uma rapariga com uns grandes óculos de aros laranja, a deixá-la ficar no seu quarto. A professora Marguerite ensina o feitiço Ilumniar aos seus alunos e depois acaba por lhes explicar como funciona o concurso de música. A Cloe, a Meygan, a Din, o Ray, o Kai, a Yami, a Rei, a Usagi, a Minako e a Makoto inscrevem-se no concurso de música. As eliminatórias começaram dois dias depois e todos os alunos que se tinham inscrito tiveram de cantar para o júri do concurso. A Usagi cantou mal, mas o Kai foi o pior de todos. A Yami, a Cloe e a Minako acabaram por se destacar pela positiva, tal como a Makoto, o Ray e a Din. No dia seguinte foram anunciados os dez concorrentes que iriam ser os semi-finalistas. A Minako foi seleccionada como semi-finalista. Depois foi a Yami, depois a Makoto, depois o Ray e depois a Din. Mais quatro concorrentes foram seleccionados para serem semi-finalistas. A Cloe acaba por ser a última semi-finalista e fica muito feliz por isso. _

**Capítulo 19: Kai ou Ray? A Decisão de Cloe!**

"Estamos na semi-final!" – gritou a Cloe, abraçando a Hiromi.

"Parabéns pessoal." – disse o Firekai, sorrindo aos amigos.

"Só é pena que eu não tenha passado." – disse a Meygan, sentando-se num sofá.

"Não te preocupes, talvez para o ano consigas." – disse o Firekai, sorrindo para a rapariga. A Meygan baixou a cara e corou.

"É pena não teres participado Hiromi." – disse o Kai aproximando-se da rapariga. – "Tenho a certeza que também tinhas passado."

O Kai pôs o braço por cima dos ombros da Hiromi e em menos de três segundos o Firekai apareceu em frente dele.

"Importas-te de tirar o braço de cima dos ombros da minha namorada?" – perguntou o Firekai numa voz de ameaça.

"Hum… claro." – disse o Kai, afastando-se. A Hiromi abafou o riso.

A Cloe ficou a ver enquanto o Kai se afastava, meio em transe e despertou quando o Ray lhe tocou no braço.

"…queres ir?" – perguntou o Ray.

"O quê? Desculpa, estava distraída." – disse a Cloe.

"Eu disse que vou dar uma volta ao jardim. Queres ir?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Ah, claro." – disse a Cloe.

No outro lado da sala, a Usagi e a Rei estavam a brigar de novo.

"Eu poderia ter passado à próxima fase do concurso, mas não quis, porque senão os outros não teriam qualquer hipótese." – disse a Usagi.

"Ah, claro, estou mesmo a ver. Cantas-te mal de propósito, não foi?" – perguntou a Rei com uma voz desdenhosa.

"Pois foi." – respondeu a Usagi.

A Minako e a Makoto acabaram por desviar a sua atenção das duas raparigas e dirigiram-se ao pé da Ami que estava a jogar às cartas com o Yugi.

"Que jogo é esse?" – perguntou a Makoto.

"É um jogo de cartas de monstro muito engraçado." – disse a Ami, fazendo a sua jogada.

No final, a Ami acabou por ganhar, para surpresa de Yugi. Quando Yugi foi arrumar as cartas para se ir embora, uma delas caiu no chão. A Din, que ia a passar nesse momento, teve uma ideia e usou discretamente um feitiço na carta. Depois baixou-se e apanhou a carta, levando-a consigo para o seu quarto.

Três dias depois, começou o concurso de música. A Cloe estava muito nervosa por ir cantar à frente de toda a escola. O Ray estava a tentar acalmá-la, enquanto a Yami apenas olhava para eles com uma expressão séria, que não demonstrava qualquer tipo de ansiedade ou nervosismo.

"Preparem-se todos, o concurso começa dentro de um minuto." – disse o professor Mike.

"Ai! Um minuto… quando eu chegar lá vou acabar por me esquecer da música." – disse a Cloe.

"Não vais nada amor." – disse o Ray. – "Tem calma que tudo vai correr bem."

E assim começou o concurso de música. Primeiro cantou o Ray, na sua voz calma, depois a Minako pôs todos a mexer, a Cloe foi a seguinte cantora e também encantou o público. A Yami também se saiu muito bem e fez com que quase todos a aplaudissem. A Makoto e a Din não se saíram mal e também agradaram ao público.

"Muito bem, atenção a todos." – disse o professor Yukio. – "Já temos o nome dos três finalistas."

"A primeira finalista é… a Cloe!" – disse a professor Marguerite. O público aplaudiu ruidosamente. A Cloe saltou de alegria e foi abraçada pelo namorado.

"A segunda pessoa que estará na final será…" – a professora Mei calou-se durante um pouco e depois respirou fundo. – "… a Yami!"

Mais uma vez o público aplaudiu, mas não tão entusiasticamente como tinham aplaudido a Cloe. A Yami parecia feliz com o seu desempenho.

"E por fim… o terceiro ou terceira finalista é…." – todos os olhos estavam postos na professora Jenna. – "… a Minako!"

"Sou eu!" – gritou a Minako dando pulos de alegria. A Makoto abraçou-a.

"Bem, quanto aos outros, já foi bom terem chegado aqui, mas não conseguiram passar." – disse o professor Mike. – "Mesmo assim, um aplauso para eles!"

Todos aplaudiram enquanto os cantores saíam do palco.

"Parabéns Cloe." – disse a Hiromi.

"Cantaste muito bem." – disse o Firekai.

"Eu sabia que eras a melhor maninha." – disse a Meygan.

"Onde está o Kai?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Bem…" – a Hiromi pareceu indecisa no que iria dizer. – "Ele disse que não gostou de nenhum dos finalistas e foi-se embora."

A Cloe sentiu-se muito mal. A Yami que ia a passar nesse momento, sentiu uma raiva profunda contra o Kai.

"Bem, mas não pensem nisso." – disse a Meygan. – "Ele é parvo, não lhe vamos ligar. Vamos mas é comemorar!"

Uma semana depois, mais uma vez a Cloe estava nervosa, porque seria nesse dia que se daria a final do concurso.

"Ai, eu não vou conseguir." – lamentou-se ela.

"Vais sim." – disse a Hiromi.

"Nós estamos a apoiar-te." – disse a Meygan.

Não muito longe dali, a Din segurava a carta que tinha encontrado no chão.

"Bem, está na hora de criar confusão." – disse ela sorrindo. – "Vai carta!"

A carta desapareceu.

O professor Mike avisou as três meninas de que o concurso iria começar e depois foi avisar o público.

"Bem, estamos todos aqui para ouvirmos as nossas três finalistas a cantar e para sabermos quem é que vai ser a vencedora."

Nesse momento as três meninas, Cloe, Minako e Yami subiram ao palco e o público aplaudiu. Mas o entusiasmo durou pouco, pois a carta que a Din tinha enfeitiçado apareceu por cima do palco e dela saiu um monstro.

"Ah!" – gritou o público.

O monstro caiu ruidosamente sobre o palco, lançando o professor Mike para longe.

"Oh não." – disse a Hiromi.

"O monstro vai atacá-las." – disse o Firekai apontando para as três meninas.

"Temos de as ir salvar." – disse o Ray.

"Eu vou mas é fugir." – disse o Kai.

Ele e a quase todo o público começaram a fugir. Em cima do palco, a Minako, a Cloe e a Yami viam tudo, horrorizadas. O monstro lançou um raio a todos os professores e todos desmaiaram.

O Monstro virou-se para elas.

"Raio Negro!" – gritou ele. O monstro tinha uns grandes olhos vermelhos e um corpo azul-escuro.

As três raparigas desviaram-se do ataque, mas a Yami caiu do palco e foi amparada pelo Firekai. Depois o monstro lançou um ataque pela sala, que acertou na Ami, na Rei, na Makoto e na Usagi, fazendo com que elas caíssem ao chão. A Hiromi, a Meygan e o Ray subiram ao palco, enquanto o monstro, de nome Zunn, se aproximava da Cloe e da Minako.

"Pára!" – gritou o Ray.

"Vamos atacá-lo." – disse a Hiromi.

"Sim." – concordou a Meygan.

Eles lançaram ataques ao monstro fazendo com que ele se virasse para eles e não prestasse atenção à Cloe e à Minako.

"Vamos." – disse a Cloe, puxando a Minako. Elas correram para uma pequena sala que havia por trás do palco.

"Mais um monstro a aparecer." – disse a Cloe. – "E agora estragou-nos o concurso! Não o vou perdoar. Minako, tens de te transformar e destruir o monstro."

"O quê?" – perguntou a Minako surpreendida.

"Ora, eu sei que és a Sailor Vénus." – disse a Cloe.

"Mas… como?" – perguntou a Minako.

"Bem, caso não tenhas reparado, quando tu e as outras se transformam, só mudam de roupas e ganham uns ataques. Eu sou uma rapariga, tu também e nós estamos habituadas a mudar de roupa diversas vezes. Vocês deviam mudar alguma coisa em vocês se não querem ser reconhecidas. Eu olhei para vocês transformadas e vi logo quem vocês eram." – disse a Cloe.

"Bem… nunca ninguém tinha percebido quem éramos só por olhar para nós." – disse a Minako.

"Eu sou inteligente." – disse a Cloe. – "Mas, anda lá, transforma-te!"

"Ah, sim. Poder do Cristal de Vénus!" – gritou as Minako.

Um cristal cor de laranja com um símbolo de flores em forma de coração, apareceu. A Minako levantou a sua caneta mágica. A caneta e o cristal juntaram-se. Depois, o símbolo de Vénus surgiu e envolveu a Minako. Com a caneta mágica, a Minako criou várias estrelas cor de laranja que rodearam o seu corpo, depois as estrelas começaram a deitar um brilho amarelo. Uma parede de luz envolveu a Minako, o corredor brilhou com uma luz cor de laranja e o ar ficou mais quente. A Minako, agora Sailor Vénus, fez uma pose, onde surgiu o símbolo do das Flores em Forma de Coração.

"Raio Negro!" – gritou o monstro, acertando na Meygan, na Hiromi e no Ray, que caíram do palco.

"Vocês estão bem?" – perguntou o Firekai, correndo para os três. A Yami saiu rapidamente do salão, sem pensar em agradecer ao Firekai por a ter amparado e sem ajudar os outros. A Din assistia a tudo, escondida a um canto onde ninguém a podia ver.

O monstro ia lançar outro raio negro, mas a Sailor Vénus gritou:

"Pára!"

"O quê?" – perguntou o monstro, encarando a Sailor Vénus. – "Já vais ver! Raio Negro!"

"Raio Crescente!" – gritou a Sailor Vénus.

Deu-se uma explosão, que atirou a Cloe e a Minako do palco.

"Vamos atacá-los todos juntos." – disse a Cloe.

"Já vão ver!" – gritou o monstro. – "Vento Negro!"

Uma forte rajada de vento começou a soprar no salão. A Ami, a Usagi, a Rei e a Makoto, que ainda estavam a recuperar do raio negro, foram lançadas para longe. A Meygan, a Hiromi e o Firekai também foram atirados para longe.

"Agora vou dar-vos o golpe final!" – gritou o monstro. – "Explosão Negra!"

Um intenso raio de energia negra veio na direcção da Sailor Vénus e da Cloe.

"Ah!" – gritou a Cloe.

"Cloe!" – gritou o Ray, atirando-se para a frente e tirando a Cloe do caminho do raio.

A Sailor Vénus e o Ray foram atingidos e caíram no chão, muito feridos.

"Não! Ray! Sailor Vénus." – gritou a Cloe.

"Ahahaha. Agora vou destruir toda a escola." – disse o monstro.

"Nem penses!" – gritou a Sailor Vénus. Ela tentou levantar-se mas estava muito fraca. A Cloe correu para ela e ajudou-a. – "Não vais vencer! Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça."

Uma luz cor de laranja rodeou a Sailor Vénus.

"Prepara-te para morrer! Espada da Luz de Vénus!" – gritou a Sailor Vénus.

A luz continuou a brilhar à volta da Sailor Vénus. O símbolo de Vénus apareceu na sua frente. Ela esticou os braços e o símbolo transformou-se numa fina espada branca que tinha o símbolo de Vénus. A Sailor Vénus agarrou a espada com as duas mãos e a ponta da espada emitiu um brilho amarelo. A Sailor Vénus elevou a espada acima da cabeça e depois, rapidamente, fez vários cortes no ar. Cada um dos cortes transformou-se num corte de energia e todos se dirigiram para atacar Zunn. O monstro não teve tempo de fugir e levou com todos os cortes, morrendo instantaneamente. A carta de Yugi transformou-se em pó.

A Din continuou no seu esconderijo. Fico aliviada do monstro ter morrido. Ele estava a ficar fora de controlo e poderia destruir toda a escola e morte toda a gente. A Din não queria isso… pelo menos naquele momento.

A Sailor Vénus desmaiou, sendo amparada pela Cloe. O concurso acabou por se adiado, a Minako e o Ray tiveram de ficar na enfermaria da escola.

Uma semana depois, deu-se a final do concurso. A Minako decidiu que preferia descansar e não participou. A Yami e a Cloe competiram pela vitória e a Cloe ganhou. Todos aplaudiram ruidosamente.

"Muito bem Cloe." – disse a Minako.

"Sabes que deverias ser tu a ganhar." – disse a Cloe.

"Oh, claro que não." – disse a Minako.

A Cloe subiu ao palco.

"Atenção pessoal, quero dizer-vos que esta vitória não é só minha, mas também da Minako."

O público aplaudiu quando a Minako subiu ao palco para agradecer.

Enquanto a Cloe estava em cima do palco, ao lado da Minako, olhou para o grupo de amigos. A Hiromi, o Firekai e a Meygan sorriam-lhe abertamente. A Yami parecia desagradada por ter perdido. A Din não exibia nenhum sinal de satisfação ou má disposição e o mesmo se aplicava ao Kai, que apoiava o Ray porque ele estava a andar de muletas devido à lesão que o monstro lhe tinha feito nas pernas. As pernas ainda iam demorar alguns dias a sarar.

A Cloe olhou do Kai para o Ray e depois sorriu. Sim, ela estava a namorar o Ray. O Ray que a apoiava e que corria risco de vida por ela. O Kai não era assim. Era conflituoso, egoísta e, como se viu, cobarde. Ela poderia sentir-se atraída pelo Kai, mas isso tinha desaparecido subitamente, depois dela ver que ele pouco se importava se ela, Cloe, estava em perigo de vida ou não. A verdade é que a pessoa que ela amava verdadeiramente era o Ray e era com ele que ela iria ficar.

**E aqui está mais um capítulo. Mais um ataque novo para as Sailors, desta vez a Sailor Vénus. A Cloe acabou por vencer o concurso de música, o monstro Zunn foi destruído e a Cloe acabou mesmo por perceber que o seu verdadeiro amor é o Ray. Eu sei que muitas pessoas queriam que a Cloe ficasse com o Kai e a Meygan com o Ray, mas há uma razão para a Cloe ter ficado com o Ray, depois vão ver qual é no final da primeira fase. E agora, será que a Din vai aprontar mais alguma? E o Kai, será que vai mudar o seu comportamento? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**LaDiNi: **Ah claro, não posso brincar com coisas afiadas como o machado, prefiro deixá-lo para ti. Claro que és melga. (¬¬). lol, estou a brincar. Mas por acaso tenho sempre atenção às tuas reviews, claro que às outras também, mas é diferente porque normalmente dizes alguma coisa que eu não reparei e lá fico eu a pensar: "Ela repara em tudo." Mas isso é bom, porque assim se eu me esqueço de algo tu dizes-me e eu tento reparar isso. Já os maus não podem gostar de entrar em concursos de música que todos desconfiam. Por acaso a Din não era para causar sarilhos desta vez, o Yugi é que iria fazer asneira e libertar o monstro, mas já que parece que tu e o resto do pessoal estavam à espera de uma reacção maléfica da Din, decidi que ela ia ser a má da fita mais uma vez. Ah, sempre a história do tamanho dos capítulos… eu tento, mas não consigo escrever capítulos grandes. Já me custa arranjar tempo para escrever pequenos… Ok, a falta de desenvolvimento no capítulo anterior recuperou um pouco com este capítulo (espero eu), já que a Cloe viu de quem realmente gostava. No próximo capitulo vou explora um pouco (só um pouco) do passado da Din na escola e vai perceber-se melhor a sua atitude para com o Firekai.

**Yami no Goddess: **Bem a Yami chegou ao final, mas acabou por não ganhar, já é melhor do que nada. Também se percebeu que ela não está nada disposta a ajudar ninguém. Então, como é que vai ficar o desenvolvimento da Yami? É que ela umas vezes é má, outras vezes é boa. Tenho de ver se lhe escolho um caminho. O que achas? Será que deve mudar de atitude ou continuar indiferente aos outros?

**HikariTenchi: **Eu decidi que o Ray seria um dos finalistas mesmo pela razão que sugeristes, aparte do Ray, o resto era tudo mulheres, por isso decidi que ele iria passar à segunda fase, embora não passasse dai. Bem, sei que preferias que o Kai ficasse com a Cloe e o Ray com a Meygan, mas achei que ficaria melhor este casal, até porque como já disse, há um motivo que eles estejam juntos, mas não vou revelar isso agora. Pois é, a Din não andava a tramar nada, mas tu, a LaDiNi e a VampirePheonix estavam com tanta esperança nisso que eu decidi que ela ia fazer algo de mal. Parece que nem os vilões têm direito a descanso para participarem pacificamente num concurso de música. Bem, a Din tem um passado onde está escondida a razão porque ela é má, mas a Yami é diferente. Ela não tem uma história de coisas más. É apenas uma pessoa que é egoísta, que não quer saber dos outros, que gostar de praticar o mal e ser desagradável. Há muitas pessoas assim. De qualquer maneira, ela não tem uma história para explicar porque é má, mas talvez eu possa pensar em algo. Pois é, acho que ainda são pelo menos uns 7 capítulos até à segunda fase. Eu queria que se chegasse lá rapidamente, mas há alguns capítulos importantes, por isso não posso apressar as coisas. Bem, eu não escrevo mais rápido, porque não posso. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer, de qualquer maneira eu vou tentar actualizar a fic o mais rápido possível, mas também não imensamente rápido porque senão não dá tempo das pessoas deixarem reviews para os capítulos. Obrigada pela grande review.

**VampirePheonix: **Bem, a Cloe acabou por ganhar o concurso. A Minako não participou por isso fica na dúvida qual delas canta melhor. Se leste as reviews acima, vais ver que foste tu, a LaDiNi e a HikariTenchi que queriam que a Din aprontasse algo, por isso fiz o que vocês queriam, mas não era para ela fazer nada. Bem, a parte da pessoa em perigo de que falas na review, está certa, mas neste caso era a Cloe que estava em perigo e o Ray salvou-a. Olha lá, o ditado não é: "Vergonha não é roubar, mas sim roubar e ser apanhado?" É que na review disseste crime. A Din tem um passado escondido que vai ser revelado ao longo da fic. A Yami parece ser má de nascença mesmo. Eu vou explorar o passado de algumas personagens, mas não todas. A Cloe acabou por escolher o Ray no final e espero que tenhas gostado. Ah e obrigada pela review grande.

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review.Bem, o Kai cantou mesmo muito mal e é claro que não passou à fase seguinte. A Yami tinha de ter algo de positivo não é? Pelo menos a voz dela é boa.


	20. O Aniversário da Hiromi

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_A Cloe fica feliz por estar na semi-final. O Kai tenta aproximar-se da Hiromi, mas o Firekai não deixa. O Yugi e a Ami jogam às cartas. O Yugi deixa cair uma delas e a Din apanha-a, enfeitiçando-a. Acaba por começar a semi-final do concurso. A Cloe fica super nervosa, mas o Ray tenta acalmá-la. Apesar do nervosismo, a Cloe e os outros saem-se bem. A Minako, a Cloe e a Yami passam à fase final. A Cloe fica chateada quando os amigos lhe dizem que o Kai se foi embora porque não gostava de nenhum dos finalistas. Uma semana depois começou a fase final. Quando o concurso ia começar, a Din usa a carta enfeitiçada e aparece um monstro. A maioria do público foge e os professores desmaiam. O Kai é um dos que foge. A Usagi e as outras são atingidas por um raio negro. Aproveitando que a Hiromi, a Meygan e o Ray estão a distrair o monstro, a Cloe leva a Minako para uma sala atrás do palco e pede para ela se transformar. A Minako fica surpresa por a Cloe saber que ela é a Sailor Vénus, mas acaba por se transformar. A Sailor Vénus ataca o monstro, mas sem muito efeito. O monstro usa o ataque Vento Negro e manda-os para longe. Os únicos que resistem são a Sailor Vénus, o Ray e a Cloe. O monstro acaba por usar a explosão negra. O Ray empurra a Cloe para que ela não seja atingida pelo ataque, em consequência, o ataque acerta no Ray e também na Sailor Vénus. A Sailor Vénus, muito debilitada usa o seu ataque mais forte, Espada da Luz de Vénus. O ataque destrói o monstro. A final é adiada, mas a Minako decide não participar. A Cloe acaba por vencer o concurso e percebe que a sua atracção pelo Kai desapareceu e que ama verdadeiramente o Ray._

**Capítulo 20: O Aniversário da Hiromi**

Passou-se uma semana desde a vitória da Cloe no concurso de música. A escola voltou ao normal e as aulas continuaram ao seu ritmo normal. Durante essa semana, a Din esteve pacifica e não fez com que nenhum monstro aparecesse. Mas, nesse dia, vários alunos já se tinham levantado, por uma razão especial.

"Ela já se levantou Firekai?" – perguntou a Meygan, passando pelo amigo, carregando consigo várias coisas.

"Não, ainda está a dormir." – respondeu o Firekai.

A Hiromi fazia anos nesse dia e os seus amigos estavam a preparar-lhe uma festa surpresa na sala de convívio. A Cloe tinha ficado encarregue de não deixar a Hiromi chegar perto da sala de convívio antes da tarde, por isso a Cloe tinha ficado à espreita na porta do quarto da Hiromi, para que quando ela saísse, as duas usassem o corredor que levava directamente ao salão, não passando pela sala de convívio.

"Achas que estes balões ficam bem aqui?" – perguntou o Ray, que estava a pendurar uns balões numa das paredes.

"Sim, estão óptimos Ray." – respondeu o Firekai.

A Din apareceu na sala de convívio pouco depois. O Firekai tinha-lhe pedido no dia anterior, que ela fosse ajudar a preparar as coisas e ela não tinha conseguido recusar.

"Bom dia Din." – disse o Firekai.

"Bom dia." – respondeu ela.

"Bem, podes ajudar-me a pendurar as faixas?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Claro." – disse a Din.

Meia hora depois apareceu a Makoto, que vinha carregada de bolos.

"Estive a fazer alguns bolos para a Hiromi." – disse a Makoto, pousando os bolos numa mesa.

"Têm um óptimo aspecto Makoto." – disse a Meygan.

"Espero que a Hiromi goste." – disse a Makoto.

Nesse momento, a Hiromi abriu a porta do quarto e saiu de lá, a Cloe correu logo para ela.

"Bom dia amiga." – disse a Cloe.

"Bom dia Cloe." – disse a Hiromi.

"Já tomaste o pequeno-almoço?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Bem… não, ainda nem tinha saído do quarto hoje." – respondeu a Hiromi.

"Ah, então vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço juntas." – disse a Cloe.

"Boa ideia." – disse a Hiromi.

"Bem, vamos." – disse a Cloe.

"Mas, porque vais por aí, podemos ir pelo outro caminho." – disse a Hiromi.

"Vamos por este, para variar." – disse a Cloe.

"Bem, ok." – disse a Hiromi.

A Hiromi sabia que lhe estavam a preparar algo, caso contrário, a Cloe ter-lhe-ia dado os parabéns logo que a visse e irem por outro caminho para variar, também não a convenceu.

Durante toda a manhã, a Cloe fez com que a Hiromi estivesse longe da sala de convívio, usando as desculpas mais esfarrapadas. As duas sentaram-se no jardim e a Cloe parecia desejosa de dizer uma coisa à Hiromi.

"Pareces nervosa hoje Cloe, o que se passa?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"Eu não estou nervosa." – disse a Cloe.

"Estás sim." – disse a Hiromi. – "Tens alguma coisa para me contar?"

"Eu? Não." – respondeu a Cloe. – "Bem… tenho."

A Hiromi pensou que a Cloe lhe ia falar do que estavam a preparar para esse dia, mas não era isso que a Cloe tinha para lhe dizer.

"Sabes, no outro dia falámos da primeira vez, lembras-te?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Claro que sim." – disse a Hiromi.

"Bem, é que… aconteceu." – disse a Cloe.

"Aconteceu?" – perguntou a Hiromi espantada. – "Tu e o Ray…"

"Sim." – disse a Cloe sorrindo.

"Parabéns amiga!" – disse a Hiromi, abraçando a Cloe.

Na sala de convívio:

"Uma festa surpresa, seria uma pena se a aniversariante, de alguma maneira, viesse a descobrir o que estavam a fazer antes do tempo, não era?" – perguntou a Yami, com um sorriso.

"Yami, tu nem penses em dizer nada à Hiromi ou vais arrepender-te!" – ameaçou o Firekai.

"Não te preocupes. Não estou com intenções de contar nada à tua namoradita." – disse a Yami.

"Espero que não lhe contes mesmo." – disse o Firekai, virando as costas à Yami e indo ver se estava tudo pronto.

Quando chegou a hora do almoço, o Firekai e os outros desceram até ao salão para irem almoçar.

"Ah, finalmente que aparecem." – reclamou a Hiromi.

"Desculpa amor, mas não sabia onde estavas." – disse o Firekai.

"Andei a fazer companhia à Cloe." – disse a Hiromi.

"É, tive de fazer certas coisas e a Hiromi foi acompanhar-me." – disse a Cloe.

"Então, vamos almoçar." – disse o Firekai, sentando-se ao lado da Hiromi.

O Ray sentou-se ao lado da Cloe. A Meygan sentou-se em frente da Hiromi e a Din sentou-se à frente do Firekai. O Kai e a Yami não se sentaram perto do grupinho.

"Sabes Kai, não te percebo." – disse a Yami.

"O que queres dizer?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Tu és amigo deles, no entanto quase nunca estás com eles, não os ajudas em nada…" – disse a Yami.

"Não tens nada a ver com isso." – disse o Kai.

"Bem, tu é que sabes." – disse a Yami. – "Depois não te admires se eles deixarem de ser teus amigos."

"Olha, mete-te na tua vida Yami." – disse o Kai, furioso. – "Ao menos tenho amigos para perder, tu nem isso!"

A Yami ficou profundamente ressentida e não disse mais nada durante o resto do almoço. Depois do almoço, o Firekai levou a Hiromi a passear, enquanto os outros foram ver se estava tudo pronto.

Por volta das seis da tarde, o Firekai e a Hiromi, que estavam no jardim a conversar animadamente, dirigiram-se à sala de convívio.

"Eles devem estar a chegar." – disse a Meygan.

"Vamos fazer-lhe uma surpresa." – disse a Yami entusiasmada.

"Porque estás tão contente?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Ora, por nada." – disse a Yami.

"Eles vêm aí pessoal!" – disse o Ray, entrando na sala de convívio. – "Vamos apagar as luzes."

Eles apagaram as luzes da sala de convívio e fecharam as janelas, deixando a sala em perfeita escuridão.

"Oh, está tudo escuro." – disse a Hiromi ao entrar na sala de convívio.

E então as luzes acenderam-se e todos gritaram: "Parabéns Hiromi!"

A Hiromi ficou estática ao ver todos os seus amigos ali. Estava à espera que lhe fizessem algo, mas não estava à espera daquilo.

"Oh pessoal… obrigada a todos!" – disse ela.

"Amiga, parabéns." – disse a Cloe, abraçando a Hiromi.

"Já tens 18 aninhos." – disse o Ray.

"Vem ver o que preparámos para ti." – disse a Meygan, puxando a Hiromi.

A tarde passou animada. A Hiromi recebeu muitos presentes. Fartaram-se de comer bolos e doces e fizeram vários jogos. A noite chegou rapidamente e os amigos continuavam a festejar.

"Venham ver, o Concerto dos Três Luzes vai começar dentro de alguns minutos." – disse a Cloe.

"E vai ser transmitido pela televisão, que bom." – disse a Meygan.

"Eu gosto de ver o Taiki, é muito lindo." – disse a Ami, fazendo que as suas companheiras Sailors e as outras meninas ficassem a olhar para ela. – "O que foi? Só dei a minha opinião."

"Eu acho o Yaten muito mais charmoso." – disse a Meygan.

"Eu prefiro o Seiya." – disse a Cloe.

"Eu também." – concordou a Hiromi.

"Hum hum… meninas, lembrem-se que já têm namorados." – disse o Firekai aproximando-se das raparigas e falando para a Hiromi e para a Cloe.

"Exactamente." – disse o Ray. – "Comportem-se."

A Hiromi e a Cloe olharam uma para a outra e começaram a rir-se.

"Vai começar!" – gritou a Yami, que se tinha sentado ao pé das outras raparigas.

Todos fixaram a sua atenção na televisão. Os Três Luzes apareceram no palco e começaram a cantar.

"Adoro esta música." – disse a Hiromi.

A Din estava sentada num dos sofás. Sentia-se cansada e sonolenta. O ambiente de festa parecia deixá-la deprimida. Ela ouviu a música dos Três Luzes, mas segundos depois fechou lentamente os olhos e adormeceu. Ao contrário do que era de esperar, ela começou a sonhar e começou a lembrar-se de acontecimentos que se tinham passado alguns anos antes.

_Flashback_

A Din estava na escola, mais precisamente na varanda do andar mais alto a observar estrelas que estavam no céu.

"Din, porque vieste para aqui?" – perguntou o Firekai, chegando perto dela.

"Eu quis… estar sozinha." – respondeu a Din.

"Mas porquê?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Não me sinto bem lá em baixo." – disse a Din.

"Ora, ninguém te faz mal Din." – disse o Firekai.

"Não interessa. Eu sei que eles não gostam de mim." – disse a Din.

"É claro que gostam." – disse o Firekai. – "Além disso, hoje é o dia do teu aniversário, devias estar a festejar."

"Eu não quero festejar nada." – disse a Din. – "Por favor, vai-te embora."

"Não." – respondeu o Firekai, indo para o lado da Din. – "Não te vou deixar aqui sozinha no teu dia de anos. O que estavas a fazer?"

"Estava a olhar para as estrelas." – disse a Din.

"Olha, é uma estrela cadente." – disse o Firekai apontando para o céu. – "Pede um desejo."

A Din fechou os olhos e fez o seu pedido mentalmente. Os dois amigos ficaram a olhar para o céu durante algum tempo.

"Está a ficar cada vez mais frio." – disse a Din.

"É verdade." – concordou o Firekai, chegando-se cada vez mais para a amiga e pondo-lhe um braço por cima dos ombros. – "Sabes Din, ainda há pouco, eu também pedi um desejo."

"A sério?" – perguntou a Din. – "E… o que é que pediste?"

"Pedi… que tivesse coragem para fazer isto." – disse o Firekai, aproximando-se ainda mais da Din, olhando bem fundo nos olhos da rapariga e depois, os lábios dos dois tocaram-se e eles beijaram-se. Um beijo tímido, porém, sentido intensamente pelos dois.

"Firekai!" – disse a Din surpresa.

"Não gostaste?" – perguntou ele.

"Não é isso… mas não estava à espera." – disse a Din.

"Por sermos amigos?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Sim, não estava à espera que isto acontecesse entre nós." – disse a Din. – "Parece que ambos os nossos desejos se realizaram, mais rápido do que estávamos à espera."

"Tu desejas-te que nos beijássemos?" – perguntou o Fireakai.

A Din corou violentamente.

"Sim." – respondeu ela. – "Eu gosto de ti há tanto tempo."

"Também gosto de ti." – disse o Firekai.

"Foi o meu primeiro beijo." – disse a Din.

"O meu também." – disse o Firekai.

"Amo-te." – disse a Din.

"Eu também te amo." – disse o Firekai.

E os dois voltaram a beijar-se. Mas o romance mal começou e teve um final muito rápido. Dias depois de eles se beijarem, a Din deixou a escola e o Firekai nunca mais a viu, até ela voltar de novo à escola, nesse ano.

_Fim do Flashback_

A Din despertou do sono rapidamente. Ela sonhava muitas vezes com aquilo. Olhou à sua volta, a maioria das pessoas continuava a ver televisão, a acompanhar o concerto dos Três Luzes. A Din olhou para o Firekai e viu que ela tinha o braço por cima dos ombros da Hiromi, tal como tinha feito anos atrás, com ela.

Mas tinha-se passado muito tempo. O Firekai já devia ter-se esquecido do amor que os dois tinham sentido. Agora o Firekai, vi-a apenas como uma amiga em quem podia confiar e a Din também já não sabia se o amor que eles um dia tinham sentido ainda estava vivo ou não. O que ela sabia é que não queria que nada de mal lhe acontecesse. Se o destino os voltasse a unir um dia, ela talvez ficasse feliz, mas o Firekai decerto que não ficaria feliz quando soubesse que a Din era responsável por todos os monstros que tinham aparecido na escola.

**E aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês. A Hiromi ficou um ano mais velha e a ficaram a saber mais um pouco do passado da Din e o porquê de ela querer proteger o Firekai ou pelo menos não o querer prejudicar. Será que o Firekai e a Din alguma vez ficarão juntos? E será que a Din continuará a criar mais monstros? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**littledark: **Bem, a Cloe é mais perspicaz que muitas personagens e viu logo que a Minako era a Sailor Vénus (só um cego é que não via -.-). A Cloe gosta mesmo do Ray e o Kai ficou para trás. Costumas ler fics espanholas? Eu por acaso não costumo, só fics inglesas e portuguesas. Conseguiste encontrar a fic que estavas à procura? Espero que sim. Depois diz-me o nome da fic para eu ir lá dar uma olhadela ou o nome das autoras.

**HikariTenchi: **Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo anterior. Pois é, a Cloe acabou por escolher o Ray no final. Afinal, eles já estavam a namorar e foi melhor a Cloe continuar assim, porque o Kai não gosta dela e o Ray ficaria muito magoado se ela terminasse assim o namoro. A parte do Ray salvar a Cloe foi mesmo para ele demonstrar que estava disposto a sacrificar a sua vida pela Cloe e assim ela percebeu, finalmente, que gostava mesmo do Ray. O motivo de eu ter deixado o Ray e a Cloe juntos vai ser revelado no final da primeira fase. Neste capítulo já viste porque é que a Din trata bem o Firekai, mas há mais, mas isso é para outros capítulos. Quanto ao passado das outras personagens, posso pensar nisso e pô-lo na história, embora não seja muito importante. Quanto ao Kai ficar mau, pelo menos por agora ele vai continuar no lado do bem (ele também não faz nada de bom nem de mau, por isso digamos que está neutro). O Kai, tal como a Yami, é daquelas personagens que tanto estão do lado do bem como do lado do mal, é difícil explicar os comportamentos deles. Pois é, no outro capítulo não tinha havido muita acção e vocês fizeram que a pobre da Din ficasse ainda mais má. lol. Obrigado pelos teus elogios. Eu já pensei em escrever um livro, mas por enquanto isso não é possível, porque um autor de um livro tem de manter sempre o tema e eu sou muito influenciável quanto a isso. Tipo, estou a escrever uma história sobre magia, por exemplo, mas vejo um programa na televisão sobre, por exemplo, mistério. E o que acontece? Deixo a magia um pouco de parte e dedico-me ao mistério. Depois era complicado se eu estivesse sempre a mudar de ideias quando fosse a escrever, por isso, por enquanto continuo a escrever para este site e está tudo bem. Ainda bem que achas que escrevo depressa. A review que me mandaste era mesmo grande. Ainda bem, porque adoro reviews grandes :)

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Eu também tenho andado a estudar, agora com os testes é complicado… bem, também já li a tua nova fic, mas como já te avisei, espero que tenhas tempo para a actualizares. Pois é, o Firekai tinha de afastar o Kai para que ele não se andasse a atirar à Hiromi. Eu costumo ir ao Messenger à noite, por volta das nove e meia. Mas já não lá vou há alguns dias, não tenho tempo. É verdade, nunca estamos os dois on-line para falarmos, deve ser uma maldição. lol

**LaDiNi: **É as reviews chatas têm uso. lol. Ok, não te queixes do tamanho do capítulo, foi o que se pôde arranjar. Pois é, as Sailors estão a levar a melhor, mas era para as apresentar a todas (vou deixar a Sailor Moon de fora porque não gosto muito dela :P). Agora que elas estão apresentadas, vou dedicar-me mais aos outros personagens. Ok, vou ter de mudar os ataques para algo novo sem ser Raio Negro. E quanto a gostares de preto e não seres má, tal como tu disseste, eu não comento (ainda aparecia morto amanhã… é melhor prevenir que remediar…). Quanto ao Johnny, não sei se vai aparecer em breve. Eu tenho também um futuro para ele, mas não sei se ele deve descobrir já onde está a Din ou se deve procurá-la durante mais algum tempo. O Team Rocket aparece no próximo capitulo para causar confusão, mas não é esse o grande papel deles. Nem tinha reparado no pormenor do Yugi ter perdido e assim perder o titulo de jogador invencível… -.- … ok, a edição não anda bem, mas eu nem tenho tido de editar os capítulos, escrevo-os, dou uma olhada por alto e posto-o logo no site, mas prometo que vou tentar estar mais atento.

**Camila-sama: **Oi Mila. Não fiques chateada por não te ter colocado na fic, mas como tu nunca aparecias por aqui, achei que não valia a pena mas, eu pensei em colocar-te, a sério que pensei, mas como já tinha mais cinco pessoas achei que para início de fic eram muitas personagens. "Best-Seller" também não digo, mas estou contente pelos leitores estarem a gostar da fic. lol. Todas as pessoas com quem falo e todos os leitores são importantes, tu não és excepção. Essa de cortar os pulsos é que não gostei. Fica muito "dark", parece uma atitude de vilão de uma fic (hum hum… Din… pulsos cortados… é melhor nem pensar nisso).

**Super Princess Aeka - Kagome: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo. Não coloquei as letras das músicas porque, caso ainda não tenha visto, o site deu uma advertência aos escritores, dizendo que estavam a usar músicas de pessoas famosas e que essas músicas não eram da sua autoria e não as deviam colocar na fic ou poderiam ver a fic removida.


	21. Visita à Cidade Satã

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_No dia de aniversário da Hiromi, os seus amigos levantam-se cedo para lhe preparar uma festa surpresa. O Firekai pede à Din que o ajude a preparar as coisas e ela acaba por aceitar. A Makoto faz alguns bolos para a festa da Hiromi. Quando a Hiromi sai do seu quarto, a Cloe está à espera dela e leva-a para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço, não deixando que a Hiromi passe pela sala de convívio, onde está a ser preparada a sua festa surpresa. Mais tarde, a Cloe conta à Hiromi que ela fez amor com o Ray e a Hiromi felicita-a. A Yami parece entusiasmada por ir contar à Hiromi que ela vai ter uma festa surpresa, mas o Firekai não deixa que ela o faça. Ao almoço, os amigos falam animadamente. A Yami diz que não percebe o Kai e que ele vai acabar por perder os seus amigos. O Kai diz-lhe que pelo menos ele tem amigos que possa perder e que ela nem isso tem. A Yami fica furiosa. Depois do almoço, o Firekai leva a Hiromi até à sala de convívio onde os amigos a surpreendem. À noite, enquanto estão a ver o concerto dos Três Luzes, a Din adormece e sonha com acontecimentos que se passaram no seu passado. Ela lembra-se que, vários anos atrás, no dia do seu aniversário, ela estava na varanda da escola e o Firekai foi ter com ela. O clima tornou-se frio e eles juntaram-se mais, acabando por se beijar e declarando-se um ao outro. A Din volta a acordar e não sabe se sente ainda alguma coisa pelo Firekai e se ele ainda sente algo por ela._

**Capítulo 21: Visita à Cidade Satã**

Muitos rostos sorridentes espreitavam através das janelas do autocarro. Os alunos da Escola de Magia estavam muito entusiasmados com a visita que iriam fazer. Supostamente deveria ser uma visita de estudo, mas eles iam para a Cidade Satã para se divertirem durante o fim-de-semana.

"Finalmente vamos conhecer a Cidade Satã!" – disse a Hiromi entusiasticamente.

"É verdade." – respondeu a Cloe, que ia sentada no banco atrás da Hiromi . – "Muita gente famosa mora lá."

"Estás outra vez a pensar em correr atrás das pessoas e pedir-lhes autógrafos?" – perguntou a Meygan, que ia sentada ao lado da Cloe.

"Não, claro que não…" – disse a Cloe com um olhar culpado. – "Bem, talvez sim…"

O Firekai, que ia ao lado da Hiromi abafou o riso.

"És sempre a mesma coisa Cloe." – disse a Meygan numa voz reprovadora.

"É verdade." – disse o Ray, que ia sentado no banco atrás do da Cloe.

A Cloe fez uma cara envergonhada e não disse nada. O Kai, que ia ao lado do Ray, tinha permanecido calado durante toda a viagem. A Yami, que estava estranhamente alegre naquele dia, tinha feito questão de se sentar ao lado da Din e a outra rapariga não teve oportunidade de lhe dizer que não.

"Pois é Din, não é bom ser uma pessoa má?" – perguntou a Yami com um sorriso.

"Não sei do que estás a falar." – disse a Din.

"Ah, claro. Ninguém sabe como tu és, mas eu sei." – disse a Yami. – "E se queres saber… pouco me importa com o que fazes."

"Óptimo, agora vê se te calas." – disse a Din.

"Calma, ainda não acabei de falar." – disse a Yami. – "Vou dizer-te isto apenas uma vez. Eu nunca vim à Cidade Satã e quero que a estadia seja muito boa e sem confusões por isso aviso-te, se tu criares algum monstro para causar estragos ou tentar roubar energia eu digo a todos quem tu realmente és."

"Eu não sei do que estás a falar." – mentiu a Din.

"És muito sonsa, mas isso comigo não pega. Ficas avisada, não me estragues o fim-de-semana ou vais arrepender-te." – disse a Yami num tom ameaçador. – "Ainda não sei porque queres roubar a energia das pessoas, mas isso é problema teu. Sabes, o Firekai não iria gostar nada de saber que a amiguinha dele é também a pessoa que anda a infestar a escola de monstros."

A Din fez uma cara de desagrado.

"Pois, vejo que concordas comigo." – disse a Yami e depois mudou o seu tom de voz ameaçador para um tom de voz alegre. – "O que vamos conhecer primeiro na cidade?"

"Tu… és estranha." – disse a Din.

"Eu?" – perguntou a Yami. – "Nunca te deves ter visto ao espelho…"

"Num momento estás a ameaçar, no outro estás alegre." – disse a Din na sua voz calma.

"Bem, eu sou assim." – disse a Yami. – "E aconselhava-te a sorrires mais e aproveitares a viagem, vais ver que vais gostar."

A Din não respondeu, limitando-se a fechar os olhos e desejar que a Yami se calasse de uma vez.

"Ei olhem! Já se vê a cidade!" – gritou um rapaz de cabelo azul que estava nos lugares da frente do autocarro.

Todos os alunos se precipitaram a olhar pelas janelas do autocarro e todos sorriram ao avistar ao longe a Cidade Satã com os seus grandes edifícios banhados pelo sol.

"Professor, quanto tempo vamos demorar a chegar até à Cidade Satã?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Bem, ainda vai levar uns dez minutos Cloe." – respondeu o professor Mike. – "Bem alunos prestem atenção por favor."

Os alunos que estavam distraídos e a conversar, pararam e fixaram a sua atenção no professor Mike que estava de pé nos lugares da frente do autocarro.

"Bem, vocês sabem que as pessoas da Cidade Satã não estão habituadas a pessoas que usem magia, por isso tentem não usar magia enquanto estiverem na cidade ou pelo menos não usem magia à frente de outras pessoas que não frequentem a Escola de Magia." – disse o professor Mike.

Os alunos acenaram afirmativamente com as cabeças.

"Bem, ainda bem que compreenderam." – disse o professor Mike. – "E mais uma coisa, vejam se se comportam. Nós, os professores, vamos estar de olho em vocês, mas vocês são muitos, por isso sejam responsáveis na cidade ou nós não vos poderemos deixar vir a mais nenhuma visita de estudo. Já sabem que podem andar pela cidade à vontade mas que não podem chegar ao hotel depois das onze e meia da noite."

"Só onze e meia?" – perguntou uma aluna de cabelos rosa que se encontrava nos bancos de trás do autocarro.

"Sim, só até às onze e meia." – disse o professor Mike. – "Bem, de resto espero que se divirtam!"

O autocarro não demorou muito para chegar à cidade, parando em frente ao hotel onde os alunos e os professores iriam ficar durante aquele fim-de-semana. Os alunos olhavam para o edifício com caras espantadas e ansiosas.

"Bem, vamos lá tirar as malas e levá-las para os quartos." – disse o professor Mike.

Cada aluno pegou na mala que lhe pertencia. As malas apenas continham uma muda de roupa e alguns acessórios que os alunos precisassem, não mais que isso porque eles iam ficar ali só dois dias. Na recepção do hotel, uma jovem de cabelos loiros sorriu aos alunos e professores e entregou-lhes as chaves dos quartos.

"Bem, oiçam todos. Há quartos que têm duas camas, outras têm três. Dividam-se como quiserem." – disse o professor Mike.

"Boa, vamos ficar num quarto com duas camas Katty." – disse um rapaz de cabelos verdes. – "Vai ser bom termos um quarto só para nós… para fazermos o que quisermos."

O rapaz lançou um olhar significativo a uma rapariga de cabelos rosa que se encontrava a seu lado e que corou violentamente.

"Desculpa estragar-te os planos Blane, mas esqueci-me de referir que as raparigas e os rapazes têm de estar separados, por isso quando escolherem os vossos companheiros de quarto saibam que têm de ser do mesmo sexo que vocês." – disse o professor Mike.

O aluno, Blane baixou a cabeça, desanimado. A professora Jenna, que estava ao lado do professor Mike soltou um risinho abafado. Não foi preciso muito tempo para os alunos escolherem com quem iriam partilhar o quarto nesse fim-de-semana. Por insistência do Ray, que era amigo do Kai e do Firekai, eles ficaram os três juntos num quarto, embora a ideia desagradasse ao Kai e também ao Firekai. A Meygan, a Cloe e a Hiromi ficaram as três juntas num quarto, felizes da vida e começaram logo a combinar o que iam fazer primeiro. A Din, não teve outro remédio a não ser partilhar o quarto com a Yami que parecia não ter perdido o seu bom humor.

"Então está decidido, vamos primeiro visitar a Corporação Cápsula." – disse a Meygan. – "Ouvi dizer que é um óptimo local para turismo."

"Sim, ouvi dizer que o dono da Corporação Cápsula, um tal Dr. Brief, é um cientista muito inteligente e que acolhe na corporação todo o tipo de animais, até monstros." – disse a Hiromi.

"Bem, não estou muito interessada na parte dos monstros." – disse a Cloe.

"Vamos descer e dizer aos rapazes o que queremos ir fazer." – disse a Hiromi.

As três amigas desceram até à recepção do hotel. A Usagi e as suas amigas Sailors iam a sair do hotel naquele momento. O Yugi estava a desafiar um rapaz de cabelo preto para um duelo. O Ray, o Kai e o Firekai estavam sentados nuns sofás.

"Finalmente que chegaram." – disse o Kai maldisposto.

"Demoraram muito tempo." – disse o Firekai numa voz repreendedora.

"Estivemos a combinar o que iríamos ver primeiro." – disse a Cloe.

"Um centro comercial, aposto…" – disse o Kai.

"Não, estás enganado." – disse a Hiromi. – "Vamos até à Corporação Cápsula."

"Nunca ouvi falar." – disse o Ray.

"Melhor, assim vais ver que é mais divertido conhecer o lugar." – disse a Cloe.

"Bem, então, vamos andando?" – perguntou o Firekai, levantando-se do sofá.

"Esperem por nós!" – gritou a Yami que vinha a correr na direcção deles. Apertava a mão da Din enquanto corria, por isso a Din era obrigada a segui-la.

"Vocês querem vir connosco?" – perguntou a Meygan surpreendida.

"Sim." – disse a Yami. A Din não respondeu.

A Hiromi fez uma cara de desagrado. Não tinha esquecido o que a Yami tinha feito, mas estava disposta a esquecer isso nesse fim-de-semana para que todos se divertissem.

"Bem, então vamos." – disse a Hiromi.

"Óptimo!" – disse a Yami entusiasmada.

Os oito amigos saíram do hotel, em direcção à Corporação Cápsula. Quando lá chegaram, viram que a corporação era um enorme edifício branco com uma forma redonda.

"Bem, vamos entrar!" – disse a Yami, correndo à frente de todos.

"Vai ser divertido não achas Din?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Ah… sim, claro que vai." – disse a Din exibindo um sorriso fraco.

Todos entraram na Corporação Cápsula. Na recepção estava uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos que olhou sorridente para eles.

"O que desejam?" – perguntou ela.

"Nós gostávamos de visitar a Corporação Cápsula." – respondeu a Hiromi.

"Ah claro. Bem, vocês já sabem que não podem visitar todas as áreas, porque há muita gente a trabalhar aqui e eles não podem ser interrompidos enquanto trabalham, no entanto podem visitar alguns espaços. Deixem-me só arranjar alguém que vos possa servir de guia." – disse a rapariga, pegando no telefone mas pousando-o rapidamente ao avistar dois jovens que vinham naquela direcção. – "Oh, bom dia senhor Trunks, bom dia menina Bra, precisava de vos pedir um favor."

O rapaz de cabelos roxos, de mais ou menos 19 anos de idade e expressão amigável olhou para a recepcionista com um sorriso, no entanto a irmã dele, de longos cabelos azuis, que aparentava ter uns 16 anos de idade, não pareceu muito satisfeita pela recepcionista os ter abordado.

"O que queres Mary?" – perguntou o Trunks.

"Eu precisava que vocês levassem este grupo para uma visita à corporação." – disse a recepcionista Mary.

"Ah, claro." – disse o Trunks sorrindo ao grupo. – "Eu tenho muito gosto em vos mostrar a Corporação. Não tenho nada para fazer no momento."

"Então ficas tu a mostrares-lhes porque eu vou fazer umas compras." – disse a Bra com uma voz petulante. – "Até logo."

A Bra passou pelos oito amigos e saiu da Corporação Cápsula.

"Não liguem à minha irmã, ela é assim, põe as compras acima de tudo." – disse o Trunks. – "Bem, vamos começar a visita, mas antes deixem-me apresentar, eu sou o Trunks."

"Olá." – disseram todos ao Trunks e depois apresentaram-se.

O Trunks conduziu-os pelas diversas divisões, desde um jardim interno cheio de cães e até dinossauros, onde conheceram o Dr. Brief, até as salas de trabalho onde conheceram a Bulma.

"Bem, a visita terminou." – disse o Trunks. – "Espero que tenham gostado de conhecer o edifício. E que também tenham gostado de conhecer a minha mãe e o meu avô."

"O quê?" – perguntou a Yami. – "Tu és neto do Dr. Brief?"

"Sim." – disse o Trunks sorrindo. – "Adeus."

Ele despediu-se e entrou na Corporação Cápsula.

"Que máximo! Conheci o neto do Dr. Brief!" – disse a Yami.

"Passou-se." – comentou o Kai.

"O que é que disseste?" – perguntou a Yami numa voz ameaçadora.

"Hum… nada." – respondeu o Kai.

"Esqueci-me de lhe pedir um autógrafo…" – lamentou-se a Cloe.

"E onde vamos agora?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Ao centro comercial!" – responderam a Yami, a Cloe, a Hiromi e a Meygan ao mesmo tempo.

"Já sabia…" – disse o Kai.

Eles dirigiram-se ao centro comercial, enquanto três figuras viam o que se passava na cidade, não particularmente interessados naquele grupo de jovens.

"Então pomos o plano em acção amanhã?" – perguntou o James.

"Claro." – respondeu a Jessie. – "O Team Rocket vai ter uma grande vitória amanhã."

"Bem, esperemos que sim." – disse o Meowth.

"Como esperemos que sim?" – perguntou a Jessie indignada.

"Ora, adormecer a cidade toda para roubar tudo o que eles têm não vai ser fácil." – disse o Meowth.

"Não há problema." – disse o James. – "A Jigglypuff que arranjámos vai fazer com que toda a gente adormeça e depois roubamos tudo."

"Sim, sim, mas lembrem-se que o resto do grupo mau não é para brincadeiras." – disse o Meowth.

"Não há problema. A Organização Negra vai tomar conta desta cidade." – disse a Jessie.

"É isso que me preocupa." – disse o Meowth. – "Aquele monstro que recrutámos não me parece muito fiável."

"Não te preocupes Meowth." – disse a Jessie.

Quando o grupo de oito amigos saiu do Centro Comercial, iam carregados com vários sacos. A Cloe levava umas caixas nas mãos, quando bateu numa pessoa e as caixas caíram todas no chão.

"Ai, desculpa." – disse a pessoa que tinha chocado com a Cloe.

"A culpa foi minha." – disse a Cloe, olhando para a pessoa com quem tinha chocado. "Ah! És tu Sakura!"

"Cloe!" – disse a Sakura sorrindo.

As duas começaram a conversar animadamente. Calhou ao Shaoran, que vinha a acompanhar a Sakura e a Tomoyo, levar as caixas que a Cloe tinha deixado cair. Chegaram ao hotel rapidamente e a Sakura disse que também estava hospedada naquele hotel. O Firekai ficou sentado na sala de convívio do hotel na companhia da Hiromi.

"Oh, olá de novo." – disse um rapaz de cabelos pretos.

"Olá." – disse o Firekai. – "Eu sei que já te vi, mas não sei onde."

"Eu passei perto da vossa escola, estava à procura do Moltres." – disse o Ash.

"Ah, já me lembro, és o rapaz que tinha o monstrinho amarelo." – disse a Hiromi. – "Onde está ele?"

"Ele ficou no meu quarto. Estou hospedado neste hotel. Desta vez ando à procura do Articuno." – disse o Ash. – "Tenho de ir jantar. Vemo-nos depois, adeus."

"Adeus." – disseram o Firekai e a Hiromi.

Algum tempo depois, o Firekai e a Hiromi juntaram-se aos outros para jantar e passaram uma noite animada, na companhia da Sakura, do Shaoran e da Tomoyo, que cantou para todos eles.

**Desta vez os alunos saíram da Escola de Magia para fazerem uma visita à Cidade Satã, contudo parece que não vão ter muito sossego. Será que o Team Rocket vai levar o seu plano em frente? E que aliados terão eles para o seu plano? Será que os nossos amigos vão conseguir parar o Team Rocket? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**LaDiNi: **Ok, é verdade que ainda não sabem porque é que a Din é má, mas acabarão por saber, mas só na segunda fase da fic. Pronto, a Yami e o Kai tem uma relação de cão e gato, mas quem sabe se eles não ficam juntos (digo isto, mas não tenho nada planeado, por isso não vale a pena começar a imaginar.) Ok, como tu disseste, um livro não se escreve às três pancadas, eu também não estou a pensar em escrever nenhum livro, por isso tudo bem. Em relação à parte de não terem dado os parabéns, o "Parabéns Hiromi!" está lá, por isso eles não se esqueceram de lhe dar os parabéns. Quanto ao nível de escolaridade deles, não é igual ao nosso porque eles andam numa escola completamente diferente, no entanto eles estão no ano terminal, ou seja, tem de fazer um exame no final do ano e se conseguirem passar, deixam a escola de vez, se não, olha continuam para lá e pronto. :P

**Yami no Goddess: **Bem, você não gosta muito das lutas na fic e nesse capítulo também não houve luta nenhuma, por isso espero que tenhas gostado. Bem, como disse à LaDiNi, o romance entre o Kai e a Yami é possível, mas não tenho isso em mente por agora, até porque vai acontecer muita coisa na segunda fase que pode afastar ou aproximar as personagens umas das outras.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Ainda bem que gostaste da parte do aniversário. Ok, acalma-te e respira fundo. Eu nunca disse que o Firekai ia abandonar a Hiromi para ficar com a Din. É só mais um pormenor da história. A Meygan também está interessada no Firekai, a Hiromi namora com ele, a Din teve um caso (se bem que pequeno) com ele, daqui a pouco a lista de namoradas e pretendentes fica do tamanho de uma lista de super mercado. lol. A Din estava com o Johnny, mas isso tem a ver com a história dela. Porque estava ela com o Johnny? Porque quer ela roubar a energia aos outros? Só eu sei as respostas e vocês (leitores) vão saber isso na segunda parte da fic. (Eu sou mau, ando a fazer-vos sofrer). Pois, quanto às fics, és como eu, começas uma coisa nova e queres pô-la logo no site, mas é complicado para depois actualizar as coisas. Por essa razão, agora não tenho feito nenhuma fic com mais de um capítulo, para que possa estar sempre a actualizar esta. É verdade, falta aqui um pouco de Kai x Hiromi, vou ver se trato disso ok?

**Ayume-chann: **Obrigado pela review. Eu vou mandar o endereço que uso para falar no msn para o seu e-mail ok? Beijos.

**HikariTenchi: **Vou ter de arranjar uma fita métrica para ver quanto é que tu escreves, não aceito reviews tuas com menos de 50 cm! lol. Estou a brincar, mas eu adoro as tuas reviews, são sempre enormes! Pois é, as Sailors foram reconhecidas pela Cloe mas parece que as outras personagens são meio ceguinhas e não vêem o que a Cloe viu. Ainda vão aparecer várias personagens de outros animes, alguns têm um papel mais importante que outros, mas é óbvio que as personagens mais importantes são aquelas que andam na Escola de Magia. Ok, quanto à segunda fase, a Din não irá ser a vilã, não querendo dizer que ela fique boazinha. Os problemas na Escola de Magia irão acabar, mas também há uma razão para isso, depois verás. A dupla Yami e Din pode ser bem possível, mas não sei ainda se faço isso ou não. Quanto ao nervosismo da Cloe, ela estava nervosa porque não sabia como contar à Hiromi que ela já não era virgem, não tinha nada a ver com o aniversário. Não, não tenho a fic escrita, vou escrevendo aos poucos. Quanto às ideias, sim já tenho escrito em tópicos o que quero que apareça em cada capítulo, mas acabo sempre por modificar ou adicionar coisas. Já estou a pensar no passado das várias personagens da fic, embora, como já disse, não sejam muito importantes. A Din vai ficar parada em termos de malvadez completa durante um ou dois capítulos, mas depois é capaz de voltar à acção. Continua a fazer reviews grandes!

**Camila-sama: **Todos têm defeitos, mas ainda bem que me achas adorável. lol. Ainda bem que você gostou da fic, espero que continues a ler. Beijos.

**littledark: **Ainda bem que gostou do aniversário da Hiromi. Também já li algumas fics das princesas de la oscuridade e achei muito boas. Li a que está a ser traduzida, mas parece que a tradução parou há muito tempo. A Din tem mesmo uma razão para ser má, mas não vou revelá-la agora.


	22. Batalhas na Cidade

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_Os alunos da Escola de Magia vão fazer uma "visita de estudo" à Cidade Satã. O professor Mike diz aos seus alunos que eles não devem usar a sua magia em frente das pessoas que vivem na Cidade Satã, porque elas não estão habituadas. Ele diz que espera que eles se comportem. A Yami está optimista quanto à estadia e ameaça contar quem a Din realmente é, se ela fazer alguma coisa para estragar aquele fim-de-semana. Chegando ao hotel, os alunos têm de escolher com quem é que vão compartilhar os seus quartos. A Hiromi, a Cloe e a Meygan ficam juntas. A Din e a Yami também vão partilhar o quarto, para desagrado da Din.O Ray partilha o quarto com o Kai e o Firekai. O grupo acaba por decidir ir visitar a Corporação Cápsula. Quando lá chegam, aparece o Trunks e a Bra. O Trunks, a pedido da recepcionista, decide mostrar a Corporação Cápsula aos visitantes, a Bra por seu lado prefere ir fazer compras. Depois da visita, o grupo dirige-se ao centro comercial. Num dos prédios da cidade, o Team Rocket fala do plano que irão pôr em prática no dia seguinte: Adormecer a população da cidade usando uma Jigglypuff e depois roubarem tudo. No caminho de volta ao hotel, a Cloe choca com a Sakura na rua e a Sakura revela que também está hospedada no mesmo hotel dos outros, na companhia do Shaoran e da Tomoyo. Mais tarde, o Firekai e a Hiromi encontram de novo o Ash. No final da noite, a Tomoyo canta para todos._

**Capítulo 22: Batalhas na Cidade**

Na manhã seguinte, a Cloe, a Hiromi e a Meygan levantaram-se cedo, decididas a aproveitarem bem o dia. As três raparigas desceram para irem tomar o pequeno-almoço. No quarto da Din e da Yami, a Yami já se tinha levantado e estranhamente, tinha vestido uma roupa azul clara.

"Acorda Din." – disse a Yami, para a Din, que continuava a dormir profundamente. – "Temos de aproveitar o dia para explorarmos mais a cidade."

"Não quero saber. Deixa-me dormir." – queixou-se a Din revirando-se na cama.

"Não sejas chata e levanta-te!" – gritou a Yami, abanando a Din.

"Já disse que não me quero levantar!" – gritou a Din.

"Levanta-te de uma vez!" – gritou a Yami mesmo muito alto, fazendo com que a sua voz fosse ouvida em todo o corredor.

A Din levantou-se rapidamente da cama e pôs as suas mãos à volta do pescoço da Yami.

"Eu disse-te para me deixares em paz!" – disse a Din.

"Din… pára… o que estás a fazer?" – perguntou a Yami, que começava a ficar sem ar.

Olhou para os olhos da Din e viu que eles não estavam normais. Em vez dos normais olhos negros, os olhos da Din estavam agora de um vermelho vivo e ela parecia ter perdido o controlo.

"Pára Din! Estás a sufocar-me." – gritou a Yami.

"É essa a ideia." – disse a Din com uma voz gélida.

"Não me… deixas… outra escolha… Explosão de Terra!" – gritou a Yami.

A explosão acertou na Din que foi lançada para cima da sua cama, largando assim a Yami.

"Tu és maluca." – disse a Yami.

A Din levantou-se lentamente.

"O que se passou?" – perguntou ela com um olhar confuso.

"Como o que se passou? Tentaste estrangular-me!" – disse a Yami.

"Eu… não me lembro…" – disse a Din.

"Como é que não te lembras?" – perguntou a Yami, desconfiando que a Din estivesse a fingir.

"Só me lembro de tu me tentares acordar… mas depois não me lembro de mais nada…" – disse a Din.

A Yami reflectiu no que a Din estava a dizer. Seria verdade que ela não se lembrava de nada. Sim, ela tinha ficado estranha, os seus olhos tinham mudado de cor e parecia ainda mais maléfica.

"Eu não estou a mentir Yami." – disse a Din. – "Não me lembro de nada…"

"Acredito em ti." – disse a Yami.

"O quê?" – perguntou a Din.

"Disse que acredito em ti." – disse a Yami. – "Não sei porquê… mas sinto que não estás a mentir, mas sei que algo de estranho se passa contigo. Devias consultar um psiquiatra."

"Talvez deva…" – disse a Din.

"Bem, agora despacha-te." – disse a Yami. – "Vamos aproveitar o dia!"

Minutos depois, a Din e a Yami juntaram-se aos outros, que estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Depois do pequeno-almoço foi a Cloe que perguntou o que queriam eles fazer naquela manhã.

"Ouvi dizer que vai haver um concerto no centro da cidade." – disse a Hiromi.

"E quem é que vai cantar?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Não faço ideia, mas podíamos ir lá dar uma vista de olhos." – disse a Hiromi.

"Por mim tudo bem." – disse o Firekai.

Todos os outros concordaram. Meia hora depois, o Firekai, a Hiromi, a Cloe, a Meygan, o Ray, o Kai, a Din, a Yami, as 5 sailors, a Sakura, o Shaoran, a Tomoyo e o Ash, saíram do hotel em direcção ao lugar onde se iria realizar o concerto.

"Bem, está aqui muita gente." – disse a Yami.

"É verdade." – concordou a Cloe.

"Atenção a todos!" – gritou uma rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa avermelhados que se encontrava em cima do palco. Tinha o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo e umas roupas estranhas. – "Vamos dar início ao nosso espectáculo!"

"Tenho a sensação de que já a vi em qualquer lado." – murmurou o Ash, olhando para a rapariga. O Pikachu, que estava no ombro do Ash, acenou afirmativamente.

Uma Jigglypuff totalmente negra subiu ao palco. O Ash olhou para ela espantado. Depois lembrou-se de onde reconhecia aquela cara, era a Jessie.

"Pessoal, tapem os ouvidos rapidamente." – disse o Ash ao grupo.

"Tapar os ouvidos, mas porquê Ash?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Eu depois explico." – disse o Ash, vendo que a Jigglypuff se preparava para começar a cantar. – "Tapem os ouvidos, agora!"

Mas nem todas as pessoas do grupo obedeceram. O Kai, a Tomoyo, as cinco Sailors e o Ray acabaram por não tapar os ouvidos e quando a Jigglypuff começou a cantar, caíram no chão, adormecidos. Poucos segundos depois, a Jigglypuff deixou de cantar. Todos os habitantes da cidade, com algumas excepções, estavam adormecidos.

"O que se passou?" – perguntou a Hiromi destapando os ouvidos.

"Era uma Jigglypuff, ela faz com que as pessoas adormeçam com a sua música." – disse o Ash.

"Aha! Conseguimos!" – gritou a Jessie triunfante.

"Jessie, os nossos aliados mudaram de ideias." – disse o James correndo para a companheira. – "Eles querem destruir a cidade!"

"O quê? Destruir a cidade?" – perguntou a Jessie. – "Bem… deixa-os fazer o que quiserem, nós vamos roubar as coisas e depois fugimos."

"Nem pensar!" – gritou o Ash, correndo em direcção a eles, acompanhado pelo resto do grupo. – "Não vamos deixar que façam isso."

"Exactamente." – concordaram os outros.

"Ah! É o Ash." – gritou a Jessir furiosa. – "Está sempre a atrapalhar-nos, mas hoje isso vai mudar. Venham meus aliados, ajudem-nos a destruir este grupo de intrometidos."

De trás do palco apareceram vários monstros que estavam dispostos a destruir o grupo. O primeiro deles, com um corpo negro e cara de demónio era Devimon. Ao lado do Devimon, ao flutuar no ar, com o seu corpo negro e cabelo branco e longo, esta a Lady Devimon. Depois apareceram três raparigas, todas usando um uniforme parecido com a das Sailors, a primeira, a líder do grupo tinha um uniforme negro com detalhes em prateado, uns olhos castanhos e um longo cabelo preto.

"Sou a Sailor Dark Spirit." – disse ela.

A segunda rapariga também apresentava um uniforme, mas era diferente do da líder, sendo negro com vários detalhes em vermelho cor de sangue. Os seus olhos eram vermelhos e tinha cabelo castanho pelos ombros.

"Eu sou a Sailor Metal Fire." – disse ela.

A última guerreira tinha um uniforme negro com detalhes roxos. Os seus olhos eram pretos e tinha um longo cabelo azul-escuro.

" O meu nome é Sailor Toxic Night." – disse ela.

"Bem, feitas as apresentações…" – disse a Jessie. – "Ataquem-nos!"

O grupo recuou.

"Temos de nos organizar." – disse o Firekai.

"Eu e o Shaoran podemos tratar do Devimon." – disse a Sakura.

"Eu e a Din encarregamo-nos da Lady Devimon." – disse a Yami.

"Eu trato da Sailor Dark Spirit." – disse a Hiromi.

"Para mim fica a Sailor Metal Fire." – disse a Meygan.

"Eu encarrego-me da Sailor Toxic Night." – disse a Cloe.

"Ok, eu e o Firekai vamos tratar do Team Rocket e da Dark Jigglypuff." – disse o Ash.

O grupo separou-se rapidamente.

A Lady Devimon voou rapidamente atrás da Din e da Yami.

"Vamos atacá-la." – disse a Yami.

"Sim." – disse a Din. – "Chama!"

"Trovão!" – gritou a Yami.

A Lady Devimon fugiu dos dois ataques.

"Não vão ser duas raparigas parvas que me vão vencer." – disse a Lady Devimon.

As três Sailors da Escuridão estavam frente a frente com a Hiromi, a Cloe e a Meygan.

"Vocês não têm hipótese contra nós." – disse a Sailor Dark Spirit.

"Isso é o que vamos ver." – respondeu a Hiromi.

A Sailor Dark Spirit lançou um raio negro à Hiromi e ela escapou. A Sailor Metal Fire deu um murro na cara da Meygan, mas recebeu logo outro a seguir. A Cloe conseguiu atingir a Sailor Toxic Night com um feitiço Onda.

"Raio da Morte!" – gritou a Sailor Dark Spirit.

"Raio de Luz!" – gritou a Hiromi.

Os dois ataques colidiram no ar, criando uma explosão.

"Fogo Negro!" – gritou a Sailor Metal Fire.

"Onda!" – gritou a Meygan, conseguindo extinguir o ataque da Sailor Metal Fire.

"Não me vais vencer!" – gritou a Sailor Toxic Night à Cloe. – "Fumo Venenoso!"

"Ai não? Ventania!" – gritou a Cloe, fazendo com que o Fumo Venenoso voltasse para trás e atingisse a Sailor Toxic Night, que gritou de dor.

"Team Rocket, desistam!" – gritou o Ash.

"Nem pensar." – disse a Jessie.

"Vamos vencer." – disse o James.

"Isso mesmo!" – gritou o Meowth.

"Vocês já vão ver!" – gritou o Firekai. – "Fogo!"

"Nem penses que me vences! Arbok, vai!" – gritou a Jessie, tirando o seu pokémon da bola. A cobra venenosa enrolou-se, bloqueando o ataque. – "Arbok, espigão venenoso!"

"Pikachu, usa o teu raio trovão!" – gritou o Ash.

Os ataques embateram no ar.

"Raios!" – gritou a Jessie. – "Dark Jigglypuff, começa a cantar e adormece estes parvos!"

"Nem penses!" – disse o Firekai. – "Explosão de Terra!"

O ataque embateu na Dark Jigglypuff, que foi arremessada para cima da Jessie, do James, do Meowth e do Arbok.

"Aha, agora é a nossa vez Pikachu, acaba com eles." – disse o Ash. – "Raio Trovão, agora!"

O Pikachu saltou no ar e lançou uma descarga eléctrica ao Team Rocket, que foi lançado no ar.

"Oh não." – disse o James.

"Perdemos outra vez." – disse o Meowth.

"Jiggly." – disse a Dark Jigglypuff.

"O Team Rocket vai partir outra vez!" – gritou a Jessie, enquanto eles desapareciam no horizonte.

A Sakura e o Shaoran estavam a ter dificuldades em vencer o Devimon.

"Ajuda-me com o teu poder da chama, Fogo!" – gritou a Sakura, libertando o poder da sua carta mágica. O Anjo de Fogo voou até ao Devimon, mas ele bloqueou o ataque.

"Deixa-me tentar Sakura." – pediu o Shaoran. – "Deus do Trovão, vem até mim!"

O ataque de trovão acertou no Devimon, mas não lhe fez muitos danos.

"Então, não o conseguem vencer?" – perguntou o Firekai, aproximando-se a correr, seguido pelo Ash.

"Ele é muito forte." – disse a Sakura.

"Nós ajudamos." – disse uma vez vinda do céu. Os quatro amigos olharam para cima e viram três jovens a voar.

"São o Trunks e a Bra." – disse o Firekai que só conhecia dois deles, o outro era o Son Goten.

"Vamos combinar as nossas forças." – disse o Firekai.

"Não é preciso, deixem isto connosco." – disse a Bra, voando até ao Devimon e dando-lhe um pontapé que o derrubou.

"Uau, ela é mesmo forte." – disseram os quarto amigos.

"Goten, estás pronto?" – perguntou o Trunks.

"Sim." – respondeu o Son Goten.

"Então vamos a isto." – disse o Trunks. – "Kamehameha!"

Os dois amigos uniram forças e lançaram o poderoso raio contra o Devimon.

"Não!" – gritou ele, antes de ser destruído pelo raio.

"Raio Negro!" – gritou a Lady Devimon, tentando acertar na Yami e na Din.

"Din, eu distraiu-a e tu tenta dar-lhe o golpe fatal." – disse a Yami.

"Certo." – concordou a Din.

A Lady Devimon voou contra a Yami e agarrou-se aos cabelos dela.

"Ah, larga os meus cabelos!" – gritou a Yami, dando um murro na cara da Lady Devimon.

"Como te atreves a bater-me?" – gritou a Lady Devimon, dando um murro na cara da Yami.

"Já vais ver! Raio Negro!" – gritou a Yami. A Lady Devimon foi lançada para longe.

"Aha, no ar não me podes atacar." – disse a Lady Devimon à Yami.

"Talvez ela não possa, mas eu sei voar." – disse a Din, aparecendo a voar ao lado da Lady Devimon.

"O quê?" – gritou a Lady Devimon, antes da Din a lançar com toda a força para o chão.

"Agora vamos unir as nossas forças para a destruir-mos." – disse a Din. – "Água!"

"Volta para o Inferno!" – gritou a Yami à Lady Devimon. – "Trovão!"

O ataque de água acertou na Lady Devimon, deixando-a totalmente ensopada. Depois o trovão acertou na Lady Devimon, electrocutando-a. O corpo dela transformou-se em pó.

"Ok, está feito." – disse a Din, limpando as mãos.

"Bom trabalho." – disse a Yami.

"Meninas, vamos unir as nossas forças." – gritou a Hiromi.

"Nós também vamos unir as nossas forças." – gritaram as Dark Sailors.

"Raio de Luz!"

"Trovão!"

"Explosão de Terra!"

Gritaram a Hiromi, a Meygan e a Cloe.

"Raio da Morte!"

"Fogo Negro!"

"Água Negra!"

Gritaram as três Dark Sailors.

Os seis ataques embateram no ar.

"Aguentem meninas." – gritou a Hiromi.

"Não nos vão vencer." – disse a Sailor Dark Spirit.

"Eu ajudo-vos!" – gritou a Yami aparecendo ao lado da Hiromi. – "Raio Negro!"

A força dos quarto ataques destruiu os três ataques das Dark Sailors e elas foram fulminadas e os seus corpos transformaram-se em pó.

"Boa, vencemos!" – gritaram a Hiromi, a Cloe e a Meygan ao mesmo tempo.

O Ray, o Kai e todas as outras pessoas acabaram por acordar. Os nossos amigos agradeceram a ajuda do Trunks, da Bra e do Goten e voltaram ao hotel. O clima entre eles, parecia muito mais pacifico e a Hiromi até fez alguns elogios à Yami por ela as ter ajudado.

No final da tarde, eles arrumaram as suas coisas e entraram de novo no autocarro que os levaria até à Escola de Magia novamente. Todos ficaram contentes por terem conseguido vencer o inimigo. A única que não pareceu muito satisfeita foi a Cloe, que acabou por não conseguir nenhum autógrafo.

**E assim acabou a visita dos alunos à Cidade Satã. Eles tiveram de enfrentar inimigos muito perigosos e desta vez as Sailors não estavam lá para os ajudar a derrotar o inimigo. Será que a Yami será perdoada pela Hiromi? E será que a Din "amansou" ou nem por isso? Será que voltaremos a ver o Trunks, a Sakura ou o Ash? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**LaDiNi: **Ainda bem que gostaste do crossover com o Dragon Ball. Credo, também achas todos giros, é o Kai, é o Trunks, o que virá a seguir? Bem, o Ray quis ficar com o Kai e o Firekai porque ele é amigo dos dois, embora o Kai e o Firekai não gostei muito um do outro. Não, a rapariga de cabelo cor-de-rosa não é a Mariah, nem o rapaz de cabelo azul é o Tyson, são só alguns alunos da escola. A Yami é um pouco intempestiva e muda de humor rapidamente, desta vez deu-lhe para ser "amiga" da Din. Quanto ao romance entre o Kai e a Yami, não digo sim, nem digo não, mais para a frente vão ver. Na Cidade Satã, os alunos também podem usar magia, mas como as pessoas não estão habituadas a isso é melhor eles não usarem magia à frente delas. Ok, quanto à força da Din, é óbvio que ela é mais forte ou pelo menos mais desenvolvida que os outros porque pode invocar os monstros, voar e não precisa da pedra mágica para fazer magia. Quanto à Yami, parece que anda meio fraquinha, sempre a ser vencida pelos outros, ainda não sei, mas talvez ela mostre as suas habilidades em breve (a maioria é habilidades negras). A parte do Kai x Hiromi é só porque o Kai está interessado na Hiromi, não quer dizer que ela esteja interessada nele. Os updates da fic estão cada vez mais difíceis. Não tenho imenso tempo para escrever, mas parece que agora demoro muito mais a escrever do que anteriormente. Sim, é mesmo Bra, aquela família tem um gosto esquisito para os nomes. Vá lá que eles não traduziram os nomes para português senão havia de ser bonito. lol

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review. Pois é, as raparigas queriam ir às compras e os rapazes tiveram de ir atrás. Até que o relacionamento entre o Kai e o Firekai está pacífico, mas é só por agora.

**Camila-sama: **Ainda bem que você vai continuar a ler. :) Bem, pode continuar a elogiar à vontade que eu não me importo. lol . Ainda estou a tentar encaixar-te na fic, mas está complicado porque não consigo arranjar nenhum papel para ti. Bem, vamos ver o que se arranja. Ah, e quem disse que você era rejeitada?

**HikariTenchi: **Ah, uma review enorme para eu agradecer, bem vamos a isto. (começa a ler a review e arregaça as mangas). Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo. Ok, a Yami ficou assim um bocadinho má na altura de chantagear a Din, mas neste caso era para ela não estragar a visita de estudo, por isso não é assim tão grave. Os alunos podem usar magia na Cidade Satã, mas não convém porque as pessoas que lá vivem não estão habituadas a ver pessoas usar magia. No capítulo dois da fic, é contada a história do planeta. Na época em que os alunos vivem agora, só algumas pessoas (poucas) é que podem usar magia, para as outras isso é impossível. E para não causarem pânico ou para não darem muito nas vistas, o professor Mike pediu que eles evitassem usar a magia. A Cloe queria caçar autógrafos mas não se saiu muito bem. Pois, o comentário do rapazito sobre ele e a namorada ficarem a sós no quarto não foi muito bom, mas asseguro-te que a fic não se vai tornar hentai. O Trunks, a Bulma e a Bra são personagens de Dragon Ball Z. A Mary é uma personagem inventada por mim. Bem, a Yami e a Din não são propriamente amigas do grupinho mas digamos que já se integram no grupo. Pois é, mas não é verdade que a maioria das mulheres, claro que não vou dizer todas, adora fazer compras? É por isso que eu as pus a fazer compras. Já sabes agora qual é o plano do Team Rocket, que mais uma vez saiu de cena a voar e os seus planos foram por água abaixo. Sim, na fic ainda vão aparecer outras personagens de beybalde, mas não é para já. Ok, sobre a segunda parte da fic, haverá novos vilões, claro que vai haver muita confusão, não se pode deixar a fic parada. Para tu veres, a segunda fase era para começar no capítulo vinte, mas acontece que a segunda fase vai ser algo diferente da primeira e é por isso que eu tenho de pôr agora algumas coisas. Por exemplo, na segunda fase (que só eu sei o que vai acontecer) não seria possível pôr esta visita de estudo, por isso tive de a pôr agora. De qualquer maneira, de certeza que a primeira fase não passa dos trinta capítulos e logo a seguir vem a segunda fase. Uma fic UA quer dizer Universo Alternativo, neste caso porque a história do planeta é completamente diferente e porque existe a magia. Já tenho outro capítulo da fic pronto, mas não o posso pôr logo a seguir a este porque senão ficam muito juntos e não recebo quase reviews nenhumas. Pois, eu notei que te tinhas enganado outra vez na review, mas percebi o que querias dizer. Muito bem, a tua review é enorme e adoro quando recebo uma review tua. Ainda bem que gostas da fic. A tua personagem para a segunda fase está prontinha, só falta mesmo começar a segunda fase.

**Maresia Eterna: **Obrigado pela review. Já não aparecias aqui há muito tempo. Ainda bem que estás a gostar dos momentos Kai x Yami, vamos ver se eles continuam ou não. Bem, agora já sabes o que estive a preparar, espero que continues a ler a fic.


	23. A Aula de Voo

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_A Hiromi, a Cloe e a Meygan levantaram-se cedo. A Yami também se levantou muito cedo e tentou acordar a Din. Depois de algumas tentativas, a Din acaba por se levantar da cama e quase estrangula a Yami. Os olhos da Din tornam-se vermelhos e a Yami acaba por usar um feitiço para se libertar da Din. Quando a Din se levanta do chão diz que não se lembra do que fez e a Yami, apesar de desconfiada, diz que acredita nela. A Yami e a Din descem para tomar o pequeno-almoço com os outros e depois a Hiromi sugere que eles fossem ao um concerto que haveria nessa manhã. Eles concordam e todo o grupo, incluindo as Sailors, o grupo da Sakura e o Ash, vai até ao concerto. Quando chegam ao concerto, a Jessie, com outra roupa, apresenta o espectáculo. Aparece uma Jigglypuff negra e o Ash avisa os amigos de que eles têm de tapar os ouvidos, porém, o Ray, o Kai, a Tomoyo e as cinco Sailors acabam por não tapar os ouvidos e adormecem. O Ash explica que a Jigglypuff faz as pessoas adormecer. O James avisa a Jessie de que os seus aliados querem destruir a cidade. É nesse momento que aparecem o Ash e os outros, dispostos a parar o Team Rocket. Mas o Team Rocket não está disposto a perder e chamam reforços: o Devimon, a Lady Devimon, a Sailor Dark Spirit, a Sailor Metal Fire e a Sailor Toxic Night. A Yami e a Din lutam contra a Lady Devimon, mas parecem não a conseguir atingir. As três Sailors da escuridão começam a lutar contra a Hiromi, a Cloe e a Meygan. O Firekai e o Ash lutam contra o Team Rocket. Vendo que estão a perde, o Team Rocket tenta que a Dark Jigglypuff cante, mas o Firekai não deixa. O Pikachu lança um raio e o Team Rocket desaparece no horizonte. A Sakura e o Shaoran, que estão a enfrentar o Devimon, recebem uma ajuda do Trunks, da Bra e do Goten, que conseguem destruir o monstro. Enquanto a Lady Devimon luta com a Yami, a Din acaba por a mandar ao chão e unindo forças, a Din e a Yami destroem a Lady Devimon. A Cloe, a Hiromi, a Yami e a Meygan unem os seus feitiços e conseguem acabar de uma vez por todas com as três Dark Sailors. Os alunos acabam por voltar de novo à Escola de Magia._

**Capítulo 23: A Aula de Voo**

Tinham passado duas semanas depois da visita à Cidade Satã. A Din surpreendentemente não tinha feito nada para roubar energia a ninguém. A Yami já tinha perdido o seu bom humor, mas também não tinha feito estragos, dedicando-se a treinar magia. Nenhuma delas tocou no assunto do que se tinha passado na Cidade Satã. O Kai andara diferente nessas duas semanas. Habituado a ter a Yami sempre a persegui-lo e a tentar falar com ele, sentiu-se sozinho quando viu que a Yami já não lhe prestava atenção, dedicando-se apenas à magia e por isso o Kai andou a tentar aproximar-se da Hiromi.

Quem não ficou muito contente foi o Firekai que, num ataque de fúria, quando o Kai tentou abraçar a Hiromi, usou o feitiço Congelar e transformou o Kai num cubo de gelo humano. O Ray ficou confuso por ter adormecido enquanto os outros partiam para a acção na Cidade Satã e felicitou a Cloe por ela ter lutado bem. A Meygan andava feliz da vida porque tinha melhorado imenso com os seus feitiços. Além disso a Meygan tinha tido uma conversa séria com o Kai e contou-lhe o que tinha ouvido ele falar dela. O Kai disse-lhe que naquela altura ela era fraca e não parecia perceber nada de nada de magia, por isso não tinha dito nenhuma mentira, contudo reconheceu que a Meygan tinha mudado. A Meygan ficou satisfeita por ver que ao menos o Kai tinha admitido que agora ela já controlava bem a magia.

Nesse dia, estavam todos no jardim da escola, mas não estavam a descansar e sim a ter uma aula.

"Atenção a todos. Prestem atenção, vá lá." – pediu a professora Jenna, olhando para os alunos. – "Bem, como sabem, vocês estão no ano terminal aqui na escola e por isso precisam de ter o vosso treino completo. No final do ano têm de fazer alguns exames para ver se estão aptos a usar a magia, sem recorrer a uma pedra mágica, contudo passar no exame teórico não é tudo. Também terão um exame prático e uma das provas será voar."

"Mas nós não aprendemos a voar ainda." – disse a Cloe.

"Exactamente." – respondeu a professora Jenna. – "É por isso que estamos a ter a aula aqui, vou ensinar-vos a voar, ou pelo menos vou tentar."

Ouviram-se vários murmúrios de excitação. Eles sabiam que dominar a arte do voo não era nada fácil e que teriam que se empenhar. Claro que a Din, a única da turma que conseguia voar, não estava nada preocupada com isso. A professora mandou que eles fizessem uma roda para que ela demonstrasse como se voa.

"Para voarem não precisam de pronunciar nenhuma palavra mágica." – explicou a professora Jenna. – "Basta transmitirem isso ao vosso cérebro. É como andar. Se vocês querem mexer um pé, é transmitida a informação ao vosso cérebro e vocês mexem esse pé. É isso que têm de fazer aqui, contudo não pensem que é só pensar que querem voar e pronto. Como estão a aprender, têm de se concentrar no que querem, com a prática isso não vai ser preciso, podendo vocês levantar voo quase imediatamente sem ser necessário concentrarem-se. Vamos lá começar. Ninguém aqui sabe voar pois não?"

A mão da Din levantou-se no ar e a professora Jenna olhou atentamente para ela. Já era estranho o suficiente que a Din não precisasse de uma pedra mágica para fazer magia e ainda por cima ela não tinha feito os exames finais, mas voar era ainda mais surpreendente.

"Din, tu sabes voar?" – perguntou a professora Jenna.

"Sei." – respondeu a Din.

"Então por favor, mostra aos teus colegas como se faz." – pediu a professora Jenna.

Quase imediatamente a Din elevou-se no ar, alguns metros acima das cabeças dos outros alunos e da professora, deu algumas voltas no ar e voltou a descer, pousando no mesmo lugar onde estivera antes. Os alunos, exceptuando a Yami, que já tinha visto a Din a voar, ficaram muito espantados e teceram comentários sobre a maneira formidável como a Din voava e que ela estava muito mais avançada que eles.

"Muito bem Din." – disse a professora. – "Tu já voas bem, por isso não precisas de treinar mais."

"Boa Din, não sabia que conseguias voar." – sussurrou-lhe o Firekai, que estava ao lado da Din.

"Tu nunca perguntaste." – disse a Din.

"Boa desculpa." – disse o Firekai sarcasticamente. ¬¬

"Bem turma, vocês já viram como é que se faz não foi?" – perguntou a professora Jenna. – "Se se portarem bem e conseguirem ao menos elevarem-se no ar, dou-vos uma informação que só seria dada amanhã."

"Que informação professora?" – perguntou a Yami.

"Eu já disse que só digo se se esforçarem." – disse a professora Jenna. – "Todos prontos? Comecem a tentar voar.

A Din ficou a observar enquanto os seus colegas de turma se tentavam elevar no ar. A Yami conseguiu subir um ou dois centímetros do chão, mas depois acabou por descer novamente. O Ray concentrou-se e conseguiu subir quase dez centímetros. O Kai nem se conseguiu mexer do sítio. A erva ao pé dos pés da Cloe mexeu-se, mas nada mais aconteceu. A Hiromi subiu no ar sete centímetros e o Firekai apenas subiu cinco. A Meygan, para espanto de todos, subiu no ar quarenta centímetros e não desceu, conseguindo ficar a flutuar.

"Tenta concentrar-te Firekai." – disse a Din.

"Estou a tentar." – disse o Firekai.

A Din andou até estar atrás da Cloe e depois agarrou-lhe na cintura e as duas elevaram-se no ar.

"O que estás a fazer Din?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Calma Cloe." – disse a Din. – "Agora que estás no ar, vai ser mais fácil. Concentra-te, depois vou largar-te e vê se consegues permanecer no mesmo sítio."

"Está bem." – disse a Cloe.

A Cloe concentrou-se e a Din largou-a. A Cloe permaneceu no ar.

"Muito bem Cloe." – disse a Din.

"Pelo menos consigo manter-me no ar." – disse a Cloe.

O Firekai tinha conseguido subir no ar, atingindo os trinta e cinco centímetros. Aproveitando que o Firekai estava no ar, o Kai correu para a Hiromi, que já tinha conseguido chegar até aos trinta e cinco centímetros e depois tinha voltado ao chão.

"Podias ajudar-me Hiromi?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Eu?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"Sim." – disse o Kai agarrando a cintura da Hiromi. – "Agora podes voar e eu vou voar agarrado a ti."

Quase imediatamente o Firekai desceu do céu e dirigiu-se ao Kai.

"Larga já a minha namorada." – disse ele furioso.

"Ora, não estou a fazer nada de mal." – disse o Kai.

"Ai não? Já vais ver!" – o Firekai correu para o Kai e deu-lhe um murro, lançando-o no ar.

"Estou a voar!" – gritou o Kai enquanto voava pelo ar. Depois acabou por embater no chão.

"Vá lá alunos, esforcem-se!" – disse a professora Jenna.

A Meygan, o Firekai, o Ray e a Hiromi pareciam já ter dominado a técnica de conseguirem subir e ficar algum tempo no ar. O Kai não tinha feito progressos nenhuns. A Cloe apenas conseguia manter-se no ar, mas não conseguia subir. A Yami conseguia subir, mas não se conseguia manter no ar.

"Anda lá Din, ajuda-me!" – pediu a Yami.

"Que chata." – disse a Din, elevando a Yami no ar. – "Vê lá se agora consegues manter-te no ar ou não."

"Ok." – disse a Yami.

No final da aula, todos, com excepção do Kai, tinham conseguido dominar a técnica de se elevaram no ar e de permanecerem lá pelo menos por algum tempo.

"Bem, portaram-se bem, teremos de ter outra aula para vocês aperfeiçoarem a vossa técnica." – disse a professora Jenna.

"Então professora Jenna, dê-nos a informação que disse que daria se nos esforçássemos." – disse a Yami.

"Bem, está bem." – disse a professora Jenna. – "A informação que sairá amanhã é que entre a altura do Natal e a altura do Ano Novo, se irá realizar o Torneio de Feiticeiros."

Vários risos e murmúrios de excitação foram ouvidos.

"O que é o Torneio de Feiticeiros?" – perguntou a Yami.

"Como só vieste para esta escola neste ano, não sabes o que é, por isso vou explicar-te." – disse a professora Jenna. – "No Torneio de Feiticeiros, dois alunos da escola inscrevem-se para participar. Depois disso, eles têm de participar em lutas contra outra dupla de feiticeiros. A dupla de feiticeiros pode usar magia ou armas para tentar vencer os seus rivais. As duplas que perdem ficam para trás e as outras avançam no torneio. A dupla que conseguir vencer todas as outras é a vencedora e ganha um prémio. Este Torneio realiza-se todos os anos, mas sempre em alturas diferentes."

"E que foi a dupla vencedora do ano passado?" – perguntou a Yami.

"Ah, a dupla que venceu o ano passado foi a dupla do Firekai e do Ray." – disse a professora Jenna. – "Mas as regras impedem que a mesma dupla que vence o torneio, se inscreva dois anos seguidos com os mesmos membros, por isso este ano, caso o Firekai e o Ray queiram participar, terão de se juntar a outro aluno ou aluna e fazer uma nova dupla."

"Ok, já percebi." – disse a Yami.

"Bem, amanhã será tudo afixado e terão cinco dias para escolherem o vosso par e se inscreverem. Depois, no dia 26 de Dezembro começará o Torneio e acabará na véspera de Ano Novo." – disse a professora Jenna.

Depois da aula, os alunos dirigiram-se à sala de convívio.

"Com quem hei-de formar par?" – pensou a Yami, recostada num dos sofás.

"Não conseguimos voar, mas pelo menos conseguimos levitar." – disse o Firekai.

"É verdade, mas havemos de conseguir voar bem." – disse a Hiromi.

"Como tu Din." – disse a Cloe. – "Como é que tu aprendeste a voar?"

"Bem, pratiquei muito nas montanhas e acabei por conseguir." – disse a Din.

"Tu moraste nas montanhas?" – perguntou a Hiromi curiosa.

"Sim, durante algum tempo." – disse a Din. Depois ela levantou-se. – "Vou para o meu quarto, até logo."

A Din saiu da sala de convívio. Quando chegou ao seu quarto abriu um armário e tirou de lá de dentro um machado.

"Hum… será que posso usar o meu machado no torneio?" – pensou a Din. – "Tenho de perguntar a um dos professores. Com o meu machado sou invencível!"

**Cá está mais um capítulo, desta vez não é muito grande, mas não se queixem, prometo que os próximos vão ser maiores. A aula de voo não foi um grande sucesso, mas pelo menos eles já aprenderam a levitar e manter-se no ar. Que duplas se formarão para participar no torneio? Com quem irá ficar a Yami? E a Din, poderá ela usar o seu machado no torneio? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Antes de começar com os agradecimentos individuais, queria agradecer a todos os que lêem e comentam a minha fic. Graças a vocês, já tenho mais de 100 reviews e istou muito feliz por isso. Espero que continuem a ler a fic, que gostem e não se esqueçam de dizer o que acham da fic e o que acham que poderia ser inserido nela para que ela ficasse melhor. Obrigado.**

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Obrigado pelo elogio. Pois, no capítulo anterior fiz vários inimigos para que cada personagem tivesse alguém com quem lutar, mesmo que fossem duas personagens contra um só inimigo. Pois é, a Din quase estrangulou a Yami. O que se passará com a Din? Só vão descobrir muito mais para a frente. Bem, não digo que a Din e a Yami se tornem muito amigas, mas vão estar mais próximas. Na parte de eles saírem para o concerto, eles não tinham de pedir permissão aos professores, só tinham de ter cuidado com o que faziam e voltar antes das onze e meia. Aqueles professores eram muito liberais e queriam era gozar o fim-de-semana, não estavam para se preocupar com os alunos. lol. De qualquer maneira, sempre que encontres algo que achas que está mal ou pode ser melhorado, avisa ok? Como era de esperar, o Team Rocket foi vencido mais uma vez. Sim, os vilões vão unir-se para vencer os heróis. O combate final também está previsto, mas não é já para a primeira fase. A Yami ajudou a Hiromi e companhia a destruir as Sailors Negras, mas como já viste, a Yami muda muitas vezes de atitude, por isso podemos esperar tudo dela. Quanto aos nomes Trunks, Bra e Goten, para nós até são engraçados mas imagina que tinham traduzido os nomes? Imaginando que havia uma personagem chamada Monkey e a outra Pig. Não ficava até assim muito mal, mas agora eles tinham uma luta no anime e nós andávamos para ai a dizer: "Olha, viste ontem o Dragon Ball? Viste a luta entre o macaco e o porco?" Era de morrer a rir. Pois é, eu pus a Lady Devimon para lutar com a Yami e a Din porque ela é muito vaidosa e queria ver o que ia a luta entre elas. As Sailors boas adormeceram como os outros, por isso não puderam ajudar os outros. Eu fiz isto, porque as Sailors estavam a ter demasiado protagonismo e os heróis não estavam a fazer quase nada. Foi a LaDiNi que me lembrou desse pormenor. A HikariTenchi só aparece na fic na segunda fase, que vai ser a partir do capítulo 30. Bem, agora é só reviews tamanho XL ou testamento. lol, é engraçado lê-las, mas dá uma trabalheira para as responder. Mas podes continuar a mandar reviews grandes que eu não me importo. Quanto ao Msn, eu bem digo que é maldição, mas um dia encontramo-nos, nem que seja daqui a 20 anos.

**Maresia Eterna: **Ás vezes o meu computador também se lembra de avariar e é uma grande chatice. A Din é a personagem mais enigmático que aparece na fic. Ainda há muita coisa para descobrir sobre ela.

**HikariTenchi: **Obrigado pelo elogio. Bem, ora vamos lá começar a responder à review, isto vai levar um tempo para digitar. Ok, vamos começar pelo comportamento estranho da Din. Queria estrangular a Yami. Isso até não seria muito de estranhar (ela estava a ser ameaçada não é verdade?), mas a parte dos olhos vermelhos e esquecimento parece não encaixar bem na história… isto porque há um significado para ter acontecido aquilo e, claro, só eu sei o porquê e, obviamente, não o vou revelar agora e, também devo dizer que a resposta só é dada na segunda fase da fic (estou a fazer-vos sofrer e puxar pela cabeça para imaginarem as coisas que fazem a Din agir de uma certa maneira). A Din é muito mais dotada que qualquer outro aluno da Escola de Magia e vai continuar a usar os seus poderes. Quanto à Yami, no início da fic era para ela ser mais forte que o resto do grupo (tirando a Din é claro), mas acabou por ficar igual, em poder, a todos os outros. A Magia Negra não é aprendida na escola, pelo menos nesta não é. Eu tenho de ver se faço um capítulo onde explico o passado das personagens para vocês ficarem a perceber, mas fosse isso na segunda fase, porque senão ainda acabo por prolongar esta fase até aos 50 capítulos. Pois, nem todos fizeram o que o Ash disse e olha, adormeceram. Fiz isso para deixar mais espaço para a batalha, porque senão eram muitos heróis e fiz as Sailors adormecerem para que elas não ficassem com o protagonismo desta vez. Eu também gosto de Digimon e lembrei-me logo de o pôr na fic, mas não sabia onde, por isso saiu na cidade mesmo. As Sailors Negras, fui eu que inventei. Não achei nenhum monstro de Sailor Moon que ficasse bem naquele lugar e por isso decidi criar Sailors novas, que nem duraram um capítulo inteiro… Ainda bem que gostaste da luta. Para mim é fácil imaginar a luta, o mais complicado é passar isso para o papel. Ainda vai haver mais batalhas mágicas na primeira fase, por isso fica atenta. Tudo sobre a Din vai ser revelado na segunda fase. Eu também pus a Lady Devimon porque me lembrei da cena dela a lutar contra a Angewomon, foi engraçada e então pus a Lady Devimon contra a Yami. Nem me fales em ir fazer compras com mulheres. Vocês são do piorio. Um dia fui a uma visita de estudo e para o almoço parámos no centro comercial. Tínhamos duas horas de almoço e comemos em meia hora. Acabei por ter de seguir as chatas das raparigas, junto com outros colegas meus e elas queriam entrar em todas as lojas. Fui um pesadelo. Já escrevi até ao capítulo 27. Hoje até me dói o braço. Eu durmo mas estou sempre atento a pormenores e ideias que possa incluir na fic. Qualquer dia passo a não dormir para escrever. Lol, estou a brincar. Eu adoro receber as vossas reviews, além de serem importantes para o desenvolvimento da fic, também é um estímulo para continuar a escrever. Quanto à tua personagem, digo-te que (a não ser que eu mude, mas não estou a contar com isso) ela vai aparecer logo no primeiro capítulo da segunda fase. Ok, cumpriste o limite mínimo de coisas escritas, muito obrigado e espero receber a tua próxima review em breve.

**littledark: **Pois é, o Kai não tem feito muito na fic. Tenho andado a desenvolver muito as outras personagens e tenho-o deixado de lado. Quanto ao irmão do Kai, se queres que te diga já nem me lembrava que ele tinha um irmão. Ok, a sério, depois de tantos capítulos já nem tinha memória disso, mas ainda bem que me lembraste porque (não sei quando) vou escrever um capitulo sobre o passado das personagens e de certeza que me ia esquecer de falar no irmã do Kai.

**Yami no Goddess: **Ainda bem que você gostou da luta. Estava a recear que não gostasse, mas desta vez, com a Yami do lado do bem, ela tinha de ganhar não é? Ok (anota) está a faltar mais momentos da Cloe e do Ray, vou providenciar. Os momentos de Kai x Hiromi ainda vão aparecer. Quanto ao Shaoran x Sakura, da próxima vez que eles aparecerem, eu faço um momento romântico entre eles. Quanto ao par, Kai x Yami, vamos ver se eles ficam juntos ou não (eu já sei, mas vocês não). O Kai gosta da Hiromi e a Yami anda a prestar menos atenção ao Kai… Quanto à batalha final, não vai aparecer nesta fase, mas foi logo das primeiras coisas que eu pensei quando comecei a escrever. Não sei porquê, mas pensei logo nisso. Mas não vou revelar se a Yami morre ou não, porque até lá eu posso mudar de ideias. Credo Yami, masoquista? Não estou a pensar por isso na fic, mas quem sabe, posso pôr um momento desses, mas não mais que isso.

**LaDiNi: **Ok, ok sua fanática por personagens de animes. Vê lá se crias o Trunks fã clube ou o Kai fã clube. ¬¬ Ok, também gostas do Pikachu, essa não sabia. Quanto ao Team Rocket é sempre o mesmo, mas eu vou mudar da próxima vez que eles aparecerem. Sim, inventei as Dark Sailors, elas não aparecem nem no anime, nem no manga, nem em lado nenhum (tirando a minha fic é claro). Os monstros de digimon eram mesmo para dar uma renovação no elenco de monstros e pôr mais um crossover à mistura. Ok, batalhas com mais vida, está anotado. Vou ver se eles aprendem a trabalhar em equipa, mas é difícil educar as personagens da minha fic, são um bando de rebeldes. A Din nem se fala, credo, se eu chego ao pé dela ainda me estrangula ou mostra-me o machado e tenta matar-me. A propósito, eu tinha mesmo de pôr o machado aqui, lol, para lembrar os velhos tempos (estou a falar como se tivesse uns 80 anos e uma barba até aos pés). Olha, influenciaste-me de tal maneira que já fiz um capítulo onde um das personagens começa a deitar sangue por todo o lado… ok, não é por todo o lado, mas mesmo assim, dessa vez há sangue, depois vês nos capítulos que vierem a seguir. Sorry, sorry. Desta vez eu estive a ler o capítulo com cuidado, mas mesmo assim não garanto que não tenham ficado por ai alguns erros. Já tinha reparado que digo "bem" um monte de vezes, não sei porquê, mas na escrita e é só mesmo na escrita, sai-me sempre o "bem isto" ou "bem aquilo". Não, por acaso não sei o que significa WIP, mas sei que na próxima review me vais dizer o que é, por isso não estou preocupado. Quanto à tua fic, já a li há tanto tempo, mas nunca mais me lembrei de mandar o mail. Não tem quase erros, mas eu mando-te o mail a dizer tudo o que eu achei de bom e os erros.

**Camila-sama: **Ainda bem que vais continuar a ler. Agradece ao meu irmão que comprou uma revista de jogos, porque senão não tinhas personagem para entrar na fic. Estava eu a folhear a revista e vi uma imagem, quando olhei para ela, vi logo que tinha de ser esse o teu papel na fic. Se não fosse aquela imagem, ainda estava na dúvida.

**Super Princess Aeka-Kagome: **Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo. Não, os personagens de Naruto não vão aparecer na fic, porque eu nunca assisti ao anime e não conheço as personagens.


	24. Discussões e o Natal

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_Duas semanas depois da visita à Cidade Satã a escola permanece calma. A Din não tentou roubar nenhuma energia nessas duas semanas e a Yami dedicou-se a treinar magia. O Kai, vendo que a Yami não lhe prestava muita atenção, tentou aproximar-se da Hiromi. Contudo, o Firekai não achou muita graça a isso e, usando o feitiço Congelar, acabou por congelar o Kai. O Ray ficou confuso por ter adormecido enquanto os outros partiam para a acção na Cidade Satã e felicitou a Cloe por ela ter lutado bem. A Meygan ficou feliz da vida porque tinha melhorado imenso com os seus feitiços. A Meygan e o Kai tiveram uma conversa e ele admitiu que ela estava muito melhor em relação ao uso da magia. Nesse dia, os alunos do último ano da Escola de Magia, foram para o jardim com a professora Jenna. Ela anunciou que os iria ensinar a voar e disse-lhes o que é que eles tinham de fazer. Quando a professora Jenna perguntou se alguns deles sabia voar, apenas a Din diz que sabe. A professora Jenna pede que a Din faça uma demonstração para os seus colegas. Depois a professora diz que é altura de eles começaram a tentar voar. Alguns alunos saem-se bem ao início, outros nem por isso. Com a ajuda da Din e com o seu próprio esforço, os alunos, com excepção do Kai, aprendem a subir no ar e manterem-se lá por um tempo. A professora Jenna anuncia que se irá realizar um Torneio de Feiticeiros depois do Natal. A professora Jenna explica que no Torneio de Feiticeiros, dois alunos formam uma dupla e tentam vencer todas as outras duplas, quem vencer todas as outras duplas é a dupla campeã. A professora também informa que a dupla vencedora do ano passado tinha sido o Ray e o Firekai. No seu quarto, a Din olha para o seu machado e pensa em perguntar a um dos professores se o pode usar no torneio._

**Capítulo 24: Discussões e o Natal**

Dois dias depois da aula de voo, as duplas para o Torneio dos Feiticeiros ainda não tinham sido formadas, apesar de já haver vários panfletos espalhados pela escola inteira.

"Não queres fazer dupla comigo Firekai?" – perguntou a Meygan, aproximando-se do Firekai, que estava sentado num dos sofás da sala de convívio.

"Bem… não sei." – respondeu o Firekai.

"Olá Meygan." – disse a Hiromi aproximando-se da Meygan e do Firekai. – "O que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Estava a perguntar ao Firekai se ele queria fazer dupla comigo." – disse a Meygan.

"Ah, mas isso não pode ser." – disse a Hiromi.

"Porquê?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Porque ele já vai fazer dupla comigo." – disse a Hiromi.

"Mas ele não me disse que já tinha um par." – disse a Meygan.

"A Hiromi nunca me disse que queria fazer dupla comigo." – respondeu o Firekai.

"Ora, és meu namorado, é óbvio que vais fazer dupla comigo." – disse a Hiromi.

"Nem pensar! Ele vai fazer dupla comigo!" – disse a Meygan.

As duas começaram a discutir furiosamente. O Firekai virou-se, ao sentir alguém a tocar-lhe no ombro.

"Ah, Din, o que queres?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Que tal seres o meu par no Torneio de Feiticeiros?" – perguntou a Din.

"Hum… eu…" – começou o Firekai, mas a Meygan e a Hiromi aproximaram-se rapidamente dele.

"O que lhe perguntaste Din?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"Perguntei-lhe se ele queria ser o meu par no Torneio de Feiticeiros." – disse a Din.

"Não pode ser." – disse a Hiromi.

"Pois é, ele já vai fazer dupla com outra pessoa." – disse a Meygan.

"Com quem?" – perguntou a Din.

"Comigo!" – disse a Hiromi.

"Não, comigo!" – disse a Meygan.

"Afinal ele vai fazer dupla com qual de vocês?" – perguntou a Din.

"Já disse que é comigo." – disse a Hiromi.

"Não inventes Hiromi. Ele vai fazer par comigo." – disse a Meygan.

"Eu ainda não decidi." – disse o Firekai.

"Ah, se é assim… então ainda não está decidido." – disse a Din. – "Nesse caso, ele vai ficar comigo e pronto!"

"Não!" – disseram a Meygan e a Hiromi ao mesmo tempo.

As três raparigas começaram a gritar furiosamente umas com as outras. O Ray e a Cloe aproximaram-se deles, atraídos pelo barulho que as três raparigas estavam a fazer.

"O que se passa?" – perguntou o Ray.

"As três estão a discutir porque as três querem ser o meu par no Torneio de Feiticeiros." – disse o Firekai.

"Ah, não te preocupes com isso, eu resolvo já o assunto." – disse a Cloe. – "Meninas, prestem atenção."

Nenhuma das três lhe prestou atenção.

.- "Bem, isto exige medidas desesperadas." – disse a Cloe.

"Tapa os ouvidos Firekai." – disse o Ray.

"Porquê? Estamos em perigo de adormecer-mos como na Cidade Satã?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Não, é pior. A Cloe vai gritar." – disse o Ray e os dois rapazes taparam os ouvidos.

"PAREM DE DISCUTIR E PRESTEM ATENÇÃO EM MIM! AGORA!" – gritou a Cloe. Imediatamente as três raparigas pararam de brigar. Com o barulho do grito, a Yami e o Kai aproximaram-se do grupo.

"Credo, isso é poluição sonora Cloe." – disse a Hiromi.

"A culpa é vossa, não se calavam." – disse a Cloe. – "Eu sei de uma maneira de escolherem o par sem brigarem."

"Ai sim, como?" – perguntou a Din.

"Bem, podemos fazer uns papéizinhos com números depois pomos os papéis num saco e vamos tirando. O número um faz par com o número dois, o número três faz par com o número quatro e por aí em diante." – disse a Cloe.

"Não é má ideia." – disse a Meygan.

"Eu concordo." – disse o Firekai para evitar ter de escolher uma das três raparigas.

"Eu e o Kai também queremos participar nesse sorteio." – disse a Yami.

"Bem, como somos oito, dá para fazer isso." – disse a Cloe.

A Cloe numerou oito papéis e deitou-os dentro de uma caixa.

"Bem, agora vamos começar a tirar os números." – disse a Cloe. – "Podes começar a tirar Hiromi."

A Hiromi pôs a mão dentro da caixa e tirou de lá um número.

"Saiu-me o número três." – disse a Hiromi.

"Muito bem, é a tua vez Ray." – disse a Cloe e o Ray tirou um dos papeis.

"A mim calhou-me o número seis." – disse o Ray.

"É a tua vez Meygan." – disse a Cloe e a Meygan tirou um dos papeis.

"Saiu-me o número oito." – disse a Meygan.

"Muito bem, é a tua vez Firekai." – disse a Cloe. O Firekai apressou-se tirar um papel.

"A mim saiu-me o número um." – disse o Firekai.

"Oh, já não vou ficar com o Firekai." – disse a Hiromi.

"Nem eu." – queixou-se a Meygan.

"Bem, Kai tira um papel por favor." – disse a Cloe e o Kai apressou-se a obedecer.

"Número sete." – disse o Kai mostrando o papel aos outros.

"Tu tens o sete e a Meygan tem o oito, por isso vocês vão ficar juntos." – disse a Cloe.

A Meygan pareceu desanimada, o Kai não teve qualquer reacção.

"É a tua vez Yami." – disse a Cloe.

"Hum… saiu-me o número quatro." – disse a Yami.

"Bem, nesse caso, tu tiveste o quatro e a Hiromi o três, o que quer dizer que vocês vão ficar juntas." – disse a Cloe.

A Hiromi e a Yami olharam uma para a outra mas não trocaram nenhuma palavra.

"Bem, Din chegou a tua vez." – disse a Cloe.

"Saiu-me o número cinco." – disse a Din.

"Ok, vais fazer dupla com o Ray, a quem calhou o número seis." – disse a Cloe.

O Ray sorriu à Din, que lhe sorriu de volta.

"Bem, já sabemos que só falta sair o dois… ah, aqui está." – disse a Cloe mostrando o papel aos outros. – "Calhou o número um ao Firekai e o dois a mim, por isso vamos fazer uma dupla."

"Oh…" – disseram a Din, a Hiromi e a Meygan ao mesmo tempo.

Ainda nesse mesmo dia, os oito amigos foram inscrever-se com as duplas que tinham calhado no sorteio.

Passaram três dias e era véspera de Natal. No dia anterior os professores tinham levado os alunos até a uma cidade perto da escola, mas não era a Cidade Satã. Cada um foi comprar os presentes que quis. Havia vários autocarros que levaram os alunos. A Meygan, a Cloe e a Hiromi foram num deles todas juntas. Noutro foram o Ray e o Firekai. E noutro foram a Yami, a Din e o Kai. Isto porque a Cloe e a Hiromi não queriam que os namorados vissem o que elas lhes iam comprar e eles também não queriam que as namoradas vissem o que eles iam comprar.

Nesse dia, que como já disse era véspera de Natal, a escola estava totalmente decorada para a ocasião. Na sala de convívio tinha sido colocado um pinheiro de natal, totalmente decorado com fitas douradas e prateadas, com bolas vermelhas, azuis e amarelas, com pequenos anjos e bonecos de neve pendurados nos ramos mais altos e no cimo do pinheiro havia uma grande estrela dourada. Pela sala espalhavam-se as fitas, as meias de natal e alguns desenhos de natal, feitos com uma tinta branca. Por baixo do pinheiro havia um presépio.

Nas salas de aula, os professores tinham colocado fitas de um azul prateado e tinham enfeitiçado o tecto das salas para que parecesse que estava sempre a nevar lá fora. Claro que não estava sempre a nevar, mas a neve tinha caído mesma na escola e vários alunos dedicavam-se a fazer bolas de neve e começar uma guerra de bolas de neve, que nem sempre era bem sucedida. Outros alunos faziam bonecos de neve, usando cenouras para fazer o nariz e usando botões no lugar dos olhos.

Ao jantar, todos se juntaram no salão onde eram tomadas as refeições. O tecto também tinha sido enfeitiçado, mas não exibia o cenário da neve e sim uma sucessão de imagens natalícias. O jantar foi composto por vários pratos, destacando-se o peru.

Depois do jantar todos os alunos e professores se dirigiram à sala de convívio. Todos aguardavam ansiosamente a meia-noite, hora em que iriam abrir os presentes. Para passar o tempo, a Ami foi jogar um jogo de cartas com o Yugi. A Rei e a Usagi estavam a discutir como habitualmente. A Minako dedicou-se a fazer uma sessão de Karaoke para todos os que estavam na sala, a Makoto acompanhou-a na sua canção. A Yami divertiu-se a transformar, discretamente, as bolas azuis que estavam penduradas no pinheiro de natal, em bolas pretas. A Din acabou por ser puxada pela Minako para ir cantar com ela e a Makoto e as três fizeram uma boa actuação. O Ray lia uma carta que os seus pais lhe tinham mandado, desejando-lhe um feliz natal. O Kai comportou-se, vendo que os professores estavam ali com todos eles e decidiu ficar a ver enquanto a Ami vencia o Yugi pela terceira vez consecutiva.

Por outro lado, o Firekai e a Hiromi estavam fora da sala de convívio, cada um ao telefone com os seus pais. A Cloe e a Meygan estavam a fazer o mesmo e partilhavam o telefone.

"Sim mãe, obrigada." – disse a Cloe, falando ao telefone com a sua mãe. – "Eu também tenho muitas saudades tuas. Sim. Ela está aqui ao meu lado. Está bem, vou passar-lhe o telefone. Beijos. Meygan, a mãe quer falar contigo."

A Meygan pegou no telefone.

"Está? Mãe, estou cheia de saudades tuas. Sim. Obrigado, um feliz natal para ti também. Quando tivermos acabado os exames finais eu e a Cloe vamos ver-te. Claro que prometo. Oh mãe, claro que me tenho alimentado bem. Sim, a Cloe também se tem alimentado bem. Sim, está tudo bem connosco…"

E a conversa entre a Meygan e a mãe continuou. Não muito longe dali, a Hiromi também conversava com os seus pais.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Gostava de estar ao pé de vocês agora mas não pode ser. Sim, recebi a vossa carta mas decidi telefonar também. Estou a morrer de saudades." – enquanto a Hiromi falava, algumas lágrimas caíram-lhe pela cara abaixo. – "Não, eu já disse que estou bem. É que já não falava convosco há algum tempo e emocionei-me."

Ao lado da Hiromi, o Firekai também estava a falar com os seus pais.

"Sim. Claro que estou bem. A Hiromi também está bem. Sim. As minhas notas estão óptimas, tenho aprendido muito. Não sei quando vos posso visitar, mas espero que seja em breve. Claro que tenho saudades vossas, que pergunta parva. Está bem mãe, não vale a pena chorares, eu estou bem. Vai ser um natal animado. Sim, vai haver um novo Torneio de Feiticeiros…"

Depois de terem terminado as chamadas, os quatro amigos voltaram à sala de convívio. As horas passaram e a ansiedade de alguns alunos aumentava. O professor Yukio queixou-se que eles deviam ser menos barulhentos e que na época dele não era assim.

"Faltam cinco minutos." – disse a Meygan. – "Três minutos… um minuto e meio… vá lá, está quase… trinta segundos pessoal! Dez, nove, oito, sete, seis…

Todos os seus colegas e professores começaram a contar com ela, exceptuando o professor Yukio, que permanecia com os braços cruzados, murmurando entre-dentes, que no ano seguinte, iria impor uma regra que os impedisse de fazer tanto barulho.

"Cinco… quatro… três… dois… um… zero! Já é meia-noite! Feliz Natal!" – gritaram todos.

Começou a troca de prendas. O Ray ofereceu à Cloe um colar de ouro com um pequeno coração, também de ouro que dizia "Amo-te Cloe." E por baixo tinha assinado Ray. A Cloe por seu lado deu um Arco ao Ray, completamente novo e dos melhores que havia na loja.

"Yami, tenho um presente para ti." – disse o Kai, aproximando-se da Yami.

"A sério?" – perguntou a Yami surpreendida.

A Yami tinha dado livros a toda a gente. À Din deu um livro de nome "Como Aprender a Controlar os Sentimentos". Ao Firekai deu o livro de "Como Passar a Ser uma Pessoa Útil", o que não agradou muito ao Firekai. Por fim, deu à Hiromi um livro intitulado "Como Viver Sem Chatear os Outros". Digamos que a Hiromi não ficou muito satisfeita com o presente da Yami.

"Eu também tenho um presente para ti Kai." – disse a Yami. – "É este livro, O Livro Elementar da Defesa."

"Ah, obrigado Yami." – disse o Kai. – "Para ti tenho este colar, vê se gostas."

A Yami olhou para o colar que o Kai lhe estava a oferecer. Era preto com vários detalhes dourados e ela adorou-o.

"É lindo Kai, obrigado." – disse a Yami. E num impulso a Yami aproximou-se do Kai e beijou-o.

Depois do beijo o Kai perguntou:

"O que foi isto Yami?"

"Ora, apeteceu-me beijar-te." – disse a Yami. – "Porquê, é proibido?"

"Não mas…"

"Óptimo." – disse a Yami, afastando-se do Kai e deixando-o um pouco confuso.

A Meygan deu um vestido de gala à Cloe e um novo livro de autógrafos. A Hiromi deu uns brincos em forma de rosa à Cloe e também lhe deu uma foto autografada do Trunks. A Cloe ficou super feliz com isso. A Cloe deu um Livro de nome "Mil Poções e Magias de Diversas Utilidades" à Meygan.

"Firekai, tenho um presente para ti." – disse a Meygan, aproximando-se corada do rapaz. O Firekai abriu o presente e viu que eram um blusão e umas jeans pretas.

"São muito bonitas Meygan, obrigada." – agradeceu o Firekai. – "Também tenho uma prenda para ti."

O Firekai deu-lhe umas luvas especiais para preparações de poções. A Cloe deu à uma camisola com um símbolo de uma varinha mágica à Hiromi. A Din deu um livro ao Firekai, "Como Continuar a Ser um Bom Amigo" e uma t-shirt com um desenho de um dragão.

"Aqui está o meu presente para ti Din." – disse o Firekai entregando um embrulho à Din.

A Din desembrulhou o presente.

"Oh! Firekai!" – disse ela.

"É uma foto nossa de quando andávamos juntos na escola, há alguns anos. Encontrei-a num dos álbuns e mandei emoldurá-la." – disse o Firekai.

"Oh, eu não tinha nenhuma fotografia daquele tempo." – disse a Din. – "Muito obrigada."

A Din afastou-se do Firekai e a Hiromi aproximou-se dele.

"Amor, tenho uma prenda para ti." – disse a Hiromi. – "Toma."

A Hiromi entregou um embrulho ao Firekai e ele abriu-o rapidamente.

"Uau! Uma espada!" – disse o Firekai.

"É uma espada muito resistente. É totalmente feita em prata maciça. Tem também o brasão em dourado, vês? É aquele símbolo com o dragão." – disse a Hiromi.

"É linda Hiromi, obrigado." – disse o Firekai beijando a namorada. – "Vou buscar o teu presente, volto já."

Passado um minuto, o Firekai voltou à sala de convívio, carregando consigo uma caixa grande.

"Não a pude fechar completamente… verás porquê, abre-a." – disse ele à Hiromi.

A Hiromi abriu a caixa totalmente e olhou lá para dentro. Dentro da caixa estava uma pequena gatinha, totalmente branca que olhava para a Hiromi com os seus olhos azuis cor do céu e com o seu olhar curioso. Miou levemente e a Hiromi pegou nela.

"Ah que lindo gatinho." – disse a Hiromi.

"É uma gatinha." – disse o Firekai.

"É tão fofa." – disse a Hiromi. A Cloe e os outros aproximaram-se dela.

"Que gatinha bonita Hiromi." – disse a Cloe.

"Foi o Firekai que ma deu." – disse a Hiromi.

"Que nome lhe vais dar?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Hum… acho que lhe vou chamar… Kitty! É isso vou chamar-lhe Kitty." – disse a Hiromi. Depois aproximou-se do namorado e beijou-o.

A festa continuou por algumas horas, muito animada, tanto da parte dos alunos como dos professores, tirando o professor Yukio, que passou todo o tempo a reclamar que tinha de mudar as regras da escola. E assim se passou o Natal na Escola de Magia.

**Ouve muitas discussões neste capítulo, mas tudo acabou bem. Muitos presentes foram trocados entre os estudantes, a Yami beijou o Kai e a Hiromi ganhou uma gatinha chamada Kitty. O que irá acontecer no próximo capítulo? Será que as equipas do Torneio se darão bem? E como ficará agora a relação ente todas as personagens? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Maresia Eterna: **Obrigado pela review e pelos parabéns sobre as 100 reviews. Pois, a aula de voo não era só ter pensamentos felizes e começavam a voar logo. O Kai só voou por causa do murro que levou, mas ele vai acabar por melhorar. Quanto ao machado da Din, ela quer usá-lo porque é uma arma fatal e é a arma que ela maneja melhor.

**HikariTenchi: **Obrigado pela review, por achares o capítulo lindo e por dizeres que eu escrevo cada vez melhor (mentir é feio sabias? Lol, estou a brincar). A Yami é um pouco intempestiva e muda muitas vezes de humor, mas pode ser que agora ela mude de atitude. Quanto à tua pergunta sobre se o Kai se vai apaixonar pela Yami, neste capítulo foi a Yami que se atirou ao Kai, mas será que ele está apaixonado? Nos próximos capítulos terás a resposta definitiva. O Kai e o Firekai não se dão nada bem porque o Kai anda atrás da Hiromi, mas se o Kai ficar com a Yami pode ser que deixe a Hiromi em paz e que eles até se tornem amigos. Tens razão sobre os momentos Ray x Cloe, mas eu já fiz um capítulo onde aparecem alguns momentos dos dois, não me lembro, mas acho que é no capítulo 28. A Meygan está a melhorar porque tem muita força de vontade. É assim, eu achei que eles voarem em vassouras já estava muito usado e além disso é muito mais prático eles saberem voar livremente não é? Sim, se eles passarem no exame final, eles acabam a escola e têm de ir embora e é mais ou menos aí que começa a segunda fase da história. Digo-te que a Din não vai voltar a ser tão malvada como já foi, por isso não esperes vê-la a fazer todo o tipo de maldades, embora ela ainda vá criar um pouquinho, mas é mesmo pouco, de confusão. O Torneio já tinha sido pensado há muito tempo e vai começar já no capítulo seguinte, mas digo-te, que vai ser perigoso, não o torneio em si mas uma coisa que vai acontecer vai pôr todos em perigo de vida. E se a escritora de Harry Potter é uma assassina, ainda não leste os capítulos finais da primeira fase da fic, é verdade, alguém vai morrer, mas há muitas hipóteses, desde um dos heróis, uma das personagens de crossover, outro aluno ou um professor, mas alguém vai morrer. O Torneio ia ser só composto por batalhas, mas acaba por não ser só isso, mas não vou revelar mais nada sobre o torneio por agora. Sim, o Firekai e o Ray são amigos, mas se queres que te diga e tu reparas-te eles nem se falam muito, mas são amigos. Não, a Din não vai cortar a cabeça de ninguém com um machado, não te preocupes. O passado da Din, bem como o das outras personagens é só revelado na segunda fase. Não, ainda não vi Beyblade G Revolution, não mais chega a Portugal, atraso de vida… bem, agora tenho duas coisas importantes para te dizer. A primeira é que eu tentei, mas não consegui fazer tudo em 29 capítulos e por isso a primeira fase da fic prolonga-se até aos 30 capítulos, desculpa mas não consegui escrever tudo num só capítulo. Já escrevi 29 capítulos só falta mesmo o último da primeira fase. Ok, a segunda coisa. É que é assim, eu tenho várias personagens feitas para aparecerem na segunda fase e tenho duas hipóteses para a tua personagem por isso queria que escolhesses qual dos dois caminhos é que querias tomar na fic. Claro que eu não posso revelar muita coisa ainda mas vou dar-te uma ideia geral. A primeira hipótese é teres uma personagem aventureira, forte, que não hesita em eliminar os monstros e é muito sincera por outro lado, tens uma personagem mais calma, mas que também parte à aventura, com uma família que tira muita gente do sério e é uma personagem madura. Para a primeira personagem que eu disse, a personagem sincera, irás ter uma cumplicidade com o Firekai, caso escolhas a outra personagem, a personagem madura, então vais ter uma cumplicidade com a Din. Vê bem que cumplicidade não quer dizer nada de relações nem de amor ou amizade, mas a personagem está com mais contacto com essa pessoa. Ok, recapitulando: Personagem 1 – Aventureira, Forte, Não hesita em eliminar os monstros, é sincera e tem uma cumplicidade com o Firekai. Personagem 2 – Calma, Também Parte à Aventura, Tem uma Família que tira muita gente do sério, É uma pessoa madura e tem uma cumplicidade com a Din. Aqui estão as duas hipóteses, manda-me a resposta na próxima review ok?

**Camila-sama: **Obrigado pela review Mila. Sim, achei um papel para ti, espero que gostes dele. Ainda bem que tu continuas a achar tudo perfeito, mas avisa quando começares a achar as coisas um bocado mais imperfeitas. Beijos.

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que voltaste a ler o primeiro capítulo e te lembraste do pormenor do irmão do Kai. É verdade, o Kai era bom aluno, mas depois da morte do irmão começou a não ligar muito aos estudos. Contudo, o Kai vi voltar a recuperar e a ter boas notas com a ajuda de uma das personagens, mas ainda não vou dizer quem é, embora seja quase óbvio.


	25. Um Torneio Desastroso

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_Com o anúncio que a professora Jenna fez sobre o Torneio dos Feiticeiros, os alunos começaram a pensar com quem iriam fazer dupla para participarem no Torneio. A Meygan perguntou ao Firekai se ele queria fazer dupla com ela, no entanto a Hiromi apareceu e disse que o Firekai não podia fazer dupla com a Meygan porque já iria fazer dupla com ela. A Meygan e a Hiromi começaram a discutir furiosamente. A Din aproximou-se do Firekai e perguntou-lhe se ele queria ser o seu par no Torneio dos Feiticeiros. Mas a Hiromi e a Meygan começam a discutir também com a Din. A Cloe aproximou-se delas e mandou um grito, fazendo com que as três parassem de discutir. A Cloe sugeriu que eles fizessem um sorteio com papeis para decidirem quem ficava com quem. Eles aceitaram. A Yami, o Ray e o Kai também quiseram participar do sorteio. A Meygan acabou por ficar junta com o Kai, a Hiromi ficou com a Yami, o Ray juntou-se à Din e por fim o Firekai ficou com a Cloe. Passaram-se três dias e era véspera de Natal. No dia anterior todos os alunos tinham ido até à cidade comprar os seus presentes. Depois do jantar, alunos e professores juntaram-se na sala de convívio. Alguns cantavam, outras liam cartas que os familiares lhes tinham enviado. A Meygan, a Cloe, o Firekai e a Hiromi falaram com os seus familiares por telefone. Chegada a meia-noite começaram-se a abrir os presentes. O Ray ofereceu à Cloe um colar de ouro com um pequeno coração, também de ouro que dizia "Amo-te Cloe" e por baixo tinha assinado o nome do Ray. A Cloe por seu lado deu um Arco ao Ray, completamente novo e dos melhores que havia na loja. A Yami deu livros a toda a gente. O Kai deu-lhe um colar e Yami acabou por o beijar. A Meygan e o Firekai também trocaram presentes. O Firekai deu à Din uma foto de quando eles andavam juntos na escola. A Hiromi deu uma espada ao Firekai e o Firekai deu uma gatinha branca à Hiromi. A Hiromi deu-lhe o nome de Kitty. E a festa continuou pela noite fora._

**Capítulo 25: Um Torneio Desastroso**

"Pessoal, prestem atenção." – pediu o professor Mike falando a todos os alunos que estavam no salão. – "O Torneio vai começar em alguns minutos. Peço que os concorrentes que eu chamar venham até ao meio do salão para lutarem. Já sabem que as únicas armas que podem usar são as varinhas e as espadas."

A Din cruzou os braços. Já não poderia usar o seu machado. O Ray também não pareceu muito satisfeito por não poder usar o seu arco.

"Quanto às magias, já sabem que não podem usar magias proibidas nem nenhuma magia perigosa." – disse o professor Mike. – "Bem, vamos começar. Ok, chamo a dupla número um, Kathy e John e a dupla número dois, George e Xanna."

Os quatro concorrentes aproximaram-se do centro do salão.

"Podem começar." – disse o professor Mike.

A Kathy, que empunhava uma varinha mágica, lançou um feitiço de fogo ao George, que se desviou rapidamente. O John correu para a Xanna e acertou-lhe com a sua espada, fazendo com que a Xanna caísse no chão. Como a espada estava enfeitiçada para não magoar ninguém, a Xanna não recebeu danos físicos. A Kathy lançou mais um feitiço e congelou o George.

"Muito bem. Acabou o combate. Ganhou a equipa da Kathy e do John!" – disse o professor Mike.

Vários combates se seguiram. O Ray e a Din venceram facilmente o par que lhes calhou. O Ray com a sua velocidade e a Din, usando a habilidade de voar. A Hiromi e a Yami também se saíram bem, apesar de terem alguns conflitos uma com a outra quando estavam a lutar contra o outro par. O Firekai e a Cloe tiveram mais dificuldades em vencer o par que lhes tinha calhado: Kai e Meygan, mas no final acabaram mesmo por vencer.

No quarto da Din, o cristal vermelho começou a brilhar intensamente. Depois, elevou-se no ar e desapareceu.

"Quase que perdíamos Hiromi." – gritou a Yami. – "E a culpa é tua!"

"Ora, tu é que não sabes trabalhar em equipa!" – gritou a Hiromi.

"Acalmem-se meninas." – disse o Firekai.

"Será que eu preciso de gritar outra vez?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Não!" – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Ao menos vocês ainda estão na competição para ver se chegam ao topo." – disse a Meygan.

"Pois, graças à Meygan, fomos eliminados." – disse o Kai, numa voz fria.

"Ora, a culpa não foi só minha." – disse a Meygan.

"Muito bem, agora podem ir descansar. O Torneio irá continuar dentro de dez minutos." – disse o professor Mike.

Os alunos começaram a sair do salão indo dar uma volta ou comer qualquer coisa.

"Então, ficamos aqui à espera ou vamos dar uma volta também?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Não sei." – disseram os outros.

"Então pessoal, como estão?" – perguntaram as cinco Sailors, aproximando do grupo de oito amigos.

"Nós estamos bem." – disse o Firekai.

Derrepente a sala ficou totalmente escura.

"O que se está a passar?" – perguntou a Hiromi assustada.

Por baixo dos pés deles, e de todas as outras pessoas que estavam no salão, apareceu um buraco negro.

"Um buraco negro!" – gritou a Yami.

"Oh não." – disse a Din, sabendo que o que tinha causado aquilo era o cristal vermelho.

A Din sabia que o cristal vermelho era o mais instável dos quatro cristais, mas não esperava que ele se activasse sozinho.

"Tenham cuidado." – disse a Din.

"Mas o que é isto?" – perguntou a Meygan.

Nesse momento, o buraco negro alargou-se e eles foram todos engolidos por ele.

"Não!" – gritaram eles, enquanto caíam.

**Localização 1: A Praia Deserta**

A Meygan abriu lentamente os olhos. Quando olhou à sua volta viu que estava numa praia. A areia era fina e o mar, que se encontrava do seu lado esquerdo, era completamente escuro e provocou um calafrio na Meygan.

"Pessoal? Estão aí? Pessoal?" – gritou ela, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

A Meygan decidiu andar um pouco para ver se conseguia encontrar alguém. Quando passou por uma das dunas notou que havia ali um movimento. A Meygan pôs-se em posição de ataque.

"Quem está aí?" – perguntou ela receosa.

"Meygan?" – perguntou a Sailor Mercúrio, aparecendo de perto da duna.

"Oh, Ami… ou Sailor Mercúrio, afinal não estou sozinha aqui." – disse a Meygan com uma voz aliviada.

"Sim, mas não sei onde estamos." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio, que estava a examinar a área com o seu computador. – "Não recebo nenhum sinal de ninguém que esteja por perto."

"É melhor começarmos a andar. Pode ser que vejamos alguém." – disse a Meygan. – "O computador pode não estar a funcionar correctamente aqui."

As duas andaram durante alguns minutos, mas não viram ninguém. Derrepente, surgiu da água um monstro totalmente negro, dir-se-ia ser uma sombra, a não ser por uma esfera vermelha que tinha na testa.

"Irei capturar-vos." – disse o monstro numa voz cortante e cruel.

"Nem pensar." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio, pondo-se em posição de ataque. – "Já vais ver! Rapsódia da Água de Mercúrio!"

Os jactos de água voaram pelo ar e embateram directamente no monstro, mas não lhe fizeram qualquer dano.

"Oh não." – disse a Meygan.

"Calma, eu também posso usar o meu ataque especial para o destruir." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio, tentando tranquilizar a Meygan.

"Tu tens um ataque especial… como as outras Sailors?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Claro que sim." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio. – "Já o usei uma vez e aprendi-o muito antes delas. Bem, vamos lá. Miragem da Água de Mercúrio."

O símbolo de Mercúrio apareceu na frente da Sailor Mercúrio. Depois o símbolo de Mercúrio transformou-se numa pequena esfera de água. A Sailor Mercúrio agarrou a esfera, olhou directamente para o monstro e depois lançou a esfera para o chão. Vários anéis de água envolveram o corpo da Sailor Mercúrio, que levantou os braços. A Sailor Mercúrio lançou os anéis de água e eles transformaram-se em quatro jactos de água cristalina. O ataque atingiu o monstro em cheio.

"Ah! Não pode ser." – disse a Meygan, vendo que o monstro não tinha qualquer arranhão.

"Ele é muito forte." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio. – "Foge Meygan, foge! Eu trato dele, vai!."

"Está bem." – disse a Meygan, começando a correr pela praia.

"Raio Sombra!" – gritou o monstro.

A Sailor Mercúrio tentou defender-se, mas o ataque atingiu-a em cheio e ela caiu no chão. Depois formou-se uma esfera negra à volta dela e ela perdeu os sentidos.

"Tu não vais fugir." – disse o monstro, olhando para a Meygan, que corria pela praia deserta. – "Raio Sombra!"

"Não!" – gritou a Meygan, vendo o raio aproximar-se cada vez mais dela.

O ataque acertou em cheio na Meygan e tal como a Sailor Mercúrio, ela perdeu os sentidos e foi envolvida por uma esfera negra.

**Localização 2: Um Jardim Mórbido**

Quando a Hiromi acordou, rodeada de flores murchas e de árvores mortas e outras sem folhas, apanhou um valente susto. Não sabia onde estava, a única coisa de que se lembrava era que tinha sido sugada pelo buraco negro.

Começou a andar pelo jardim, tentando não pisar nenhuma das flores murchas ou tocar em nenhuma das árvores decrépitas. Chamou pelos amigos, mas ninguém lhe respondeu, até que, do meu das árvores surgiu um monstro negro com uma esfera vermelha na testa.

"Quem és tu?" – perguntou a Hiromi assustada.

"Não te interessa." – disse o monstro, aproximando-se da Hiromi.

"Afasta-te de mim!" – gritou a Hiromi, recuando. – "Chama!"

A bola de fogo voou na direcção do monstro, mas ele desviou-se sem qualquer esforço. A chama embateu em algumas flores, que começaram a arder.

"Bem, está na hora de desapareceres." – disse o monstro com um sorriso cruel. – "Raio Sombra!"

"Revolução do Carvalho de Júpiter!"

O ataque do monstro foi desfeito e a Sailor Júpiter surgiu do meio das árvores.

"Sailor Júpiter, ainda bem que estás aqui." – disse a Hiromi, sentindo-se grata pela Sailor Júpiter estar ali e a ter salvo.

"Eu trato dele." – disse a Sailor Júpiter. – "Ciclone de Cocos de Júpiter!"

O ataque foi em direcção, vários cocos electrificados se espalharam pelo ar e rodearam o monstro. Deu-se uma grande explosão.

"Muito bem Sailor Júpiter!" – disse a Hiromi.

"Oh não, ele ainda está vivo." – disse a Sailor Júpiter, olhando para o monstro que continuava no mesmo sitio.

"O quê?" – perguntou a Hiromi assustada e depois viu que o monstro estava bem e sem nenhum arranhão.

"Eu vou usar um ataque e depois vamos fugir." – disse a Sailor Júpiter, baixinho para que só a Hiromi ouvisse.

"Está bem." – concordou a Hiromi.

"Ciclone de Cocos de Júpiter!" – gritou a Sailor Júpiter e mais uma vez o ataque acertou no monstro, originando uma explosão.

As duas raparigas começaram a fugir pelo jardim. Passado uns segundos, a poeira que a explosão tinha causado baixou e o monstro pôde ver que as duas raparigas estavam a tentar fugir.

"Vocês não vão a lado nenhum." – gritou o monstro. – "Plantas, não as deixem fugir."

Imediatamente as plantas do jardim agarraram as pernas e os braços da Sailor Júpiter e da Hiromi.

"Não." – gritou a Hiromi, tentando desembaraçar-se das plantas, mas sem qualquer resultado.

O monstro voou rapidamente para ao pé das duas raparigas, que tentaram recuar, mas não conseguiram.

"Agora vocês vão ficar presas nas esferas negras." – disse o monstro, dando um risinho que fez a Hiromi cheia de medo. – "Raio Sombra!"

O raio acertou na Sailor Júpiter, que perdeu os sentidos e foi envolvida por uma esfera negra.

"Oh não, Sailor Júpiter!" – gritou a Hiromi, horrorizada. – "Liberta-a seu monstro estúpido!"

"Não vale a pena gritares." – disse o monstro. – "És tu a seguir. Raio Sombra!"

O raio acertou na Hiromi, ela perdeu os sentidos e foi envolvida por uma esfera negra, tal como a Sailor Júpiter.

**Localização 3: As Ruínas Anciãs**

"Anda lá Kai, temos de conseguir sair daqui." – disse o Ray, que ia a andar em frente, sendo seguido pelo Kai.

Á volta dos dois apenas havia ruínas. Ruínas de casas, de templos antigos e de várias coisas. Os dois amigos continuaram a andar em frente, até que chegaram a uma abertura que dava apenas para um caminho.

"Oh, isto a partir de agora é um labirinto." – disse o Ray.

"Como é que sabes?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Está escrito naquela placa." – disse o Ray, apontando para uma placa de pedra com alguns letras esculpidas.

¬¬ "E o que vamos fazer agora?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Bem, não temos outra hipótese, a não ser entrar no labirinto." – disse o Ray.

"Mas podemos perder-nos." – disse o Kai.

"Então vamos os três para ver se conseguimos passar o labirinto e sair daqui." – disse uma voz por trás do Kai e do Ray.

"Oh, é a Sailor Moon." – disse o Ray, virando-se rapidamente.

"Olá." – disse a Sailor Moon. – "Parece que tivemos a infelicidade de vir parar aqui."

"Bem, vamos começar a andar para ver se conseguimos sair daqui o mais rápido possível." – disse o Ray, entrando no labirinto.

Os outros dois seguiram-no e quando os três entraram no labirinto, uma porta de pedra bloqueou a entrada por onde eles tinham vindo.

"Oh não." – disse a Sailor Moon.

"Agora não podemos voltar a trás." – disse o Ray.

"Isto cheira-me a armadilha." – disse o Kai.

Os três amigos continuaram a andar em frente, até que se depararam com um caminho dividido para a esquerda e para a direita.

"Para que lado vamos?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Não sei." – disse a Sailor Moon.

"Esquerda." – disse o Kai.

"Então, vamos pela esquerda." – disse o Ray e todos seguiram aquele caminho e acabaram por ter de voltar para trás porque aquele caminho não tinha saída.

"Temos de ter cuidado." – disse a Sailor Moon. – "Pode ser que o labirinto tenha monstros."

Os outros concordaram e os três continuaram a andar e tiveram de voltar atrás algumas vezes.

"Li em qualquer lado que se seguirmos sempre pela direita, conseguimos sair de um labirinto, por isso vamos sempre pela direita." – disse o Ray.

"Certo, tu é que sabes Ray." – disse a Sailor Moon.

"Força senhor sabichão." – disse o Kai. – "Guia-nos."

Todos se dirigiram pelo caminho da direita. Cinco minutos depois, depararam-se com mais outra intersecção e viraram à direita, mas desta vez viram que no caminho havia um monstro todo negro e com uma esfera vermelha na testa.

"É um monstro." – disse o Kai.

"Raio Sombra!" – gritou o monstro.

O Kai e a Sailor Moon desviaram-se do ataque, mas o ataque atingiu o Ray, fazendo com que ele desmaiasse e que fosse envolvida por uma esfera negra.

"Oh não." – disse a Sailor Moon.

"Liberta o Ray." – gritou o Kai.

"Vocês já se vão juntar a ele." – disse o monstro. – "Raio Sombra!"

"Beijo de Terapia da Luz da Lua!" – gritou a Sailor Moon.

Os dois ataques chocaram no ar, mas o ataque do monstro foi mais forte e atingiu o Kai e a Sailor Moon, que tal como o Ray, desmaiaram e foram envolvidos por esferas negras.

**Localização 4: O Vulcão**

"Vamos pela direita." – disse a Yami.

"Vamos pela esquerda." – disse a Sailor Marte.

"Não, é melhor irmos pela direita." – disse a Yami.

"Vamos pela esquerda e mais nada!" – disse a Sailor Marte.

"Eu não vou pela esquerda, recuso-me." – disse a Yami, virando as costas à Sailor Marte.

"E eu não vou pela direita." – disse a Sailor Marte, virando também as costas à Yami.

A discussão aquecia à medida que o ambiente também aquecia, isto porque as duas tinham ido parar a um vulcão. Elas estavam paradas num dos muitos caminhos que havia para o topo do vulcão, mas a maioria dos caminhos não eram muito segurod e além disso, também podiam andar ali dias até encontrarem um caminho que as levasse directamente à superfície.

"Bem, vamos pela esquerda e mais nada." – disse a Sailor Marte.

"Já disse que por aí não vou." – disse a Yami.

"Não sejas casmurra, não tens outra hipótese." – disse a Sailor Marte. – "Se não vieres comigo, ficas esturricada em menos de dez segundos. Sabes bem que não estamos a ser afectadas pelo calor por causa da barreira contra o calor que eu criei à nossa volta. Se te afastares de mim, a barreira quebra-se e o calor da lava do vulcão, que é muito, vai fazer com que morras queimada."

"Raios." – disse a Yami mal humorada. – "Está bem, eu vou por onde tu quiseres."

As duas começaram a andar pelo caminho da esquerda, tal como a Sailor Marte tinha sugerido, ou melhor, ordenado. Depois de alguns minutos a andar a Yami já estava cansada.

"Mas será que isto ainda é muito longe?" – perguntou a Yami.

"Podes crer que ainda vamos ter de andar muito." – disse a Sailor Marte.

"Não sei como é que viemos aqui parar, mas se eu apanho o responsável por isto, ele ou ela vai pagar-mas." – disse a Yami.

Nesse momento, um raio negro acertou na Yami, fazendo com que ela perdesse os sentidos e uma esfera negra apareceu e rodeou a Yami.

"Yami? O que aconteceu?" – perguntou a Sailor Marte. – "Quem está aí?"

A Sailor Marte olhou rapidamente à sua volta e a última coisa que ela viu foi uma sombra negra, com uma esfera vermelha na testa, que usou um raio negro e que acertou nela. Depois a Sailor Marte desmaiou.

**Localização 5: A Casa Assombrada**

"Ah!" – gritou a Cloe.

"Corre." – disse a Sailor Vénus.

As duas amigas tinham ido parar a uma casa assombrada e parecia que todas as divisões tinham fantasmas horrorosos. As duas correram até a uma pequena sala e fecharam rapidamente a porta.

"Espero que aqueles fantasmas não venham para aqui." – disse a Cloe.

"Também espero que não." – disse a Sailor Vénus. – "Mas não podemos ficar aqui para sempre, temos de arranjar uma forma de sair desta casa."

"Temos de usar a nossa magia para derrotar os fantasmas." – disse a Cloe.

Nesse momento, apareceu um fantasma na sala, vindo da parede.

"Ah!" – gritou a Cloe assustada.

"Corrente do Amor de Vénus!" – gritou a Sailor Vénus, lançando a sua corrente mágica contra o fantasma, que foi atingido e depois desapareceu numa nuvem de fumo.

"Vamos sair daqui." – disse a Cloe, saindo da sala.

As duas começaram a correr pelo corredor, até que mais quatro fantasmas apareceram à sua frente.

"Eu trato dos dois da esquerda e tu dos dois da direita." – disse a Sailor Vénus.

"Está bem." – concordou a Cloe.

"Raio Crescente!" – gritou a Sailor Vénus e um raio de luz acertou num fantasma, fazendo-o desaparecer.

"Trovão!" – gritou a Cloe. Um pequeno trovão acertou num dos fantasmas, fazendo com que ele gritasse, mas ele não desapareceu, indo de encontro à Cloe. – "Ai, larga-me!"

"Cloe! Chuveiro do Raio Crescente!" – gritou a Sailor Vénus e por todo o corredor apareceram raios de luz que eliminaram os três fantasmas restantes. – "Cloe, estás bem?"

A Cloe tinha um grande arranhão no braço e deitava algum sangue, mas não parecia ser muito grave.

"Calma, eu vou usar uma magia. Curar!" – gritou a Sailor Vénus.

A ferida fechou e era como se nunca tivesse existido.

"Obrigado Vénus." – disse a Cloe.

Nesse momento, uma bola negra veio em direcção à Sailor Vénus e envolveu-a.

"Vénus!" – gritou a Cloe assustada.

"Foge Cloe, foge." – disse a Sailor Vénus antes de perder os sentidos.

A Cloe viu que do outro lado do corredor, estava uma sombra negra, com uma forma humana e uma esfera vermelha na testa. A Cloe fugiu pelo corredor, desceu as escadas para o rés-do-chão. Não encontrou nenhum fantasma pelo caminho. Continuou a correr, até que avistou a porta de saída da casa. Olhou para trás, o monstro não a estava a seguir. Abriu a porta da mansão e saiu, mas logo de seguida viu que o monstro estava à sua frente.

"Não!" – gritou ela, antes de levar com um raio e desmaiar, sendo envolvida por uma esfera negra.

**Localização 6: A Floresta Negra**

"Temos de arranjar uma maneira de sair daqui." – disse o Firekai. – "E ainda por cima nem sabemos exactamente como viemos aqui parar."

A Din estava pensativa. O cristal vermelho tinha agido sozinho, agora estavam presos naqueles mundos paralelos e obscuros, decerto que os outros estavam na mesma situação dela e do Firekai. A única maneira de escaparem era conseguindo derrotar o monstro, mas isso não seria fácil. Poderiam derrotar o monstro naquele mundo, mas ele poderia continuar a existir no mundo real.

A floresta à volta deles emitia sons assustadores. As árvores pareciam saídas de um filme de terror e o ambiente era muito pesado. Os dois amigos continuaram a andar, até que ouviram o barulho de alguém a andar na floresta.

"Quem está aí?" – perguntou o Firekai.

Do meio das árvores surgiu a sombra negra com a esfera vermelha na testa (já se está a tornar muito repetitivo -.-).

"Tem cuidado." – disse a Din.

"Será que ele nos vai atacar?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Não vai, se nós o atacar-mos primeiro!" – disse a Din. – "Raio de Luz!"

O raio foi em direcção ao monstro e acertou-lhe na barriga, fazendo um enorme buraco, mas logo a seguir, o monstro regenerou-se e o buraco desapareceu.

"A fraqueza dele é a luz." – disse a Din. – "Ele agora está furioso, vamos fugir."

A Din e o Firekai começaram a correr pela floresta, com o monstro a correr atrás deles e a lançar-lhes raios sombra que se perdiam nas árvores e falhavam o alvo.

Os dois amigos acabaram por parar, quando a floresta ficou para trás e eles entraram numa zona que não gostaram muito: um cemitério.

"Um cemitério." – disse o Firekai.

"Temos de unir as nossas forças para vencermos aquele monstro." – disse a Din.

"Está bem." – disse o Firekai.

"Quando ele aparecer, lançamos os nossos ataques." – disse a Din.

Passados cinco segundos, o monstro apareceu, saindo da floresta.

"Agora!" – gritou a Din. – "Raio de Luz!"

"Raio de Luz!" – gritou o Firekai.

Os dois raios acertaram no monstro, mas ele apenas perdeu um braço e uma perna e reconstitui-os logo a seguir.

"Temos de unir as nossas mentes e lançar um feitiço mais poderoso." – disse a Din.

"Vamos a isso." – disse o Firekai.

"Vocês não vão fazer nada!" – gritou o monstro. – "Super Raio Sombra!"

Um raio demoníaco foi em direcção aos dois amigos.

"Não te vou deixar vencer!" – gritou a Din. – "Barreira do Silêncio!"

A barreira envolveu o Firekai e a Din e o ataque embateu contra ela, mas não os atingiu. A Din caiu de joelhos.

"Din, está bem?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Gastei… muita… energia." – disse a Din e depois desmaiou.

"Din, acorda Din. Fala comigo." – disse o Firekai, desesperado.

"Bem, agora vai ser muito mais fácil capturar-vos." – disse o monstro, sorrindo.

O Firekai olhou furioso para o monstro. O monstro voou na direcção do Firekai e transformou a sua mão numa lâmina, fazendo um corte profundo no braço do Firekai.

"Tu… não vais vencer." – disse o Firekai, agarrando o braço, de onde escorria muito sangue, que começava a formar um poça no chão. – "Pela Din. Por mim e por todos os outros. Raio Sagrado!"

Um enorme raio de luz foi contra o monstro sombra, que não se conseguiu fugir e foi destruído.

"Consegui." – disse o Firekai, que estava exausto. Caiu de joelhos no chão, ainda agarrado ao braço. – "Din, consegui. Quem me dera saber onde estão os outros…"

E acabou por cair no chão, perdendo os sentidos.

**E o Torneio de Feiticeiros, que deveria ser relativamente normal, acabou por os levar para mundos paralelos onde foram apanhados pelo terrível monstro sombra. E o que acontecerá agora? Quase todos estão aprisionados nas terríveis esferas sombra, a Din e o Firekai estão desmaiados. O que terá acontecido ao monstro? Será que ainda haverá esperança para as personagens aprisionadas nas esferas sombras? E a Din e o Firekai, será que eles irão recuperar os sentidos? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

**P.S: **O ataque da Sailor Mercúrio aparece num filme especial "O primeiro amor de Ami", que eu nunca vi, mas já ouvi falar. O ataque da Din, "Barreira do Silêncio" é muito parecido com o ataque da Sailor Saturno "Parede de Silêncio".

_Agradecimentos_

**Yami no Goddess: **Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo anterior. O Natal também é das minhas épocas preferidas do ano, foi por isso que resolvi inserir essa época do ano na fic. Pois, a Yami e a Hiromi acabaram por não se dar muito bem e também não tiveram muito tempo para isso, porque logo a seguir foram engolidas pelo buraco negro. Eu achei que a Yami ficaria muito bem a dar livros a todos, cada um com um título engraçado. Então, você gostou que a Yami tivesse beijado o Kai ou não? Já que você tinha pedido para se aproximar do Kai, foi o que eu fiz, mas vamos ver se esse relacionamento tem futuro ou nem por isso.

**Camila-sama: **Ainda bem que você acha tudo perfeito :) Pois, as personagens ficaram um pouco stressadas no último capítulo, mas com um grito da Cloe, tudo ficou bem. Sobre a sua personagem, ainda não posso dar detalhes concretos, mas no próximo capítulo já poderei dizer mais, isto porque acabei de escrever os 30 capítulos da primeira fase da fic e agora estou a montar a segunda parte da fic, pensando no que vai acontecer, em como as personagens se vão desenvolver e tudo isso, é por isso que eu ainda não vou dar pormenores sobre a sua personagem, porque ainda não tenho um caminho definido para ela, a única coisa que sei é que ela está do lado do bem e acho que isso não vai mudar, também sei qual vai ser a aparência dela, mas ainda não vou dizer. Sobre o seu par, ainda não sei, se bem que nem todas as personagens da fic tem um par, por isso ainda não sei se arranjas alguém ou se ficas sozinha. Beijos.

**littledark: **A Hiromi recebeu o presente mais querido de todos. Bem, não foi exactamente o Kai que demonstrou os seus sentimentos, foi a Yami, mas em breve ele vai perceber melhor o que sente por ela. O torneio acabou por não ser uma coisa muito boa e agora as personagens estão numa posição complicada. Conseguirão voltar à escola?

**Maresia Eterna: **lol, a parte do machado foi mais por brincadeira, porque antigamente eu e a LaDiNi tínhamos um problema com o machado e eu decidi pôr isso na fic. Pois é, o Firekai anda a ser disputado pelas três e acabou por ficar com a Cloe como par, se bem que depois acontece a parte do buraco negro e eles separam-se todos. A Hiromi e a Yami, como era de esperar, não se deram bem uma com a outra. Na parte da conversa da Meygan "Tens-te alimentado bem", tive de me inspirar no que se ouve os nossos pais dizer, para parecer mais real. Ainda bem que gostaste dos presentes que eles receberam, a Yami escolheu uns livros com uns títulos apelativos. lol. Sim, a segunda parte da fic continuará a ser crossover.

**LaDiNi: **Os testes são uma chatice, eu ainda tenho dois para fazer, mas já não estou muito preocupado com isso. Não consegues abrir o capítulo anterior? Estranho… é pena porque até fiz alusão ao machado, sabes aquele que tu tens escondido algures. Se quiseres um depois mando-te o capítulo para tu leres. Bem, isto têm algumas semelhanças com Harry Potter, mas outras nem por isso, por exemplo, o torneio era só mais um pretexto para aparecer outro monstro e eles acabarem por ir para mundos paralelos. Eu tive de meter uma discussão no capítulo anterior, porque as coisas já estavam calmas há muito tempo.


	26. Ano Novo, Director Novo

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_O Torneio de Feiticeiros começa. Alguns alunos passam para a fase seguinte, outros acabam por ficar pelo caminho. O professor Mike faz uma pausa para eles descansarem, mas o cristal vermelho que a Din tinha no seu quarto activa-se e cria buracos negros que engolem alunos e professores. A Meygan acaba por acordar numa praia deserta, ao explorar a praia vê que não está sozinha, a Sailor Mercúrio também está lá. O problema é que um monstro negro com uma esfera vermelha na testa ataca as duas amigas. A Sailor Mercúrio usa o seu ataque especial, Miragem da Água de Mercúrio, mas não consegue vencer o monstro. O monstro usa o seu ataque Raio Sombra e aprisiona a Meygan e a Sailor Mercúrio. Noutro lugar, mais precisamente num jardim cheio de flores mortas, a Hiromi acaba por acordar e depara-se com o mesmo monstro. O monstro lança-lhe um ataque, mas a Sailor Júpiter, que aparece do meio das árvores, impede que o ataque atinja a Hiromi. Vendo que não conseguem vencer o monstro, a Sailor Júpiter e a Hiromi tentam fugir, mas o monstro usa as plantas para as travar e depois usa o seu feitiço para aprisionar as duas raparigas nas esferas. O Ray e o Kai foram parar a um lugar com várias ruínas, depois de andarem um pouco, descobrem que a única maneira de saírem dali é passando por um labirinto. A Sailor Moon junta-se a eles. Todos entram no labirinto, mas depois de andarem durante algum tempo, são capturados pelo monstro sombra. A Yami e a Sailor Marte foram parar a um vulcão e cada uma queria seguir por um caminho. Depois de uma discussão, a Yami acabou por seguir a Sailor Marte. Num ataque surpresa, o monstro sombra consegue capturar a Yami e depois captura a Sailor Marte. Numa casa assombrada, a Sailor Vénus e a Hiromi fogem de alguns fantasmas. Quando decidem tomar coragem para fugir da casa, a Sailor Vénus é capturada pelo monstro sombra. A Hiromi consegue fugir da casa, mas o monstro sombra aparece à sua frente e também a aprisiona. O Firekai e a Din acabam por se transportados para uma floresta negra. O monstro negro aparece e a Din atinge-o com um raio de luz, mas não o consegue destruir. Os dois amigos fogem e acabam por entrar num cemitério. O monstro usa um super ataque e a Din protege-se a ela e ao Firekai usando a Barreira do Silêncio, mas acaba por desmaiar logo a seguir. O Firekai é cortado no braço pelo monstro e usa o Raio Sagrado, acabando com o monstro. Depois disso, o Firekai também desmaia._

**Capítulo 26: Ano Novo, Director Novo**

A Din estava a sonhar. Ela estava na Escola de Magia, sabia disso, mas a escola estava diferente. O céu estava totalmente escuro, mas a Din sabia que ainda era de dia. Os corredores estavam sombrios. E então, ouviu gritos. Correu rapidamente para a janela mais próxima e olhou para o jardim da escola. Ficou surpreendida com o que viu. Os corpos de alguns alunos jaziam no chão, espalhando o sangue negro. Havia um enorme monstro no jardim e ao lado dele, estava ela, sim ela, a Din. Mas como poderia estar ela ali em cima, a ver tudo o que se passava e estar ao lado do monstro. Quando olhou melhor viu que alguns alunos, vivos, estavam em frente do monstro e também lá estavam as Sailors. O monstro lançou um ataque e a Din tremeu. As Sailors bloquearam o ataque com os seus corpos, protegendo os alunos. A Din viu as Sailors caírem no chão. Depois viu os alunos, Meygan, Cloe, Hiromi, Ray, Kai, Firekai, todos eles ajoelhados ao lado das Sailors a suplicarem para elas não morrerem. E então… ela acordou.

"Din, acorda Din." – chamou uma voz.

A Din abriu lentamente os olhos, vendo o Firekai ao seu lado, agarrado ao braço, que escorria sangue abundantemente.

"Firekai, onde estamos?" – perguntou ela.

"No cemitério." – disse o Firekai. – "Consegui vencer o monstro e acabei por desmaiar. Não sei quanto tempo estivemos inconscientes."

"Ah! Firekai, o teu braço!" – gritou a Din, levantando-se rapidamente.

"Isto não é nada." – disse o Firekai.

"Não sejas parvo." – disse a Din. – "Eu vou curar isso. Curar!"

Mas a magia não fez qualquer efeito.

"Não pode ser!" – disse a Din.

"Temos de sair daqui Din." – disse o Firekai.

"Mas tu estás tão ferido…" – disse a Din.

"Não quero morrer agora." – disse o Firekai. – "Muito menos morrer num cemitério."

A Din olhou para ele e acenou afirmativamente, ajudando-o a levantar-se. Enquanto andavam, a Din ia pensando no sonho que tinha tido. Parecera tão real. Seria… seria… seria uma premonição. A Din abanou negativamente a cabeça, era melhor não pensar nisso. A seu lado o Firekai continuava agarrado ao seu braço, que parecia cada vez deitar mais sangue.

Os dois continuaram a andar e saíram do cemitério.

"Olha, deve ser a saída daqui." – disse a Din, apontando para uma porta branca que surgia do nada. – "Já falta pouco para voltarmos à escola. Lá eles vão curar-te. Aguenta Firekai."

Os dois caminharam até à porta e a Din abriu-a. Do outro lado parecia só haver luz.

"Vamos." – disse a Din, ajudando o Firekai e os dois passaram a porta, que se fechou atrás deles.

Houve um breve flash de luz e os dois amigos fecharam os olhos e quando os voltaram a abrir estavam de novo no salão da escola.

"Conseguimos." – disse a Din.

A luz no salão era fraca. O monstro sombra apareceu a flutuar no ar.

"Tu ainda estás vivo?" – perguntou a Din.

"Eu, Shadow, não morro assim tão facilmente." – disse o monstro.

"Nós vamos acabar contigo." – disse o Firekai.

"Ah sim?" – perguntou o monstro rindo. – "Vejam o que eu fiz com os vossos amiguinhos."

O monstro Shadow estalou os dedos e várias esferas negras apareceram por todo o salão. As esferas abriram-se e mostraram vários alunos e professores, incluindo as Sailors e a Cloe, o Ray, o Kai, a Hiromi, a Meygan e a Yami. Todos tinham os olhos cinzentos e sem expressão.

"O que lhes fizeste?" – perguntou o Firekai num tom ameaçador.

"Eles agora estão sob o meu controlo, só vão fazer o que eu mandar." – disse o Shadow.

"Não, não pode ser…" – disse o Firekai. – "Hiromi? Cloe? Ray? Meygan? Todos vocês, acordem!"

Nenhum deles se mexeu.

"Bem, está na hora de eu me divertir." – disse o Shadow. – "Raio Negro!"

O raio foi em direcção ao Firekai e acertou directamente nele, fazendo-o cair no chão.

"Não!" – gritou a Din, vendo que agora também escorria sangue da barriga do Firekai.

"Din." – disse o Firekai numa voz fraca.

"Firekai…" – disse a Din, ajoelhando-se ao pé dele.

"Promete-me que vais fazer de tudo para os libertar." – disse o Firekai.

"Eles estão bem, mas tu…" – disse a Din.

"Eu já não tenho esperança, mas eles têm." – disse o Firekai.

"Não digas isso." – disse a Din.

"Adeus." – disse o Firekai, antes de desmaiar.

"Firekai? Firekai responde!" – gritou a Din. – "Oh não, a pulsação dele está muito fraca."

"Ahaha." – riu o Shadow. – "Ele vai morrer, adoro ver mortes."

"Não, não pode ser." – disse a Din e lágrimas começaram a escorre-lhe pela cara abaixo.

Ela tocou na cara. Era a primeira vez, em anos, que chorava.

"Não, ele não pode morrer." – disse a Din.

"Bem, eu fico a ver até ele morrer." – disse o Shadow. – "Vamos ver se tu consegues arranjar uma maneira de o salvar."

"Eu tenho de o salvar." – disse a Din. Depois olhou para as pessoas que estavam à sua frente e avistou os amigos do Firekai. – "Hiromi, Hiromi por favor, tens de acordar do transe e salvar o Firekai, tu és a melhor em Magia Curativa."

A Hiromi não se mexeu.

"Hiromi, não o podes deixar morrer, ele é o teu namorado." – disse a Din, mas não obteve qualquer reacção da parte da Hiromi. – "Cloe vem ajudar o Firekai, por favor. Meygan, tu gostas tanto dele, eu sei que gostas, tens de o ajudar. Ray, por favor Ray, tu és amigo dele."

Nenhum deles se mexeu.

"Não vale a pena. Eles não vão fazer nada até eu os mandar." – disse o Shadow.

"Não… não pode ser…" – disse a Din. – "O Firekai não pode morrer! Ele é o meu único amigo, a única pessoa em quem posso confiar, uma das únicas pessoas que eu amei na minha vida. Por favor, vocês todos, ajudem-me a salvá-lo enquanto ainda vamos a tempo!"

A Din chorava agora livremente, debruçada sobre o corpo do Firekai, que estava cada vez mais fraco. Lentamente a Hiromi começou a mexer-se, depois a Meygan e por aí em diante.

"O quê?" – perguntou o Shadow. – "Como é que eles se estão a mexer sem minha autorização?"

A Hiromi mexeu os braços e pestanejou, só depois viu a cena na sua frente.

"Onde estou? Oh meu Deus! Firekai!" – ela correu rapidamente para o namorado. – "Temos de o curar."

"Eu não vou deixar!" – gritou o Shadow.

Nessa altura, metade das pessoas da sala já estavam normais.

"Ele só pode ser vencido pela luz." – disse a Din.

"Pessoal, temos de o matar." – disse a Cloe. – "Vamos todos usar o feitiço raio de luz."

"Sim." – disseram os outros.

"Raio de Luz!"

"Não!" – os raio de luz acertaram no Shadow, destruindo-o de vez.

"Temos de o levar para a enfermaria." – disse o professor Mike.

"Não temos tempo." – disse a Hiromi. – "Temos de juntar forças para o curar."

"Mas assim, vamos nós ficar doentes." – disse o professor Yukio. – "Hiromi, sabes bem que é perigoso curar feridas muito graves."

"Eu vou fazê-lo na mesma." – disse a Hiromi.

"Não devias fazer isso. Ele já não tem salvação." – disse o professor Yukio.

"Ele é o meu namorado, não o vou deixar morrer." – disse a Hiromi.

"Mas não pode haver riscos." – disse o professor Yukio. – "Não quero que se fale que nesta escola morreram alunos por tentarem usar magia para curar outra pessoa e acabaram por não aguentar o esforço e morrer."

"É só nisso que pensa não é?" – disse a Hiromi levantando-se e encarando o professor Yukio. – "Só pensa na estúpida da escola. Não quer saber se o Firekai morre ou não. Você só quer saber o que as pessoas dirão. Mas eu não sou assim, eu vou curar o Firekai!"

"Eu proíbo-te!" – disse o professor Yukio.

"Cale-se seu velho estúpido." – disse a Hiromi. – "Está uma vida em jogo!"

"Não quero saber, na minha escola fazem o que eu mando." – disse o professor Yukio, numa voz imperativa.

"Esse é o teu mal Yukio." – disse o professor Mike, aproximando-se deles. – "És antiquado, só te preocupas com as aparências e pensas que é tudo teu. Hiromi, eu vou ajudar-te a curar o Firekai."

"Eu proíbo-te Mike!" – gritou o professor Yukio. – "Se ajudares a curar o aluno, despeço-te. E expulso qualquer aluno que tente ajudar."

"Pois expulse-me." – disse a Hiromi. – "Curar!"

"E não quero saber se sou despedido ou não." – disse o professor Mike. – "Curar!"

"Firekai, vou ajudar-te." – disse a Din. – "Curar!"

A Meygan, a Cloe, o Ray, até a Yami e o Kai, entre muitos outros começaram a juntar a sua magia para curar o Firekai.

"Parem todos vocês!" – gritou o professor Yukio. – "Vocês vão ver! Vão ser todos expulsos! E demitidos também."

A professora Marguerite aproximou-se dele, ela que era sempre calma, apresentava uma expressão de ódio.

"Está calado seu velho jarreta!" – gritou ela. – "Como é que tu proíbes de salvarem um aluno? Estás parvo? Não deves estar bom da cabeça! Eu já trato de ti! Calar!"

O feitiço atingiu o professor Yukio e ele deixou de emitir qualquer som.

"Assim está melhor." – disse a professora Marguerite, esfregando as mãos.

"Pronto, é tudo o que podemos fazer por agora." – disse o professor Mike. – "Temos de o levar para a enfermaria. O tempo dirá se ele vai conseguir recuperar."

O Firekai já não tinha feridas graves, mas o chão continuava ensopado de sangue e ele tinha de beber algo rapidamente para recuperar o sangue perdido.

O Firekai foi enviado para a enfermaria, onde acabou por recuperar lindamente. A Din foi aclamada pela escola como heroína por tê-los salvo a todos e por ter ajudado o Firekai. O professor Yukio foi tirado da direcção da escola e pediu transferência. O professor Mike substituiu-o como novo Director da Escola. A Din voltou ao seu quarto e livrou-se dos bocados de cristal que tinha guardado. O Torneio acabou por ser cancelado, para grande desgosto da maioria dos alunos.

**Dia 31 de Dezembro…**

"Finalmente, hoje o Firekai já sai da enfermaria." – disse a Hiromi à Cloe.

"Ainda bem." – disse a Cloe sorrindo. – "Mesmo assim, ele recuperou muito bem."

"É verdade." – disse a Hiromi, enquanto a Kitty lhe saltou para o colo. – "Até a Kitty está com saudades dele. Mas não são permitidos animais na enfermaria por isso não a pude deixar lá para fazer companhia ao Firekai."

"Isso é que eu não percebo." – disse a Cloe.

"Não percebes o quê?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"Se não são permitidos animais na enfermaria, o que é que está lá a fazer a enfermeira Hopkins? Ela parece uma baleia ambulante, tem um hálito horrível e é má como as cobras. É tão antipática." – disse a Cloe. – "Digo-te, preferia sangrar até à morte do que ir lá fazer um curativo."

"Credo Cloe, não exageres." – disse a Hiromi, rindo. – "Bem, tenho de ir ter com o Firekai, ele deve estar quase a sair de lá. Toma conta da Kitty, ok? Eu sei que a enfermeira Hopkins é muito implicante, mas vamos ver se hoje está mais bem disposta."

A Hiromi dirigiu-se à enfermaria.

"O que está aqui a fazer?" – perguntou a enfermeira Hopkins que parecia ter uma cara de buldogue.

"Eu vim buscar o meu namoro, que está internado aqui e que tem alta hoje." – disse a Hiromi.

"Hunf… sempre as namoradinhas a invadirem a enfermaria, isto é uma pouca-vergonha, deviam era estar a estudar e não a namorar. Hoje em dia, vocês, as raparigas são umas desavergonhadas." – disse a enfermeira.

"Olhe por acaso já se viu ao espelho?" – perguntou a Hiromi. – "Você é uma mal amada. Da minha vida cuido eu, da sua vida cuide você."

A Hiromi entrou no quarto onde estava o Firekai, deixando a enfermeira Hopkins furiosa do lado de fora. A Hiromi voltou a abrir a porta e acrescentou: "E mude o estilo do seu cabelo. É que parece um ninho de ratos." E a Hiromi voltou a fechar a porta.

"Amor, estás outra vez a discutir com a enfermeira?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Estive a conversar com a Cloe e ela tinha razão no que disse sobre estar enfermeira, só agora me apercebi totalmente de como ela é antipática." – disse a Hiromi. – "Bem, deixando isso de lado, finalmente que tens alta hoje. Podemos comemorar o Ano Novo juntos."

"Sim." – disse o Firekai, sorrindo.

Há noite, estavam todos reunidos na sala de convívio.

"Olha, já viste, contrataram uma cartomante para fazer consultas por causa do ano novo." – disse a Cloe à Hiromi. – "Não é interessante?"

"Queres ir lá ver o que ela nos diz sobre o futuro?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"Sim, vamos!" – disse a Cloe.

Depois de uns minutos de espera, a Cloe sentou-se em frente à mesa onde estava a cartomante. A Hiromi ficou em pé, ao lado da Cloe.

"Então minha jovem, queres saber o teu futuro?" – perguntou a cartomante.

"Sim." – disse a Cloe.

"Então tira uma carta." – disse a cartomante e a Cloe assim fez. – "Ah, a Torre, significa que vem aí um período em que terás de ter muita força para aguentar. Tira outra carta."

A Cloe tirou outra carta.

"Hum… a Lua… a sombra vai envolver a tua vida. Isso não é bom, mas também não é caso para alarme. Tira outra carta." – disse a cartomante.

"Espero que desta vez saia alguma de bom." – disse a Cloe, tirando outra carta.

"Oh!" – gritou a cartomante.

"O que foi?" – perguntaram a Hiromi e a Cloe.

"Calhou-te… a morte!" – disse a cartomante.

"Quer dizer… que vou morrer?" – perguntou a Cloe assustada.

"Não… bem, a carta da morte nem sempre quer dizer que alguém vai morrer… neste caso não sei bem o que vai acontecer… mas parece-me que alguém vai mesmo morrer… podes não ser tu, pode ser uma pessoa perto de ti, um amigo, um colega, um familiar, um professor…"

"Tire-me as cartas a mim também." – pediu a Hiromi. – "Quero saber o que me vai acontecer."

A cartomante assim fez e voltou a sair a carta da morte.

"Parece que isto está a ficar complicado. Além que vocês conhecem vai morrer. Pode ser uma pessoa ou podem ser várias." – disse a cartomante.

A Hiromi e a Cloe afastaram-se atarantadas.

"Será que vai mesmo alguém morrer?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"O Firekai esteve à beira da morte há tão pouco tempo e agora sabemos que alguém irá morrer…" – disse a Hiromi.

"Ora, isso pode ser só brincadeira." – disse a Cloe. – "Pode nem acontecer nada disso."

"É verdade." – disse a Hiromi. – "Não vou pensar mais nisso."

Num canto da sala, estavam o Kai e a Yami a conversar.

"Sabes, fui à cartomante para saber o meu futuro." – disse a Yami.

"E o que é que ela te disse?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Alguém que eu conheço… ou talvez eu… vai morrer…" – disse a Yami.

"O quê?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Foi o que saiu nas cartas." – disse a Yami.

"Eu não acredito nessas coisas." – disse o Kai.

"Eu não sei se acredito ou não, mas espero que não passe de uma brincadeira." – disse a Yami.

Nos sofás do centro da sala, a Din, o Ray, a Meygan e o Firekai conversavam animadamente.

"… e depois eu disse-lhe que aquilo não era um papagaio, era uma avestruz!" – disse o Ray e todos se começaram a rir.

"Tens imenso jeito para contar piadas Ray." – disse a Meygan.

"Oiçam esta: Dois iogurtes iam a atravessar a rua, passa um camião por cima deles, mas um sobrevive e não é esmagado, porquê?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Não faço ideia." – disse a Meygan.

"Porque um saltou?" – sugeriu o Ray.

"Porque o camião só passou por cima de um deles?" – sugeriu a Din.

"Não. As duas sugestões estão erradas. O iogurte sobreviveu, porque era Longa Vida!" – disse o Firekai.

E todos começaram a rir de novo. A noite foi-se passando. Á meia-noite foram lançados foguetes e todos brindaram ao Ano Novo, sabendo que agora teriam de ir estudar mais porque os exames finais estavam a chegar.

**E cá está mais um capítulo para vocês. Desta vez um pouco mais sangrento, mas também mostrou o lado emotivo da Din. Quanto à discussão com o professor Yukio, não sei porquê mas apeteceu-me descarregar a raiva da Hiromi em alguém e olhem, calhou ao velhote. E depois vou a fazer a parte da enfermaria e surge outra vez o desejo para criar confusão e desta vez foi com a enfermeira. Eu não percebo nada das cartas de tarot, por isso nem faço ideia qual a função de cada carta, inventei eu tudo. A carta da morte saiu três vezes, a pessoas diferentes. Será que alguém vai morrer mesmo? Será que o sonho da Din se vai tornar realidade? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Maresia Eterna: **Obrigado pela review. Pois é, a Din ficou desiludida de não ter podido usar o machado. Sim, o Kai culpa sempre alguém sem ser ele próprio pelos erros que comentem, mesmo que seja ele o culpado. Com o poder do cristal vermelho, apareceram os buracos negros e todos acabaram por se separar. A parte da Sailor Marte e da Yami a discutir foi para mostrar que ambas têm uma personalidade difícil e são bastante teimosas. Na segunda fase podem aparecer personagens dos mesmos animes que já usei (mesmo sendo improvável) agora se te estás a referir às Sailors, não, elas não vão aparecer na segunda fase.

**Yami no Goddess: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo. Eu era para actualizar há dois dias atrás, mas o site não me deixava entrar não sei bem porquê, por isso só pude actualizar agora. É, a Hiromi e a Yami não são propriamente as melhores amigas, mas também não se vão matar uma à outra, penso eu. lol. Pronto, a Yami e a Sailor Marte brigaram e quando começaram a cooperar, foram logo apanhadas pelo monstro. É caso para dizer que, se elas tivessem cooperado logo desde o início, poderiam ter enfrentado o monstro, ou talvez não. Então, está feliz ou não? Eu realizei o seu desejo de ficar com o Kai e foi o que aconteceu. Ainda vai haver mais alguns momentos entre a Yami e o Kai, mais para a frente.

**Super Princess Aeka – Kagome: **Obrigado pela review. É verdade, a Cloe grita bem alto. Todo o mundo foi parar em lugares diferentes e acabaram por ser quase todos apanhados pelo monstro sombra.

**LaDiNi:** Obrigado pela review. lol. Pois é, o machado tinha de aparecer na fic, mas acabou por não ser usado, não fosses tu lembrar-te de cortar a cabeça a alguém. Ok, o Kai não tem jeito para nada mesmo. Já sabes que o Kai é a minha personagem favorita no que diz respeito a sofrer, a passar vergonhas, a não saber fazer nada, etc, por isso nesta fic ele está assim, mas no próximo capítulo ele já vai melhorar um bocadinho graças à Yami. Estás a torcer por um Kai x Yami? (Querias era um Kai x Din, mas isso não pode ser, lol) O Kai e a Yami estão juntos por agora, vamos ver se continuam juntos ou não. A Meygan começou por ser uma personagem com poucas habilidades mágicas, mas mudou e aprendeu mais. É a evolução. Foi tudo pelo buraco negro abaixo, todos separados, a maioria das personagens capturadas. O que é que tu querias que eu pusesse de sangue? "E então o Firekai saltou e elevou-se ao nível do monstro. Usando a sua espada, cortou-lhe a cabeça fazendo com que um jorro de sangue o atingisse, deixando as suas roupas ensopadas no sangue negro do monstro. A cabeça do monstro rolou pelo chão, tornando-o também negro devido ao sangue. Depois o Firekai pegou na espada e cortou o corpo do monstro em pedacinhos pequenos, de que os corvos do cemitério se alimentaram…", ok, até poderia ter sido assim, mas não foi, porque a fic não é propriamente sanguinária, por isso contenta-te. O computador da Ami não funcionou naquele espaço, neste caso a praia, não se pode confiar nos computadores para tudo. lol. Ok, no comments, sobre o ataque do Firekai, passando à frente, o cristal activou-se sozinho por causa da energia libertada no torneio, portanto, não reconheceu a Din como a sua mestra e atacou-a como aos outros. Sim, os professores e os outros alunos, como viste neste capítulo, também foram apanhados pelo buraco negro, só que não mostrei o que lhes aconteceu. Grande incentivo, "Para o ano é pior"… Espero que te saias bem nos exames nacionais (quase de certeza que sim). Bem, namora muito, mas vê se estudas heim? lol. Beijos.

**Camila-sama: **Obrigado pela review e pelos elogios. Ok, já tenho tudo resolvido para a segunda fase, até o seu papel. Claro que eu não posso revelar muito, mas eu vou dizer apenas algumas coisas: 1 – Você está do lado do bem (ok, essa você já sabia), 2 – Você vai ter um par na fic! (É verdade, eu arranjei um par para você), 3 – A sua personagem terá uma personalidade forte. Ok, os outros detalhes ficam para depois, se não estrago o factor surpresa. Beijos.

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review. É verdade, a Yami não estava a cooperar com a Sailor Marte, mas no final acabaram por ser as duas capturadas. Sim, a Din percebeu que não se deve tentar roubar a energia de ninguém e que os cristais são muito instáveis.


	27. Os Exames Finais

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_Enquanto estava desmaiada, a Din teve um sonho, onde as Sailors estavam à beira da morte e um enorme monstro se encontrava no jardim da escola. Ela é acordada pelo Firekai, que continua muito debilitado no braço e a perder muito sangue. A Din tenta curar a ferida, mas não consegue. Os dois amigos decidem deixar o cemitério. Eles encontram uma porta branc, que os leva de novo à Escola de Magia. O monstro, Shadow, aparece novamente e mostra à Din e ao Firekai os seus amigos, os outros alunos e os professores que estão numa espécie de transe e que estão sob o controlo de Shadow. O Firekai tenta que eles saiam do transe, mas o Shadow lança-lhe um raio negro, fazendo um golpe na barriga do Firekai. O Firekai acaba por desmaiar, fraco pela perda de sangue e à beira da morte. A Din começa a chorar, pela primeira vez em anos. Desesperada, a Din apela aos amigos do Firekai para que eles a ajudem, mas eles nada fazem. Depois de uma declaração sentida da Din, as pessoas que estão no salão libertam-se do transe. A Hiromi corre rapidamente para o Firekai. Todas as pessoas que estão no salão usam o Raio de Luz e destroem o Shadow. O professor Yukio e a Hiromi acabam por se envolver numa discussão. A Hiromi e os outros usam o seu poder para curar o Firekai, que depois é levado para a enfermaria. O professor Yukio acaba por deixar a escola e o professor Mike toma o seu lugar como novo Director. No dia 31 de Dezembro, a Hiromi vai buscar o Firekai à enfermaria e acaba por discutir com a enfermeira Hopkins. Uma cartomante acaba por tirar a carta da morte a três pessoas diferentes, anunciando que alguém irá morrer. Os alunos brindam ao Ano Novo._

**Capítulo 27: Os Exames Finais**

Os alunos do último ano da Escola de Magia andavam atarefados a estudar e a praticar os seus feitiços para os exames finais. Se passassem nos exames, estariam aptos a usar os feitiços sem precisarem da pedra mágica, porque os professores lhe dariam um reforço de magia e eles ficariam mais fortes. Eles teriam exame teórico de História da Magia, exame prático e teórico de Magia Curativa, exame prático de Magia Elementar, Exame prático e teórico de Defesa e exame prático e teórico de Poções. Teriam também exame prático de Encantamentos, onde também teriam de aplicar a sua técnica de voar.

"Ai, eu não consigo fazer bem estas magias." – queixou-se a Meygan apontando para uma página do livro.

"Estas magias são mais complicadas, principalmente porque não aprendemos todas nas aulas." – disse a Hiromi. – "Bem, a magia do Fogo e da Água já aprendemos, faltam a magia da Terra e do Vento."

"Eu não consigo fazer a magia da Terra nem a do Vento." – disse a Meygan.

"Bem, eu vou demonstrar como se faz a magia do Vento." – disse a Cloe. – "Vento!"

Uma rajada de vento apoderou-se da sala, lançando no ar os livros e folhas de vários alunos, que começaram a reclamar.

"Desculpem." – disse a Cloe. – "Bem, mas é assim que se faz."

"É só preciso concentrares-te Meygan." – disse a Hiromi. – "Vou tentar fazer a magia da Terra. Terra!"

O chão começou a tremer violentamente e alguns alunos caíram das cadeiras onde estavam sentados. Todos começaram a reclamar outra vez.

"Desculpem pessoal, lamento." – pediu a Hiromi.

"Então, vocês estão a tentar destruir a escola ou quê?" – perguntou o Ray, aproximando-se das três raparigas.

"Estamos a praticar os feitiços do Vento e da Terra." – disse a Cloe.

"Para quê?" – perguntou o Ray. – "Eles não saem no exame."

"Não?" – perguntaram as três raparigas ao mesmo tempo.

"Claro que não. Imaginem o que era ter trinta alunos a usar o feitiço Terra ao mesmo tempo. A escola ia abaixo." – disse o Ray.

¬¬ "Podias ter-nos avisado mais cedo Ray." – disse a Cloe.

"Vocês não perguntaram." – disse o Ray.

No quarto da Din, ela e o Firekai estavam a praticar feitiços básicos.

"Flutuar!" – gritou o Firekai e o candeeiro que estava na mesa-de-cabeceira da Din, começou a flutuar no ar.

"Muito bem. Ai."

"O que é que tu tens Din?"

"Nada, é só uma dor de cabeça. Tem acontecido muitas vezes ultimamente." – disse a Din, esfregando a cabeça.

"Queres parar por uns minutos?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Sim, é melhor." – disse a Din.

"Sabes, acho que ainda não te agradeci pelo que tu fizeste no outro dia." – disse o Firekai. – "Se não fosses tu, agora não estaria aqui."

"Não foi nada, não precisas de agradecer." – disse a Din, pensando que também se não fosse por ela ter trazido os cristais, nada daquilo teria acontecido.

"Sabes, eu pensei mesmo que ia morrer." – disse o Firekai. – "Foi uma sensação estranha."

"Mas não penses nisso, agora estás aqui e estás bem." – disse a Din.

"E a cena do professor Yukio deve ter sido deplorável." – disse o Firekai.

"Podes ter a certeza que sim." – disse a Din. – "Aquele velho decrépito não queria que te curassem porque já sabes que quando a ferida é grande, pode-se ficar muito fraco e ele tinha medo que um dos alunos morresse por te curar. Eu compreendo o lado dele, mas também… bem, o que interessa é que como todos ajudámos, não houve efeitos secundários."

"O professor acabou por sair da escola." – disse o Firekai.

"Pois é, mas não tenho pena dele. Ele que se reforme e vá viver a sua vidinha bem longe daqui." – disse a Din. – "Se nós passarmos nos exames também vamos ter de ir embora."

"É verdade." – concordou o Firekai.

"Pelo menos agora o professor Mike é o director e ele parece que se entende melhor com os alunos." – disse a Din.

"Sim, ele sempre foi um óptimo professor. Todos os alunos gostam muito dele." – concordou o Firekai.

"Já me passou a dor de cabeça, vamos continuar a praticar." – disse a Din.

"Está bem."

Na sala de convívio, a Yami estava a tentar rever o que tinha de estudar para o exame teórico de poções, mas não estava a ser fácil com o Kai ao lado dela.

"Kai, podes parar? Assim não consigo estudar!" – disse a Yami.

"Ora, porquê, não consegues estudar comigo aqui?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Contigo aqui consigo, mas não contigo sempre a tentares beijar-me!" – disse a Yami.

"A culpa é tua. Tu é que me beijaste no Natal." – disse o Kai.

"Isso foi porque estava… estava… confusa. É isso, estava confusa." – disse a Yami.

"Isso quer dizer que não queres nada comigo?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Bem… eu não disse isso… Kai, eu preciso de estudar e tu também." – disse a Yami.

"Vá lá, só um beijo e eu deixo-te me paz para estudares." – propôs o Kai.

"Está bem." – resignou-se a Yami e deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

"Só isso?" – perguntou o Kai.

"E chega. Agora tenho de estudar." – disse a Yami.

"Bolas, nem pareces apaixonada por mim." – queixou-se o Kai.

"E quem disse que eu estava apaixonada por ti?" – perguntou a Yami.

"Não estás?" – perguntou o Kai confuso.

"Não sei… agora deixa-me em paz de uma vez." – disse a Yami, virando a cara ao Kai e começando a estudar o que estava no livro.

No dia seguinte, realizaram-se os dois primeiros exames. O exame de História da Magia, correu bem a todos. Consistia em descrever algumas épocas e datas importantes, bem como elaborar um resumo da Guerra da Magia de há 500 anos atrás e responder a algumas perguntas, umas mais fáceis, outras um pouco mais difíceis.

Também tiveram de fazer o exame teórico de Poções. O exame consistia em identificar alguns ervas e dizer qual o seu efeito em estados naturais. Depois teriam de dizer com que outras ervas é que elas poderiam ser misturadas. Também teriam de descrever outros ingredientes e dizer o que faziam alguns tipos de poção ou identificar o ingrediente que não pertencia à poção que o exame exemplificava.

A Meygan fez o exame de Poções facilmente, os outros, principalmente o Kai, tiveram mais dificuldades.

"Kai! Eu não quero que reproves o ano!" – disse a Yami.

"Mas eu não sei se consigo…" – começou o Kai.

"Tu só não consegues se não quiseres!" – gritou a Yami. – "Vamos estudar os dois juntos e tu vais passar nos exames nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça."

"Está bem…" – disse o Kai, encolhendo os ombros e vendo que não tinha outra solução perante a determinação da Yami.

A Meygan estava à procura de algumas informações no site Hiromi, Cloe, venham cá." – chamou a Meygan.

"O que foi?" – perguntou a Hiromi, chegando ao pé da Meygan ao mesmo tempo que a Cloe.

"Estão aqui algumas dicas de como realizar melhor os feitiços elementares." – disse a Meygan.

"Ah, olha este. Será que resulta?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Não sei, mas temos tempo de experimentar até amanhã." – disse a Meygan.

"Vamos a isso." – disse a Hiromi.

O Firekai e o Ray estavam a experimentar acender a lareira com um feitiço de Chama.

"Não está a resultar." – disse o Firekai.

"Calma." – disse o Ray. – "Eu consigo. Chama!"

Mais uma vez, não funcionou.

"Não era melhor…" – começou o Firekai.

"Não, eu vou conseguir!" – disse o Ray. – "Chama!"

E pela terceira vez a lareira não acendeu.

"Deixa-me tentar e desta vez usar um feitiço mais poderoso. Fogo!" – gritou o Firekai e imediatamente surgiu fogo na lareira.

"Pronto, já está." – disse o Firekai.

¬¬ "… para a próxima não me vou esquecer de usar esse feitiço." – disse o Ray.

A Din estava no seu quarto a estudar sozinha, quando sentiu mais uma dor de cabeça.

"Mas o que se passa comigo?" – perguntou a Din. – "Ataquei a Yami no outro dia e agora dói-me a cabeça. Nem me atrevo a ir à enfermaria da escola, aquela enfermeira Hopkins ainda me tentava rachar a cabeça para ver se tinha algo lá dentro."

No dia seguinte, os alunos do ano terminal da Escola de Magia tiveram mais dois exames. O exame prático de Magia Elementar não foi tão fácil como alguns esperavam mas também não era muito difícil. Tinham de executar uma magia de cada tipo de elemento, depois usar a magia adequada para secar uma poça de água, para encher um jarro de água e fazer com que um bocado de madeira pegasse fogo.

Todos se saíram bem ou razoavelmente bem, até o Kai que tinha praticado muito por insistência da Yami.

Depois, tiveram exame teórico de Magia Curativa. Deveriam descrever as ervas que serviam para curar as pessoas, os feitiços e as suas diferentes potências, os benefícios e malefícios da magia curativa e o papel da magia curativa na história.

A Hiromi sabia a matéria toda na ponta da língua e acabou o exame meia hora antes dos outros. Não era um exame fácil e tirando a Hiromi, a Cloe e a Din, todos os outros esperavam ter uma nota média.

"Ufa, estou cansada." – disse a Hiromi, sentando-se ao lado do Firekai.

"Eu também." – disse o Firekai.

"Então, o que fazemos esta noite?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"Devíamos ir estudar." – disse o Firekai. – "Amanhã temos mais exames."

"Oh vá lá, já estou farta de estudar." – disse a Hiromi. – "Que tal um passeio pelo jardim?"

"Á noite?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Sim." – disse a Hiromi. – "Com o luar é tudo mais romântico."

"Não sei Hiromi…" – disse o Firekai.

"Firekai, eu estive quase a perder-te duas vezes: quando te transformas-te naquele monstro horrendo e ainda há pouco tempo, quando ficaste muito ferido. Temos de aproveitar todo o tempo para estarmos juntos." – disse a Hiromi num tom definitivo. – "Não quero que um dia, o destino nos separe de vez."

"Está bem Hiromi. Tens razão." – disse o Firekai. – "Quando a noite chegar vamos dar o nosso passeio."

"Eu sabia que havias de concordar." – disse a Hiromi dando um beijo no namorado. A Kitty saltou para o colo da Hiromi e enroscou-se, começando a ronronar.

"Vês, até ela está feliz." – disse a Hiromi.

"Kai! Volta aqui!" – gritou a Yami, para o Kai que ia a sair da sala de convívio. – "Vem estudar! Kai!"

A Meygan observava tudo dum canto da sala, com o seu livro de Defesa nas mãos.

"Oh, todos têm alguém menos eu…" – murmurou ela. Viu a Yami arrastar o Kai de novo para dentro da sala de convívio, puxando-lhe a orelha. Viu a Cloe e o Ray, que estavam os dois muito juntinhos a estudar e o Firekai e a Hiromi que estavam nesse momento a beijarem-se, o que fez com que a Meygan se sentisse muito mal. – "Oh… o que faço eu com o meu futuro?"

A Cloe e o Ray estavam a analisar uns desenhos do livro de Defesa.

"Vês, isto é uma espada de dois gumes." – disse o Ray.

"Parece perigosa." – disse a Cloe.

"E é." – disse o Ray, folheando o livro e mostrando mais coisas à Cloe.

No seu quarto, a Din também estava a estudar e mais uma vez, tinha uma forte dor de cabeça.

No dia seguinte tiveram mais dois exames. O exame prático de poções não foi fácil para ninguém, nem mesmo para a Meygan que era uma perita nessa área. O exame prático consistia em criar duas poções: a poção da verdade e uma poção de amor. A poção da verdade era dificílima de fazer, porque os ingredientes tinham de estar na quantidade certa e tinham de ferver num caldeirão durante alguns minutos e se passassem muitos segundos a poção sairia mal feita. Quanto à poção de amor, eles já a tinham feito na aula e não foi muito difícil de fazer.

O exame teórico de Defesa foi mais fácil do que eles pensaram. Tinham de identificar algumas figuras e dizer o que elas representavam. Tiveram de escrever algumas normas de segurança para que o poder fosse usado mas não para atacar livremente e sim para proteger as pessoas e também tiveram de dizer qual era a arma que preferiam usar e justificar a resposta.

Todos se saíram relativamente bem. O Kai saiu-se muito bem na pergunta onde tinha de dizer qual a sua arma preferida.

Os alunos chegaram exaustos à sala de convívio.

"Ainda bem que agora são só exames práticos." – disse o Ray.

"É verdade, já estava farta de estudar." – disse a Hiromi.

"E vocês não sabem o quão difícil é manter o Kai a estudar." – disse a Yami.

"Eu vou para o meu quarto, estou outra vez com dor de cabeça." – disse a Din.

"Devias ir ver o que se está a passar contigo. Pode ser algo grave." – disse o Firekai.

"O problema é que tens de ir ter com a enfermeira Hopkins." – disse a Cloe.

"Se quiseres podes tomar uma aspirina ou eu posso preparar-te uma poção." – disse a Meygan.

"Fazias isso Meygan? Não te importas?" – perguntou a Din.

"Ela é uma perita nisso, vais ver que a dor de cabeça passa logo." – disse o Kai.

"Sim, vou fazer a poção imediatamente." – disse a Meygan.

Depois da poção estar pronta, a Din bebeu-a e a dor de cabeça acabou por desaparecer.

Quinta-feira, altura em que os alunos iriam ter mais dois exames. O exame prático de Magia Curativa foi o exame mais fácil para todos os alunos. Bastava curar alguns animaizinhos feridos e depois criar um feitiço de proteger à volta deles.

O exame prático de Defesa foi fácil para alguns, como o Firekai, a Din e o Kai, mas difícil para outros, como a Meygan ou o Ray. O exame das espadas consistia em demonstrar o que se conseguia fazer com elas. O exame de arcos era mais complicado, porque tinham que acertar com uma flecha no alvo. O exame de varinhas consistia basicamente em lançar alguns feitiços e não mais que isso.

"Amanhã é o dia do último exame." – disse a Hiromi.

"Temos de saber alguns encantamentos." – disse a Meygan.

"Isso é fácil." – disse a Cloe.

"Mas também temos de mostrar as nossas técnicas de voo." – disse o Firekai.

"Isso já é mais difícil." – disse o Ray.

"Onde estão a Yami e o Kai?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"A Yami está lá fora, a ensinar ao Kai como se voa." – disse o Firekai. – "A Din também está com eles."

No jardim, a Yami e a Din assistiam, enquanto o Kai se elevava alguns centímetros no ar.

"Já está melhor, mas tens de te concentrar mais Kai." – disse a Din.

"Ouviste Kai? Ela disse para te concentrares, por isso faz isso, senão levas uns murros meus ouviste?" – gritou a Yami.

"Está bem." – disse o Kai, tentando voar, não fosse ele levar uns murros da Yami.

No dia seguinte foi feito o exame de Encantamentos. Não foi muito difícil. Tiveram de fazer alguns objectos flutuar e também tiveram de paralisar e pôr a dormir alguns animais. Também tiveram de selar umas portas e por fim tiveram de fazer o exame de voo, onde todos passaram, mesmo o Kai, que conseguiu fazer o mínimo que era necessário.

Dois dias depois, todos os alunos estavam a olhar para os papéis com as suas notas.

"Espero que tenhamos passado." – disse o Firekai.

"Se tivermos pelo menos 10 a todas as disciplinas passamos." – disse a Hiromi.

"Vamos ver." – disse a Cloe, abrindo caminho pela multidão.

_Firekai  
_**História da Magia: **17  
**Magia Curativa: **16  
**Magia Elementar: **18  
**Defesa: **19  
**Poções: **14  
**Encantamentos: **16

_Hiromi  
_**História da Magia: **17  
**Magia Curativa: **19  
**Magia Elementar: **16  
**Defesa: **16  
**Poções: **15  
**Encantamentos: **16

_Ray  
_**História da Magia: **18  
**Magia Curativa: **15  
**Magia Elementar: **16  
**Defesa: **17  
**Poções: **15  
**Encantamentos: **16

_Cloe  
_**História da Magia: **16  
**Magia Curativa: **17  
**Magia Elementar: **15  
**Defesa: **14  
**Poções: **14  
**Encantamentos: **19

_Kai  
_**História da Magia: **13  
**Magia Curativa: **14  
**Magia Elementar: **15  
**Defesa: **19  
**Poções: **12  
**Encantamentos: **14

_Yami  
_**História da Magia: **17  
**Magia Curativa: **16  
**Magia Elementar: **18  
**Defesa: **17  
**Poções: **15  
**Encantamentos: **17

_Meygan  
_**História da Magia: **18  
**Magia Curativa: **15  
**Magia Elementar: **15  
**Defesa: **16  
**Poções: **19  
**Encantamentos: **15

_Din  
_**História da Magia: **18  
**Magia Curativa: **17  
**Magia Elementar: **18  
**Defesa: **18  
**Poções: **16  
**Encantamentos: **18

"Passámos todos!" – gritou a Hiromi.

"Sim!" – gritou a Meygan.

"Conseguimos!" – gritaram todos eles.

_Médias Finais:  
_**Firekai: **17  
**Hiromi: **17  
**Ray: **16  
**Cloe: **16  
**Kai: **15  
**Yami: **17  
**Meygan: **16  
**Din: **18

As cinco Sailors também passaram nos exames. Dois dias depois, os professores convocaram todos os alunos que tinham passado nos exames. Eles estavam um pouco nervosos. Os professores recolheram as pedras mágicas.

"Oh que pena, já me tinha habituado a elas." – disse a Hiromi.

"Eu também, mas no final de contas até é melhor, porque vamos ficar mais fortes." – disse a Cloe.

"Atenção a todos." – disse o professor Mike. – "Agora nós, os professores, vamos lançar-vos o feitiço fortalecedor e os vossos poderes vão aumentar. Lembrem-se que se lançarem muitos feitiços seguidos, vão acabar por cansar-se. Tenham cuidado com isso. Lembrem-se que este feitiço só faz efeito uma vez. Vamos lá."

Os professores uniram as suas forças e lançaram um feitiço sobre os alunos.

"Uau, sinto-me mais forte." – disse o Firekai.

"Eu também." – disse a Yami.

A Din também sentiu os seus poderes aumentarem. Apesar de não ter roubado a energia dos alunos, pelo menos tinha conseguido fazer com que os seus poderes aumentassem.

Mas a alegria deles poderia não durar muito tempo. Um dos pedaços do cristal vermelho tinha sido levado pelo vento e tinha encontrado os outros três pedaços de cristal, que se juntaram a ele. Depois de um flash de luz, apareceu um monstro. O monstro escondeu-se na floresta, à espera da altura certa para agir.

**Depois de terem estudado muito, todos eles passaram nos exames alguns com notas melhores, outros com piores, mas todos passaram. O Kai parece que se rendeu finalmente à Yami, mas agora parece que é ela que se está a fazer de difícil. Agora que apareceu um monstro novo, será que a confusão vai começar outra vez? E agora que eles terminaram o ano na escola, o que irão fazer? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Maresia Eterna: **Obrigado pela review. O sonho da Din foi misterioso e poderá concretizar-se ou não. Quanto ao Firekai, a vida das personagens da fic não pode ser só amor, beleza e alegria por isso alguém tem de sofrer e desta vez foi o Firekai (é para não dizerem que eu só faço sofrer os outros e que o meu personagem não sofre nada). O Kai não acredita em cartomantes, mas neste caso… é verdade, alguém vai morrer, mas não vou revelar quem é que vai morrer. O professor Mike acabou por ficar com o cargo de director e deu "um pontapé no traseiro" do professor Yukio e o velhote saiu da escola. Quanto à Yami e à Sailor Marte, juntei-as mesmo porque elas tinham personalidades que iriam entrar em conflito uma com a outra.

**Camila-sama: **Obrigado pela review. É verdade, você vai ter um par. Que tal um velhote de 100 anos, super rico? Você fica com ele e dá o golpe do baú! XD. Estou brincando. Você já tem um par e não é nenhum velho com 100 anos. Eu sei que sou espectacular, não precisas de me dizer (lol, estou a ficar convencido). Beijos.

**littledark: **Obrigado pelas review. As cartas e o sonho da Din só vêm confirmar que alguém vai mesmo morrer, mas não quer dizer que sejam as Sailors. O director estava preocupado com os alunos, mas estava mais preocupado com a aparência. Não, eles vão acabar feridos e um deles, ou talvez mais, quem sabe dois ou três, vão acabar por morrer. Pronto, agora já sabes quem é que vai causar os acontecimentos maus na escola: o monstro criado através dos quatro cristais. Quanto à tua personagem, vou dizer-te três coisas. 1 – Não vai aparecer logo no primeiro capítulo, 2 – No início está com o lado negro, mas talvez passe para o lado do bem, 3 – Também vais ter um par na fic. O resto fica para ser conferido na segunda fase da fic.

**Yami no Goddess: **Obrigado pela review. A dúvida paira no ar… quem irá morrer? Há muitas hipóteses. Pode ser uma das oito personagens principais, um dos professores, uma das Sailors, a Kitty, o Yugi, um outro aluno ou uma outra personagem de outro anime como o Trunks ou a Sakura. Como vês, são muitas hipóteses e podem morrer mais do que uma personagem.

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pela review. Sim, a Din teve um sonho estranho, talvez uma premonição… Porque é que os monstros são maus? Boa pergunta… raios, acabas sempre pôr me por a pensar, não podias dizer apenas "Grande sonho, os monstros estão cada vez piores", mas não, tinha de fazer uma observação inteligente… já devia estar habituado, acabas sempre por sugerir, perguntar ou comentar algo que eu não estava à espera. Mas ainda bem, haja alguém que me massacra por me pôr a pensar. Ok, tu queres é ver sangue por todo o lado, mas infelizmente para ti, não vai haver uma maré de sangue senão acabava por passar a fic de tipo R… ou M como é agora. Pois é, um Kai x Din até ficava bem, mas não vai haver nada disso. O Johnny ainda vai aparecer, mas é só na segunda fase. Claro, vamos lá mandar o professor dar a vida pelo aluno. É já a seguir, é que é já a seguir. Não sei porquê mas apeteceu-me pôr a Hiromi a discutir com um professor. É a rebeldia das personagens da fic a vir ao de cima. Ok, não há mais piadas com a enfermeira. lol. Ah não te preocupes, este ano eu já penso que podia ter feito melhor, por isso para o ano vou pensar que podia ter feito muito melhor e poupado uma carga de trabalho com as médias, mas o que está feito, está feito e já não se pode mudar (a não ser que eu chumbasse e fizesse as disciplinas todas de novo, coisa que não vai acontecer). Nem quero pensar em exames finais este ano… deixo essa parte para ti, força que eu estou contigo em espírito. lol. A parte dos fluidos saiu-me normalmente sem pensar muito, mas ainda bem que gostaste. Isto está a ficar uma lamechice mas tem de se pôr um pouco de emoção na fic. Afinal o Firekai estava a morrer e a Din estava desesperada. Mas ainda vai haver mais lamechices, por isso prepara-te.

**HikariTenchi: **Aha! Finalmente apareceste! Ah, espera lá, esqueci-me de dizer o que digo sempre no início da review. "Obrigado pela review". Bem, ok, já está. Parece que os computadores andam sempre a fazer greve e a estragarem-se. Com o meu é a mesma coisa e às vezes dá vontade de lhe dar um pontapé para ver se começa a funcionar como deve ser. Ah, demoraste tanto tempo a responder à minha pergunta que eu já tracei o teu caminho na fic. Não vou revelar qual dos dois destinos é que escolhi, mas agora já não dá para mudar, quer tu querias ou não. De qualquer maneira, é um bom papel. Quanto a mais pormenores sobre a segunda fase, só ficas a saber a partir do capítulo 31, mas já não falta muito. Obrigado por todos os elogios que fizeste e pelas reviews grandes. Ah, quando eu digo que gosto de reviews grandes, não quer dizer que te sintas obrigada a escrever sempre reviews grandes. Eu por exemplo, nem sempre escrevo reviews grandes, depende do que li no capítulo e que achei necessário comentar. Por isso já sabes, se quiseres continuar a mandar reviews grandes, fico feliz por isso, caso contrário, também fico feliz com reviews pequenas, desde que continues a mandá-las.

**VampirePheonix:** Obrigado pelas… quantas foram… deixa contar… ah! 7 reviews! Obrigado pelas 7 reviews! Isto é que foi ler e escrever heim? Bem, deixa-me preparar para fazer um agradecimento muito grande. Ok, quanto ao ditado, inventa à vontade que eu estou cá para lê-los. lol. A Cloe acabou mesmo por ficar com o Ray, mas acho que ela não vai fazer a vida do Kai num inferno, até porque não tem razão para isso. Ah! Ah! Estou desmoralizado com as tuas afirmações! Devia acabar já aqui a review, mas como eu não deixo as coisas a meio vou continuar. lol. Pronto, sentes a falta de romance não é? Faltam cá os beijos, os abraços, as juras de amor e tudo isso, mas como já disse, ainda vai haver momentos Ray x Cloe. Quanto a não teres podido mandar reviews por causa das provas globais eu percebo, é preciso estudar para ter bons resultados. Ok, isto foi o agradecimento da primeira review, vamos lá passar à segunda. A Hiromi ficou mais velha um ano, mas a Cloe e a Meygan não vão ter a mesma sorte de festejar o aniversário na escola. Pois é, o primeiro beijo da Din e do Firekai foi um com o outro (sempre inclui mais alguns momentos românticos). Como isto não é uma novela, a Din não vai fazer uma tentativa desesperada de recuperar o Firekai. Se ela quisesse era só ter mandado um monstro matar a Hiromi e já estava, mas ela não fez isso… será que ela teria coragem para isso? Fica a dúvida no ar. Aquela do signo teve piada, mas é verdade, a Cloe já não é virgem! Temos de ter cuidado ao dizer isto ou ainda aparece nos jornais e ficam todos a saber. Ok, não adormeci a ler a tua review, mas já estou a pensar que não sei se chego a responder às sete reviews… bem, continuando para a terceira review… A Cidade Satã é a cidade do Hércules de Dragon Ball. Porque será que lhe puseram o nome de Hércules? Porque o nome Satã já tinha dono. Mas porque chamaram Satã ao Satã? (Isto está a ficar confuso) Podiam ter-lhe chamado Piccolo como na versão japonesa, mas os portugueses fazem sempre asneira… ah, outra viciada em Trunks. Tu e a LaDiNi ainda acabam por formar um fã clube. A coitadinha da Cloe não conseguiu os autógrafos que queria. Pois é, os maus nunca aprendem e o Team Rocket não é excepção, mas os bons acabam sempre por vencer. O rapazito queria ir para o quarto com a namorada. Esta fic tem de começar a ter bolinha vermelha no canto superior direito. Ah! Nem sabes o que vi agora. Estive a contar de novo e vi que afinal foram 8 reviews! Bem, não tenho tempo de voltar atrás e corrigir as coisas porque senão nunca mais ponho o capítulo no site. A Din ficou possuída, mas não se sabe bem porquê (eu sei, mas vocês não). Ok, agora estou mesmo a resumir o agradecimento porque senão não saio daqui. A Din parece que mudou, mas será verdade? Os pares do torneio acabaram por nem ser nada de especial… A Cloe gritou muito e os outros pararam de discutir. Andas possessiva não? Todas vocês querem o Kai para vocês. Credo, são um bando de taradas. lol. Eu disse que a Cloe ia acabar em grande, mas agora há três hipóteses: Ela acaba mesmo em grande com muitas coisas boas ou ela acaba em grande, mas desta vez em grande desespero, ódio e sei lá o que mais ou eu mudei de ideias e ela não acaba de nenhuma maneira das anteriores, depois verás. Ah, como já disse, alguém vai mesmo morrer. O Kai e o Ray ficaram juntos no labirinto porque as meninas ficavam agrupadas com as Sailors e o Firekai ficava com a Din, por isso eles foram os que sobraram. Não houve nenhum tipo de ideia Yaoi aí pelo meio. Já devias estar habituada ao Kai pôr a culpa nos outros, ele é mesmo assim. Ok, mais outra características que tens em comum com a LaDiNi, o gosto pelo sangue. Ok, está prometido, se a Cloe morrer, ela aparece como fantasma na segunda fase da fic. Bem, acaba aqui o agradecimento. Beijos e vê se consegues actualizar a fic Reflexo.


	28. A Revelação de Apocalypse

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_Os alunos do ano terminal da Escola de Magia estavam a estudar porque teriam exames em breve. Alguns deles tiveram dificuldades nos estudos, outros nem por isso. Os alunos acabaram por fazer exames de poções, defesa, encantamentos, história da magia, magia elementar e magia curativa. A Meygan esteve muito bem no seu exame de poções, a Hiromi brilhou no seu exame de magia curativa e a Cloe esteve melhor no exame de encantamentos. Dois dias depois dos exames, os alunos foram ver as suas notas e ficaram felizes por todos terem conseguido passar. Os professores retiraram as pedras mágicas aos alunos e aumentaram-lhe o poder. Os fragmentos de cristal juntaram-se e formaram um monstro._

**Capítulo 28: A Revelação de Apocalypse**

"Ah, agora já podemos descansar." – disse a Cloe, que estava deitada com a cabeça no colo do Ray. Os dois estavam no jardim, apreciando a sombra de uma grande árvore e as suas férias.

"Já fizemos os exames finais e passámos todos." – disse o Ray.

"E agora Ray?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Agora o quê?" – perguntou o Ray.

"É que… agora que a escola acabou, cada um de nós vai ter de seguir o seu caminho…" – disse a Cloe receosa.

"Bem, eu não estou a pensar separar-me de ti." – disse o Ray.

"Ai amor, estava com medo que agora nos fossemos separar e nunca mais nos víssemos." – disse a Cloe, abraçando o Ray. ♥

"Nós não nos vamos separar." – disse o Ray e depois beijou a namorada. – "Prometo."

"Vamos ficar juntos para sempre Ray?" – perguntou a Cloe. – "Diz que sim."

"Sim, vamos ficar juntos para sempre. Prometo." – disse o Ray, voltando a beijar a namorada.

No quarto da Hiromi, ela e a Meygan estavam a arrumar a mala da Hiromi.

"Nem acredito que acabou a nossa estadia aqui na escola." – disse a Hiromi, dobrando uma camisola e pondo-a na sua mala.

"É verdade. O tempo passou rapidamente." – disse a Meygan.

"Daqui a três dias já acaba o ano escolar e cada um de nós vai seguir o seu caminho." – disse a Hiromi.

"Será que mesmo assim vamos manter contacto uns com os outros?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Bem, eu não posso garantir isso, mas espero que sim." – respondeu a Hiromi.

"Eu espero o mesmo." – disse a Meygan.

O Ray e a Cloe acabaram por voltar à sala de convívio. A Cloe decidiu ir começar a arrumar algumas coisas na sua mala. O Ray sentou-se num dos sofás, ao lado do Firekai, que parecia pensativo.

"Então Firekai, no que estás a pensar?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Na mesma coisa que todos os outros. Acabou a época dos estudos e está na hora de partir pelo mundo à procura de um emprego." – disse o Firekai.

"Sim, tens razão." – concordou o Ray. – "Mas e a Hiromi?"

"Ah, ela vai vir comigo e vamos os dois procurar emprego." – disse o Firekai. – "E vamos correr atrás dos nossos sonhos."

"Ah, estou a ver." – disse o Ray. – "É estranho pensarmos que, depois de tantos anos todos juntos, agora está na altura de nos separarmos."

"É verdade, mas tenho a certeza de que nos veremos de novo." – disse o Firekai.

No quarto da Din, a Yami estava entretida a ver os livros que a Din tinha, enquanto a Din tentava arrumar todas as suas coisas.

"Yami, pára de mexeres em todos os meus livros." – gritou a Din.

"Calma, estou a tentar ver os que me interessam." – disse a Yami.

"Para quê?" – perguntou a Din. – "Nem penses que te vou emprestar algum. Já sei que depois nunca mais o via."

"Din, tu não confias em mim?" – perguntou a Yami, com um ar ingénuo.

¬¬ "É claro que não." – disse a Din, pondo na mala uma camisola vermelha.

"Bem, afinal não mudaste assim tanto." – disse a Yami. – "Pelo menos agora não tens feito nada de mal. Nem criado monstros."

"Outra vez essa história?" – perguntou a Din zangada.

"Vá lá, eu já sei que foste tu que criaste os monstros, admite-o." – disse a Yami.

"Olha, se tu queres que eu admita, eu admito. Fui eu que criei os monstros." – disse a Din.

"Até o último? Aquele que quase matou o Firekai?" – perguntou a Yami.

"Não, esse não. Ele criou-se sozinho. Eu não tive nada a ver com isso." – disse a Din.

"Ah. É bom saber que ao menos eu tinha razão." – disse a Yami.

"E está a pensar contar o que descobriste a alguém?" – perguntou a Din.

"Não." – disse a Yami. – "Até porque acho que ninguém iria acreditar em mim."

"É verdade. Ai…" – gritou a Din, pondo a mão na cabeça.

"O que foi?" – perguntou a Yami.

"Estou outra vez com dor de cabeça." – disse a Din.

"Queres que vá buscar algo para tu tomares?" – perguntou a Yami.

"Não, não é preciso." – respondeu a Din.

"Bem, então eu vou-me embora, tenho de ir ver se o Kai está a conseguir arrumar a mala dele, até já." – disse a Yami.

"Espera Yami." – disse a Din. – "Afinal tu gostas do Kai ou não? É que ainda não percebi bem a vossa relação."

"Olha, não és a única." – disse a Yami. – "Eu também não sei ao certo o que sinto por ele. O tempo dirá." – e a Yami saiu do quarto.

Dirigiu-se rapidamente ao quarto do Kai e bateu à porta. O Kai, com uma cara mal-humorada, veio abrir a porta.

"Então, que cara é essa Kai?" – perguntou a Yami.

"Não consigo fechar a mala." – disse ele.

"Ai, os rapazes não servem mesmo para nada." – disse a Yami. – "Eu trato disso."

A Yami tentou fechar a mala, mas não conseguiu.

"Vês, também não consegues." – disse o Kai.

"Claro que consigo." – disse a Yami e saltou para cima da mala, conseguindo fechá-la de vez. – "Aha! Eu bem disse que conseguia!"

No dia seguinte, os alunos levantaram-se cedo, de modo a aproveitar os últimos dias na escola.

"Ray, passa-me as torradas." – pediu a Meygan.

"Toma." – disse o Ray, entregando as torradas à Meygan. – "O que é que vamos fazer hoje."

"Não sei, alguém tem ideias?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

Nesse momento, ouviu-se uma explosão tremenda, vinda da sala de convívio.

"O que foi isto?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Não sei, mas veio da sala de convívio." – disse a Din.

"Vamos lá ver o que se passou." – disse a Yami.

Todos correram para a sala de convívio. Encontraram vários alunos parados ali perto.

"Ei, o que se passa?" – perguntou o Kai. – "Deixem passar."

O Kai e os outros conseguiram passar pela multidão.

"Oh meu Deus!" – gritou a Cloe.

Na frente deles encontrava-se a sala de convívio, mas metade dela estava destruída. Os sofás estavam virados ao contrário, os livros espalhados por todo o lado, alguns corpos de alunos mortos também estavam espalhados pela sala de convívio.

"Que horror." – disse a Hiromi.

"Mas quem fez isto?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Fui eu." – disse um monstro, materializando-se em frente aos alunos que gritaram de medo. – "Ah, vejo que provoquei uma emoção forte com a minha chegada. Hum… aqui não dá para fazer muita coisa, vamos para o jardim."

O monstro era enorme, o seu corpo era negro e vermelho, parecendo uma mistura de escuridão com sangue. Os seus olhos eram também vermelhos. O monstro estalou os dedos e ele, e todos os alunos se elevaram no ar.

"Ah, ele está a obrigar-nos a ir para o jardim." – gritou a Yami.

Os alunos e o monstro voaram pela abertura feita pela explosão, directamente para o jardim. Quando pousaram lá, viram que o monstro também tinha tomado conta do corpo de todas as outras pessoas que estavam presentes na escola e que todos estavam a voar em direcção ao jardim. Quando todos estavam já no jardim, o monstro falou.

"Olá a todos. O meu nome é Apocalypse, prazer em conhecer-vos." – disse ele maliciosamente.

"Porque fizeste aquilo à sala de convívio?" – perguntou a Cloe numa voz furiosa.

"Porque me apeteceu." – disse o monstro.

"Tu és um monstro!" – gritou a Cloe.

"Obrigado pelo elogio." – disse o monstro.

"Como pudeste matar alguns dos nossos colegas?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"Eles não tinham qualquer interesse para mim, por isso eliminei-os." – disse o monstro. – "Para começar, tenho de trazer para ao pé de mim a pessoa responsável por eu estar aqui. Embora não tenha sido ela que me criou, se ela não tivesse trazido os cristais para esta escola, eu não poderia ter nascido."

"Estás a referir-te aos cristais que roubam energia?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Exactamente." – respondeu o monstro. – "A pessoa que trouxe os cristais para aqui, para vos tirar energia e que criou os monstros."

"E quem é essa pessoa?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Ora, quem haveria de ser?" – perguntou o monstro. – "Nem mais nem menos que a dedicada aluna, Din Myamoto."

"O quê?" – perguntou o Firekai espantado e depois virou-se para a Din. – "O que ele está a dizer é verdade?"

"Bem… é que…" – começou a Din. O monstro estalou os dedos e o corpo da Din elevou-se no ar, acabando por pousar ao lado do monstro.

"Como vêm, nem sempre os alunos cumpridores são bonzinhos." – disse o monstro.

"Mas porquê Din?" – perguntou o Firekai. – "Porque fizeste isto?"

"Oh, eu digo-te porquê." – disse o monstro. – "Esta rapariga tem um passado que em parte ela esqueceu, mas não esqueceu o tempo em que passou nesta escola."

O monstro calou-se para ver a reacção das pessoas.

"Ela era uma óptima aluna, os professores elogiavam-na, mas isso não acontecia com os seus colegas. Não, os seus colegas eram maus para ela. Eles achavam-na estranha, achavam que ela gostava de se exibir para os professores e deixavam-na de parte. Ela jurou que um dia se vingaria. Quando teve a oportunidade de vir para a escola para roubar a energia, lembrou-se que também estaria na altura de se vingar. Mas havia um problema. Um dos alunos que frequentavam a escola tinha sido um grande amigo dela, o único que a apoiara no período de tempo em que os outros a punham de parte e por quem ela tinha um carinho especial e por quem em tempos estivera apaixonada: O aluno de nome Firekai." – disse o monstro. O Firekai ouvia atentamente a história. A Hiromi parecia perplexa. – "Ora, isso era algo que preocupava a Din, porque ela queria a energia, mas por outro lado não queria magoar o Firekai. Decidiu usar os cristais na mesma. Os cristais tinham o poder especial de roubar a energia das pessoas e também tinham monstros que apareceriam para defender os cristais. Mas, o problema é que houve alunos que desconfiaram dela desde o primeiro momento, como é o caso da aluna Yami Darkness."

A Yami não mostrou qualquer tipo de emoção, enquanto as pessoas ao seu lado murmuravam.

"Com a chegada das Sailors, que pareciam acabar sempre por se intrometer nos planos da Din, as coisas tornaram-se mais complicadas. As pessoas da escola agora tratavam bem a Din e o desejo de vingança dela foi desaparecendo, é por isso que o número de monstros diminuiu."

"Mas, quer dizer que tu, Din, és a responsável pela aparição do monstro Shadow?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Ah, isso não, ele activou-se sozinho, tal como eu." – respondeu o monstro Apocalypse. – "Mas eu não vou deixar que o desejo de vingança da Din desapareça, vou matar-vos a todos."

"Não, não podes fazer isso!" – gritou a Din, que tinha estado todo o tempo a chorar.

"Está calada." – disse o monstro e estalou os dedos. A Din parou e ficou de novo com os olhos vermelhos, como acontecera na Cidade Satã. – "Agora, vou destruir-vos a todos."

As pessoas começaram a tentar fugir, mas o monstro tinha criado uma barreira à volta do jardim, o que os impedia de fugir.

"Não temos outra escolha." – murmurou a Usagi.

"É verdade, vamos transformar-nos." – disse a Rei.

"Mas, em frente de toda a gente?" – perguntou a Makoto.

"Não temos outra hipótese." – disse a Minako.

O monstro voltou a estalar os dedos e as pessoas, magicamente agruparam-se.

"Ah, agora está na altura de morrer!" – gritou o monstro.

"Nem pensar." – gritou a Usagi.

"O quê?" – perguntou o monstro, surpreendido.

"Nós não vamos deixar." – disse a Minako.

"Vamos lutar contra ti." – disse a Ami.

"Preparadas meninas?" – perguntou a Usagi.

"Sim." – responderam as outras.

"Poder da Lua Eterna!"

"Poder do Cristal de Mercúrio!"

"Poder do Cristal de Marte!"

"Poder do Cristal de Júpiter!"

"Poder do Cristal de Vénus!"

As cinco adolescentes começaram a transformar-se à frente de todos.

"Elas são…" – começou o Ray.

"As Sailors!" – gritou a Yami.

Todas as pessoas olhavam para as cinco raparigas, agora cinco Sailors.

"Não te vamos deixar vencer." – disse a Sailor Moon.

"Meninas, oiçam, temos de criar uma barreira para que o monstro não nos possa atacar e fazer com que as outras pessoas fujam." – murmurou a Sailor Mercúrio.

"Certo." – disse a Sailor Júpiter. – "Eu vou destruir a barreira que o monstro criou. Ciclone de Cocos de Júpiter!"

O ataque atingiu a barreira, desfazendo-a em pedaços.

"Parem!" – gritou o monstro.

"Barreira das Cinco Sailors!" – gritaram as cinco Sailors ao mesmo tempo.

Uma barreira apareceu entre o monstro e a Din, os alunos e as Sailors.

"Agora, fujam todos!" – gritou a Sailor Moon.

"Rápido." – disse a Sailor Marte.

As pessoas começaram a fugir para o lado oposto de onde estava o monstro. Os professores também iam com a multidão. O Yugi ia entre as pessoas que estavam a fugir.

"Não vou deixar que eles fujam!" – gritou o Apocalypse. – "Raio Negro!"

A barreira das Sailors levou com o ataque mas permaneceu sólida.

"Temos de fugir Firekai." – disse a Hiromi.

"Não, eu não saio daqui sem a Din." – disse o Firekai.

"O quê? Mas ela é nossa inimiga agora!" – gritou a Hiromi.

"Para mim, ela continua a ser minha amiga." – disse o Firekai.

"Oh, está bem, se tu ficas, eu também fico." – disse a Hiromi, resignando-se.

"Eu não vou deixar a Hiromi para trás." – disse a Cloe. – "Eu fico e vou lutar."

"Cloe, não podemos ficar." – disse o Ray.

"Eu já disse que fico aqui e vou lutar contra este monstro." – disse a Cloe.

"Eu fico com a minha irmã." – disse a Meygan.

"Bem… eu não posso deixar a minha namorada para trás." – disse o Ray.

"Eu também vou ficar." – disse a Yami.

"Então, boa sorte, eu vou fugir." – disse o Kai, tentando fugir, mas a Yami agarrou-lhe a camisola.

"Tu vais ficar aqui comigo!" – gritou a Yami.

"Mas porque queres tu ficar aqui?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Não vou deixar que nenhum monstro seja mais forte do que eu." – disse a Yami. – "E tu ficas e não há mais discussão."

Depois de outro Raio Negro, a barreira das Sailors quebrou-se.

"A Din parece estar possuída ou algo assim." – disse a Yami.

"Temos de a tirar dali." – disse o Firekai.

"Como se atrevem a deixar os outros fugir?" –perguntou o monstro às Sailors. – "Agora vão ver, quem vai sofrer são estes alunos que ficaram. Din, ataca-os!"

A Din mexeu-se rapidamente, correndo para os sete alunos que tinham ficado.

"Ela vem a correr na nossa direcção." – disse a Hiromi.

"Cuidado, já a vi assim uma vez e garanto que ela é perigosa e está fora de controlo." – disse a Yami.

A Din saltou por cima deles e tentou acertar na Meygan que se desviou.

"Temos de a atacar." – disse a Yami.

"Mas… não podemos." – disse o Firekai.

"É a única maneira de a pararmos." – disse a Yami. – "Trovão!"

Um trovão caiu sobre a Din, lançando-a ao chão. Ela levantou-se rapidamente e deu um pontapé à Yami.

"Não há outra hipótese." – disse o Firekai. – "Congelar!"

O ataque atingiu a Din, congelando-a rapidamente.

"Agora ela não irá magoar ninguém." – disse a Hiromi.

"Mas ainda temos de vencer este monstro." – disse a Cloe.

"Não podemos deixar que ele destrua a nossa escola e nos ameace." – disse o Ray.

"Tens razão." – disse o Kai.

"Bolas, a Din falhou, mas eu mesmo vou destruir-vos." – disse o monstro, levantando a mão, onde apareceu uma bola de energia. – "Digam adeus."

"Oh não." – gritou a Hiromi.

No momento em que Apocalypse ia lançar o seu ataque, a Kitty saltou sobre ele, deitando-o ao chão. A bola de energia desapareceu e a Kitty fugiu do monstro.

"Oh, é a Kitty. Ela está bem e ajudou-nos." – disse a Hiromi, estendendo os braços, para onde saltou a pequena gatinha.

"Agora estou mesmo furioso." – disse o monstro, levantando-se do chão.

"Nós não te vamos deixar vencer." – disseram as Sailors, pondo-se em frente aos alunos.

"Sim, nós somos doze, tu és apenas um." – disse o Kai.

"Isto está a ficar interessante." – disse o monstro. – "Se é luta que querem, é luta que vão ter, mas prometo-vos uma coisa, eu vou matar-vos dê por onde der."

**Mesmo quando os nossos heróis pensavam que as coisas estavam calmas, aparece um monstro e estraga tudo. É revelado a todos que a Din é a responsável pelo aparecimento dos monstros e que ela queria roubar a energia dos alunos. Depois ela fica possuída e quase toda a gente consegue fugir. Até os professores fogem (bando de cobardes). O que acontecerá agora com a Din? E a escola, continuará de pé? Será que os nossos heróis vão conseguir vencer o monstro? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**VampirePheonix: **Obrigado pela review. A pobre Meygan não tem ninguém, mas no futuro é capaz de aparecer alguém que goste dela ou talvez ela conquiste o Firekai. Todas as personagens acabaram por passar nos exames. Quanto ao Johnny, onde ele está e o que esteve a fazer, só será revelado na segunda fase da fic. Sinceramente não quis fixar a Escola de Magia em nenhum lugar porque podia ter de a mudar, mas o mais provável é que ela se situe na China, mas como disse, não tinha escolhido mesmo um lugar. Espero que actualizes as tuas fics rapidamente.

**Yami no Goddess: **Obrigado pela review. Pois é, o Kai tentou beijar a Yami. Ele já esqueceu a Hiromi (para minha conveniência). Há muitas possibilidades para mortes e vai ficar-se a saber quem vai morrer já no capítulo seguinte. As notas da Yami foram boas e a escola acabou, mas a aventura contínua.

**Maresia Eterna: **Obrigado pela tua review. Pois é, eu sou mauzinho com a minha personagem, mas não é só ele, com os outros também. As mortes só vão acontecer no próximo capítulo. A Cloe e a Hiromi deviam ter praticado as magias na rua, mas elas não pensaram muito nisso. Sim, faltam dois capítulos para se passar à segunda fase da fic. Quanto ao que ia acontecer com a Din e com o monstro, já tens a resposta.

**Camila-sama: **Obrigado pela review. Pois é, as personagens tiveram de estudar muito para conseguirem passar no exame e terem boas notas. A segunda fase da fic está quase a começar!

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review. Alguma ou algumas personagens vão mesmo morrer, mas isso é só no próximo capítulo. Pois, afinal o Kai ficou mesmo apaixonado pela Yami, mesmo assim demorou 27 capítulos para lá chegar. Sim, vais ter um par na segunda parte da fic e também vais ser do lado negro, mas depois vais perceber tudo quando a segunda fase começar. Sim, a tua personagem sabe lutar. Quanto às dores de cabeça da Din, só serão explicadas no primeiro capítulo da segunda fase da fic.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Obrigado pela review sua preguiçosa ¬¬. Ok, estás perdoada, mas só porque me mandaste uma review XXL. Estavas com febre quando escreveste a review? Espero que estejas melhor. Sobre o capítulo 23, a aula de voo. A Din continuou calminha e até ajudou os outros. O Kai andou atrás da Hiromi e levou um murro do Firekai. Quanto ao machado, como viste, ele no aparece no torneio. No capítulo 24, o Firekai ficou mesmo concorrido e houve a distribuição de prendas de natal. A Yami acabou por dar uns livros muito caricatos aos outros. No capítulo 25 houve a cena do buraco negro mas a fic não estava para se tornar uma fic de terror. A parte do Firekai e da Din é que ficou um pouco mais sangrenta. Passando ao capítulo 26, apareceu o cemitério, o Firekai quase morreu e anunciei que uma ou mais personagens iam morrer, o que é completamente verdade. Vou pensar em pôr mais humor na minha fic. Finalmente chegando ao capítulo 27, ainda bem que gostaste dos momentos do Kai e da Yami e também dos momentos Firekai e Hiromi. E pronto, tinham de aparecer os exames para estragar tudo, não é verdade? Mas no final de contas as personagens tiveram boas notas. E agora temos o monstro Apocalypse para criar mais confusão. Espero que continues a ler a fic e tenta não ser preguiçosa e manda reviews. lol


	29. A Escuridão Avança

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_Os alunos gozam alguns dias de descanso, antes de abandonarem a Escola de Magia. No jardim, o Ray diz que não está a pensar em seguir a sua vida sem a Cloe e promete que nunca se separará dela. A Cloe fica feliz. A Hiromi e a Meygan estão a arrumar as malas. A Meygan pergunta se eles vão manter contacto uns com os outros e a Hiromi diz que espera que sim. O Firekai diz que ele e a Hiromi vão partir pelo mundo à procura de emprego. A Din admite à Yami que foi ela que criou os monstros e volta a ter uma dor de cabeça. A Yami diz que não sabe ao certo se gosta do Kai ou não. A Yami ajuda o Kai a fechar a sua mala. No dia seguinte, enquanto tomam o pequeno-almoço, os alunos ouvem uma explosão e correm para a sala de convívio. Quando lá chegam, vêm que a sala de convívio está meio destruída e um monstro aparece. O monstro faz com que toda a gente voe para o jardim e lá apresenta-se como sendo Apocalypse. O monstro revela que a Din é a responsável pelo aparecimento dos monstros e conta a todos o passado da Din na escola e o seu desejo de vingança. A Usagi e as amigas transformam-se em Sailors à frente de toda a gente. A Din fica sob o controlo de Apocalypse. As cinco Sailors criam uma barreira e todas as pessoas fogem, exceptuando as Sailors e os oito heróis. O Firekai decide ficar para salvar a Din e os outros decidem proteger a escola. A Din ataca os sete alunos e o Firekai acaba por congelá-la. O monstro prepara-se para destruir os sete heróis e as Sailors, mas a Kitty salva-os. Os alunos dizem que não vão deixar o Apocalypse vencer. _

**Capítulo 29: A Escuridão Avança**

"Nós somos doze, tu és apenas um." – disse o Kai.

"Isto está a ficar interessante." – disse o monstro. – "Se é luta que querem, é luta que vão ter, mas prometo-vos uma coisa, eu vou matar-vos dê por onde der."

Alguns deles tremeram, as Sailors puseram-se em posição de ataque.

"Mas numa coisa vocês têm razão, vocês são muitos e eu sou apenas um, por isso acho que preciso de ajuda." – disse Apocalypse. – "Venham meus monstros, vamos eliminar estes intrometidos."

Vários monstros começaram a emergir da floresta.

"Oh não." – gritou a Hiromi.

"São imensos monstros." – disse a Yami.

"Não sei se os vamos conseguir vencer a todos." – disse a Sailor Moon.

"Temos de tentar." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio.

Cada vez mais monstros apareciam da floresta. Tinham variadíssimas formas e aspectos, uns pareciam fracos, outros fortes.

"Temos de os atacar agora!" – gritou a Sailor Vénus.

"Então vamos a isso." – disse a Cloe.

"Hiromi, fica na retaguarda para o caso de ser preciso usares magia curativa." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio. – "Meygan, tu ficas a proteger a Din."

"Porquê protegê-la?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Porque eles querem-na do lado deles e vão tentar levá-la." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio. – "Todos os outros, ao ataque!"

"Sim!" – gritaram eles.

"Ataquem-nos meus monstros!" – gritou o Apocalypse.

"Chuveiro do Raio Crescente!" – gritou a Sailor Vénus, lançando vários raios de luz e matando cinco monstros de uma vez.

"Espada vem até mim!" – gritou o Firekai e a sua espada de prata, oferecida pela Hiromi, veio a voar até ele.

"Boa ideia Firekai." – disse o Ray. – "Arco vem até mim!"

"Espada vem até mim!" – gritou o Kai.

Agora armados, o Kai com uma espada, o Ray com um arco e o Firekai com a espada de prata, eles começaram a lutar.

"Toma!" – gritou o Firekai, cortando a cabeça a um monstro.

Vários monstros vinham na direcção da Meygan.

"Oh não!" – gritou a Meygan. – "Trovão!"

O trovão acertou em alguns monstros, fazendo-os em pó.

"Eu ajudo-te Meygan." – disse o Ray, aparecendo ao lado da Meygan com o seu arco em punho. – "Agora eles vão ver."

O Ray disparou várias setas que acertaram no alvo e destruíram os monstros.

"Muito bem Ray." – disse a Meygan.

"Ah." – gritou a Sailor Júpiter, quando um monstro lhe cortou o braço. – "Já vais ver. Supremo Trovão!"

Com o trovão, o monstro explodiu em mil bocados.

"Eles são muitos." – gritou a Sailor Mercúrio, que levou com um ataque do monstro, fazendo com que ela caísse ao chão.

"Flecha de Fogo de Marte!" – gritou a Sailor Marte, matando vários monstros. – "Está bem Sailor Mercúrio?"

"Estou, mas a este ritmo vamos perder." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio.

O Kai lutava com um monstro de corpo totalmente negro que também tinha uma espada.

"Não vais vencer-me." – gritou o Kai.

"Tu é que não me vais vencer a mim." – disse o monstro.

A Cloe usou o feitiço Congelar e congelou vários inimigos.

"Ai! Afastem-se de mim." –gritou ela, quando vários monstros se lançaram contra ela, fazendo-lhe cortes na sua roupa.

"Água!" – gritou a Hiromi, destruindo os inimigos. – "Estás bem Cloe?"

"Tenho só uns arranhões, mas não é nada de grave." – disse a Cloe.

"Raio Negro!" – gritou a Yami, destruindo três monstros. – "Nunca mais acabam…"

Cada vez mais monstros apareciam e cercaram os doze heróis.

"Ahaha." – riu-se Apocalypse. – "Então, agora estão a perder não é?"

"Nunca vamos desistir!" – gritou a Sailor Moon.

"Vocês já perderam, ainda não perceberam isso?" – perguntou o Apocalypse, dando uma gargalhada assustadora.

Os doze heróis olharam à sua volta. Realmente não tinham hipóteses. A Kitty tentou sair dos braços da Hiromi e saltar para cima do Apocalypse.

"Não temos outra escolha." – disse a Sailor Moon, falando para as outras Sailors.

"Vamos a isso." – disseram elas.

"O que vão vocês fazer?" – perguntou a Yami.

"Vamos livrar-nos destes monstros." – disse a Sailor Moon.

"O que estão vocês a planear?" – perguntou o Apocalypse.

"Por favor, protejam-nos por alguns segundos." – pediu a Sailor Marte.

"Está bem." – disse a Hiromi.

"Poder da Lua!"

"Poder de Mercúrio!"

"Poder de Marte!"

"Poder de Júpiter!"

"Poder de Vénus!"

"Ataque do Planeta das Sailors!" – gritaram as cinco ao mesmo tempo.

"Parem-nas!" – gritou o Apocalypse e os monstros tentaram atacar as Sailors.

"Proteger!" – gritou a Hiromi.

Uma luz intensa invadiu o jardim, enquanto as cinco Sailors se elevavam no ar. Depois vários raios surgiram e começaram a cair sobre os monstros.

"Protejam-se seus imbecis!" – gritou o Apocalypse.

Em poucos segundos, metade dos monstros foram destruídos. As Sailors voltaram ao chão.

"Conseguimos vencer metade dos monstros." – disse a Sailor Vénus.

"Agora estou mesmo zangado." – gritou o Apocalypse. – "Raio da Morte!"

"Proteger!" – gritou a Hiromi, fazendo uma barreira à volta das Sailors.

O raio atravessou a barreira como se ela fosse papel e atingiu as cinco Sailors, que caíram no chão.

"Não!" – gritaram os alunos.

"Estás bem Sailor Mercúrio?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Sailor Marte, fala connosco." – pediram o Firekai e a Yami.

"Sailor Júpiter, reage." – pediu a Hiromi.

"O que se passa Sailor Vénus?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Sailor Moon…" – disseram o Kai e o Ray.

"O raio acertou em cheio em nós." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio.

"Agora é com vocês." – disse a Sailor Marte.

"Vocês não vão morrer." – gritou a Hiromi.

"Vão sim." – disse o Apocalypse com um sorriso no rosto.

"Vocês têm de proteger a escola." – pediu a Sailor Júpiter.

"E têm de acabar com estes monstros." – disse a Sailor Vénus.

"Nós não temos poder para os vencer." – disse a Cloe.

"Nós vamos dar-vos um novo poder, mas ele tem pouca duração." – disse a Sailor Moon. – "Usem-no bem."

"Toma Meygan." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio dando uma caneta mágica e um cristal roxo à Meygan. – "Para te transformares grita: Poder do Cristal Roxo!"

"Obrigado Sailor Mercúrio." – disse a Meygan, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Este é para ti Yami." – disse a Sailor Marte, dando uma caneta mágica e um cristal preto à Yami.

"Para mim?" – perguntou a Yami.

"Sim." – disse a Sailor Marte. – "Agora o teu dever é venceres estes monstros. Para te transformares grita: Poder do Cristal Negro!"

"Hiromi, aceita estes objectos mágicos." – disse a Sailor Júpiter, dando uma caneta mágica e um cristal rosa à Hiromi. – "Vais precisar deles."

"Não, não vou. Tu não vais morrer." – disse a Hiromi chorando.

"Vou, eu sei que sim." – disse a Sailor Júpiter. – "Por isso, aceita estes objectos e protege os teus amigos."

"Está bem…" – disse a Hiromi.

"Basta gritares Pelo Poder do Cristal Rosa, para que te transformes." – disse a Sailor Júpiter.

"Isto é para ti Cloe." – disse a Sailor Vénus, entregando uma caneta mágica e um cristal amarelo à Cloe. – "Grita Pelo Poder do Cristal Amarelo para te transformares."

"Eu farei isso Sailor Vénus, obrigada." – disse a Cloe.

"Desculpem rapazes, mas não temos nada para vocês." – disse a Sailor Moon.

"Não faz mal." – disseram os três rapazes ao mesmo tempo.

"Nós já não temos… muito tempo…" – disseram as Sailors. – "Adeus…"

E os cinco corpos das Sailors tornaram-se pequenos grãos de luz e desapareceram.

"Não!" – gritou a Hiromi.

"Elas morreram mesmo…" – disse a Cloe.

"Não pode ser…" – disse a Meygan sem acreditar."

"Tu vais pagá-las!" – gritou a Yami, apontando para o Apocalypse.

"Aquelas cinco já foram, só faltam vocês." – disse o Apocalypse.

"Meninas, usem as canetas para se transformarem." – murmurou o Firekai. – "Eu, o Ray e o Kai vamos tentar fazer com que eles não ataquem enquanto vocês se estão a transformar."

"Certo." – disse a Yami.

"Nós vamos vencer estes monstros." – disse o Ray.

"E vingar as Sailors." – disse a Cloe.

Os três rapazes lançaram-se contra os monstros.

"Ataquem-nos!" – gritou o Apocalypse, desviando a sua atenção das quatro meninas.

A Din, que já tinha descongelado, estava deitada no chão, ainda meio atordoada, mas já fora do controle do monstro.

"É agora!" – disse a Hiromi. – "Poder do Cristal Rosa!"

"Poder do Cristal Negro!"

"Poder do Cristal Amarelo!"

"Poder do Cristal Roxo!"

Um cristal rosa com um símbolo de uma pétala de rosa, apareceu. A Hiromi levantou a sua caneta mágica. A caneta e o cristal juntaram-se. Depois, uma luz rosa surgiu e envolveu a Hiromi. Várias pétalas de rosa começaram a circular à volta do corpo da Hiromi, criando-lhe o fato de Sailor, com uma saia rosa e um laço vermelho, apareceram as luvas brancas e umas botas altas cor-de-rosa. Depois, as pétalas de rosa juntaram-se à volta da cabeça da Hiromi, criando uma tiara e ouviu-se o som do vento. A Hiromi, agora Sailor Rosa do Vento, fez uma pose, onde surgiu o símbolo da Pétala de Rosa.

Um cristal negro com um símbolo de uma lua negra, apareceu. A Yami levantou a sua caneta mágica. A caneta e o cristal juntaram-se. Depois, uma luz negra surgiu e envolveu a Yami. Vários cristais negros começaram a rodar à volta do corpo da Yami. Apareceu o fato de Sailor, com uma saia negra e um laço azul-escuro. Nos pés da Yami apareceram umas botas pequenas e pretas. Nas mãos da Yami apareceram umas luvas brancas e um dos cristais negros foi até à testa da Yami, criando uma tiara. No ar, deu-se uma explosão de calor. A Yami, agora Sailor Eclipse Lunar, fez uma pose, onde surgiu o símbolo da Lua Negra.

Um cristal amarelo com um símbolo de um sol, apareceu. A Cloe levantou a sua caneta mágica. A caneta e o cristal juntaram-se. Depois, vários raios de sol, em forma de anéis começaram a rodar à volta do corpo da Cloe. Dois raios transformaram-se em luvas e outros dois transformaram-se em duas botas altas e amarelas. Um dos anéis de luz envolveu o peito da Cloe, fazendo com que aparecesse a parte de cima do fato de Sailor, com um laço cor-de-laranja. Um outro anel de luz envolveu o corpo da Cloe e criou uma saia amarela. Apareceu um símbolo do sol na testa da Cloe, que depois se transformou numa tiara. Uma luz brilhante começou a radiar do corpo da Cloe. A Cloe, agora Sailor Beleza Solar, fez uma pose, onde surgiu o símbolo do Sol.

Um cristal roxo com um símbolo de um cristal de gelo, apareceu. A Meygan levantou a sua caneta mágica. A caneta e o cristal juntaram-se. Depois, vários cristais de gelo começaram a cair à volta da Meygan, um desses cristais caiu sobre o corpo da Meygan, criando o fato de Sailor com um laço azul claro e uma saia roxa. A Meygan levantou as mãos e apareceram umas luvas. Os cristais transformaram-se em flocos de neve, criando uns sapatos de salto alto, roxos. Um floco de neve caiu na testa da Meygan, criando assim uma tiara e outro floco de neve caiu na trança da Meygan, criando vários fios dourados. A Meygan esticou os braços e uma onda de vento gelado soltou-se. A Meygan, agora Sailor Mar Gelado, fez uma pose, onde surgiu o símbolo de um Cristal de Gelo.

"Nós vamos vencer-te Apocalypse." – disse a Hiromi.

"O quê? Elas transformaram-se!" – gritou o Apocalypse. – "Seus monstros incompetentes, apanhem-nas!"

"Não nos vais vencer, porque somos as guerreiras do bem." – disse a Hiromi. – "Eu sou a Sailor Rosa do Vento!"

"Eu sou a Sailor Mar Gelado!" – gritou a Meygan.

"Podem chamar-me Sailor Eclipse Lunar." – disse a Yami.

"E eu sou a Sailor Beleza Solar." – disse a Cloe.

"E todas juntas, vamos castigar-te!" – disseram as quatro ao mesmo tempo.

"Vá, de que estão à espera seus monstros incompetentes?" – perguntou o Apocalypse. – "Ataquem! Agora!"

Os monstros começaram a atacar.

"Toma!" – gritou o Firekai, acertando num monstro.

O Kai cortou a cabeça a três monstros e o Ray acertou com as suas flechas em mais alguns.

"Temos de aproveitar o tempo de transformação." – disse a Meygan.

"Sim, o tempo é limitado." – disse a Cloe.

"Vamos atacar." – disse a Yami.

Os monstros começaram a aproximar-se.

"Raio Lunar!" – gritou a Yami.

Um raio negro acertou em vários monstros, reduzindo-os a pó.

"É a minha vez!" – disse a Cloe. – "Raio Solar!"

Um raio brilhante apareceu do céu e caiu em cima de dez monstros, destruindo-os.

"Eu também vou lutar." – disse a Meygan. – "Cristal de Gelo!"

Um enorme cristal apareceu e foi contra vários monstros, congelando-os a todos.

"Agora eu trato deles Meygan." – disse a Hiromi. – "Vento Destruidor!"

Um vento forte, acompanhado de várias pétalas de rosa foi contra os monstros congelados e partiu o gelo e os monstros em mil bocados.

"Já estão quase todos! Ah!" – gritou a Hiromi, ao ver que um monstro tinha agarrado na Kitty. – "Larga a Kitty!"

"Vou matá-la." – disse o monstro, levantando o braço para dar o golpe final a Kitty.

"Nem penses!" – gritou a Din, que estava a traz do monstro. A Din saltou para a frente, agarrou a Kitty e lançou um raio negro, que destruiu o monstro. – "Toma a tua gata."

A Hiromi recebeu a Kitty e a Din começou a correr para junto dos monstros que sobraram, que eram apenas dez.

"Agora vão ver!" – gritou a Din. – "Raio Sagrado!"

Um raio de luz intensa foi contra os dez monstros e eles transformaram-se em pó.

"Ora, ora. A Din está a ajudar o lado do bem em vez do mal." – disse o Apocalypse. – "Tu devias juntar-te a mim! Tu és má!"

"Não, não sou." – gritou a Din. – "No início era má, mas eu mudei." – a Din virou-se para encarar o Firekai, que não se encontrava muito longe dela. – "Eu mudei, o que o Apocalypse contou foi a verdade, mas… agora eu já não faço nada de mal. Acredita em mim Firekai."

"Din… desculpa… mas eu não sei…" – disse o Firekai, sem saber se devia acreditar nela ou não.

"Que discurso comovedor." – disse o Apocalypse. – "Já que vocês acabaram com os meus monstros, acho que tenho de ser eu a matar-vos."

O monstro riu-se. A Cloe, a Meygan, a Yami e a Hiromi, voltaram ao seu estado normal e as suas canetas mágicas desapareceram.

"Agora sem o efeito dos cristais vai ser fácil vencer-vos." – disse o Apocalypse.

Os oito alunos chegaram-se uns para os outros.

"Estão com medo não é verdade?" – perguntou o Apocalypse. – "Eu vou matar-vos um de cada vez, para que vocês possam ver os vossos amigos a morrer."

O monstro lançou uma onda de choque. O grupo desfez-se. A Hiromi e o Firekai caíram para um lado, o Ray e a Cloe para outro. A Yami caiu perto do Kai. A Din ficou para trás dos outros e a Meygan acabou por cair perto de uma árvore.

"Bem, por qual de vocês hei-de começar?" – perguntou o Apocalypse e nesse momento a Kitty veio a correr até ele e saltou-lhe para a cara

"Kitty!" – gritou a Hiromi.

"Maldito animal." – gritou o Apocalypse. – "Morre!"

O monstro lançou um raio negro e matou a Kitty, lançando-a para longe.

"Não." – gritou a Hiromi, com lágrimas a saírem-lhe dos seus bonitos olhos cor-de-rosa. – "Kitty…"

"Isso, odeiem-me." – disse o Apocalypse. – "Quanto mais me odiarem, mas forte eu fico."

Os alunos estremeceram.

"Bem, ora deixa cá escolher… podia começar por matar a dona da gatinha não era?" – perguntou o Apocalypse e o Firekai pôs-se à frente da Hiromi. – "Mas a dona da gatinha é a que mais me odeia, por isso não a vou matar agora, quero que ela me odeie ainda mais. Isso vai dar-me muita força"

O monstro olhou para todos eles.

"Também poderia matar a Din… não, para já não é a melhor hipótese." – o Apocalypse fixou o seu olhar na Yami. – "E se fosse a Miss Gótica?"

"Nem penses em tocar-lhe." – gritou o Kai.

"Ora, ora, ainda há pouco querias fugir e agora já estás cheio de coragem." – disse o Apocalypse. – "Sabem, eu consigo ler os vossos pensamentos, sei o que estão a sentir e o que estão a pensar…"

Ele olhou para a Meygan.

"Tu, Meygan, não queres morrer agora, não sem antes confessares os teus sentimentos à pessoa que amas não é? Infelizmente, não sei se isso será possível. E tu Firekai, também não queres morrer agora, porque queres viajar pelo mundo com a tua namorada." – disse o Apocalypse. – "A menina Din é a que está mais confusa, mas eu sinto que um de vós em particular não quer morrer hoje."

O monstro olhou à volta.

"Sim, a menina loirinha… Cloe não é? Não queres morrer hoje, não sabes exactamente porquê, mas queres viver, queres sentir as coisas boas da vida, estar com o teu namorado, constituir família, divertires-te…" – disse o Apocalypse. – "Mas sabes o que eu vou fazer? Vou matar-te antes de qualquer um dos outros!"

"Não!" – gritou a Cloe.

"Morre! Raio da Morte!" – o monstro lançou o raio contra a Cloe, mas o Ray pôs-se à frente dela, levando ele com o ataque.

"Ray! Não!" – gritou a Cloe, enquanto o Ray caía no chão.

Os outros correram rapidamente para o Ray.

"Ray! Acorda Ray! Fala comigo." – disse a Cloe desesperada. – "Tu disseste que íamos ficar juntos para sempre, não me podes fazer isto, não morras agora. Ray!"

"Lamento Cloe." – disse a Hiromi. – "Mas o Ray morreu."

**Ok, este não foi um capítulo propriamente feliz pois não? As Sailors morreram a lutar. A Cloe, a Meygan, a Hiromi e a Yami transformaram-se em novas Sailors, mas a transformação não durou muito tempo. E finalmente, Apocalypse, o único monstro que sobreviveu, acabou por lançar um raio mortal contra a Cloe, mas o Ray é que levou com ele, para proteger a namorada e acabou por morrer. E agora o que vai acontecer com a Cloe? E com os outros? Será que mais algum vai morrer? Conseguirão eles vencer o monstro Apocalypse? Para saberem isto e muito mais, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo, que será o último capítulo da primeira fase da fic e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Yami no Goddess: **Obrigado pela review. A história da Din ainda não está completa, aquela parte foi só referente à história dela quando decidiu voltar à Escola de Magia, mas ainda há mais coisas para descobrir. E pronto, agora já sabem quem é que morreu, mas isso não quer dizer que não hajam mais mortes no próximo capítulo. Por isso espera e depois vês… ou melhor, lês.

**Camila-sama: **Obrigado pela review. É, comer bolo de chocolate antes de dormir anda fazendo mal para você. lol. Ok, sobre a sua personagem na segunda fase, pode dizer que a personagem é quase uma mutante, isto porque já mudou de aparência, personalidade, habilidades, casos amorosos, etc, ainda não conseguiu decidir-me com toda a certeza de como vai ser a sua personagem, mas como já disse, vai ter um par. Vamos ver que tipo de personagem sai no final.

**Maresia Eterna: **Obrigado pela review. Pois é, agora já só falta um capítulo para acabar esta fase e depois começa a outra. A tua personagem já está prontinha a entrar em acção, foi das mais fáceis de fazer de entre as personagens novas e conta com algumas habilidades que os outros não têm. Espera para ver.

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review. O Firekai ficou chocado ao saber como a Din é realmente e mesmo neste capítulo vê-se que ele não sabe se deve confiar mesmo nela ou não. Agora o Apocalypse matou algumas das personagens e quem sabe se vai matar mais alguém ou não.

**Meygan: **Obrigado pela review. Claro que eu tinha de mandar uma review grande para a tua nova fic, é para veres que estou atento a ela. Obrigado por todos os elogios que fizeste.

**LaDiNi: **Coitada de ti, a estudar para os exames. Bem, eu também tenho andado a estudar, mas neste caso é o código da estrada. Espera lá, porque a história que o Apocalypse contou sobre a Din foi só a parte da escola e o motivo porque ela decidiu voltar à escola e vingar-se dos alunos, no entanto, no inicio da fic, ela queria vingar-se ou apoderar-se de todas as pessoas do mundo e é aí que está a verdadeira história da Din, que como já disse não sei quantas vezes, só é revelada na segunda fase da fic. O romance do Kai e da Yami não avança porque na segunda fase eles vão ficar separados e por isso não fazia sentido juntá-los para o finalzinho da primeira fase e depois separá-los logo a seguir. Com separá-los, não quer dizer que eles deixem de gostar um do outro, mas vão estar em lugares diferentes. Quem sabe um não morre e o outro fica vivo… não revelo nem digo mais nada para não te meter ideias na cabeça. Claro que não ia matar só aqueles alunos pouco importantes, tinha de matar alguém mais importante para dar mais "ânimo" à fic. Se fosse uma personagem desconhecido ninguém queria saber se estava vivo ou morto. Não te preocupes que agora os updates têm mesmo de ser mais lentinhos porque tenho coisas para fazer e muito para estudar. Qunato às notinhas, foram boas e conseguiu tirar um 20 a Comunicação, que é a disciplina mais importante do meu curso.


	30. A Separação

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **_Apocalypse chama vários monstros para o ajudarem a destruir os alunos e as Sailors. Os alunos e as Sailors organizam-se e começam a atacar os monstros. Eles acabaram por ser cercados pelos monstros e as Sailors não tiveram outra alternativa, acabando por usar o Ataque do Planeta das Sailors, que destruiu metade dos monstros. Cheio de raiva, Apocalypse, lança um raio da morte contra as cinco Sailors e elas são atingidas. Antes de morrerem, as Sailors dão umas canetas mágicas à Cloe, à Hiromi, à Yami e à Meygan. As cinco Sailors acabam por morrer e os seus corpos transformam-se em grãos de luz. Enquanto os rapazes atacam os monstros, as meninas usam as suas canetas mágicas para se transformarem em Sailors. A Hiromi transforma-se em Sailor Rosa do Vento, a Yami transforma-se em Sailor Eclipse Lunar, a Cloe transforma-se em Sailor Beleza Solar e a Meygan transforma-se em Sailor Mar Gelado. Todos começam a atacar e os monstros vão sendo dizimados. A Din recupera os sentidos e salva a Kitty, que estava a ser agarrada por um monstro. Com um ataque, a Din destrói os monstros restantes. Apocalypse é o único monstro que sobra. As meninas voltam ao seu estado normal, deixando de ser Sailors. A Kitty tenta atacar o Apocalypse, mas ele mata-a. Apocalypse diz que vai matá-los um a um. Depois começa a pensar qual deles deve morrer primeiro. Sentindo uma grande vontade de não querer morrer na Cloe, o Apocalypse lança-lhe um raio da morte. O Ray acabou por se pôr à frente do raio, foi atingido e acabou por morrer._

**Capítulo 30: A Separação**

"Não, não pode ser… Ray, fala comigo Ray!" – gritou a Cloe.

A Cloe sentiu o seu mundo desmoronar. Como é que aquilo poderia ter acontecido? O Ray tinha prometido nunca se separar dela, tinha prometido que eles estariam sempre juntos e afinal ele tinha morrido. Ela sentia-se muito mal, queria morrer naquele momento e acompanhar o Ray, mas por outro lado, tinha o desejo de viver, tal como o Apocalypse tinha dito.

"Cloe." – disse a Hiromi, abraçando a amiga. – "Nós vamos vingar o Ray."

"Vais pagar pelo que fizeste." – disse o Firekai, falando para o Apocalypse.

"Ai sim?" – perguntou o Apocalypse em tom de desdém. – "Sempre quero ver isso."

"Tu não podias ter feito isto." – disse a Cloe, com as lágrimas a escorrem-lhe pela face e com os punhos fechados. – "Vais pagar nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça."

"Eu estou contigo Cloe." – disse a Hiromi.

"Vamos lutar." – disse o Firekai.

"Todos juntos." – disse o Kai.

"E vamos vencer este monstro." – disse a Yami.

"Eu vou ajudar-vos." – disse a Din.

Noutra ocasião, talvez eles tivessem começado a discutir com a Din porque, mesmo indirectamente, a culpa de o monstro estar ali era dela, mas este não era o momento certo para isso.

"Vamos!" – gritou a Cloe e todos se lançaram contra Apocalypse.

Quando a Cloe lhe tentou dar um murro, o Apocalypse desviou-se, mas acabou por levar com um pontapé da Yami. O Firekai aproximou-se por detrás do monstro e deu-lhe um golpe com a espada, fazendo uma ferida enorme nas costas do monstro.

"Arghh, vocês já vão ver! Onda Sísmica!" – gritou o monstro e várias ondas sísmicas acertaram na Yami, na Cloe e no Firekai que eram os que estavam mais perto do monstro.

"É a nossa vez." – disse a Meygan. – "Trovão!"

"Água!" – gritou a Hiromi.

"Fogo!" – gritou a Din.

Os três ataques embateram no monstro, que gritou de dor. O Kai apareceu por detrás do monstro e espetou-lhe a espada nas costas.

"Arghhh." – gritou o monstro, lançando o Kai para longe.

"Então, quem está a ganhar agora?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Oh, vocês ainda vão perder, podem ter a certeza." – disse o monstro. – "Vou matar-vos tal como fiz àquela gatinha, às cinco Sailors e ao… como é que ele se chamava… Ray não era? Que nome tão estúpido."

"Cala-te! Não fales mal dele!" – gritou a Cloe.

"Vocês são um bando de fracos." – gritou o monstro. – "A… Hiromi perdeu a sua gatinha, que peninha não é?"

A Hiromi fechou os punhos e algumas lágrimas começaram a aparecer nos olhos da jovem. A Cloe, que estava ao lado da Hiromi parecia estar em desespero profundo.

"Tu, Meygan, és uma rapariga fraca, mal amada." – disse o Apocalypse.

"Cala-te!" – gritou a Meygan.

"E tu Kai, também és um fraco, um cobarde. Querias ser como o teu falecido irmão, mas não és nem nunca serás como ele. Se bem que ele também não era grande coisa…" – disse o Apocalypse.

"Não fales mal do meu irmão!" – gritou o Kai.

"E a Miss Gótica, que finalmente conseguiu fazer amigos e está prestes a perdê-los."

"Eu não vou perder mais ninguém." – disse a Yami.

"E a Din, se sobreviveres não sei o que te vai acontecer. Vais ficar sem amigos, sem ninguém que te apoie." – disse o Apocalypse.

A Din baixou a cabeça mas não disse nada.

"E o Firekai, o que farias tu se eu matasse a tua namorada?" – perguntou o monstro.

"Eu não faria nada, porque não vou deixar que mates mais ninguém." – disse o Firekai.

O monstro Apocalypse fechou os olhos e o seu corpo começou a brilhar intensamente.

"Mas, o que se está a passar?" – perguntou o Firekai. Olhando à sua volta, ele viu os seus amigos com uma expressão de raiva e lembrou-se do que Apocalypse tinha dito. – "Pessoal, tenham cuidado, ele está a alimentar-se do nosso ódio, foi por isso que nos irritou!"

Mas o Firekai já não foi a tempo e quando eles olharam para Apocalypse, ele estava completamente recuperado e estava ainda maior do que era anteriormente.

"Agora não vão conseguir vencer-me." – gritou o Apocalypse. – "Raio Negro!"

Um raio negro acertou na Cloe, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão.

"Agora morram todos! Raios Negros!" – gritou o Apocalypse, começando a lançar raios negros para todas as direcções.

A Hiromi foi atingida no peito, o Kai numa perna, a Meygan num dos braços. Todos caíram ao chão. Começaram a ser atingidos por vários raios. As feridas começavam a tornar-se mais profundas e o sangue deles começava a aparecer no chão.

"Não podemos desistir." – disse o Firekai, levantando-se do chão.

"Não, não podemos. Pelo meu Ray." – disse a Cloe, que se levantou lentamente, agarrada ao seu braço.

"Temos de reagir." – disse a Din.

"Proteger!" – gritou a Hiromi e uma barreira protegeu-os a todos dos raios negros. – "A barreira não vai durar muito tempo."

"Temos de juntar todas as nossas forças." – disse a Yami.

"Sim, é a única maneira de o vencer!" – disse a Hiromi.

"Temos de nos concentrar." – disse a Meygan.

Todos fecharam os olhos. A barreira da Hiromi quebrou-se e eles começaram a ser atingidos novamente pelos raios negros, mas eles continuaram concentrados. Uma energia dourada começou a emanar dos corpos deles e todos eles gritaram: "Raio Celeste!"

Um raio, das cores do arco-íris foi em direcção a Apocalypse.

"Não!" gritou ele, antes de ser atingido pelo raio.

"Conseguimos." – gritaram os sete alunos ao mesmo tempo, mas nesse momento, a Cloe caiu no chão, desmaiada.

"Cloe, acorda Cloe." – chamou a Hiromi, mas a Cloe não se mexeu.

A Cloe estava a sonhar. Ela abriu os olhos e não sabia onde estava, tudo à sua volta era escuridão.

"Está aí alguém?" – perguntou ela.

"Cloe, estou aqui." – respondeu uma voz vinda detrás da Cloe.

"Ray? És tu Ray?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Sim, sou eu, meu amor." – respondeu o Ray, aparecendo em frente da Cloe.

"Ray!" – gritou a Cloe, abraçando o namorado. – "Eu sabia que não tinhas morrido."

"Lamento Cloe, mas eu morri mesmo." – disse o Ray.

"Mas… tu estás aqui!" – disse a Cloe. – "Será que eu morri também?"

"Não, tu estás bem viva." – disse o Ray. – "Isto é apenas um sonho."

"Um sonho… quer dizer que nada é real?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Este é um sonho diferente." – disse o Ray. – "Vim para me despedir de ti."

"Não, Ray, não me podes deixar." – disse a Cloe.

"Tem de ser." – disse o Ray.

"Tu prometeste que iríamos ficar sempre juntos." – disse a Cloe.

"O destino acabou por nos separar, mas eu amar-te-ei sempre." – disse o Ray.

"Não, não podes ir embora e deixar-me sozinha." – disse a Cloe, abraçando o namorado com força.

"Tem de ser, mas havemos de nos voltar a ver." – disse o Ray.

"Não, não te vás embora. Por favor." – disse a Cloe, sentido lágrimas a caírem pela sua cara abaixo.

"Desculpa amor, mas agora tu estás viva e eu estou morto." – disse o Ray. – "Vive a tu vida amor, eu estarei sempre a olhar por ti."

O Ray começou a desaparecer.

"Ray! Não! Não te vás embora!" – gritou a Cloe.

"Fica bem meu amor." – disse o Ray, desaparecendo de vez.

"Cloe, acorda Cloe." – gritou a Hiromi que estava a ficar desesperada. Por fim a Cloe abriu os olhos. – "Estás bem?"

"Sim… tive um sonho onde apareceu o Ray." – disse a Cloe.

Os outros membros do grupo estavam a tentar fazer alguns curativos e lançando magias para curar as feridas.

"Acabámos com o Apocalypse?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Acho que sim." – respondeu a Hiromi.

"Não, eu ainda estou aqui." – disse o Apocalypse, erguendo-se da poeira.

Agora estava diferente, a sua cabeça flutuava no ar e não havia sinais do seu corpo.

"Se eu vou morrer, vocês vão morrer comigo." – gritou o Apocalypse e na sua cabeça apareceu um relógio que começou a fazer uma contagem decrescente. – "Tem sessenta segundos para fugirem se não quiserem morrer com a explosão desta bomba."

"Oh não." – disse a Yami.

"Não estamos em condições de fugir." – disse o Firekai.

"Estamos muito feridos." – disse a Din.

"E num minuto não chegaremos a lado nenhum." – disse a Meygan.

"Nós vamos ajudar-vos."

Os espíritos das cinco Sailors apareceram diante dos sete amigos.

"Poder Lunar de Curar!" – gritou a Sailor Moon, curando-os a todos.

"Formem um círculo rapidamente, nós vamos tirar-vos daqui com o nosso poder final." – disse a Sailor Marte.

"Mas e o corpo do Ray?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"E o da Kitty?" – perguntou a Hiromi.

"Terão de ficar para trás, não temos outra opção." – disse a Sailor Mercúrio.

"Agora, dêem todos as mãos." – disse a Sailor Vénus.

A Cloe olhou relutante para o corpo do seu amado. Não o poderia levar com ela. A Cloe desejou que ele descansasse em paz. Eles formaram um círculo. Com algum receio, o Firekai guardou a sua espada de prata e deu a mão à Din, a Yami fez o mesmo.

"Preparem-se para partir." – disse a Sailor Júpiter. – "E lembrem-se, não larguem as mãos uns dos outros ou poderão perder-se. Boa sorte."

"Teletransporte das Sailors!" – gritaram as cinco Sailors e os sete amigos começaram a elevar-se no ar rapidamente.

Os espíritos das Sailors desapareceram e eles começaram a afastar-se do local onde estava Apocalypse. Pouco depois deu-se uma explosão, que acabou com o monstro e destruiu completamente a escola.

Os sete voavam rapidamente pelo céu. Vários pensamentos tristes passavam pela cabeça deles. Depois de meia hora a voarem, o céu tornou-se mais escuro e o ar ficou cheio de nuvens com trovoada.

"Oh não!" – gritou a Hiromi.

"Não larguem as mãos uns dos outros." – disse o Firekai.

Os trovões começaram a surgir à sua volta e um deles quase que atingiu os sete amigos, que acabaram por largar as mãos com o susto.

"Não!" – gritaram eles, quando cada um era lançado para um lado.

"Firekai, espero que me perdoes um dia." – disse a Din, antes de cair para um lado e afastar-se de todos os outros.

Os gritos deles perderam-se na escuridão do céu, enquanto cada um caía para um lado, fazendo com que os sete ficassem separados.

**Fim da Primeira Fase da História**

**E assim termina a primeira fase da história. Algumas personagens acabaram por morrer, o monstro Apocalypse também morreu, mas acabou por destruir toda a escola. Os professores e a maioria dos alunos fugiram e os nossos heróis acabaram por ficar todos separados. E agora? Será que eles vão ficar mesmo separados? Será que vão conseguir reunir-se de novo? Esta e outras respostas, na segunda fase da história, que começa no capítulo seguinte.**

_Agradecimentos_

**Maresia Eterna: **Obrigado pela review. Pois é, as Sailors morreram e as quatro meninas transformaram-se em Sailors. Tive de matar o Ray, para dar um novo impulso à fic. Espero que tenhas boas notas nos testes.

**Camila-sama: **Obrigado pela review. Já sabes, nada de comer bolo de chocolate. Pronto, já tenho a tua personagem pronta para entrar em acção, mas não vou dizer como ela é, mas ela não vai aparecer logo no primeiro capítulo da segunda fase.

**Yami no Goddess: **Obrigado pela review. Pois é, as Sailors morreram e a Kitty também e no final tu preocupaste mais com a gatinha do que com os seres humanos. lol. Quanto à morte do Ray, eu disse que alguém ia morrer e ele era o que fazia menos falta. Poderia ter matado outra personagem, mas escolhi o Ray.

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review. Pois é, alguém tinha de morrer e teve de ser o Ray, mas ao menos morreu para salvar a namorada. Claro que eu não ia acabar com eles todos, porque a fic tinha de continuar.

**HikariTenchi: **Obrigado pela review. Não tem problema, também acontece muitas vezes o meu computador avariar. É, todos passaram de ano. Pois, na vida real é bem diferente, no ano passado éramos 30 alunos e só passaram 13… Acabei por matar o Ray e separar o teu casal favorito… paciência… as Sailors também acabaram por morrer, foi um capítulo de carnificina. Um best seller é um livro (neste caso uma fic) que se vende muito bem, ou seja, está nos tops de vendas (neste caso é porque esta fic tem muitas reviews). O Ray não reviveu, mas a história ainda vai ter mais acontecimentos importantes.

**Super Princess Aeka-Kagome: **Obrigado pela review. Pois é, os capítulos tornaram-se um pouco mais violentos, mas tinha de ser. Por acaso vi que havia uma fic Michael x Lee na secção inglesa de beyblade, mas não a li.


	31. Prólogo da Segunda Fase

**Capítulo 31: Prólogo da Segunda Fase**

Olá a todos! Bem vindos à segunda fase da história. Como já sabem, a fic continua a ser AU e Crossover. Nesta fic, não existem beyblades, porém existe a magia. O mundo onde as personagens vivem é muito diferente do nosso, muito mais evoluído em certos aspectos, mas também muito mais perigoso. Na fic aparecerão outras personagens de outros anime, séries, etc. Esta fic é dedicada à Hikari-Hilary-Chan, à Yami no Goddess, à LaDiNi, à VampirePheonix, à Meygan e também a mais quatro pessoas que entraram agora para o grupo da fic: Camila-sama, HikariTenchi, littledark e Maresia Eterna.

Bem, vamos ver as fichas das personagens, algumas delas vocês já conhecem, outras não. As personagens que já existiam tiveram algumas mudanças nesta fase, nomeadamente, ganharam sobrenomes, mudaram um pouco de personalidade e o seu destino é agora diferente.

**Informação sobre esta fase: **Os heróis da primeira fase começam esta fase separados e irão reunir-se aos poucos. A maioria deles acabou por cair numa terra cheia de vampiros, monstros e gente má, uma terra controlada pelo Império. O Império é uma corporação dedicada a tentar conquistar o mundo. Esta corporação foi isolada num canto do mundo e prepara-se para se espalhar por todo o lado. A pessoa que lidera o Império é a Rainha Vampira, cuja maldade não tem limites. O local que o Império abrange, a que se dá o nome de Zona Negra é um local cheio de mistérios, perigos e tesouros. A Rainha está interessada em possuir a magia e por isso mandou capturar todos os que tivessem magia. Os nossos heróis estão em perigo. Contudo, o Império tem os seus opositores, os Rebeldes, que tentarão vencer o Império a todo o custo.

**Personagens:**

_FireKai_

**Nome:** Firekai Banford

**Idade:** 18 anos

**Cor do Cabelo:** Castanho

**Cor dos Olhos:** Verdes

**Personalidade:** Normalmente Calmo, Inteligente, Teimoso, Leal, Gentil.

**Habilidades:** Magia de todos os tipos, ataque com espada.

**Mais Informação:** O Firekai, tal como os outros, separou-se com os amigos. Ao acordar depara-se com uma pessoa que nunca tinha conhecido: Laura. Ele está decidido a encontrar os seus amigos e parte em busca deles.

_Hikari-Hilary-Chan_

**Nome:** Hiromi Adnane

**Idade:** 18 anos

**Cor do Cabelo:** Castanho, pelos ombros

**Cor dos Olhos:** Rosa

**Personalidade:** Meiga, Normalmente Calma, Um pouco ingénua, Determinada.

**Habilidades:** Magia curativa.

**Mais Informação:** Também perdida dos amigos, a Hiromi vai tentar proteger-se das pessoas que lhe querem mal. Ao contrário do Firekai, não se perdeu totalmente dos amigos, estando junta com a Cloe e o Kai.

_VampirePheonix_

**Nome:** Cloe Albrook

**Idade:** 17 anos

**Cor do Cabelo:** Loiro, comprido, com um elástico a prender-lhe o cabelo que lhe cai por baixo dos ombros

**Cor dos Olhos:** Azuis

**Personalidade:** Ponderada, Calma, Corajosa, Honesta.

**Habilidades:** Magia incolor.

**Mais Informação:** Infeliz por ter perdido o Ray, a Cloe não faz muito para sobreviver e não tem muita reacção. Porém parece que também não é só por falta de vontade que ela está mal, os amigos temem que ela esteja muito doente.

_**Meygan**_

**Nome:** Meygan Albrook

**Idade:** 17 anos

**Cor do Cabelo:** Roxo, comprido, normalmente usa-o entrançado

**Cor dos Olhos:** Azuis-escuros

**Personalidade:** Decidida, Prática, Sensível, Ciumenta.

**Habilidades:** Poções e ervas mágicas.

**Mais Informação:** A irmã gémea da Cloe está com uma disposição diferente da da irmã. Ela salva-se graças aos Rebeldes. Depois de descobrir que tem um poder novo, ela terá de decidir se irá partir numa missão ou procurar os amigos.

_Yami no Goddess_

**Nome:** Yami Darkness

**Idade:** 17 anos

**Cor do Cabelo:** Preto, pelos ombros

**Cor dos Olhos:** Pretos

**Personalidade:** Decidida, Adora usar a força para derrotar os seus inimigos, Um Pouco Vingativa, Gosta de provocar as outras pessoas, Influenciável.

**Habilidades:** Magia negra.

**Mais Informação:** Ela está separada dos amigos e do amado e é resgatada pelo Império. Contudo, ela não parece estar interessada em praticar o mal e juntamente com a Karen, vão tentar fugir do Império, sem enfrentarem a ira da rainha.

**Nome:** Kai Hiwatari

**Idade:** 18 anos

**Cor do Cabelo:** Cinzento na parte da frente, preto na parte de trás

**Cor dos Olhos:** Castanhos

**Personalidade:** Arrogante, Normalmente calado, Não mostra os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, Um pouco cobarde.

**Habilidades:** Ataque com Espada.

**Mais Informação:** Com um grande instinto de sobrevivência, o Kai consegue superar bem os dias que passa na região negra, juntamente com a Hiromi e a Cloe. Tal como a Hiromi, ele fica muito preocupado com a Cloe.

_LaDiNi_

**Nome:** Din Myamoto

**Idade:** 18 anos

**Cor do Cabelo:** Castanho, usa-o num rabo-de-cavalo

**Cor dos Olhos:** Pretos

**Personalidade:** Inteligente, Ponderada, Sensível

**Habilidades:** Magia de todos os tipos

**Mais Informação:** A Din acaba por ir para uma região um pouco diferente da dos restantes heróis. Ela acorda na casa de uma pessoa que não conhece: Tala. Além disso, ainda vai ter de enfrentar o facto de ter perdido a memória.

**Nome:** Johnny McGregor

**Idade:** 18 anos

**Cor do Cabelo: **Vermelho

**Cor dos Olhos:** Castanhos

**Personalidade:** Calmo, Romântico, Inteligente, Engenhoso

**Habilidades:** Capacidade de mexer em máquinas

**Mais Informação:** Depois da Din ter deixado a cabana da montanha, o Johnny decidiu ir à procura dela e conheceu várias pessoas. Ele aprendeu muitas coisas e vai ficar muito feliz ao reencontrar a Din.

_HikariTenchi_

**Nome: **Laura Raiden

**Idade:** 18 anos

**Cor do Cabelo:** Castanho, usa-o num rabo-de-cavalo

**Cor dos Olhos:** Verdes

**Personalidade:** Inteligente, Decidida, Frontal, Teimosa

**Habilidades:** Armas de Fogo e estacas de madeira

**Mais Informação:** A Laura tem motivos para odiar o Império e está decidida a vingar-se. Ela é uma rapariga muito frontal e diz o que lhe vem à cabeça, muitas vezes sem pensar. É ela que salva o Firekai e é um dos membros dos Rebeldes.

_Maresia Eterna_

**Nome:** Melody Barklight

**Idade:** ? anos

**Cor do Cabelo:** Loiro, comprido, pelas ancas

**Cor dos Olhos:** Azuis

**Personalidade:** Meiga, Doce, Sonhadora, Sensível, Tímida

**Habilidades:** É Segredo!

**Mais Informação:** A Melody é uma personagem misteriosa, muito diferente das outras. Ela também pode usar magia, mas nunca frequentou a Escola de Magia. Os outros vão ficar surpreendidos ao saber de onde ela vem.

**Nome: **Wyatt Smithright

**Idade:** 18 anos

**Cor do Cabelo:** Castanho

**Cor dos Olhos:** Castanhos

**Personalidade:** Calmo, Generoso, Influenciável

**Habilidades:** Nenhuma em especial

**Mais Informação:** O Wyatt é o irmão mais novo da Rainha Vampira, mas ele não é um vampiro. Ele permanece no mesmo local onde está a Melody e para onde irá a Meygan e vai apaixonar-se por ela. Ele tem bom coração e está disposto a enfrentar a irmã para salvar a humanidade.

_littledark_

**Nome:** Karen Alvein

**Idade:** 18 anos

**Cor do Cabelo:** Ruivo, Longo

**Cor dos Olhos:** Castanhos

**Personalidade:** Leal, Sincera, Um pouco misteriosa, Meiga

**Habilidades:** Habilidade de usar magia sem a ter estudado

**Mais Informação:** A Karen não nasceu com habilidades mágicas, mas com uma infusão perigosa, ganhou poderes. Ela trabalhava para o Império, mas acaba por se juntar à Yami e as duas planeiam uma forma de escapar ao Império.

**Nome:** Tala Balkov

**Idade:** 18 anos

**Cor do Cabelo:** Vermelho

**Cor dos Olhos:** Azuis

**Personalidade:** Extrovertido, Aventureiro, Corajoso

**Habilidades:** Capacidade de encontrar tesouros

**Mais Informação:** O Tala é um caça-tesouros, muitas vezes chamado de ladrão. Ele anda à procura de coisas valiosas pelo mundo. É ele que encontra a Din e a ajuda. É um dos membros dos rebeldes.

_Camila-sama_

**Nome:** Camila Stardust

**Idade:** 19 anos

**Cor do Cabelo:** Prateado, Com duas pequenas tranças

**Cor dos Olhos:** Cinzentos

**Personalidade:** Decidida, Frontal, Inteligente

**Habilidades:** Pode usar magia normal e de outro tipo

**Mais Informação:** A Camila também consegue usar magia e tem uma habilidade especial, o que a torna mais forte do que os outros. Ela pertence aos Rebeldes e tem uma paixão secreta por uma pessoa.

**Lista de Magias que apareceram na fase anterior:**

**Magia Elementar:**

_Fogo: _Chama, Calor, Fogo

_Água: _Onda, Congelar, Água

_Vento: _Ventania, Trovão, Vento

_Terra: _Explosão de Terra, Onda Sísmica Terra

**Magia Incolor:**

Flutuar, Paralisar, Selar, Atordoar, Sono, Telepatia, Interceptar, Desaparecer, Calar

**Magia Negra:**

Raio Negro, Explosão Negra, Monstrificar, Vento Negro, Água Negra, Raio da Morte, Fogo Negro, Fumo Venenoso, Raio Sombra, Super Raio Sombra, Barreira do Silêncio

**Magia Curativa:**

Curar, Proteger, Iluminar, Raio de Luz, Raio Sagrado, Raio Celeste

**Para as quatro meninas que agora se juntaram à fic, espero que não tenham ficado surpreendidas com a aparência, personalidade, nome ou idade que dei ás vossas personagens, eu inventei, poderei ter-me baseado num dado vosso, mas não mais que isso, apenas escolhi a aparência a condizer com a personalidade da vossa personagem, obviamente que a personalidade também é inventada. **

No próximo capítulo começa a aventura a sério, por isso estejam preparados. Esta fase terá apenas 10 capítulos, o que significa que acaba no capítulo 40, isto porque eu me quero dedicar a projectos novos e por isso tenho de terminar a fic no capítulo 40. De qualquer maneira, espero que gostam da história até ao final.

_Agradecimentos_

**HikariTenchi, Maresia Eterna, littledark e VampirePheonix.**

Desculpem por não escrever mais nada nos agradecimentos, mas não tenho muito tempo e se escrevesse os agradecimentos não poderia actualizar a fic hoje. Mais uma vez desculpem, mas eu prometo que no próximo capítulo eu faço os agradecimentos adequados.


	32. O Despertar

**Cap. 32: O Despertar**

Quando o Firekai abriu os seus olhos verdes, tudo à sua volta estava meio desfocado e ele sentia uma ligeira dor de cabeça. Quando a sua visão voltou ao normal, ele levantou a cabeça e viu que estava deitado numa cama de madeira, com uma colcha branca. Olhou à sua volta, parecia estar numa casa pequena ou numa cabana. O espaço não era muito. Havia uma cama, onde ele estava deitado, uma mesa-de-cabeceira, uma estante com livros, uma mesa e quatro cadeiras, alguns armários e utensílios de cozinha, um fogão, um frigorífico, dois guarda-fatos, uma televisão e uma pia. Havia também uma porta que dava para mais um compartimento, que o Firekai calculou ser uma casa de banho.

O Firekai tentou sair da cama. Estava vestido com umas roupas diferentes das suas, eram todas brancas e tinham um símbolo de uma águia. Ele calçou os seus sapatos, que estavam ao lado da cama e levantou-se. Não sabia onde estava, mas alguém tinha cuidado dele.

"Está aí alguém?" – perguntou ele, não esperando obter nenhuma resposta.

Subitamente a porta da casa de banho abriu-se e uma rapariga alta e de olhos verdes apareceu. Tinha o cabelo enrolado numa toalha e o corpo também estava envolvido por uma toalha que não era muito grande. Tinha claramente estado a tomar um banho.

"Ah, finalmente acordaste, ainda bem." – disse a rapariga, aproximando-se do Firekai.

"Hum… sim." – disse o Firekai, virando rapidamente a cara, embaraçado. A toalha que a rapariga tinha em volta do corpo estava a descair de um dos lados. – "Foste tu que trataste de mim?"

"Fui sim." – respondeu ela. – "Bem, se não te importas, vai lá para for por uns minutos para eu me vestir. Depois falamos. Agora, vai, não me queres ver nua pois não?"

"…" – o Firekai corou imenso. – "Claro que não. Eu vou lá para fora."

O Firekai saiu rapidamente da casa e a rapariga deu uma risada ao de leve. Abriu um guarda-fato e começou a escolher a sua roupa. Acabou por optar por um top verde, que lhe realçava os olhos e por uma saia, ou melhor dizendo, uma mini-saia de ganga azul. Para calçar, escolheu umas botas pretas, não muito altas. Á volta da cintura pôs um cinto castanho, com dois espaços para se pôr duas pistolas. Do armário tirou umas luvas castanhas. Com um elástico vermelho, atou o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo.

O Firekai, que estava do lado de fora da casa, observava a paisagem. Tudo era diferente do cenário que se podia observar da Escola de Magia. O sol não brilhava muito no céu, sendo encoberto por nuvens muito escuras, o que dava um ambiente sinistro a todas as coisas. Tudo ali parecia meio murcho. As flores e plantas, sem a luz solar, não podiam realizar a fotossíntese e acabavam por murchar. As águas eram negras, embora se pudesse beber delas e não se viam animais selvagens, nem se ouvia os pássaros a cantar.

"Já podes entrar." – gritou a rapariga do lado de dentro da cabana e o Firekai voltou a entrar lá.

"Agora podes contar-me como é que eu vim parar aqui?" – pediu o Firekai, aproximando-se da rapariga e notando que ela estava muito bonita.

"Ah, claro que sim." – disse a rapariga, sentando-se numa das cadeiras de madeira escura que se encontravam perto da mesa. – "Mas antes disso, acho que nos devemos apresentar. O meu nome é Laura Raiden. E qual é o teu nome?"

"Eu sou o Firekai Banford." – respondeu o Firekai. – "Agora por favor, conta-me como vim aqui parar."

"Sim, vou contar-te." – disse a rapariga. – "Não queres sentar-te? Não vale a pena estares de pé."

"Está bem." – disse o Firekai, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

"Não tens fome? Deves ter, eu vou preparar-te alguma coisa para comeres." – disse a rapariga, levantando-se rapidamente da cadeira onde estava sentada.

"Não é preciso preparares alguma coisa para mim." – disse o Firekai. – "Esclarece-me de como vim aqui parar."

"Ok. Bem, eu por acaso estava a passear pela floresta no dia em que te encontrei. Eu ia a andar pela floresta, que por acaso é muito escura, tal como a maioria das coisas por aqui. Foi então que vi um clarão descer pelo céu e embater no chão da floresta, alguns metros mais à frente de onde eu estava. Corri rapidamente para o local, para verificar o que se tinha passado. Quando lá cheguei, vi-te a ti. Estavas desmaiado, mas apesar de teres caído de uma altura enorme, não parecia estar muito ferido. Tentei acordar-te, mas não consegui. Então decidi trazer-te para a minha casa e aqui estás tu." – esclareceu a Laura.

"E há quanto tempo é que me encontraste?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Há uns três dias mais ou menos." – respondeu a Laura.

"O quê? Três dias?" – perguntou o Firekai. – "Estive inconsciente tanto tempo?"

"Sim, mas felizmente hoje acordaste." – disse a Laura. – "Bem, agora vou preparar-te alguma coisa para comeres. Se quiseres liga a televisão."

O Firekai ligou a televisão e os seus pensamentos estavam longe. Perguntou a si mesmo onde estariam os seus amigos e a sua namorada. Ao olhar para a televisão, os seus olhos captaram algumas imagens que lhe pareceram familiares e ele aumentou rapidamente o som da televisão.

"E estamos aqui no local onde antigamente se situava a Escola de Magia. Tudo indica que houve aqui uma grande explosão. Alguns alunos morreram e a escola foi completamente destruída. Relatos de alguns alunos e professores que fugiram, indicam que um grande monstro estava no local onde agora apenas há as ruínas da escola. Segundo eles, alguns alunos e umas super poderosas guerreiras ficaram para trás para o enfrentarem." – disse a repórter. – "Contudo, não há sinais de nenhuns desses alunos ou das cinco guerreiras, pelo que permanecem desaparecidos. O único corpo encontrado foi o de um rapaz de 18 anos, de nome Ray Kon."

"Obrigado Márcia." – disse o apresentador do telejornal. – "Vamos agora ouvir os apelos das famílias dos alunos desaparecidos."

No ecrã apareceu uma senhora que aparentava ter uns 45 anos de idade. Ela tinha cabelos roxos pelos ombros e uns olhos azuis-claros. Era uma mulher alta e forte, mas nesse momento apresentava uma cara desesperada e os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados de chorar.

"Por favor, peço a todos que me contactem caso vejam alguma das minhas filhas." – disse a senhora, mostrando uma foto da Meygan e outra da Cloe. – "Elas são a única coisa que eu tenho na minha vida. Por favor contactem-me se souberem do paradeiro delas. Eu já perdi o meu marido há alguns anos, não quero perder as minhas filhas também."

"A notícia começou a circular ontem." – disse a Laura ao Firekai, enquanto fritava um ovo. – "É uma tragédia. Alunos mortos, a escola destruída e alguns alunos desaparecidos. Hoje já estão a mostrar as fotografias das pessoas desaparecidas, mas acho que não as vão encontrar, provavelmente os seus corpos transformaram-se em cinza por causa da explosão."

Nesse momento apareceram na televisão, uma mulher de cabelo castanho pelos ombros e olhos igualmente castanhos e um homem de cabelo preto e olhos verdes. Ambos pareciam muitos agitados e nervosos. O Firekai teve um choque ao vê-los na televisão.

"O nosso filho está desaparecido e nós precisamos que nos ajudem a encontrá-lo." – disse o homem.

"Por favor, se souber de alguma coisa diga-nos, estamos a ficar desesperados." – disse a mulher.

"Aqui está a fotografia do nosso filho." – disse o homem, mostrando a fotografia.

"Ah! Mas, aquele não és tu?" – perguntou a Laura surpreendida, ao olhar para a foto exibida na televisão.

"Sim, sou eu." – respondeu o Firekai. – "Eu sou um dos alunos desaparecidos de que eles falam na televisão."

Num lugar muito distante de onde eles estavam, um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos cor de sangue estava debruçado sobre uma jovem de cabelos castanhos que parecia profundamente adormecida.

"Vá lá, tens de acordar." – disse o rapaz. – "Quanto mais tempo estiveres a dormir, maiores são as probabilidades de te teres alguma falha grave de saúde quando acordares."

A rapariga mexeu-se levemente na cama de lençóis brancos, mas não acordou.

"Vá lá, sê forte e acorda." – pediu o rapaz.

A rapariga começou a mexer-se mais na cama e lentamente começou a recuperar os sentidos. Quando abriu os olhos, viu tudo meio desfocado, mas recuperou a visão rapidamente e pôde olhar à sua volta. Viu o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos que estava ao lado da cama, olhou para a pequena casa à sua volta, constituída por um armário, alguns bancos, uma mesa e duas portas que iriam dar a outras divisões da casa.

"Ah, finalmente acordas-te, é um alívio." – disse o rapaz.

"Ai… dói-me a cabeça." – disse a rapariga e depois tocou no pescoço e viu que tinha ali um penso. – "O que se passou com o meu pescoço?"

"Tive de fazer uma pequena cirurgia." – disse o rapaz. – "Tinhas uma semente do mal implantada no teu pescoço, felizmente eu tenho aparelhos para detectar isso."

"Semente do mal?" – perguntou a rapariga. – "O que é isso?"

"Oh, são uns pequenos cristais negros. Depois de implantados fazem com que a pessoa tenho aversão aos humanos e que queira lutar com eles, matá-los, fazê-los sofrer… é uma coisa muito má, mas agora estás livre de perigo." – disse o rapaz. – "A propósito, ainda não nos apresentámos, eu sou o Tala e tu?"

"Eu… eu… não sei… não me consigo lembrar de nada…" – disse a rapariga.

"Oh não, parece que tens amnésia." – disse o Tala. – "Calma. Por sorte tu tinhas uns documentos contigo, vou ver o que está lá escrito. Devem ter o teu nome."

O Tala dirigiu-se até à mesa e tirou de lá de cima os documentos da rapariga. Em seguida voltou para ao pé dela.

"Ora vamos ver… está aqui uma foto tua e no nome está… Din Myamoto." – disse o Tala. – "Portanto chamas-te Din."

"Chamo-me Din?" – perguntou a rapariga confusa. – "Parece-me familiar, mas não sei… estou muito confusa…"

"Calma, a tua memória vai voltar… espero eu." – disse o Tala. – "Não te preocupes que eu vou tratar de ti."

"Obrigada." – agradeceu a Din.

"Olha, eu não posso ficar aqui muito tempo." – disse o Tala. – "Por isso tens de vir comigo."

"Mas, para onde vais?" – perguntou a Din.

"Eu depois explico-te tudo, agora vou preparar-te alguma coisa para comeres." – disse o Tala. – "Podes usar a casa de banho, é a porta à tua direita. Podes tomar um banho, arranjei-te algumas roupas para vestires."

"Certo." – disse a Din, levantando-se da cama e dirigindo-se à casa de banho.

"Ainda bem que ela acordou…" – pensou o Tala. – "Talvez seja demasiado perigoso ela ir comigo, mas não há outra solução."

Alguns minutos depois a Din saiu da casa de banho. O seu cabelo estava amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo por um elástico verde. Trazia umas jeans azuis e um top vermelho. Trazia também um casaco azul-escuro.

"Ah, já estás pronta." – disse o Tala. – "Vem comer."

A Din sentou-se à mesa e começou a comer. Tinha fome porque já não comia há três dias. O Tala ficou a observá-la. Quando a Din acabou de comer, os dois levantaram-se.

"Bem, temos de ir." – disse o Tala.

"Mas para onde vamos?" – perguntou a Din.

"Vamos dar uma volta pelo mundo." – disse o Tala. – "Eu explico-te tudo no caminho, vamos."

Os dois saíram da casa e começaram a andar pelos campos e florestas negras.

**E aqui está o primeiro capítulo da segunda fase da história. Por enquanto só apareceram quatro personagens, mas vão aparecer mais. Como reagirá a Laura ao saber que o Firekai é um dos desaparecidos? E a Din, será que vai recuperar a memória? Estas e outras respostas no próximo capítulo da história. Fiquem atentos e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Yami no Goddess: **Obrigado pela review. Não, a fic vai acabar mesmo nesta fase Yami, a não ser que acontecesse alguma coisa que me fizesse mudar de ideias, o que acho que não vai acontecer. Exacto, como me quero dedicar a novos projectos, esta fic tem de acabar depressa. Ainda bem que gosto do nome Yami Darkness.

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que gostaste do nome Karen. Já lia a tua fic. Vê se actualizas rápido, ok?

**Camila-sama: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que gostaste da tua personagem, ela vai aparecer em breve. Obrigado por todos os outros elogios :)

**Maresia Eterna: **Obrigado pela review. Pois é, a tua personagem é mais misteriosa que as outras. Ainda bem que gostaste da Melody e da introdução da segunda fase. Obrigado pelos elogios que fizeste.

**Super Princess Aeka-Kagome: **Obrigado pelas reviews. Pois é, a fic não acabou ainda, é só a segunda fase a começar. O Ray morreu, mas ainda vai haver mais surpresas.

**HikariTenchi: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que gostaste da personalidade da tua personagem, que já apareceu neste capítulo. As outras personagens não mudaram de nome, apenas ganharam um sobrenome e foi porque me apeteceu. Sim, vai haver crossover.

**Meygan: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo e que achas que a fic está no bom caminho.

**kisara-chan: **Obrigado pela review. Tenho de agradecer à Yami depois, se não fosse ela não tinhas vindo parar até às fics de beyblade. Ok, já que queres saber algo sobre mim, eu digo. Tem algumas informações sobre mim no meu profile, sobre o que não está lá, eu vou dizer aqui. Chamo-me Paulo, tenho 18 anos e sou do signo Aires. Peso cerca de 65 quilos e tenho mais ou menos 1,84 m. Como está no profile, tenho cabelo preto e olhos castanhos. Também sou reservado e na maioria das situações não gosto de ser o centro das atenções, mas há excepções. Adoro os meus amigos e também faria qualquer coisa por eles. Na maioria das vezes estou sempre alegre e bem-humorado. Normalmente visto roupas em tons de azul ou preto, porque acho que são as cores que me ficam melhor. E pronto, não me lembro de mais nada. Quanto a terminar a fic, é verdade que é difícil, mas eu tenho a certeza que a acabo em 9 capítulos, porque já os tenho escritos :P Quanto a eu poder perguntar o que quiser, eu digo que não quero perguntar nada, porque acho que não devemos impor nada às pessoas. Se me quiseres contar mais coisas sobre ti, melhor, se não, não tem problema, de qualquer modo, quase ninguém liga às idades e quando se refere a alguém, aqui no site ou no msn, quase nunca se diz o nome verdadeiro, usa-se quase sempre o nome do autor ou autora deste site. A mim chamam-me sempre Fire, nunca usam o meu nome verdadeiro. Por isso, se quiseres dizer mais alguma coisa, está à vontade, se não, está tudo bem :)


	33. Esmeraldas e Beijos

**Cap. 33: Esmeraldas e Beijos**

"Tu és um dos alunos desaparecidos?" – perguntou a Laura surpreendida

"Sim." – respondeu o Firekai.

"Mas como é que vieste parar aqui?" – perguntou a Laura, pondo um prato com comida em frente ao Firekai.

"Eu vou contar-te tudo." – disse o Firekai.

O Firekai demorou alguns minutos a descrever o que se tinha passado na escola, bem como as personagens envolvidas no caso.

"Então foi assim que se passou…" – disse a Laura pensativamente.

"Sim. Agora tenho de ir procurar os meus amigos." – disse o Firekai.

"Claro, mas tu não fazes ideia de onde estás pois não?" – perguntou a Laura.

"Não." – disse o Firekai. – "Mas este lugar parece estranho e é muito escuro."

"Vou explicar-te onde é que tu estás." – disse a Laura. – "Para começar toda a gente chama a esta zona, a Zona Negra."

"E porquê? Por ser tudo escuro?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"É claro que isso também é um dos factores, mas o nome não se deve a isso." – disse a Laura. – "Esta zona é governada pelo Império."

"E o que é o Império?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"O Império é uma organização de vilões de todos os tipos, monstros, humanos, zumbis, vampiros, entre outros que querem conquistar o mundo. Felizmente para nós, eles não podem sair da Zona Negra, pelo menos não todos." – esclareceu a Laura.

"Mas porque não?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Porque quando se deu a Guerra da Magia, uma magia muito forte enfeitiçou esta zona, prendendo a maioria dos monstros e não os deixa sair daqui." – disse a Laura. – "Contudo, o feitiço tem vindo a ficar mais fraco e o Império está cada vez mais forte."

"Estou a ver… isso é realmente uma ameaça perigosa." – disse o Firekai.

"Mas há mais." – disse a Laura. – "As zonas do planeta fora da Zona Negra não parecem estar a interessar-se por este problema."

"Quer dizer que eles não estão a fazer nada para parar os monstros?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Exactamente." – respondeu a Laura. – "O Império tem como objectivo conquistar o mundo, escravizar a raça humana e transformar o nosso mundo num inferno."

"Isso é muito mau… alguém tem de parar esses monstros." – disse o Firekai, enquanto comia.

"Há uma organização que se ocupa disso. Essa organização tem como objectivo parar o Império e a Rainha Vampira." – disse a Laura.

"Quem é essa?" – perguntou o Firekai, enquanto comia algumas batatas fritas.

"Ela é a líder do Império." – esclareceu a Laura. – "Ela é completamente má, já fez as piores coisas que possas imaginar. E além da escravidão das pessoas ela quer uma coisa que não conseguiu ter até agora."

"E que coisa é essa?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Magia." – respondeu a Laura.

"Ela quer magia?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Sim, embora ela seja uma vampira ela não pode usar magia e ela quer apanhar toda a gente que tem magia, infelizmente para ela não há, ou pelo menos não havia, na Zona Negra ninguém que conseguisse usar magia." – disse a Laura. – "Se bem que… ela pode usar uma magia… mas essa magia não é muito boa para ela…"

"Quer dizer que eu e os meus amigos estamos em perigo?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Sim." – respondeu a Laura.

"Mas não há nada, nem ninguém que combata o Império?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Como já te disse, há uma organização. Eu faço parte dela." – disse a Laura. – "Nós apelidamo-nos de os Rebeldes."

"E o que fazem exactamente? Combatem o Império?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Exactamente. A nossa organização tem vindo a crescer e temos conseguido combater o Império, infelizmente nunca conseguimos chegar à rainha. É perigoso pertencer a este grupo, muitos morrem a lutar, mas também não podemos deixar que o Império faça o que quer." – disse a Laura.

"Ainda bem que há alguém que combate o Império." – disse o Firekai. – "Já acabei de comer."

"Óptimo." – disse a Laura sorrindo. – "Agora já podes vestir as roupas que tenho preparadas para ti."

A Laura foi buscar umas roupas ao guarda-roupa.

"Entra na casa de banho e veste estas roupas ok?" – perguntou a Laura.

"Está bem." – disse o Firekai.

O Firekai entrou na casa de banho e saiu de lá cinco minutos depois, vestindo umas jeans pretas, um blusão também preto e uma camisola azul escura.

"Pronto, as cores mais escuras são sempre melhores para pareceres mais despercebido nesta zona." – disse a Laura.

"Eu tenho de ir procurar os meus amigos." – disse o Firekai.

"Sem a minha ajuda não vais conseguir sobreviver." – disse a Laura.

"Então, o que é que eu vou fazer?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Bem, se quiseres eu acompanho-te." – disse a Laura.

"Ah, obrigado Laura." – agradeceu o Firekai.

"Mas quero uma coisa em troca por te acompanhar." – disse a Laura.

"O quê?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Quero um beijo teu." – disse a Laura.

"Um beijo?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Sim, um beijo teu." – disse a Laura. – "Gostei muito de ti desde o primeiro momento que te vi…"

"Mas Laura, eu tenho namorada…" – disse o Firekai.

"A decisão é tua. Ou me dás um beijo ou vais sozinho à procura dos teus amigos. Mas aviso-te que não durarás muito tempo e que se a tua namorada estiver viva e tu morreres, não haverá ninguém para a salvar e ela morrerá também." – disse a Laura. – "Então, dás-me o beijo ou não?"

Longe dali, o Tala e a Din continuavam a andar pelas florestas negras, até que ouviram uma explosão.

"O que foi aquilo?" – perguntou a Din assustada.

"Foi a casa onde estivemos." – disse o Tala. – "Explodiu."

"Explodiu?" – perguntou a Din assustada. – "Mas porquê?"

"Porque eu faço parte de uma organização que luta contra as forças que dominam este lugar." – disse o Tala.

O Tala contou à Din os mesmos pormenores que a Laura tinha contado ao Firekai.

"Que horror… dominação do mundo…" – disse a Din.

"E agora esses inimigos descobriram onde eu estava. Demorei-me muito tempo por tratar de ti…" – disse o Tala.

"Eu prejudiquei-te não foi?" – perguntou a Din.

"Claro que não. Eles acabariam por me descobrir na mesma." – disse o Tala.

"Mesmo assim eu atrasei a tua fuga." – disse a Din.

"Não te preocupes, não faz mal, mas agora temos de andar mais depressa." – disse o Tala. – "Temos de nos distanciar o máximo possível deles."

"Está bem." – disse a Din. – "Eles andam a perseguir-te por seres um Rebelde, não é?"

"Sim e não." – disse o Tala. – "É obvio que para eles eu sou o inimigo que devem abater, mas não é só por isso."

"Então, qual é o outro motivo porque te perseguem?" – perguntou a Din.

"É que eu possuo um mapa que tem as localizações das setes esmeraldas." – disse o Tala. – "E a Rainha Vampira quer esse mapa."

"O que são as sete esmeraldas?" – perguntou a Din.

"São sete esmeraldas mágicas que se encontram espalhadas por diversos lugares. De acordo com a história, foram criadas pouco antes da Guerra da Magia e quando estiverem juntas darão ao seu possuidor uma força inigualável e ele ou ela poderá fazer tudo o que quiser." – disse o Tala. – "Penso que podem realizar qualquer desejo, mesmo o mais surpreendente de todos, mas acredito que só podem ser usadas uma vez."

"E a Rainha Vampira quer as sete esmeraldas para poder governar todo o mundo." – disse a Din.

"Exactamente Din." – disse o Tala. – "Mas ela não sabe exactamente onde procurar as esmeraldas. Ela já tem na sua posse uma delas, mas seis delas continuam ainda perdidas no mundo."

"E nós vamos encontrá-las? É isso?" – perguntou a Din.

"Exacto." – disse o Tala. – "Há uns dias, quando andava a explorar uma tumba…"

"Que horror!" – gritou a Din.

"Eu sou um caça-tesouros, tenho de fazer esses trabalhos." – disse o Tala. – "De qualquer maneira, encontrei este mapa. Fico surpreso, porque não sabia que havia um mapa que tinha a localização das esmeraldas."

"E como é que sabes que o mapa não é falso?" – perguntou a Din.

"Porque a esmeralda que a Rainha tem, foi encontrada num dos pontos que o mapa assinalava." – respondeu o Tala. – "De qualquer forma, temos de as procurar e achar antes da Rainha."

"Mas, se tu pertences a uma organização, porque é que não lhes pedes ajuda?" – perguntou a Din.

"Quando sai da tumba, os monstros da Rainha, não sei bem como me descobriram, mas eles estavam lá e viram o mapa, andavam à procura dele. Não sei como obtiveram essa informação…" – o Tala ficou pensativo durante um momento. – "Mesmo assim, tive de fugir deles e não consegui contactar com nenhum Rebelde."

"Estou a perceber." – disse a Din.

"De qualquer maneira, consegui fugir e refugiei-me numa casa que pertencia aos rebeldes, aquela onde estávamos. Eu sabia que os monstros andavam à minha procura para me roubar o mapa, mas eles não sabiam exactamente onde procurar." – disse o Tala. – "Foi então que tu caíste do céu. Eu depois levei-te para a casa e tratei de ti."

"Agradeço-te muito por isso." – disse a Din.

"E eles agora descobriram-nos." – disse o Tala. – "Eu não te posso forçar a vir comigo se não quiseres."

"Mas eu quero." – disse a Din com um olhar decisivo. – "Vamos lutar contra esse Império ou lá como se chama. E espero recuperar a minha memória em breve."

"Muito bem." – disse o Tala. – "Se estás decidida, vamos embora rapidamente."

E os dois amigos partiram, em busca das esmeraldas.

**Mais um capítulo da segunda fase da fic. Eu sei que ainda apareceram poucas personagens, mas irão aparecer mais conforme a história se for desenvolvendo. Agora a Din e o Firekai já sabem tudo sobre a organização dos Rebeldes e o Império. A Laura está a fazer chantagem com o Firekai para ele lhe dar um beijo, mas será que ele lhe irá dar o beijo ou não? E a Din, irá recuperar a memória? Será que o Tala e a Din irão encontrar as esmeraldas antes da Rainha Vampira? Estas e outras respostas no próximo capítulo da história. Fiquem atentos e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Camila-sama: **Obrigado pela review. Se no outro capítulo deu para sentir o clima entre a Laura e o Firekai, então neste capítulo tudo pegou fogo. Ainda bem que você gostou que o Tala aparecesse. Falando em aparecer, vais aparecer no próximo capítulo, só para saberes. Quanto ao teu par, não vou revelar agora, só mais para o final da fic.

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review. Os pobres pais dos alunos estão desesperados, será que voltarão a ver os filhos? Quanto à tua fic, já deixei lá as minhas reviews e vou continuar a lê-la. De vez em quando o site tem uns problemas, mas vais ver que não vão afectar muito a postagem dos capítulos.

**kisara-chan: **Obrigado pela review. Parece que temos várias coisas em comum e de certeza que vamos ser bons amigos. Quanto à fic, talvez o Tala vá gostar da Din ou talvez não. Não posso revelar agora porque senão perdia a graça. A razão porque demora a actualizar é porque não tenho sempre tempo de vir à Internet e, pode parecer que não, mas escrever os agradecimentos leva imenso tempo, às vezes leva quase tanto tempo como para escrever um capítulo. Além disso, nem toda a gente vem ao site todos os dias e eu tenho de lhes dar tempo para ler o novo capítulo e comentá-lo, só depois é que posto um novo capítulo.

**Maresia Eterna: **Obrigado pela review. Dizes sempre para não agradecer, mas sabes que eu agradeço na mesma. lol. Ainda bem que estás a gostar da segunda fase e do Tala e da Laura. Quanto à Melody, ela é mesmo uma personagem meio secreta e não posso revelar quem é ela exactamente, porque senão estrago a surpresa. De qualquer maneira, ela vai ter um papel importante para a fic. Ela vai ajudar a Din a recuperar a memória e esclarecer todo o passado dela.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Obrigado pelas duas enormíssimas reviews. lol. Ainda bem que estás a gostar dos capítulos. Sim, a segunda fase é pequena, mas foi o que se pôde arranjar. Neste capítulo a Laura anda a atirar-se ao Firekai, será que ele vai trair a Hiromi? Pois, eu acho que as raparigas são mais atiradiças que os rapazes, vê o exemplo da Laura. lol. Eles ficaram meio desmaiados, por isso é que estiveram a dormir durante três dias. O Tala é um caça-tesouros (e um pouco ladrão também) mas é só para os inimigos dele, o que não é o caso da Din. A Din perdeu a memória, mas vai voltar a recuperá-la e é aí que vamos saber todo o seu passado.


	34. Um Novo Poder para a Meygan

**Cap. 34: Um Novo Poder para a Meygan**

Quando a Meygan despertou do seu sono, ouviu vários murmúrios à sua volta. Levantou-se lentamente da cama onde estava deitada e as pessoas que estavam ali perto viraram rapidamente a cabeça. Um rapaz aproximou-se da Meygan e perguntou-lhe:

"Sentes-te bem?"

"Sim." – respondeu a Meygan. – "Onde é que eu estou?"

"Estás no quartel-general dos Rebeldes." – respondeu o rapaz. – "Deves estar com fome."

"Sim." – disse a Meygan.

"Então fica aí que eu vou buscar algo para tu comeres." – disse o rapaz, voltando-se para sair do quarto.

"Espera!" – gritou a Meygan. – "Como é que eu vim aqui parar?"

"Eu depois conto-te tudo. Agora descansa enquanto eu vou buscar a comida." – disse o rapaz.

As outras pessoas que estavam no quarto saíram de lá e o rapaz, que foi o último a sair, fechou a porta.

"Então Lee, como é que ela está?" – perguntou uma rapariga de cabelos prateados.

"Ela está bem Camila." – respondeu o Lee. – "Agora vou buscar-lhe algo para comer e beber."

"Eu vou contigo." – disse a Camila.

Os dois desceram até à cozinha e prepararam alguma comida.

"Tens a certeza que ela não é uma das agentes do Império?" – perguntou a Camila. – "Pode estar a fingir estar doente para descobrir os segredos do nosso quartel-general."

"Não me parece." – disse o Lee. – "Quando a encontrámos ela estava desmaiada."

"Isso não quer dizer nada." – disse a Camila. – "Podem muito bem tê-la posto nesse estado para nos espiar."

"Tem calma Camila." – disse o Lee. – "Relaxa, vais ver que ela não é nenhuma espia."

"Hunf… só acredito quando a conhecer." – disse a Camila.

"Então vamos lá." – disse o Ray. – "Leva o sumo, que eu levo a comida."

Depois de subirem uma escada em caracol e de entrarem num corredor escuro, eles abriram uma porta e entraram no quarto da Meygan.

"Aqui está a comida." – disse o Lee, pousando uma bandeja em cima da cama.

"E tens aqui sumo se tiveres sede." – disse a Camila.

"Oh, obrigado." – agradeceu a Meygan.

"Antes de mais, acho que nos devíamos apresentar. Eu sou o Lee."

"Eu sou a Camila."

"Prazer em conhecer-vos, eu sou a Meygan."

"O prazer é todo nosso Meygan." – disse o Lee sorrindo.

"Vocês são muito amáveis." – disse a Meygan. – "Agora já me podiam explicar como vim parar aqui?"

"Claro." – respondeu o Lee.

A Camila olhou para a Meygan com um olhar desconfiado e de certo modo, surpreso.

"Eu e o meu grupo andávamos a treinar na floresta e, por acaso, encontramos-te caída entre as árvores." – disse o Lee. – "Tentámos reanimar-te, mas como não conseguimos acordar-te, trouxemos-te para aqui."

"Ah." – disse a Meygan.

"Ainda bem que acordaste, já estávamos a pensar que tu nunca mais sairias desse sono profundo." – disse o Lee.

"Ainda bem que recuperei os sentidos." – disse a Meygan. – "Por acaso não encontraram mais ninguém?"

"Não, só tu." – respondeu o Lee. – "Porque é que perguntas?"

A Meygan fez um breve resumo do que se tinha passado na Escola de Magia e da separação dos amigos.

"Estou a ver…" – disse o Lee. – "Essa notícia foi muito falada na televisão. A escola destruída, alguns estudantes desaparecidos…"

"Então, tu és uma das estudantes desaparecidas, não és?" – perguntou a Camila, surpreendendo o Lee e a Meygan, que quase não tinham dado pela presença dela.

"Sim." – respondeu a Meygan.

"Lee, por favor sai, eu preciso de falar com a Meygan a sós." – disse a Camila.

"Não sei se é muito boa ideia…" – disse o Lee.

"Não te preocupes, eu não lhe vou fazer nada." – disse a Camila.

"Hum… está bem." – disse o Lee. – "Vê lá o que fazes Camila."

"Já disse para não te preocupares." – disse a Camila.

Com um último olhar, o Lee saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Agora nós minha menina." – disse a Camila, num tom quase ameaçador.

"O que queres?" – perguntou a Meygan, não mostrando qualquer sinal de receio.

"Se tu estavas na Escola de Magia, significa que podes usar magia, certo?" – perguntou a Camila.

"Sim, posso." – respondeu a Meygan.

"A magia não é muito comum por estes lados." – disse a Camila. – "E se fosse a ti tomava cuidado."

"Cuidado com o quê?" – perguntou a Meygan.

A Camila contou à Meygan sobre o Império, os Rebeldes, a Vampira Rainha, sobre o facto da rainha querer roubar a magia e conquistar o mundo, entre outras coisas.

"E é por isso que deves tomar cuidado." – disse a Camila.

"Certo, já percebi." – disse a Meygan.

"Mas sabes, sinto que tu tens um poder mágico diferente…" – disse a Camila.

"Eu?" – perguntou a Meygan. – "Espera… só as pessoas com poderes mágicos é que conseguem sentir a magia das outras!"

"Exacto." – disse a Camila. – "Como estás fraca, não sentiste o meu poder mágico, mas eu consigo sentir o teu, porque eu também consigo usar magia."

"Oh, isso significa que também estás em grande perigo." – disse a Meygan.

"Bem, eu pertenço aos Rebeldes, só por isso já estou em perigo." – disse a Camila. – "Poder usar magia ou não, já não influencia muito o nível de perigo a que estou exposta."

"Mas, porque é que disseste que eu tenho um poder mágico diferente?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Tu tiveste dificuldade em aprender a lidar com a magia?" – perguntou a Camila.

"Sim, mas…" – começou a Meygan, mas a Camila interrompeu-a.

"E agora já a consegues dominar?" – perguntou a Camila.

"Sim." – disse a Meygan.

"E eu sinto um poder mágico diferente em ti…" – disse a Camila.

"Talvez seja pelos professores terem aumentado o meu poder mágico." – sugeriu a Meygan.

"Acho que não é por isso." – disse a Camila. – "Palpita-me que isso só fez com que o teu poder verdadeiro se revelasse."

"O meu poder verdadeiro?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Sim, tu tens um poder diferente." – disse a Camila. – "Vem comigo."

"Está bem." – disse a Meygan.

A Camila conduziu a Meygan até uma sala. As paredes eram prateadas e via-se no meio da sala uma gaiola com um grande pássaro, que era parecido com uma avestruz nos andar, mas as suas penas eram amarelas e o bico era cor-de-laranja.

"Isto é um Chocobo." – disse a Camila.

"Nunca tinha visto nenhum, mas acho que já tinha ouvido falar." – disse a Meygan.

"Eles são uns óptimos corredores, conseguem percorrer longas distâncias em pouco tempo." – disse a Camila. – "Além disso também conseguem transportar grandes cargas, às vezes superiores ao seu peso."

"Uau." – disse a Meygan surpreendida.

"Meygan, agora tenta chamá-lo." – disse a Camila.

"Por que nome?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Chama-lhe pela sua raça." – disse a Camila.

"Está bem." – disse a Meygan. – "Chocobo!"

O pássaro que estava dentro da gaiola não lhe prestou nenhuma atenção.

"Hum, hum… agora vou soltá-lo da gaiola." – disse a Camila.

"Cuidado, ele pode fugir." – disse a Meygan.

"Não te preocupes, a sal está fechada e além disso ele é fiel aqui, mesmo que fugisse agora, acabaria por voltar." – disse a Camila, abrindo a gaiola e deixando o Chocobo sair.

O Chocobo começou a correr pela sala, ignorando a Camila e a Meygan.

"Bem, agora está na hora de ver se eu tinha razão ou não." – disse a Camila.

"O que queres dizer?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Tenta chamar o Chocobo." – disse a Camila.

"Já tentei e ele não me ligou nenhuma." – disse a Meygan.

"Tenta de novo, mas desta vez concentra-te ok?" – perguntou a Camila.

"Está bem." – respondeu a Meygan, concentrando-se. – "Chocobo!"

Quase imediatamente o Chocobo, que continuava a correr pela sala, parou, olhou para a Meygan e veio ter com ela.

"Oh!" – disse ela, enquanto ele esfregava a sua cabeça contra a mão da Meygan. Ela brincou um bocadinho com ele. – "Que querido."

"Como vês, tu concentraste-te, chamaste-o e ele veio logo. A minha teoria foi confirmada." – disse a Camila.

"Que teoria?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Sabes o que é um Invocador?" – perguntou a Camila.

"Não." – respondeu a Meygan.

"Bem, deixa-me explicar-te." – disse a Camila. – "Um invocador é uma pessoa que consegue chamar certo tipo de monstros, mesmo que eles estejam a milhares de quilómetros de distância. Normalmente, só se pode invocar os monstros mais fortes, se eles concederem esse poder ao invocador, no entanto, o Chocobo é um dos poucos monstros que podem ser invocados e que não precisam que o seu poder tenha sido concedido ao invocador. A técnica da invocação é muito, muito poderosa."

"Eu consegui invocar o Chocobo?" – perguntou a Meygan surpreendida. – "Mas isso quer dizer…"

"Sim, quer dizer que tu tens o poder de invocar monstros." – disse a Camila. – "Tu és uma Invocadora!"

**E este capítulo acabou por ser dedicado à Meygan e à Camila, uma das novas personagens. Agora descobriu-se que a Meygan tem um poder especial, pode invocar certos tipos de monstros e de acordo com a Camila, é uma técnica muito poderosa. O nome Chocobo, vem de um dos jogos de Final Fantasy e podem esperar para ver mais nomes de monstros para o resto da história. Mas o que é que a Meygan fará agora com o seu novo poder? E o que fará a Camila? E no último capítulo o Firekai esteva entre a "espada e a parede" porque tinha de beijar a Laura ou seguir o seu caminho sozinho, o que fará ele? Estas e outras respostas no próximo capítulo da história. Fiquem atentos e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Maresia Eterna: **Obrigado pela review. Pois é, eu gosto de agradecer, por isso não vale a pena dizeres para eu não agradecer. A Melody parece um mistério e ainda vais ter de esperar, mas ela vai aparecer. Quanto às sete esmeraldas, por acaso nem foi do Dragon Ball, foi do Sonic que eu tirei a ideia. Lá eles têm de recolher sete esmeraldas.

**kisara-chan: **Obrigado pela review. Eu sei que é difícil expor as ideias no site, mas também não há nada a perder, certo? Espero que tomes coragem e que postes algumas fics no site, porque além de não teres nada a perder, de certeza que todos irão gostar dos teus trabalhos. E sim, já estou de férias. Já agora, onde é que você mora?

**Camila-sama: **Obrigado pela review. Então, gostou da sua personagem ou não? Ela pareceu meio desconfiada no início mas agora acho que já não está desconfiada.

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Obrigado pela review. Será que o Firekai vai trair a Hiromi? Tens de esperar para saber. Gostei muito do teu e-mail e espero que continuemos a dar-nos muito bem um com o outro.

**HikariTenchi: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que gostaste dos capítulos. É verdade, às vezes os computadores são mesmo chatos porque estão sempre a avariar. Ainda bem que gostaste da Laura, mas será que ela vai obrigar o Firekai a dar-lhe um beijo?

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pela review. Não, por acaso nem pensei na Lara Croft, mas a Laura tem algumas semelhanças com ela. Fazes-te a todos mulher, vê se atinas, já tens namorado. Lol, sabes que estou a brincar. E é o que tu disseste, não te deixes ir abaixo Hikari!

**!Importante!**

Para quem já viu (e também para quem ainda não viu) de há uns dias para cá, apareceu uma tal Anna Asakura e mandou uma review muita estúpida para a Hikari, a dizer mal dela. Além disso, também me pôs a mim no meio dizendo que eu era namorado dela, o que é totalmente mentira. Quero pedir-vos que se souberem quem é a tal Anna, me mandem um e-mail, é importante. Se tu estiveres a ler isto Anna, gostava que me mandasses um e-mail ou que deixasses o teu e-mail numa review, para eu poder falar contigo e para poder perceber porque andas a mentir. Gostava de ser teu amigo, mas não posso fazer nada se tu não quiseres.


	35. Uma Missão Perigosa

**Cap. 35: Uma Missão Perigosa**

"Uau, eu tenho um poder especial." – disse a Meygan feliz.

"Usar magia já é um dom, mas o poder invocar monstros é mesmo algo muito especial." – disse a Camila.

"Sim, eu não sabia que tinha este poder." – disse a Meygan. – "Como é que descobriste que eu tinha este poder? Podia ser outra coisa qualquer."

"Eu suspeitei que tinhas este poder porque a tua energia mágica é parecida com a minha." – disse a Camila.

"Com a tua?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Sim, eu também sou uma Invocadora." – respondeu a Camila.

"A sério?" – perguntou a Meygan surpreendida. – "Isso é bestial!"

"Sim, é um tipo de magia muito útil e poderoso. Eu conheço vários tipos de invocações." – disse a Camila. – "Podemos praticar as duas e…"

Nesse momento bateram à porta e um soldado entrou.

"Menina Camila, o nosso líder quer falar consigo e com a outra menina." – disse o soldado, olhando para a Camila e depois passando os olhos pela Meygan.

"Está bem, nós já vamos." – disse a Camila.

"Muito bem, o nosso líder está à sua espera, não demore." – disse o soldado, saindo da sala e fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Parece que o nosso líder te quer conhecer." – disse a Camila.

"Como é ele?" – perguntou a Meygan. – "Espero que não seja muito duro comigo…"

"Não te preocupes." – disse a Camila. – "Ele é uma pessoa sensacional."

"A sério?"

"Claro." – respondeu a Camila. – "Normalmente ele está bem disposto e acho que hoje é um desses dias."

"Então vamos lá." – disse a Meygan.

"Sim." – disse a Camila, preparando-se para abrir a porta.

"Espera." – disse a Meygan. – "Não temos de prender o Chocobo?"

"Não é preciso, vamos deixá-lo correr pelos edifícios enquanto falamos com o líder dos Rebeldes, depois prendemo-lo."

"Certo, tu é que sabes." – disse a Meygan.

A Camila abriu a porta e o Chocobo saiu rapidamente da sala e desapareceu pelos corredores. A Camila guiou a Meygan até a uma grande sala, com uma mesa quadrada com várias cadeiras à volta. Sentado numa das cadeiras estava um rapaz de cabelos azuis que aparentava ter por volta de vinte e um ou vinte e dois anos.

"Ah Camila, finalmente que chegaste." – disse o rapaz. – "Assumo que essa seja a rapariga que encontraram desmaiada."

"Sim, é ela." – disse a Camila.

"Qual é o teu nome?" – perguntou o rapaz à Meygan.

"Chamo-me Meygan."

"Bonito nome. Eu sou o Hiro, líder dos Rebeldes." – disse o rapaz.

"Desculpa perguntar… mas não és muito novo para estares à frente de tudo isto?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Sim, talvez seja, mas há uma razão para isso." – disse o Hiro. – "Mas não fiquem em pé, sentem-se."

As duas raparigas puxaram duas cadeiras e sentaram-se.

"Era o meu pai que era o líder dos Rebeldes, mas um dia, numa emboscada, ele foi morto e eu, como filho mais velho, assumi o seu lugar como o líder." – disse o Hiro.

"Deve ser uma grande responsabilidade." – disse a Meygan.

"É sim, mas sabendo que estou a lutar para vencer uma organização que ameaça todo o mundo dá-me força para continuar em frente." – disse o Hiro.

"Oh, isso é fascinante." – disse a Meygan.

"Tu és muito simpática." – disse o Hiro.

"Obrigado." – disse a Meygan corando. – "Tu também és muito simpático."

"Bem, além de vos ter chamado aqui para conhecer a Meygan, também vos chamei por outra razão, neste caso era para falar contigo Camila." – disse o Hiro.

"O que tens para me dizer?" – perguntou a Camila.

"Já te tinha dito que se calhar tinhas de ir numa missão e agora encontrei mesmo uma missão para ti." – disse o Hiro.

"Muito bem, estou disposta a aceitar." – disse a Camila. – "Mas o que tenho de fazer?"

"Tens de te deslocar até à Fortaleza do Oeste." – disse o Hiro.

"O que é a Fortaleza do Oeste?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"A Fortaleza do Oeste é um castelo, nem sei porque não lhe chamaram Castelo do Oeste, mas enfim, como eu disse, é um castelo governado pelo Império." – disse o Hiro. – "Obtivemos informações de que o irmão da Rainha Vampira se encontra na fortaleza. Não será difícil infiltrares-te lá Camila."

"E o que tenho de fazer exactamente?" – perguntou a Camila.

"Tens de conseguir raptar o irmão da Rainha Vampira e trazê-lo para aqui." – disse o Hiro. – "De certo que a Rainha Vampira ficará enfraquecida com isso e quererá recuperar o irmão."

"Certo, então eu tenho de entrar no castelo e raptar um vampiro, o irmão da rainha, é isso?" – perguntou a Camila.

"Exacto, com excepção de que o irmão da rainha é tão humano como nós." – disse o Hiro.

"Mas como é que isso pode ser?" – perguntou a Camila.

"É uma longa história e agora não tenho tempo para te contar." – disse o Hiro. – "Tenta trazê-lo sem o magoares muito, ok?"

"Certo." – disse a Camila.

"As tuas habilidades mágicas são muito úteis para estas missões, mesmo assim tenho medo por ti." – disse o Hiro. – "Como és a única que consegues usar magia, terás de ir sozinha e isso preocupa-me."

"Eu também tenho habilidades mágicas." – disse a Meygan.

"Tu tens habilidades mágicas?" – perguntou o Hiro surpreendido.

"Tenho." – respondeu a Meygan. – "Eu frequentei a Escola de Magia."

"Aquela escola que foi destruída?" – perguntou o Hiro.

"Sim." – respondeu a Meygan.

"E eu descobri que ela também tem aptidões para Invocadora." – disse a Camila.

"A sério?" – perguntou o Hiro, ainda mais surpreendido. – "Isso é ainda mais fantástico."

"Se quiserem… eu posso ir com a Camila e ajudá-la com a missão dela." – propôs a Meygan.

"Não Meygan, isso é muito perigoso." – disse a Camila. – "Tu não pertences aos Rebeldes, não tiveste nenhum treino especial."

"Eu ficava mais descansado se fossem as duas juntas." – disse o Hiro.

"Só há um problema." – disse a Meygan.

"Qual?" – perguntou o Hiro.

"Eu separei-me da minha irmã e dos meus amigos. Acabei por vir parar aqui, mas sei que eles estão algures e quero encontrá-los." – disse a Meygan.

"Sim, parece-me bem, mas não podemos adiar a missão da Camila…" – o Hiro ficou pensativo durante um momento. – "E que tal se forem as duas juntas cumprir a missão. Tentem terminar a missão o mais rápido possível e depois disso, a Camila irá acompanhar-te Meygan e as duas poderão ir à procura da tua irmã e dos teus amigos."

"Sim, parece-me uma óptima ideia." – disse a Meygan. – "Provavelmente eu não conseguiria sobreviver se fosse procurar os meus amigos sozinha."

"É bom ter companhia, mas mesmo assim acho que é muito perigoso para ti Meygan." – disse a Camila.

"Não te preocupes, tudo vai correr bem." – disse a Meygan.

"É assim que devem pensar." – disse o Hiro.

"Poderia pedir uma coisa?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Claro." – respondeu o Hiro. – "O que queres?"

"Vocês não tem por acaso um telefone?" – perguntou a Meygan. – "Eu queria falar com a minha mãe e dizer-lhe que está tudo bem."

"Claro que temos um telefone, podes usá-lo." – disse o Hiro. – "Bem, parece que está tudo decidido. Depois de telefonares Meygan, tu e a Camila terão de partir imediatamente."

"Certo." – disseram as duas raparigas ao mesmo tempo.

A Camila levou a Meygan até ao telefone e ela marcou o número da mãe.

"Está mãe, é a Meygan."

"Meygan, filha, tu estás bem?" – perguntou a mãe da Meygan, numa voz rouca.

"Estou bem mãe, não te preocupes." – disse a Meygan.

"Oh, estava tão preocupada contigo e com a tua irmã." – disse a mãe da Meygan. – "Como está ela?"

A Meygan ficou indecisa por um momento. O que deveria dizer à sua mãe? Achou melhor mentir por agora, para a tranquilizar. De certo a Cloe estava em segurança.

"Ela também está bem." – respondeu a Meygan.

"E onde estão vocês?" – perguntou a mãe da Meygan.

"Não te posso dizer mais nada por agora mãe, mas não te preocupes connosco." – disse a Meygan. – "Adeus mãe."

A Meygan desligou o telefone.

"Não lhe quis contar mais nada para não a transtornar." – disse a Meygan.

"Eu percebo" – disse a Camila. – "Temos de ir embora."

A Camila levou a Meygan até uma espécie de estábulo, onde estavam dois Chocobos, muitos maiores do que o primeiro que elas tinham visto.

"Vamos levar estes Chocobos para chegarmos rapidamente ao nosso destino." – disse a Camila.

"E porque é que vamos levar os dois?" – perguntou a Meygan. – "Um chegava bem para nos transportar às duas."

"Eu sei, mas quando voltarmos, seremos três, lembras-te?" – perguntou a Camila.

"Ah, é verdade." – disse a Meygan.

"Bem, está na hora." – disse a Camila subindo para o seu Chocobo. A Meygan fez o mesmo. – "Vamos embora."

Os dois Chocobos saíram do estábulo e eles e as duas raparigas desaparecem pela floresta adentro.

Na casa em que começou a segunda fase desta fic, o Firekai estava ainda indeciso sobre o que fazer.

"Firekai, a decisão é tua. Ou me dás um beijo ou vais sozinho à procura dos teus amigos. Mas aviso-te que não durarás muito tempo e que se a tua namorada estiver viva e tu morreres, não haverá ninguém para a salvar e ela morrerá também." – disse a Laura. – "Então, o que decides? Lembra-te que já não tens mais nenhuma hipótese de escolha, por isso escolhe bem."

**A Meygan e a Camila partiram com a missão de raptarem o irmão da Rainha Vampira. A Meygan contactou com a sua mãe e o Firekai ainda não sabe o que fazer. O que irá ele fazer? Será que ele vai beijar a Laura e trair a namorada? Ou será que ele será fiel, mas poderá pôr a sua vida e a dos outros em risco? E o que aconteceu aos outros alunos que ficaram perdidos? Estas e outras respostas no próximo capítulo da história. Fiquem atentos e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Camila-sama: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que gostaste da tua personagem. A Camila tinha dois pretendentes possíveis para a fic, mas como um deles acabou por ser eliminado e não apareceu na fic, ela só ficou com o outro. Se ainda não sabes quem é, digo-te que o pretendente já apareceu na fic ou vai aparecer no capítulo seguinte.

**kisara-chan: **Obrigado pela review. Eu compreendo que sejas amiga da Anna e tudo o mais. Se ela está arrependida ainda bem, porque não devia ter feito o que fez. De qualquer maneira, diz-lhe que ela não é obrigada a postar nenhuma review se não quiser e até aconselho a que ela se afaste por uns tempos. Isto é apenas a minha opinião, faz como quiseres.

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que concordas que a review foi muito estúpida. É pequena que o teu computador esteja com problemas, mas tenta publicar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível, ok?

**Maresia Eterna: **Obrigado pela review. De início fiquei confuso a pensar quem era a pessoa que me tinha mandado a review, até tu dizeres que era outra conta tua. Pois, a ideia das esmeraldas foi mesmo tirada do Sonic e ainda bem que gostaste da Camila. A Melody está a demorar a aparecer, mas vai aparecer no próximo capítulo. A ideia do Império veio de um jogo de final fantasy e os Rebeldes, foi o nome que eu inventei. Achei engraçado é que no fim parecia que a ideia tinha saído de Star Wars.


	36. Os Generais

**Cap. 36: Os Generais **

"Laura, eu não te posso beijar." – disse o Firekai.

"É essa a tua última palavra?" – perguntou a Laura.

"Laura, tens de compreender, não é assim que levas uma pessoa a gostar de ti." – disse o Firekai.

"Mas… eu quero um beijo." – disse a Laura. – "Eu sou sempre sincera no que digo e no que faço e levo sempre a minha avante."

"Pois desta vez isso não vai acontecer." – disse o Firekai. – "Não vou trair a Hiromi. Se não me queres acompanhar, eu vou sozinho. Se morrer, paciência."

O Firekai pegou na sua espada de prata, que se encontrava ao pé da cama e preparou-se para sair da casa.

"Espera!" – gritou a Laura. – "Tu não podes ir sozinho, era praticamente a mesma coisa que cometeres suicídio."

"Então vem comigo." – disse o Firekai.

"Raios!" – gritou a Laura. – "Desta vez parece que vou ter de fazer o que tu queres."

"Ninguém te obriga a nada." – disse o Firekai, abrindo a porta da casa.

"Ora, se eu quero um beijo teu, eu vou tê-lo, podes ter a certeza." – disse a Laura, começando a arrumar algumas coisas, pondo-as numa mochila. – "Nem que eu tenha de esperar cem anos, mas eu consigo sempre o que quero."

"Isso é o que veremos." – disse o Firekai.

"Pronto, vamos lá embora." – disse a Laura. – "Ah, fica a saber que eu não te vou acompanhar só para ter a certeza que não te acontece nada, eu vou acompanhar-te por que de certo que encontraremos muitos inimigos dos Rebeldes pelo caminho e eu quero estar lá para os vencer."

"Estou de acordo com isso." – disse o Firekai saindo para a rua.

"Óptimo." – disse a Laura, saindo atrás dele.

E os dois partiram, em busca dos amigos do Firekai.

Longe dali, num castelo enorme e negro, várias figuras negras deambulavam pelos enormes corredores. A Yami, que estava sentada numa cadeira numa sala semi-escura, suspirava.

"Ai, onde é que eu me vim meter?" – perguntou ela.

"Directamente no Império." – respondeu uma voz.

"Sim Karen, foi mesmo isso." – disse a Yami. – "Já estou farta de estar aqui sem fazer nada."

"Temos de esperar até que alguém nos mande numa missão." – disse a Karen, balançando o seu cabelo ruivo.

"Karen, eu não percebo." – disse a Yami. – "O Império tem cinco generais, que são os mais fortes guerreiros, a seguir à Rainha Vampira é claro e tu és um deles. Porque é que tu não podes tomar decisões?"

"Eu posso, mas prefiro que os outros tomem as decisões por mim." – respondeu a Karen. – "Isto porque, se eu cometer um erro, a Rainha Vampira irá castigar-me a mim, mas se outro dos generais for responsabilizado por ter tomado uma decisão errada, ela ou ele é que será responsabilizado e não eu."

"Resumindo, não queres tomar decisões porque temes meter-te em sarilhos e seres castigada." – disse a Yami.

"Exactamente." – respondeu a Karen.

"Ai… ai…" – suspirou a Yami. – "Pensei que esta vida de vilão fosse mais animada. Acabei por cair aqui e juntar-me a vocês e afinal não estou a fazer nada."

"Até é melhor que estejamos sem fazer nada." – disse a Karen. – "Eu detesto ter de maltratar as pessoas e de conviver com estes monstros e vampiros."

"Mas então porque não te vais embora?" – perguntou a Yami.

"Pensas que a Rainha Vampira deixaria que eu me fosse embora?" – perguntou a Karen. – "Vê-se bem que tu não a conheces. Ela é má, é cruel. De certeza que me mandava matar se eu dissesse que me queria ir embora. Além disso… não me posso esquecer que foi o Império que me criou."

"Que te criou?" – perguntou a Yami. – "O que queres dizer?"

"Não penses que eu sou nenhum robô ou algo assim." – disse a Karen rindo. – "Acontece que os meus pais morreram quando eu era pequena… eu não me lembro bem disso, mas foi o que aconteceu e o Império criou-me, mais precisamente uma mulher idosa de nome Amanda, mas ela morreu há dois anos."

"E como é que tu podes usar magia?" – perguntou a Yami.

"Isso é obra do Império." – disse a Karen, assumindo uma expressão mais triste. – "Capturaram uma pessoa que podia usar magia. Depois extraíram-lhe a magia, deve ter sido horrível. Como não sabiam se funcionaria injectar a magia numa pessoa, porque podia não funcionar ou ter efeitos negativos, escolheram-me a mim para ser injectada."

"Que horror. Podia ter-te acontecido alguma coisa." – disse a Yami

"Felizmente não me aconteceu nada de mal." – disse a Karen. – "Agora posso usar magia, mas agora que o Império sabe que se pode retirar a magia às pessoas, anda a tentar capturar as pessoas que podem usar magia para lhes retirarem a magia e criarem um exército de monstros fortes e que podem usar magia. O objectivo deles é controlar o mundo."

"Isso é tão parvo, eles nunca vão conseguir fazer isso." – disse a Yami rindo.

"E tu Yami, não vais procurar os teus amigos?" – perguntou a Karen.

"Não sei…" – disse a Yami. – "Como é que eu os vou procurar agora? Não posso dizer que me vou embora, tu própria disseste que a Rainha Vampira não deixaria."

"Sim, é verdade…" – disse a Karen e nesse momento, a porta da sala onde elas estavam abriu-se.

Um vampiro, de cabelo roxo e expressão maléfica entrou na sala.

"Vamos ter uma reunião de generais." – disse ele. – "Vocês têm de vir comigo."

"Ah Bryan, tinhas de ser tu a vir e estragar a minha conversa com a Yami." – disse a Karen. – "Bem, vamos lá."

A Yami e a Karen seguiram o Bryan até a uma sala escura, onde estavam várias pessoas.

"Finalmente que vocês chegaram." – disse o homem que parecia ser o general líder. – "Estivemos a delinear um plano para obtermos as esmeraldas."

"E decidimos que tu Karen e essa rapariga… Yami não é? Vão numa missão para as procurarem." – disse uma rapariga de cabelos negros.

"Está bem, nós aceitamos a missão." – disse a Karen.

"E matem todos os que se opuserem a vocês." – disse o líder.

"Certo." – disseram as duas raparigas ao mesmo tempo.

Elas abandonam a sala, preparam as suas coisas e partiram em busca das esmeraldas.

A Din e o Tala saíram de uma caverna e vinham cobertos de terra.

"Quase que ficávamos soterrados." – queixou-se o Tala.

"Isto de procurar as esmeraldas é muito perigoso." – disse a Din.

"Mas já temos três." – disse o Tala, mostrando uma esmeralda verde, outra azul e outra vermelha. – "O Império possui mais uma, o que significa que ainda há três esmeraldas espalhadas pelo mundo, o único problema é que estamos a avançar muito lentamente, precisamos de arranjar maneira de nos movermos mais rápido."

E o Tala e a Din continuaram a sua viagem.

Alguns dias depois…

"Chegámos!" – disse a Camila, desmontando do seu Chocobo.

"O que fazemos agora?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Temos duas hipóteses: ou entramos à força ou temos de arquitectar um plano." – disse a Camila.

"Acho que é mais fácil optarmos pela primeira opção." – disse a Meygan.

"Vamos invocar o Ramuh, o monstro de trovão." – disse a Camila.

"Sim, assim podemos paralisar os vampiros e raptar o irmão da Rainha Vampira." – disse a Meygan.

"Então vamos lá."

"Ramuh!" – gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Um grande trovão apareceu no céu e abateu-se no castelo sombrio.

"É agora." – gritou a Camila e ela e a Meygan correram para dentro do castelo.

Passaram por vampiros imobilizados e entraram numa sala onde estava o irmão da Rainha Vampira e uma rapariga de cabelos loiros.

"Oh, quem são vocês?" – perguntou o Wyatt.

"Ela não está paralisada." – disse a Camila, olhando para a rapariga de cabelos loiros.

"Não temos tempo para reparar nisso." – disse a Meygan.

"Vamos levá-la connosco." – disse a Camila.

A Camila usou uma magia paralisante e paralisou a rapariga. Depois ela e a Meygan pegaram na rapariga e no Wyatt, o irmão da Rainha Vampira e levaram-nos para os Chocobos. Nem o Wyatt nem a rapariga pareceram debater-se.

Dai a alguns minutos, o efeito dos feitiços terminou e o Wyatt e a rapariga voltaram ao normal.

"Qual é a vossa ideia de me raptarem?" – perguntou o Wyatt, bastante calmo.

"Não é nada pessoal, mas tinha de ser." – disse a Meygan.

O Wyatt olhou para ela e apaixonou-se à primeira vista.

"Vocês querem vencer a minha irmã." – disse o Wyatt. – "Se querem saber, eu estou de acordo com vocês."

"Estás?" – perguntaram a Camila e a Meygan ao mesmo tempo.

"Ela prendeu-me naquele castelo, por um lado, até foi uma sorte vocês terem-me tirado de lá." – disse o Wyatt. – "Sabem, ela é só minha meia-irmã, filha do mesmo pai. Quando o meu pai morreu, ela foi trabalhar e acabou por ser mordida por um vampiro. Desde aí, ela ficou cada vez pior e mais malvada, agora quer conquistar o mundo."

"E quem és tu?" – perguntou a Meygan à rapariga de cabelos loiros.

"É uma coincidência terem chegado precisamente na altura em que eu ia revelar quem sou ao Wyatt." – disse a rapariga sorrindo. – "Eu vim para combater o Império."

"Então és inimiga do Império?" – perguntou a Camila. – "E porque é que o trovão não te paralisou?"

"Porque eu sou um anjo, enviada para combater o Império." – respondeu a rapariga. – "O meu nome é Melody."

"O quê!" – perguntaram o Wyatt, a Camila e a Meygan ao mesmo tempo.

"Sou um anjo e por isso não fui afectada pela vossa invocação." – disse a Melody. – "Poderia ter resistido ao vosso feitiço para me paralisar, mas decidi esperar e deixar-me afectar pelo feitiço."

"Vamos voltar à base dos Rebeldes e vamos organizar um ataque em massa." – disse a Camila.

"Sim, eu sei exactamente onde fica o castelo que é o quartel-general do Império." – disse o Wyatt.

E a Camila, a Melody, a Meygan e o Wyatt partiram em direcção ao quartel-general dos Rebeldes. O Melody foi contando as suas maravilhosas aventuras pelo paraíso e por todos os mundos por onde tinha passado.

"Mas, onde estão as tuas asas?" – perguntou o Wyatt.

"Ora, não é preciso ter sempre as asas a descoberto. Ocultei-as para não dar nas vistas." – disse a Melody. – "Além disso é difícil andar com aquelas asas e elas batem em todo o lado."

Nesse momento, o Firekai e a Laura entraram numa cidade negra. Ao chegarem ao centro da cidade viram vários vampiros a rodear um grupo de três pessoas.

"Temos de as salvar." – disse a Laura.

"Oh! Não acredito! São a Hiromi, a Cloe e o Kai!" – gritou o Firekai.

**E muitas coisas aconteceram neste capítulo. A Yami e a Karen foram à procura das esmeraldas e a Camila e a Meygan raptaram o Wyatt e a Melody, que afinal revelaram ser aliados deles. Será que o Firekai e a Laura vão conseguir salvar a Hiromi e os outros? E o Império, será que irá ser derrotado pelos Rebeldes? Estas e outras respostas no próximo capítulo da história. Fiquem atentos e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Maresia Eterna: **Obrigado pela review. Pois é, o prólogo parecia saído do Star Wars, mas foi só coincidência. Quanto ao Hiro e à Camila, quem sabe se há alguma coisa entre eles… Quanto à Meygan telefonar para a mãe, sim é possível ela fazer isso. Os outros só não fizeram isso porque não tinham telefones. Espero que tenhas gostado da revelação deste capítulo sobre a Melody. Quanto à tua pergunta, se vou continuar a escrever, se te referes a esta fic, não, vai acabar no capítulo 40, se te estás a referir a outras histórias, é claro que vou continuar a escrever.

**Camila-sama: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic e da tua personagem. Será que a Camila e o Hiro são um par romântico? Será? Talvez sim, talvez não, ainda não vou revelar mais é uma possibilidade forte, embora haja outras personagens que também podem ser o par da Camila.

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que conseguiste publicar um novo capítulo. Entre as duas escolhas que o Firekai podia escolher, escolheu a que achou melhor. Espero que tenhas gostado de ver a tua personagem, a Karen, que aparece pela primeira vez neste capítulo.

**Meygan: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic. Quanto a Anna, não te preocupes que ela não apareceu mais e espero que nunca mais haja problemas com ela. De qualquer maneira, todos apoiamos a Hikari, não é?

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pela review. Sim, a Camila é a nossa Mila. Bem, já viste o que lhes aconteceu na viagem para o castelo e a reacção do Wyatt. Pois, a parte do telefone foi logo pensada por mim desde o início da segunda fase. Os pais deles, ou pelo menos um dos pais, tinha de ter alguma informação sobre os filhos, só para acalmar as coisas.

**Kaina Granger: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que você gostou da fic. Eu também gostei muito das suas fics, mas como não tenho tido tempo para estar na Internet, não pude ler muitas fics, mas do que li, gostei. Se arranjar tempo, vou continuar a ler as suas fics.


	37. Reunião

**Cap. 37: Reunião**

A Laura carregou as duas pistolas que trazia consigo e o Firekai atirou-se contra alguns vampiros.

"Firekai!" – gritou a Hiromi ao ver o namorado.

"Vamos matá-los!" – gritou um dos vampiros e os outros obedeceram, tentando atacar o grupo da Cloe, da Hiromi e do Kai e também o Firekai e a Laura.

"Tomem lá!" – gritou a Laura disparando contra os vampiros. Quando as balas acertaram neles, eles transformaram-se em pó.

"Mas, os vampiros só deveriam morrer com uma estaca enfiada no coração." – disse o Firekai.

"Estas balas foram benzidas e têm poderes especiais." – disse a Laura, continuando a disparar.

Em poucos minutos, todos os vampiros foram dizimados e a Hiromi correu para o Firekai e abraçou-o. A Laura não ficou nada contente.

"Oh, ainda bem que estás aqui." – disse a Hiromi. – "Nós viemos os três parar aqui e não sabíamos onde estávamos. A Cloe tem andado muito mal e…"

Nesse momento, apareceu na frente deles o Bryan e a Mariam, eles eram dois dos cinco generais do Império.

"Vocês acabaram com os nossos vampiros, agora vão morrer." – gritou o Bryan, atirando-se contra o Firekai.

Um segundo depois, uma bala atravessou-se o coração e ele transformou-se em pó.

"Ah! Mataste-o!" – gritou a Mariam, olhando para a Laura, que empunhava a pistola. – "Já vais ver!"

A Mariam lançou-se contra a Laura, mas a Laura desviou-se. Com um movimento rápido disparou a pistola e destruiu a Mariam de vez.

"Eles eram generais do Império." – explicou a Laura. – "Agora estamos metidos em sarilhos. Temos de voltar rapidamente ao quartel-general dos rebeldes."

"Mas ainda não encontrámos todos os meus amigos." – disse o Firekai.

"Desculpa, mas não temos tempo para isso." – disse a Laura.

"A Cloe está muito mal." – disse a Hiromi, apontando para a amiga que se encontrava muito pálida. O Kai estava ao lado dela a tentar auxiliá-la.

"Vamos embora." – disse a Laura. – "Ainda temos algum caminho a percorrer, mas já não é longe o quartel-general dos Rebeldes."

E assim os cinco começaram a andar em direcção ao quartel-general.

"Conseguimos!" – gritou o Tala feliz. – "Já temos as seis esmeraldas, só falta uma."

"Ainda bem que conseguimos." – disse a Din sorrindo.

"Temos de voltar ao quartel-general dos Rebeldes e deixar lá as esmeraldas. É mais seguro." – disse o Tala. – "Vamos parar na próxima cidade e ver se eles têm um transporte para nós. Ainda é longe até chegarmos ao quartel-general."

Eles caminharam rapidamente e ao fim de algumas horas chegaram a uma cidade, que parecia não estar sob o controlo do Império.

"Vamos até à oficina de uma amiga minha que trabalha aqui." – disse o Tala. – "Ela deve ter algo para nos ajudar."

Em alguns minutos, a Din e o Tala encontraram uma grande oficina. Quando lá entraram, a amiga do Tala, a Emily, veio cumprimentá-los. O Tala explicou o que queria.

"Ah, estou a ver…" – disse a Emily. – "Eu tenho o meio de transporte ideal, mas já há alguém interessado nele. Venham comigo."

A Emily conduziu os dois amigos até a um grande armazém e eles ficaram espantados com o que viram lá dentro: um avião totalmente equipado e de extrema velocidade (no mundo deles não havia aviões, eles usavam a magia de voar, mas agora a distância era demasiado longa para eles voarem).

"Este é o Falcão, o meu avião." – disse a Emily. – "É muito rápido."

A Emily conduziu-os até a um pequeno gabinete. Estavam lá três pessoas.

"Johnny, estes senhores queriam ver melhor o Falcão." – disse a Emily.

Agora vou explicar o que aconteceu ao Johnny. Depois da Din partir, ele decidiu ir à procura dela, mas não sabia onde procurar. Em consequência, viajou por todo o mundo. Um dia, ele chegou àquela cidade e, estando cansado de percorrer o mundo, ficou a trabalhar com a Emily.

"Oh, não pode ser!" – disse ele, olhando espantado para a Din.

As duas raparigas que estavam ao lado dele, eram a Yami e a Karen, que tinham percorrido um longo caminho desde a sua saída do castelo negro, fixaram o seu olhar na Din.

"Ah Din!" – disse a Yami surpreendida. – "Tu estás viva! Que bom!"

Tanto o Johnny como a Yami se precipitaram para a Din, mas ela olhou-os desconfiada. O Tala contou que ela tinha perdido a memória. Depois de algumas discussões, o Tala conseguiu convencer a Yami e a Karen a juntar-se aos Rebeldes, o que não foi muito difícil porque elas queriam escapar ao Império.

"Façam boa viagem e tenham cuidado." – gritou a Emily, quando a Din, o Tala, o Johnny, a Yami e a Karen entraram no avião.

O avião partiu rapidamente e a cidade desapareceu no horizonte.

A Yami e o Johnny falaram durante algum tempo, sobre os seus conhecimentos mútuos sobre a Din. A Din acabou por se aproximar deles e eles relataram-lhe algumas partes do que sabiam sobre ela, omitindo as partes más do passado dela.

A Karen sentou-se ao lado do Tala e eles conversaram animadamente.

"A tua história de vida é muito interessante." – disse o Tala.

"Obrigado." – disse a Karen corando. – "Tu és muito simpático."

"Tu também." – disse o Tala, ficando também ele vermelho.

Longe dali…

"Chegámos!" – disse a Camila, desmontando o seu Chocobo e ajudando a Melody. – "Não era mais fácil se tu voasses? Afinal és um anjo!"

"Neste mundo é muito desgastante voar." – respondeu a Melody.

"Bem, vamos entrar." – disse a Camila e os outros seguiram-na para dentro do quartel-general dos Rebeldes. O Hiro ficou surpreso de saber que a Melody era um anjo e que o Wyatt se tinha juntado a eles. A Meygan foi mostrar à Melody e ao Wyatt onde eles iam ficar, deixando a Camila e o Hiro sozinhos.

"Eu espero que a viagem tenha corrido bem." – disse o Hiro.

"Correu sim." – respondeu a Camila.

"Sabes que eu me preocupo contigo." – disse o Hiro.

"Eu sei." – disse a Camila corando, mas nesse momento um guarda entrou na sala.

"A Laura voltou e trás algumas pessoas com ela." – disse o soldado.

"Muito bem." – disse o Hiro levantando-se da cadeira. – "Vamos lá ter com ela."

A Camila e o Hiro encontraram a Laura e os outros na entrada. A Laura explicou o que se tinha passado.

"Certo. Camila arranja-lhes quartos e chama o Lee para tratar daquela rapariga." – disse o Hiro, apontando para a Cloe. – "Ela está terrivelmente pálida."

A Meygan vinha a descer as escadas nesse momento e deparou-se com os amigos que julgava estarem desaparecidos.

"Não acredito!" – disse ela. – "Vocês estão bem!"

Depois de uma série de abraços, a Camila mostrou-lhe onde eles iam ficar e chamou o Lee para ir examinar a Cloe. A Meygan ficou preocupada com a palidez da irmã.

"Camila, parece que chegaram mais pessoas." – disse a Meygan.

"Mais? Parece que hoje é o Dia Mundial das Visitas." – disse a Camila zangada. – "Vamos lá recebê-los."

As duas amigas saíram para a rua e viram o Tala a sair do avião, acompanhado pelos outros companheiros de viagem.

"Ah! Din! Yami!" – disse a Meygan, surpreendida por as ver ali. – "Afinal estamos todos bem."

Depois de algumas apresentações e de mais abraços, a Meygan mostrou aos recém chegados onde é que eles iriam ficar. À noite, depois do jantar onde todos tinham estado animados, excepto a Din, o Hiro chamou-os para uma reunião.

"Parece-me que temos três grupos de viagem." – disse o Hiro. – "Quero saber o que aconteceu a cada um de vós."

"Eu encontrei o Firekai desmaiado. Cuidei dele e depois fomos à procura dos amigos dele. Acabei por matar dois dos generais do Império, numa luta." – disse a Laura.

"Eu e a Din fomos à procura das esmeraldas. Já temos as seis que estavam perdidas. A Yami e a Karen juntaram-se a nós depois. O Johnny fez o mesmo." – disse o Tala.

"Eu era um dos generais do Império, mas agora estou do vosso lado." – disse a Karen.

"Eu também." – disse a Yami.

"Quanto ao meu grupo, seguimos o plano e trouxemos o irmão da Rainha Vampira até aqui." – disse a Camila.

"E também me trouxeram a mim." – disse a Melody. – "Eu estou aqui para vos ajudar a derrotar o Império."

"Muito bem, agora quero saber os motivos das pessoas que ainda não falaram." – disse o Hiro.

"Bem, como sabe, vocês ajudaram-me e eu não esqueço isso." – disse a Meygan.

"Eu estou solidário com a vossa causa e pretendo lutar contra o Império." – disse o Firekai.

"Eu também." – disse a Hiromi. – "Temos de acabar com esses monstros. Falo por mim e pela minha amiga Cloe, que não pôde estar presente porque se encontrar mal de saúde."

"Mesmo traindo a minha irmã, penso que é necessário destruirmos o Império." – disse o Wyatt. – "Estou disposto a revelar onde é o quartel-general deles."

"Ora, isso eu e a Karen também sabemos." – disse a Yami.

"Eu não sei se quero lutar contra o Império." – disse o Kai.

"Eu também não sei se quero." – disse a Din.

"Pois eu vou dar-vos razões para lutar contra o Império." – disse a Melody. – "Vou restaurar a tua memória Din e revelar a verdadeira razão da morte do irmão do Kai."

**E agora todos os heróis estão juntos, prontos para combater o Império. No próximo capítulo vai ser revelada a história da Din e o que aconteceu realmente ao irmão do Kai. Será que a Din acabará por ajudar os Rebeldes ou decidirá aliar-se ao Império? E o Johnny, o que fará ele em relação à Din? Estas e outras respostas no próximo capítulo da história. Fiquem atentos e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Camila-sama: **Obrigado pela review. Claro que o Firekai salvou a Hiromi (por acaso foi mais a Laura que os salvou a todos :P) Ainda bem que gostou da Melody, o anjo desta fic. Acho que neste capítulo fica explicito quem é o par da Camila, certo? Beijos.

**kisara-chan: **Obrigado pela review. A Laura é muito sincera no que diz e quer, por isso disse logo ao Firekai o que pretendia, mas ele acabou por não a beijar. A Yami já ficou do lado do bem, tal como todos os outros. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Kaina Granger: **Obrigado pela review, O Kai tem sofrido um pouco nesta fic, mas não é o único. O Firekai quase morreu, a Din passou por momentos difíceis e agora a Cloe parece estar doente, além de ter perdido o namorado. A voz do Kai aqui em Portugal é muito rouca, de certeza que não dava para ele cantar com aquela voz (acho que o dublador que faz a voz do Kai também faz a voz do Ray ou do Tyson, não sei ao certo e então ele optou por fazer uma voz mais rouca para se distanciar da dos outros e não se perceber tanto que é a mesma pessoa. Isto aqui é uma miséria, são poucos dubladores e depois há imensos personagens com as vozes idênticas. Mas de qualquer maneira, têm feito um bom trabalho.

**Maresia Eterna: **Obrigado pela review. Pois é, a Melody é um anjo, vinda directamente do paraíso para ajudar os Rebeldes a vencer o Império. Agora ela irá restaurar a memória da Din e revelar o que aconteceu verdadeiramente ao irmão do Kai. A Yami voltou ao lado bom, o Firekai não cedeu à chantagem da Laura e seis esmeraldas já estão reunidas. A batalha está prestes a começar.

**HikariTenchi: **Obrigado pela review. Eu sei como é ter problemas com o computador. Às vezes é mesmo chato quando eles se avariam e nós queremos fazer um monte de coisas e não podemos. Obrigado por teres reparado no meu erro no capítulo 34, sim eu queria dizer Lee, mas enganei-me e escrevi Ray. A Meygan tem mais poderes e o Firekai permaneceu fiel. Quanto à tua pergunta, a irmã do Wyatt é a Rainha Vampira. Ela era boa antes de se transformar em vampira, mas agora é má. A Hiromi parece bem, mas a Cloe parece estar adoentada. Ok, manda reviews quando puderes.

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review. A Karen apareceu e no capítulo que vem a seguir, algo vai ser revelado sobre ela também. Quanto ao anjo, nesta caso a Melody, é ela que vai revelar algo sobre a Karen.

**Super Princess Aeka-Kagome: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que você voltou Kagome. Ainda bem que gostou da parte da Laura a pedir o beijo. Já li a sua fic. Espero que actualize rapidamente. Eu posso não ler logo a seguir a você postar o capítulo, porque tenho muitas coisas para fazer, mas eu vou continuar a ler mesmo que demore para comentar.


	38. Revelações do Passado

**Cap. 38: Revelações do Passado**

"Eu, sendo um anjo, sei do que se passa aqui na Terra." – disse a Melody. – "Kai, diz-me de como te lembras do morte do teu irmão."

"Espera aí." – disse o Hiro, interrompendo a Melody e o Kai, que se preparava para falar. – "Camila."

"Hiro, não há necessidade para isso." – disse a Camila.

"Do que estão vocês a falar?" – perguntou a Karen.

"Até agora não foram submetidos ao teste, mas agora tem de ser." – disse o Hiro.

"Que teste?" – perguntou a Yami.

"Ao teste da verdade." – respondeu o Hiro. – "Esta sala está protegida por uma magia que vai revelar se vocês estão mesmo do nosso lado ou não."

"Vocês estão a duvidar de nós?" – perguntou a Karen, chateada.

"Desculpem, mas tem de ser." – disse o Hiro. – "Espero que não tenham nada a esconder."

"Claro que não." – disse a Yami.

"Façam o teste." – disse o Wyatt.

"Muito bem." – disse o Hiro. – "Camila, activa a magia."

"Certo." – disse a Camila. – "Magia da Verdade, activar!"

Cada um dos membros da sala sentiu que o seu corpo ficou quente por alguns momentos. A Camila e o Hiro fecharam os olhos, enquanto as imagens, pensamentos e lembranças dos outros passavam pelas suas mentes.

Em alguns minutos, tudo terminou.

"Hum… estou a ver que todos disseram a verdade." – disse o Hiro.

"Desculpem, mas era preciso fazer isto." – disse a Camila.

"Mas há uma que ainda não foi submetida ao teste." – disse o Hiro.

"A Cloe está doente." – disse a Meygan.

"O Lee está a tratar dela." – disse o Tala. – "Parece que não é apenas um desgosto que ela tem… pode ser algo pior… talvez uma doença."

"Não se preocupem, tudo vai correr bem." – disse a Melody.

"Como é que sabes?" – perguntou a Laura.

"Eu sou um anjo e sei coisas que vocês não sabem." – respondeu a Melody. – "Kai, diz-me de como te lembras do morte do teu irmão."

"Eu… eu não sei… eu não estava presente quando ele morreu." – disse o Kai, baixando a cabeça. – "Sei que ele morreu porque estava a tentar livrar o mundo de uns monstros."

"Então eu vou contar-te como tudo aconteceu." – disse a Melody. – "O teu irmão andavas por estes lados, a tentar destruir alguns vampiros que ameaçavam uma pacífica cidade. A Rainha Vampira, que nessa altura ainda não era grande ameaça, já tinha tido a ideia de roubar a magia a uma pessoa que a pudesse usar. E o teu irmão era o alvo perfeito."

A Melody parou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego. O Kai olhou atentamente para ela. Os outros ouviam atentamente.

"E então ela preparou-lhe uma emboscada." – explicou a Melody. – "Apanharam-no e retiraram-lhe a magia. Mas o processo de retirar a magia a alguém que a possa usar é muito doloroso e o teu irmão não resistiu. Foi por essa razão que ele morreu."

"Maldita Rainha Vampira!" – gritou o Kai, levantando-se bruscamente da cadeira. – "Ela é a responsável pela morte do meu irmão, mas ela vai pagar!"

"Calma Kai." – disse a Yami, tentando fazer com que o Kai se sentasse novamente na sua cadeira.

"Mas não foste só tu que sofreste por causa da Rainha Vampira." – disse a Melody.

"Por causa dela, eu perdi para sempre a pessoa que eu amava." – disse o Tala. A Karen olhou para ele com uma expressão triste.

"Toda a minha família foi morta por ordem da Rainha Vampira." – disse a Camila. – "Só eu é que escapei."

"Que horror." – disse a Hiromi.

"Por causa dela, o meu noivo morreu." – disse a Laura e os outros olharam para ela espantados. – "Nunca lhe vou perdoar…"

"Kai, mais uma coisa." – disse a Melody. – "A Rainha usou a magia que retirou ao teu irmão e injectou-a noutra pessoa… na Karen."

"Em mim?" – perguntou a Karen surpreendida. – "Então foi do irmão do Kai que veio a magia…"

O Kai cerrou os punhos e a Yami abraçou-o com força. O Kai sabia que a Karen não tinha culpa por ter ficado com a magia do irmão dele, mas teve de se controlar para não lhe bater.

"E agora conta-me o que realmente me aconteceu no passado." – pediu a Din. – "Devolve-me a memória por favor."

"Claro Din." – disse a Melody aproximando da Din e pondo um dedo na testa dela. – "Memória… volta!"

A sala ficou iluminada por um raio de luz.

"Então, como te sentes?" – perguntou a Melody.

"Eu… não me sinto nada diferente… acho que o teu feitiço não resultou." – disse a Din.

"Ups…" – disse a Melody.

Todos os outros: ¬¬

"Ei, um anjo também comete erros!" – disse a Melody, corando de vergonha. – "Ok, desta vez é que é! Memória… volta!"

E novamente a sala ficou iluminada por um raio de luz.

"Então e agora? Como te sentes?" – perguntou a Melody.

"Eu sinto-me bem…" – disse a Din. – "Já me lembro de tudo."

"Óptimo. Eu sabia que conseguia!" – disse a Melody. – "Agora conta-nos a todos o que se passou no teu passado. Não o passado que conhecemos de ti, mas aquele que te esqueceste."

"É verdade que eu não me lembrava de uma parte do meu passado, mas agora lembro-me de tudo." – disse a Din. – "Lembro-me porque me tornei má."

A Din respirou fundo e continuou.

"Eu vivia com os meus pais, mas depois de descobrirem que eu podia usar magia, deixaram que eu fosse para a Escola de Magia. Eu fiquei radiante com isso. Mas a escola provou não ser o que eu esperava. Só o Firekai me apoiava. Mas os meus pais ficaram gravemente doentes e eu tive de deixar a escola para cuidar deles. Para mim foi triste a partida, mas também foi um alívio." – disse a Din. – "Tudo corria bem. Eu estava a viver com os meus pais, que tinham ficado curados. Até que um dia, vários vampiros apareceram durante a noite. Eles queriam-me a mim. Os meus pais não deixaram que eles me levassem e… e… eles mataram-nos mesmo na minha frente…"

A Din começou a chorar e o Johnny tentou acalmá-la. Os outros ficaram a observá-la, com vários pensamentos a percorrerem a sua mente.

"Eles apanharam-me e inseriram um cristal negro no meu pescoço." – disse a Din.

"Oh, então está explicado como é que aquele cristal que eu te tirei do pescoço foi lá parar." – disse o Tala.

"Mas, para azar deles, eu usei uma magia e eles foram desintegrados. Fugi da minha casa, até que desmaiei ao atravessar uma floresta. Quando acordei, estava rodeada por três pessoas simpáticas: os pais do Johnny e ele próprio. Foram eles que me criaram depois da morte dos meus pais. Mas a cada dia que passava, eu tornava-me mais malvada." – disse a Din.

"Por causa do cristal." – explicou o Tala. – "Ele faz com que as pessoas fiquem com raiva e se tornem más. Também faz com que a pessoa queira destruir tudo."

"Por causa disso, decidi ir-me embora e isolei-me numa cabana nas montanhas." – disse a Din. – "E passado algum tempo, o Johnny também foi para lá. O resto da história vocês já sabem."

"Parece que a tua vida não foi nada fácil." – disse a Karen que estava solidária com a Din.

"Mas há uma coisa que eu ainda não disse." – disse a Din, levantando-se da sua cadeira. – "Eles, os vampiros, disseram que estavam sob as ordens… da Rainha Vampira!"

"Não acredito… a minha irmã fez tudo isso…" – disse o Wyatt perplexo. Ele tinha passado a detestar a irmã pelos seus actos para com ele e por causa do que acontecia à volta da sua irmã, mas agora que sabia de mais coisas más que ela tinha feito, sentiu-se ainda pior e com mais raiva.

"Vou vingar-me dela." – disse a Din.

"Eu também." – disse o Kai.

"Muito bem." – disse o Hiro levantando-se da sua cadeira. – "Está na hora, vamos organizar um ataque contra o Império!"

E todos começaram a recolher armas e a agrupar-se para o ataque. No dia seguinte, um grande exército estava pronto para partir de encontro ao quartel-general do Império.

"É melhor que fiques aqui Wyatt." – disse a Meygan. – "Não tens nenhum poder especial e podes magoar-te."

"Está bem Meygan." – disse o Wyatt. – "Promete-me que vais ter cuidado."

"Eu prometo." – disse a Meygan. – "Toma conta da minha irmã."

"Não te preocupes, eu tomo conta da Cloe." – disse o Wyatt. – "Meygan… eu sei que a minha irmã é malvada… ela sempre o foi, mas quando se tornou vampira ficou muito pior… mas ela é minha irmã e… tentem capturá-la, mas não a matem, por favor…"

"Vou tentar Wyatt." – disse a Meygan. – "Adeus."

A Meygan e os outros entraram no avião Falcão, comandado pelo Johnny, enquanto o exército se deslocava por baixo deles.

Um dia depois…

"Vossa alteza, o exército dos Rebeldes vem para aqui!" – gritou a Sailor Saturno, uma dos cinco generais do Império. – "Não sei como descobriram o nosso quartel-general."

"Deve ter sido o meu irmão." – disse a rainha. – "Ele vai pagá-las… reúne todos os monstros e preparem-se para o confronto."

A Rainha Vampira levantou-se do seu trono. Tinha olhos cinzentos e um longo cabelo negro que lhe ia até aos pés.

"Vamos atacar! Agora!" – gritou o Hiro e o exército começou a andar mais rapidamente contra o castelo dos vampiros.

"Eles estão a aproximar-se." – disse a Sailor Saturno para o líder dos generais. – "Alucard, o que fazemos?"

"Lutamos ora essa!" – disse o vampiro. – "Vamos matá-los a todos!"

O confronto começou. As pessoas do exército dos Rebeldes começaram a atacar o castelo, mas vários vampiros e monstros começaram a atacá-los.

"Meygan, vamos unir as nossas forças." – disse a Camila.

"Sim." – concordou a Meygan.

"Ramuh!" – gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Um trovão apareceu no céu e atingiu vários monstros, que caíram mortos no chão. A Hiromi começou a usar magia curativa para curar os feridos.

"Firekai, Laura, Melody, Din e Kai, vocês têm de entrar no castelo e tentar derrotar os generais que restam." – disse o Hiro. – "Assim vai ser mais fácil vencer a rainha, que não terá mais ninguém para a ajudar."

"Certo." – disseram os cinco ao mesmo tempo.

A Melody criou uma barreira invisível que envolveu os cinco e depois começaram os cinco a voar até ao castelo.

Por baixo do avião, o cenário era mau. A Yami tinha conseguido derrubar vários inimigos com um feitiço poderoso, mas tinha ficado gravemente ferida num braço. A Karen matou vários vampiros com estacas e ficou coberta de sangue e o Tala tinha torcido uma perna, depois de ter cortado a cabeça a um monstro.

"Já aqui estamos." – disse a Melody, quando aterraram no castelo.

"Agora tudo depende de nós." – disse o Firekai.

"Vamos lá." – disse a Laura, começando a andar.

"Onde pensam que vão?" – perguntou o Alucard, surgindo das sombras, acompanhado pela Sailor Saturno.

"São os dois generais que faltam." – disse a Laura.

"Din e Kai, continuem a andar, nós tratamos deles." – sussurrou o Firekai. – "Encontrem a rainha e não a deixem fugir, nós vamos ter convosco em breve."

"Está bem." – disseram a Din e o Kai, continuando a andar.

"Agora nós!" – gritou a Laura, empunhando a pistola. – "Tomem disto!"

Ela puxou o gatilho e a bala foi contra o coração do Alucard. No peito do Alucard apareceu um grande buraco.

"Já está!" – gritou a Laura contente, mas no instante seguinte, o corpo de Alucard voltou ao que era.

"Não pode ser." – disse o Firekai.

"Ele consegue regenerar-se." – disse a Melody. – "Firekai, vamos usar o raio sagrado."

"Certo!" – disse o Firekai.

"Raio sagrado!" – gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

O raio de luz foi na direcção de Alucard, mas ele puxou a Sailor Saturno para a frente dele e usou-a como escudo.

"Não!" – gritou ela ao ser atingida pelo raio. Ela caiu no chão, muito ferida.

"Ele nunca mais morre." – disse a Laura.

"Vamos sair daqui." – disse o Firekai. – "Pensamos num plano enquanto fugimos."

As duas raparigas concordam e os três começaram a correr pelo corredor. O Alucard começou a segui-los, lentamente. A Sailor Saturno, ainda muito ferida, desapareceu nas sombras e reapareceu na sala do trono.

"Minha rainha, o nosso exército de monstros está a perder." – disse a Sailor Saturno. – "E veja o que o Alucard me fez!"

"Detesto pessoas lamechas." – gritou a rainha. – "Morre!"

Um raio negro atingiu a Sailor Saturno, matando-a, no preciso momento em que o Kai e a Din entravam na sala do trono. (Ok, isto é só um comentário do autor, estes vilões são mesmo cruéis, a matarem os próprios aliados. Coitada da S. Saturno).

"Tu és a Rainha Vampira não é?" – perguntou a Din.

"Como podes ser tão cruel?" – perguntou o Kai. – "Matas-te um dos teus."

"Não se preocupem, vocês são a seguir." – disse a rainha.

"Isso é o que vamos ver." – disseram os dois amigos, encarando a rainha e pondo-se em pose de luta.

**Os segredos do passado foram revelados, os motivos para todos quererem vingar-se da Rainha Vampira. A luta começou e o lado negro parece estar a perder. Será que os heróis conseguirão vencer a Rainha Vampira e o Alucard? Será que eles vão sobreviver a isso? Estas e outras respostas no próximo capítulo da história. Fiquem atentos e mandem reviews!**

**P.S: O Alucard pertence ao anime Hellsing, que é espectacular. Se puderem assistam ao anime ou tirem-no da Internet, vale a pena ver. Ah, claro que o anime é imensamente sangrento, mas isso é apenas um pormenor. Se alguém quiser o site de onde podem tirar o anime, é só pedirem.**

_Agradecimentos_

**Camila-sama: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo. A Laura acabou por matar os vampiros. Ela é a super garota, lol. E sim, o par da Camila é o Hiro e ainda bem que você gostou.

**Kaina Granger: **Obrigado pela review. Pois é, parece que não é só em Portugal que as vozes são repetidas (pelo menos as vozes estão associadas aos sexo, não há rapazes com vozes de garotas ou vice versa). lol, só se preocupa com o Kai, os outros não interessam, lol, tudo bem. Quanto ao Tyson, infelizmente, ele não vai aparecer. Talvez possa fazer com que ele apareça só no último capítulo, vou pensar nisso.

**kisara-chan: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo. Agora todos eles estão juntos e a batalha já começou.

**Maresia Eterna: **Obrigado pela review. As personagens estão a começar a desenvolver os seus laços amorosos, porque a fic também já está a chegar ao fim. Infelizmente, a Melody não vai ter um par, já que é um anjo. Bem, a Melody não conseguiu devolver a memória da Din à primeira, mas depois lá conseguiu (os anjos também erram). Não é preciso agradeceres pela Melody ser um anjo.

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review. Espero que tenhas gostado das revelações sobre o irmão do Kai e o passado da Din. Bem, até agora só houve um momento de semi-romance para a Karen, por isso o par dela é quase óbvio.

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pela review… ou pelas reviews. Bem, viste o teste da verdade? Os rebeldes também estão precavidos. Quanto a andar muito depressa, é verdade. Sinceramente, eu já estava a ficar cansado da fic e então tinha duas coisas a fazer: ou parava onde estava e não fazia mais capítulos, ou acelerava as coisas e foi o que fiz. Não era para eles se juntarem tão depressa, mas vai dar tudo ao mesmo. Pois, a Laura é mais uma para se juntar às pretendentes do Firekai. Como viste neste capítulo, ela tinha um noivo, mas ele morreu e agora anda à procura de um novo amor. Quanto ao Hiro, é o líder dos rebeldes. Tive de escolher alguém, mas não queria que o líder fosse um velhote qualquer, por isso acabei por me decidir pelo Hiro. Bem, agora respondendo à tua outra review. O Johnny não tem poderes, apenas sabe pilotar o Falcão. A Melody tem muitos poderes, porque é um anjo, mas os seus poderes estão mais limitados por ela estar na terra. A parte da história do irmão do Kai nem era para aparecer, mas então lembrei-me de que podia inserir essa parte da história aqui e então sempre aprofundava mais a história do irmão do Kai. Além disso, assim todos ficam a odiar a Rainha Vampira. O Wyatt não quer que a irmã morrer, mas quer que eles a parem. Sobre a Karen e o Tala nem é preciso dizer não é… Sobre a Din… não vou dizer agora (é para manter o suspense. A vilã torna-se boa, mas será que vai ter um final feliz? No próximo capítulo já vais saber.) A Laura não se atira propriamente a qualquer um, mas pronto, atirou-se ao Firekai. E por fim, sobre a Cloe, não me devo ter explicado bem, mas ela tem mesmo algum problema de saúde, ela não está mal só por causa de ter perdido o namorado. Por acaso ela tem aparecido muito pouco, mas paciência.


	39. Destinos

**Cap. 39: Destinos**

"Raio destruidor!" – gritou a Rainha Vampira.

O Kai e a Din conseguiram desviar-se do ataque e depois lançaram um feitiço de fogo, mas a rainha desviou-se com facilidade.

Fora do castelo, a batalha parecia estar a terminar. Os Rebeldes tinham vencido quase todos os monstros.

"Vou entrar no castelo e trazer a última esmeralda." – disse o Tala.

O Tala começou a correr e entrou no castelo negro. O Firekai, a Melody e a Laura estavam cansados de correr. Tinham tentado vencer Alucard de todas as maneiras, mas ele permanecia sem um único arranhão. Eles viraram à direita no corredor e encontraram-se frente a frente com uma grande porta. Empurraram rapidamente a porta e entraram na sala do trono.

"Oh parece que nos voltámos a encontrar." – disse a Melody à Din e ao Kai.

"Esta é a Rainha Vampira?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Sim." – respondeu a Laura.

"Morram todos!" – gritou a rainha. – "Raio Mortal X!"

Os cinco amigos desviaram-se mesmo a tempo do raio mortal X, mas a mesma sorte não teve o Alucard, que vinha a entrar na sala do trono naquele momento e levou com o raio, sendo finalmente destruído.

"Raios!" – gritou a rainha.

"Agora só restas tu." – disse a Din. – "Vais pagar por tudo o que fizeste. Por causa de ti os meus pais foram mortos."

"E o meu irmão também." – acrescentou o Kai.

"Vocês não me vão apanhar!" – gritou a rainha. – "Luz Brilhante!"

Uma luz envolveu a sala e eles ficaram momentaneamente cegos. Quando viram, a rainha já não estava na sala, tinha feito um buraco no tecto e fugido.

"Vamos atrás dela!" – gritou o Firekai.

A Melody, o Firekai, o Kai e a Din elevaram-se no ar. A Laura ficou onde estava porque não conseguia voar. Os quatro amigos, já no céu, viram a Rainha Vampira descer sobre o exército do Império e o exército dos Rebeldes.

"Agora vou vencer-vos a todos!" – gritou a rainha. – "Buraco Negro!"

Um enorme buraco negro surgiu no meio do campo de batalha.

"Agora morram todos!" – riu-se a rainha.

Os soldados dos Rebeldes começaram a gritar, à medida que eram puxados para o buraco negro. O mesmo acontecia com os monstros do lado do Império. A rainha parecia não se importar se os seus aliados morriam ou não.

"Ela é maluca." – disse o Firekai.

"Temos de a parar." – disse a Din.

"Laura, vamos descer até ao campo de batalha." – gritou a Melody. – "Vai lá ter está bem?"

"Ok." – disse a Laura.

Os quatro amigos voaram em direcção à rainha, tomando cuidado para não serem puxados para o buraco negro.

A Laura saiu da sala do trono e começou a andar pelo corredor, até que viu o Tala.

"Ando à procura da última esmeralda, ela deve estar algures por aqui." – disse o Tala.

"Eu ajudo-te a procurar." – disse a Laura.

No campo de batalha, tudo parecia cada vez mais caótico. A maioria dos soldados e dos monstros tinha sido sugada pelo buraco negro.

"Aterra o avião Johnny." – disse o Hiro. – "Antes que ele seja puxado também."

"Temos de parar a rainha." – disse o Firekai. – "Vamos unir o nosso poder."

"Certo." – disseram os outros três.

"Raio Sagrado!" – o raio foi na direcção da rainha e acertou-lhe em cheio, mas ela não pareceu nada afectada.

"Vocês vão morrer hoje!" – gritou a rainha enraivecida. – "Raio Mortal X!"

O raio veio na direcção dos quatro amigos. O Kai, que tinha menos experiência de voo que os outros, foi atingido e morreu instantaneamente.

"Kai!" – gritou a Yami desesperada.

O corpo do Kai começou a cair e foi sugado pelo buraco negro.

"Temos de nos juntar todos!" – gritou o Firekai aos outros, que estavam no chão. – "Apontem para ela e gritem Raio Sagrado!"

"Sim." – disseram as pessoas que podiam usar magia.

No castelo, o Tala e a Laura tinham finalmente encontrado a última esmeralda.

"Vamos, temos de voltar rapidamente para o avião." – disse o Tala. – "As outras esmeraldas estão lá!"

Os dois amigos começaram a correr, tentando sair do castelo.

"Raio Sagrado!" – gritaram todos os que podiam usar magia. Mais uma vez, o raio acertou na rainha mas não lhe fez qualquer dano.

"O buraco negro está cada vez mais forte." – disse a Din. – "Temos de o parar."

A Din começou a voar em direcção ao buraco negro.

"Din! Volta!" – gritou a Melody. – "É perigoso!"

"O que é que ela está a fazer?" – perguntou a Karen.

"Ela… vai tentar sacrificar-se para fechar o buraco negro." – disse a Camila.

"O quê?" – perguntou o Johnny. – "Din!"

Ele correu rapidamente para a Din, que tinha parado a alguns metros do buraco negro.

"Vou fechá-lo Johnny, tem de ser." – disse a Din.

"Não, não faças isso." – pediu o Johnny.

"Tenho de me redimir pelos actos que fiz." – disse a Din.

"Eu não vou conseguir viver sem ti." – disse o Johnny.

"Tem de ser Johnny, lamento." – disse a Din.

"Então… eu sacrifico-me contigo." – disse o Johnny.

"O quê?" – perguntou a Din. – "Não podes fazer isso!"

"Já disse que não consigo viver sem ti Din." – disse o Johnny.

Eles entreolharam-se e deram as mãos.

"Johnny, a partir daqui já não podemos voltar atrás." – disse a Din.

"Vamos fechar este buraco negro." – disse o Johnny.

"Sim." – disse a Din.

Os dois atiraram-se para dentro do buraco negro e a Din murmurou algumas palavras de magia negra. Depois de eles serem sugados, o buraco negro fechou-se.

"Podem ter fechado o meu buraco negro, mas ainda não me venceram." – disse a Rainha Vampira.

Os outros olhavam pesarosos para o lugar onde anteriormente tinham estado a Din e o Johnny, que se tinham sacrificado.

O Tala correu rapidamente para o avião, seguido pela Laura.

"Onde estão as outras esmeraldas?" – perguntou o Tala, procurando. – "Ah! Estão aqui!"

O Tala juntou todas as esmeraldas e um brilho emergiu delas.

"Agora vou lançar-vos um feitiço a todos e ninguém me pode parar." – disse a Rainha Vampira.

"Isso é o que tu pensas." – disse o Tala. – "Esmeraldas, concedam o meu grande desejo, libertem a terra destes monstros que se tentam apoderar dela!"

As sete esmeraldas começaram a brilhar. Depois a Rainha Vampira começou a gritar.

"Não! Estou a desaparecer!"

Todos os corpos dos monstros que estavam à volta deles, começaram a desaparecer. Por fim, todo o vestígio de monstros, inclusive a rainha, desapareceu. As esmeraldas pararam de brilhar e, uma a uma, partiram-se em mil pedaços. Começou a chover com muita força.

A Yami deixou-se cair no chão, enquanto a chuva lhe batia nos cabelos negros. Sentia-se desesperada com a morte do Kai. A Hiromi aproximou-se dela e ajudou-a a levantar-se.

"Acabou finalmente." – disso o Hiro. – "Vamos voltar ao quartel-general."

Depois de terem resgatado os soldados que ainda estavam vivos, os membros dos Rebeldes voltaram ao quartel-general.

"Eu trato da Yami." – disse a Karen, ajudando a amiga. – "Vamos subir até ao quarto. Precisas de tomar um banho e mudar de roupa."

Enquanto a Karen subia com a Yami, o Hiro voltou à sala de reuniões, acompanhado pelo Tala e pela Camila. O Firekai e a Hiromi foram até ao refeitório para comerem qualquer coisa. A Melody e a Laura ficaram a tratar das pessoas que estavam feridas. Quando a Meygan se preparava para subir até ao seu quarto, o Wyatt desceu as escadas.

"Ah, voltaram… presumo que conseguiram vencer a minha irmã." – disse ele.

"Sim." – respondeu a Meygan. – "Lamento Wyatt… não conseguimos detê-la por bem… ela foi destruída."

O Wyatt baixou a cabeça por alguns segundos.

"Não lamentes, foi melhor assim." – disse o Wyatt, enxugando algumas lágrimas que lhe tinham invadido os olhos.

Durante alguns segundos, eles permaneceram calados.

"Como está a Cloe?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Ah, ela está bem." – disse o Wyatt. – "O Lee esteve a observá-la."

"Ainda bem que ela já está melhor." – disse a Meygan.

"Foi uma sorte eles terem-na trazido para aqui ou poderia ter sido tarde demais para os dois." – disse o Wyatt.

"Dois? Que dois?" – perguntou a Meygan.

"Ah, desculpa, esqueci-me de te dizer. A Cloe está grávida!"

**Por fim, a Rainha Vampira foi vencida e todos os monstros desapareceram, contudo a Din e o Johnny tiveram de se sacrificar e o Kai acabou por morrer. As esmeraldas partiram-se e nunca mais poderão ser usadas e agora descobre-se que a Cloe ficou grávida. O que acontecerá agora? Como ficará a Cloe? E a Yami, irá recuperar? Estas e outras respostas no último capítulo da história. Fiquem atentos e mandem reviews!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Kaina Granger: **Obrigado pela review. Pois é, você se importa muito com o Kai, mas infelizmente ele morreu neste capítulo. Pelo menos ele estava a ajudar o lado dos bons.

**Camila-sama: **Obrigado pela review. Ok, vou dizer o mesmo que você costuma dizer das minhas reviews, é uma honra receber uma review sua. :) Ainda bem que gostou do outro capítulo. A Sailor Saturno teve uma morte mesmo cruel, mas como ela era do mal, tinha de ser assim. E agora já só falta um capítulo para a história terminar. Ainda não sei se vou fazer algumas cenas além do último capítulo, só para dar o gostinho do final. Força, baixa Hellsing. O anime é muito bom!

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review. Sim, o teste da verdade foi útil (e só apareceu porque uma certa pessoa se lembrou de me avisar u.u) Vou pôr o site de Hellsing no meu profile, acho que não podemos pôr os sites nas fics, é contra as regras. Quanto à Cloe, bem, já viste porque não queria falar dela. É que ela não podia participar nas batalhas naquele estado, certo? E eu queria deixar que fosse surpresa.

**kisara-chan: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que gostou dos capítulos. Pois é, a Rainha Vampira era mesmo a malvada da fita, mas agora já morreu. O Kai e a Din sofreram muito por causa do que a Rainha fez e no final acabaram os dois por morrer (acreditas que só agora que estou a escrever isto é que me apercebo que matei as duas personagens que tinham um grande motivo para a vingança? Bolas, devia ter pensado nisso antes…) Os nossos heróis venceram, mas também morreram muitos dos bons. Ok, espero que tudo corra bem com a Anna e que fique tudo bem com ela.

**Sharon Random: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que gostaste dos outros capítulos. Pronto, fiz-te a vontade do Firekai e a Hiromi não se separarem e por isso ele não beijou a Laura. O Wyatt preferia que a irmã não tivesse morrido, mas compreendeu a situação. Quanto à Melody errar, foi a Maresia Eterna que me perguntou se a Melody ia conseguir fazer tudo correctamente e eu pensei que seria boa ideia fazer com que ela errasse uma vez. Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic :) P.S: Desculpa lá ter dito que não devias ter mudado de nick, é que eu achava que Hikari-Hilary-Chan era melhor, mas se tu gostas de Sharon Random, tudo bem :)

**Maresia Eterna: **Obrigado pela review. Se leste a resposta que dei à Sharon, então já sabes que decidi fazer a Melody errar, só para dar um pouco de graça, mas foi graças à tua pergunta ou não me teria lembrado disso. Eu já sabia qual era o passado da Din, mas o do irmão do Kai foi inventado à última hora. Achei que ficava bem explicar como ele morreu e também como é que a Karen usava magia. A pobre Sailor Saturno acabou por morrer, tinha de ser. Quanto ao Falcão, não me digas que no Star Wars também há um Falcão? Bolas, então o lugar de onde estou a tirar algumas ideias (tipo nomes) deve ser uma cópia do Star Wars, lol.

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pela review. Ok, tenho a dizer-te que só pus o teste da verdade no outro capítulo, porque tu me avisaste ou não teria pensado nisso (Eu sei que tu reparas nas minhas falhas e conto contigo para me avisares do que falta). Sim, as outras Sailors eram boas, mas decidi fazer a Sailor Saturno ser má. Já viste porque é que a Cloe não aparece, certo? E quanto à morte da Din, bem, também já viste o que lhe aconteceu não foi? Sim, sobre o mal acima da Rainha, tens razão, obviamente que deve haver um mal acima dela, mas não na terra, talvez no universo. Afinal se a Melody é um anjo é porque existe o Paraíso e isso significa que também existe o Inferno. A Rainha tornou-se má depois de ter sido mordida e é por isso que ela é má, tornou-se ambiciosa pelo poder. Quanto ao Alucard, ok, a morte dele neste capítulo não tem sentido, mas como é que eu haveria de acabar com ele se ele não morre? Talvez o tivesse mandado para o buraco negro. Sinceramente, não acho muita piada ao Alucard. Acho que é aquele tipo de personagem que diz "eu sou bom, não me podem vencer, faço o que quero, tenho estilo". Sei lá, esse tipo de personagens irrita-me. Quanto à Seras, é a minha personagem preferida de Hellsing por causa da história dela. É mordida, muda completamente de vida, tem de beber sangue. E depois no último episódio leva com aquele raio ou lá o que era e é sangue por todo o lado. Além disso, ela também viu a Helena ser morta mesmo à frente dela, o que foi nojento, na minha opinião. Ok, é melhor parar por aqui ou ficava a falar de Hellsing o dia todo. Xau!

**HikariTenchi: **Obrigado pela review. A Cloe não estava mesmo doente, eu só disse isso para que vocês não suspeitassem que ela estava grávida. Mas como é que será agora a vida dela? Sem o pai do bebé e tudo o mais? Ok, eu estou sempre a aceitar opiniões e acho que as pessoas o devem fazer isso se acham que algo poder ser melhorado. Não fiz divisões neste capítulo, porque passa-se quase tudo no mesmo espaço e eu aviso quando mudo para o quartel-general dos Rebeldes. Sim, peguei na história inicial para ilustrar esta parte da fic. Pronto, finalmente o passado da Din foi revelado. Acho que ela era a personagem mais enigmática que eu já fiz. Primeiro é má, depois nem é boa nem má, depois passa a ser boa, não fala do passado, depois perde a memória, ataque alguns colegas, tem um cristal negro implantado em si, vê os pais morrer, bem, coitada da rapariga e ainda por cima ela acaba por morrer também. Ok, podes começar a ler do início se quiseres, mas acho que isso dá muito trabalho. Eu via Hellsing na Sic Radical, só o último episódio é que tirei da net porque estava ansioso para o ver e não queria esperar mais uma semana. Por acaso acho que o último episódio deixou muito a desejar, mas os outros episódios foram bons.


	40. O Futuro

**Nota do autor: Como este é o último capítulo, os agradecimentos vêem primeiro e só depois é que vem a história.**

**HikariTenchi: **Obrigado pela review e ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo. Ok, não foste a única que ficou espantada quando o Kai morreu (vê pelas reviews, lol). Por acaso pensei que iam notar mais a morte da Din do que a do Kai, mas pronto. Ainda bem que te apanhei de surpresa. Já vais ver a reacção da Cloe, quando começares a ler este capítulo. E pronto, obrigado de novo pelos elogios.

**Super Princess Aeka-Kagome: **Obrigado pela review. Sim, a Cloe está grávida. E claro que o pai do bebé é o Ray.

**Kaina Granger: **Obrigado pela review. Calma Kaina, respira fundo. Pronto, o Kai morreu e é certo que podia ter tido uma morte mais digna, mas ele estava a lutar contra o mal para salvar o mundo, achas que isso não é suficientemente digno? Espero que fiques contente com este capítulo.

**Yura Dark Angel: **Obrigado pela review. Calma também, parece que a maioria das pessoas ficou nervosa com a morte do Kai. Quanto a não poder dizer que esta fic não é de beyblade, estás enganada, não eram só o Kai e o Ray que pertenciam a beyblade. O Wyatt, o Hiro, o Tala e o Johnny também são de beyblade e estão bem vivinhos na fic. Além disso também apareceram o Bryan, a Mariam e a Emily, que também são de beyblade. A VampirePheonix nunca mais apareceu, por isso não pude falar com ela, mas também estou à espera que ela actualize as suas fics. Ah, quanto a ler as minhas fics, não deixe só comentários nesta fic, deixe nas outras também, ok?

**Sharon Random: **Obrigado pela review. Sim, sim, matei o Kai e sacrifiquei a Din também (ah, ela também é das minhas personagens favoritas). A Cloe está grávida e vais saber se é menino ou menina neste capítulo. É assim, a Hiromi tem aparecido menos, porque agora há mais personagens e é mais difícil dedicar tempo a todos. Como vês a Cloe ficou quase esquecida e não apareceu quase nesta fase. Tem de se fazer sacrifícios. Ah, quanto a estar o máximo dos máximos, adicionei a parte final que não existia (quando eles se encontram todos, depois vês) para não dizeres que eu não me esforcei. Espero que gostes deste capítulo.

**kisara-chan: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que está gostando da história. É verdade que só percebi que tinha matado as duas personagens que tinham um grande motivo para matar a rainha, quando escrevi o agradecimento para ti. Ah, você foi a única que escreveu sobre o sofrimento da Yami. Parece que ninguém percebeu que eu só matei o Kai, para que a Yami sofresse um pouco, mas enfim… Espero que goste deste capítulo.

**Camila-san: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que gosta da fic. Pois é, está acabando (também fico meio triste, foi a minha maior e mais comentada fic). A morte do Johnny e da Din já estava planeada desde o início. Eu tinha a ideia da vilã morrer com o seu amado e pronto, saiu a parte do buraco negro. Mas foi bonito o Johnny ter-se sacrificado com ela. Pois é, a Cloe está grávida, mas o que se passará agora com ela? É só você ler este capítulo e vai ficar a saber!

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review. Ah, estavas desconfiada que a Cloe estava grávida. Bem, então parabéns, mais ninguém desconfiou e eu só tinha contado que ela estava grávida a uma pessoa. Eles não podiam pedir às esmeraldas que ajudassem a Din, o Johnny e o Kai, porque elas só podiam ser usadas uma vez e depois eles acabavam por não conseguir vencer a Rainha Vampira. O que acontecerá com a Cloe? É só leres o último capítulo da fic, que começa já a seguir.

**Cap. 40: O Futuro**

Depois de receber a notícia de que ia ser tia, a Meygan ficou muito contente, indo felicitar a irmã imediatamente. A Cloe ficou feliz por ir ter um filho do Ray, mas também ficou muito receosa.

"Eu ainda sou tão nova." – disse a Cloe. – "E ainda por cima o Ray está morto."

"Não te preocupes." – disse a Meygan para a tranquilizar. – "Se for preciso, eu ajudo a criar o meu sobrinho ou a minha sobrinha."

Passaram alguns dias. Para alegria da Cloe, da Yami e de todos os outros, o Trunks veio fazer uma visita ao quartel-general dos Rebeldes. Todo o mundo falava agora da grande vitória dos Rebeldes e as famílias dos alunos desaparecidos ficaram muito aliviados por saberem que eles estavam bem.

Quando o Trunks apareceu, dizendo que poderiam ressuscitar todas as pessoas que tinham morrido, com a ajuda das bolas de cristal ou bolas do dragão, tudo pareceu animar por aqueles lados.

Imediatamente todos os meios foram mobilizados para encontrar as bolas de cristal. Com a ajuda do radar do dragão, em dois dias, as sete bolas de cristal tinham sido recolhidas.

"Dragão Sagrado vem até nós!" – gritou o Trunks.

Ao lado dele estavam a Cloe e a Yami e mais atrás, muitas outras pessoas.

O céu escureceu e um dragão enorme e verde surgiu no céu.

"Queremos que todas as pessoas e animais mortos por causa dos monstros do Império ou por outros monstros, sejam revividas." – disse o Trunks. – "Mas só as que merecerem."

"O teu desejo foi concedido." – disse o dragão.

O dragão desapareceu, o céu ficou novamente azul e as bolas voaram em várias direcções. Poucos segundos depois, começaram a aparecer as pessoas e animais revividos.

"Ah! Kai!" – gritou a Yami ao avistar o namorado. Correu para ele e abraçou-o. – "Ainda bem que estás de volta Kai. Senti tanto a tua falta."

"Eu também senti a tua falta Yami." – disse o Kai.

"Ray!" – gritou a Cloe abraçando o namorado. Ela chorava muito. – "Tive tanto medo de nunca mais ter ver…"

"Eu agora estou aqui, não te preocupes." – disse o Ray.

"Parece que estamos de volta." – disse a Din.

"Parece que sim." – disse o Johnny sorrindo.

"Admira-me que o dragão me tenha revivido depois de tudo o que fiz." – disse a Din.

"É a tua segunda oportunidade Din." – disse o Johnny. – "Não a desperdices."

E assim, todos ficaram felizes. Os alunos e soldados mortos voltaram a viver. As Sailors também voltaram à vida e a Kitty também. E até o irmão do Kai reviveu. Agora vamos ver o que lhes aconteceu no futuro…

**Alguns anos depois…**

A Laura ficou desanimada ao ver que não poderia ficar com o Firekai, porque ele gostava mesmo era da Hiromi e por isso decidiu não o incomodar nunca mais. Ela tornou-se numa agente especial muito famosa. Um dia, numa das suas missões, feriu-se bastante e teve de ir para o hospital. No hospital, reencontrou o Lee, que já não via há alguns anos. Ele tinha-se formado em medicina e era agora um médico conceituado. Como a Laura estava sozinha havia muito tempo, decidiu que poderia aproveitar e tentar conquistar o Lee, afinal ele ainda era solteiro. E foi o que fez. Dois anos depois, eles casaram-se e tiveram dois filhos.

A Melody terminou a sua missão ao conseguir que o Império fosse destruído. Depois de se despedir dos outros, voltou ao Paraíso, onde os outros anjos a esperavam para a felicitar. Algum tempo depois, foi convocada para a Brigada Celestial, que tinha a missão de proteger todo o universo. Ela continuou a realizar as suas missões, que foram sempre bem sucedidas.

A Karen não sabia o que fazer da sua vida, porque tinha sido criada pelo Império e agora não tinha ninguém à espera dela ou um lugar para ficar. O Tala acabou por a convencer a acompanhá-lo nas suas viagens em busca dos tesouros. Ela ficou feliz por poder ficar ao lado do Tala, porque ela se tinha apaixonado por ele. Depois de algumas viagens, ela decidiu estudar e tornou-se numa arqueóloga famosa. O Tala continuou a ser um caçador de tesouros. Eles nunca chegaram a casar, mas assumiram o seu romance.

A Camila decidiu que queria tornar-se enfermeira e decidiu estudar para isso. O Hiro, que estava completamente apaixonado por ela, não deixou que ela ficasse longe dele. Por isso, declarou-se a ela e os dois começaram a namorar. Foram viver os dois juntos. Enquanto a Camila estudava, o Hiro trabalhava como investigador policial. Depois da Camila se ter tornado enfermeira, eles marcaram a data do casamento.

Quanto à Meygan, decidiu tornar-se uma engenheira informática. Voltou para casa da mãe dela e estudou na universidade da cidade. O Wyatt, que agora também não tinha ninguém que o apoiasse, foi com ela. Enquanto ela estudava, ele trabalhava numa empresa de computadores e informática. Só um ano depois de eles estarem a viver em casa da mãe da Meygan é que o Wyatt se declarou a ela. Ela, que tinha decidido esquecer o Firekai, ficou muito contente por o Wyatt gostar dela. Apesar de no início, namorar com o Wyatt para esquecer o Firekai, com o tempo acabou mesmo por se apaixonar por ele. Depois de ter terminado o seu curso, ela foi trabalhar para a mesma empresa em que trabalhava o Wyatt. Casaram três anos depois e tiveram dois filhos.

A Cloe também foi viver para casa da mãe dela durante uns meses, até o bebé nascer, ou melhor, a bebé. A Cloe e o Ray deram-lhe o nome de Raquel. A Cloe acabou por ficar em casa a tomar conta da filha e o Ray foi trabalhar para as empresas do pai dele. Alguns meses depois, o Ray tornou-se o vice-presidente da empresa e passou a ganhar muito dinheiro. Ele comprou uma casa para ele, para a Cloe e a Raquel viverem. A felicidade da Cloe e do Ray aumentou ainda mais, quando nasceu outro filho, a que deram o nome de Mário.

A Yami decidiu que ela e o Kai teriam de ir viver para casa dos pais dela. Claro que o Kai não teve outra escolha, a não ser aceitar o que ela exigia. O irmão do Kai iria viver com eles também. A família da Yami não era nada fácil de aturar. A mãe dela estava sempre a gritar, a irmã mais velha era extremamente vaidosa e o pai era obcecado por magia negra. Tinha sido ele que ensinara tudo à Yami. Depois de estudar, a Yami passou a gerir os negócios do seu pai, sempre com o Kai ao seu lado. O irmão do Kai, apaixonou-se para irmã da Yami e andou muito tempo para a convencer a casar-se com ele. O Kai e a Yami acabaram por se casar dois anos depois de ela estar a gerir os negócios do pai e eles tiveram três filhas gémeas. A Yami fez questão que o primeiro nome delas fosse sempre Yami.

A Din admitiu finalmente que gostava do Johnny, deixando-o extremamente feliz. O Johnny decidiu continuar a trabalhar como mecânico e de vez em quando pedia ajuda à Emily. A Din, por seu lado, decidiu reconstruir a Escola de Magia e tornou-se professora de Magia Elementar. Eles tiveram uma filha, Vanessa. A Din nunca mais quis ter nada a ver com magia negra.

E por fim, falta o casal, Hiromi e Firekai. A relação dos dois não correu às mil maravilhas. A Hiromi decidiu estudar medicina e o Firekai preferiu estudar para tradutor. O problema é que tiveram de ir estudar para cidades diferentes, muito longe uma da outra. A princípio escreviam e telefonavam muitas vezes um ao outro, mas com o tempo, isso foi mudando e acabaram mesmo o namoro. Só se voltaram a encontrar alguns anos depois, quando já tinham terminado os seus cursos.

"Hiromi, já não te via há muito tempo." – disse o Firekai sorrindo.

"Digo o mesmo." – disse a Hiromi.

"Que tal irmos tomar um café?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Por mim tudo bem. Tenho algum tempo livre." – respondeu a Hiromi.

Eles acabaram por ir tomar café e falaram dos tempos antigos. Vendo que a chama da paixão ainda estava acesa, eles decidiram tentar ser felizes juntos mais uma vez e dessa vez tudo deu certo. Eles foram viver juntos e casaram. A Hiromi tornou-se numa médica muito famosa, porque sabia usar as técnicas normais e também a magia para curar os pacientes. Eles tiveram dois filhos.

Depois do segundo filho do Firekai e da Hiromi ter nascido, eles decidiram convidar os seus antigos amigos para uma festa, afinal já não os viam há muito tempo.

"Firekai, eles devem estar quase a chegar." – disse a Hiromi.

"Calma, nós já temos tudo preparado." – disse o Firekai.

Nesse momento, um rapazinho de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes apareceu na cozinha da casa.

"Papá, uma senhora e um senhor estão a estacionar o carro aqui ao pé da nossa casa." – disse o rapazinho.

"Obrigado Tiago, devem ser o Tala e a Karen." – disse o Firekai, saindo da cozinha.

Quando o Firekai abriu a porta da sua casa, viu que eram realmente o Tala e a Karen. Ela trazia o seu cabelo amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo e tinha um bonito vestido verde. Parecia igual ao de antigamente, não se notava que tivesse envelhecido. Quanto ao Tala, tinha mudado de estilo de cabelo, que agora estava todo espetado.

"Karen, Tala, ainda bem que puderem vir." – disse o Firekai sorrindo.

"Não íamos perder isto por nada." – disse a Karen.

"Vamos estar todos juntos outra vez." – disse o Tala sorrindo.

Poucos minutos depois chegaram a Laura, o Lee e os dois filhos deles.

"Olá aos dois. E quem são estes pequenitos?" – perguntou o Firekai ao ver dois rapazinhos que se escondiam por detrás da saia da mãe.

"São os meus dois filhos, Mako e Shura." – disse a Laura.

"Os _nossos_ dois filhos, queres tu dizer." – corrigiu o Lee.

O Firekai sorriu. A Hiromi apareceu pouco depois para cumprimentar a Laura, o Lee e os filhos deles. O Lee tinha cortado o cabelo, estava muito diferente do tempo em que ele pertencia aos Rebeldes. Quanto à Laura, continuava a ter um belo corpo e continuava muito jovem.

"Os teus filhos são lindos Laura." – disse a Hiromi. – "Entrem. O Tiago e a Lemmia vão gostar de ter alguém para brincarem."

Passaram apenas alguns segundos e chegaram mais convidados, desta vez a Meygan e o Wyatt, com os seus dois filhos, Melissa e Lucke. A Meygan já não usava as suas lindas tranças roxas, agora tinha o cabelo mais curto e só lhe chegava aos ombros. Quanto ao Wyatt, tirando a parte de que ele tinha começado a usar óculos, não tinha mudado.

"Olá Wyatt. Olá Meygan." – disse o Firekai.

"Sejam bem vindos a nossa casa." – disse a Hiromi.

Enquanto a Hiromi entrou em casa com a Meygan e a família dela, chegaram a Din, o Johnny e a filha dos dois, a Vanessa. O Johnny estava mais gordo, mas não estava obeso. Quanto à Din, parecia estar mais alta e tinha uma expressão mais madura. A Vanessa era o retrato vivo da mãe.

"Din, já não te via há tanto tempo!"

"Firekai!"

Os dois amigos abraçaram-se e sorriram.

"E esta é a tua filha?" – perguntou o Firekai.

"Sim, é a Vanessa." – disse a Din.

"Ah, olá Vanessa. Deves ter a mesma idade do Tiago. Anda, vou apresentar-to." – disse o Firekai, entrando em casa com a Vanessa. Os pais dela entraram logo a seguir.

A campainha da porta tocou e a Hiromi foi abrir.

"Cloe!" – gritou ela ao ver a amiga.

As duas abraçaram-se e a Hiromi mandou-a entrar a ela e à sua família. A Cloe continuava igualzinha ao que era dantes, o Ray já não tinha cabelo comprido e agora usava óculos. A Raquel e o Mário, os filhos dos dois, tinham o cabelo da mãe e os olhos do pai.

Alguns minutos depois tocaram à campainha e o Firekai foi abrir. Do outro lado estava a Yami, que parecia igual ao que era dantes, usando sempre roupas negras e o Kai, que parecia estar mais alto e forte do que dantes. Por detrás dos dois podia ver-se três meninas com cabelo negro como o da mãe e todas tinham vestidos azuis.

"Olá Yami. Olá Kai."

"Olá Firekai. Tudo bem contigo?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Pensámos fazer uma festa desta em nossa casa, mas não tivemos tempo para isso." – disse a Yami. As três filhas deles entraram rapidamente a correr na casa. – "Yami Cristina, volta aqui! Yami Maria pára quieta! Não faças isso Yami Ana!"

O Firekai começou a rir-se, enquanto a Yami corria atrás das três filhas.

"Kai vem ajudar-me!" – gritou a Yami e, obediente, o Kai foi ajudá-la.

"Bem, acho que já estamos todos." – disse a Hiromi.

"Não, faltam o Hiro e a Camila." – disse o Firekai.

"Eles estão atrasados." – disse a Cloe.

Eles tiveram de esperar vinte minutos, até que a Camila e o Hiro aparecessem.

"Desculpem, atrasámo-nos." – disse a Camila.

"Foi culpa dela." – disse o Hiro.

A Camila continuava a ter uns lindos cabelos prateados, mas agora chegavam-lhe até à cintura. O Hiro estava mais alto e mais corpulento.

A tarde passou agradavelmente. Eles riram, comeram, beberam, festejaram, relembraram os velhos tempos e as velhas histórias. Até que a Camila fez um anúncio.

"Eu e o Hiro vamos casar no próximo mês e quero que todos vocês estejam lá." – disse ela.

"Ou seja, estamos a convidar-vos." – disse o Hiro.

"Então vamos fazer um brinde a isso." – disse o Firekai.

Todos levantaram os copos.

"À nossa felicidade…"

"… e à paz no mundo!"

Num lugar, longe, muito longe, a Melody assistia a tudo.

"Esta tv celestial é o máximo. Dá para ver todos os planetas daqui." – pensou a Melody. – "Acho que lhes vou fazer uma pequena visita."

E assim, a Melody deixou o paraíso e juntou-se à festa.

Alguns anos depois, o Tiago, filho do Firekai e da Hiromi e a Vanessa, filha da Din e do Johnny, tornaram-se grandes amigos e começaram a namorar. O Lucke, filho da Meygan e do Wyatt também começou a namorar com a Lemmia, filha do Firekai e da Hiromi. O filho da Cloe e do Ray, o Mário começou a ser disputado pelas três filhas da Yami e do Kai.

E assim, muitas vidas se cruzarem, muitas coisas aconteceram, mas nunca mais apareceram monstros na terra, porque a Melody, entre outros, estavam no paraíso para prevenir que isso acontecesse.

**Fim!**

**E assim, 40 capítulos depois, mais de 100.000 palavras e mais de 200 reviews depois, a fic chega ao fim. Espero que tenham gostado do que leram ao longo dos 40 capítulos da fic. Agradeço a todos os que leram e comentaram a minha fic, porque sem vocês a continuação da fic seria impossível. Espero que nos vejamos noutras fics minhas ou vossas. Boa sorte para todos. Adeus e até à próxima fic!**


End file.
